Naruto Namikaze: Reincarnation of Savior X Maelstrom of Destruction
by NeroYagami
Summary: What if Orochimaru took an interest in Naruto? What if Hiruzen took more steps to ensure a good growth for Naruto? How would a different teaching shape Naruto? How will he cope with his Dark Side? Read to learn more as Naruto embarks on a journey armed with the knowledge of his heritage and his tenant! Smart Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please guys review! This is my second fanfic so I can't say this will be an awesome story. Also, I will change lots of things in this fanfic but I will keep them believable. I do have a good grasp of Naruto but when I say something that isn't in the canon or is wrong...understand that it's a change I made. Such as Naruto's seal and mindscape or Yamato being a relative of Senju although in reality his name is unknown and he is merely someone who survived Orochimaru's experiment. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The sky was filled with clouds. A blond haired baby boy was lying on an altar, nine lit candles surrounding it. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and his beloved wife, Kushina Uzumaki laid right beside the altar in a pool of blood.

"Hiruzen...sama...please take care...of our Naruto-kun" Kushina said as Genma Shiranui lifted her, "Tell him we...we loved him...a lot", Kushina shed tears, "I had so...so much to say...to teach my little son".

"Tell him...that I trusted him...with this burden..." Minato said, "I...won't apologize...just see...that he lives a normal life. He is...the child...of prophecy, I...believe in him. Genma...Raido...Iwashi...help him with it".

They both exhaled their last breaths.

"Kushina-sama!" "Hokage-sama!" Genma, Raido and Iwashi screamed.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage took the boy in his arms, "Rest now Minato, Kushina, I will take care of Naruto-kun, I promise", Hiruzen left the place when more ninjas started to gather.

A man with black shaggy hair was watching the whole scene from afar, he had a cross on his chin, "Naruto Namikaze, soon you will be mine", he smiled and left.

A funeral was held mourning the deaths of all those that died on the attack of the Nine Tailed Demon Beast. Everyone was sad, most shedding tears for their dead beloved ones. To lose such a talented shinobi in such a tragic way was such a waste.

"Everyone, we have gathered here to honor the ones that died on the attack of the Nine-Tails. We all lost many of our loved ones but the most tragic loss was our Fourth Hokage. However, we have repelled the beast and we can stand tall with pride, knowing it was because of him we all are living right now".

"Not just him but all the other ninjas that died today are the reason we all are living. Therefore, we all should honor their sacrifices and work harder for the future because the Will of Fire will be passed to them just as it always has been", Hiruzen said, "...to shine brightly just as Minato's will burns into his son, Naruto Namikaze".

**[Next Day]**

Hiruzen made his way to the meeting room. He sighed just as he stood in front of the door, _I hope they don't ask for Naruto's custody_, he thought and went in. He saw Danzou Shimura, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouja Akimichi, Fuugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Most of the Jounins also were present.

Hiruzen took his seat as the head of Sarutobi household, "Let the meeting begin!" his voice boomed into the room.

"This meeting is to discuss the position of Hokage", Danzou said, "...also the fate of Naruto Namikaze".

Hiruzen made no comments.

"We do need a Hokage", Homura said, "perhaps someone of the same age as Minato?'

"We have nurtured fine Jounin shinobis but most of them are too young", Koharu said, "Jiraiya of the Sannin was a good choice but..."

"How about I re assume the position of Hokage until we do have someone?" Hiruzen asked.

"Will you do it?" Koharu said, "that'd be..."

"Hold on a while, it was because of your incompetence that the Nine-Tails managed to do such harm", Danzou spoke up, "Is this a wise decision?"

"I don't remember seeing you defend the village when we were being attacked", Homura said, "...where were you?"

Danzou couldn't say a single word.

"All right, if no one have any objections then I take my position as the Hokage of the Leaf once more", Hiruzen announced, "now then what is it that needs discussion about Naruto's fate?"

"I ask for the custody of Naruto Namikaze", Danzou said.

"Why should you be allowed such privilege, Danzou-san?" Shikaku asked politely.

"Because I know that Naruto holds the power of the Nine-Tails within him", Danzou said, "the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails".

Mummurs echoed through the hall.

Hiruzen cursed mentally, _this might cause problems_, Hiruzen thought.

"Is this true Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, "Is Naruto really carrying such a burden?"

Hiruzen nodded and everyone looked down, Minato made such a sacrifice, burdening his son only to protect the village.

"If that's the case, then I want to take him", Kakashi said.

"Are you sure that this is the good thing to do?" Fuugaku asked, "Many have attempted to control the beast with various methods but failed".

"I can shape the boy into a person who can master the beast's power", Danzou said, "Besides, how can you say those who wield the sharingan won't try their sharingan on the boy? It's clear that someone tried that with the Nine-Tails."

Kakashi almost lost his cool, "You know as well as I do, Danzou-san I care for Naruto in every way. He's the only thing I have of Minato-sensei, his legacy", Kakashi said.

"You dare to say such accusing words about our clan?" Fuugaku roared.

"Danzou-dono, you'd do well to hold your tongue", Hiruzen roared, "You have insulted a clan and one of our finest Jounins".

"Although I have done such thing", Danzou said, "...the facts remain".

"It's a shame but I have to agree", Hiashi spoke up, "the beast attacking in such an organized manner...Madara Uchiha did try such tactic, how can we say another one didn't figure out how to subdue the beast? I believe it would be wise if we Hyugas were to take care of Naruto".

"Oh no, take him and make him into one of your puppets?" Tsume said, "...the boy would do better alone. Hokage-dono, the Inuzuka are known for loyalty. Please we can take care of this boy".

"Such filthy animal lovers taking care of the Namikaze's only heir", Fuugaku said, "...that's be a waste, the Uchihas are the only clan who can guide the boy".

"To what?" Danzou said, "Manipulating the boy into slavery?"

"Enough of this debate, this is getting us nowhere", Hiruzen said, "Does anyone have any logical point to make? If not then Naruto stays with me, besides I am sure his presence would drive my loneliness away".

None made any more comments, Hiruzen lost almost his all family. His daughter and son-in-law were dead. Only Asuma was the living family he had.

"Lord Hokage, I have a suggestion", Shikaku said, "I think it would be wise to let Danzou-san train Naruto for a while although you shall be Naruto's parent in the end. It's unfortunate but this is the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox we are talking about and we should help the boy to at least suppress the beast if not master it's power".

"Yes I hate to admit it but we do need to take certain steps", Shibi said.

"Very well I shall take him under my wing...but in order for me to help the boy I would need him for four to five years with full privacy, after that I believe I can help him by just training sessions", Danzou said.

Hiruzen was about to protest but Danzou spoke up, "Hokage-dono, you can take him away by if you want to. But the truth is this child requires and deserves help, it'd be dishonoring Mianto who did so much to protect this village if he doesn't receive those, won't you agree?"

Danzou took Naruto in his arms and went to his Root Headquarter.

"I see you have the custody of the boy", a man with white skin said.

"Hardly", Danzou said, "Never mind that...you must make me what I demanded. Controlling this child will be a tough job if not impossible, I'd rather have some alternatives in my sleeve".

"Very well", the white skinned man said as he licked his own lips, "You see to it that what I want also happens", the man left.

"I will Orochimaru", Danzou said.

**[At a secret base]**

"We must hurry Kabuto", Orochimaru said, "The time to abandon leaf has arrived".

"Of course Lord", a white haired boy said, "So then Lord Orochimaru, have you thought of a name for this child?"

"Child?" Orochimaru asked, "Kabuto, are you feeling pity for it?"

"But he will be a living breathing person won't he?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I suppose, well what name do you have in mind?" Orochimaru asked.

"Menma, Menma Uzumaki", Kabuto said, "Karin can have him as a sibling by then".

"Huh! I am surprised...for you to..." Orochimaru said, "Very well, that shall be his name".

Orochimaru and Kabuto left the place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please do review.**

* * *

Fugaku was walking back towards the Uchiha compound, his thoughts were about the comments Danzou Shimura made,_ Could it really be? Some one gaining control over the fox like that? Or could it be that it was Madara?_

"How dare that bastard make such comments about us?" a long brown haired man said who was walking right behind Fugaku with two more men.

"Accusing us of using the Nine-Tailed Fox to harm the village…?" the white haired man said.

"We should snap that bastard's neck the next time we find him", a black haired person said.

"Inabi, Yashiro, Tekka…as much as I want the same thing you are saying", Fugaku said, "We can't just resort to violence…"

The space before them started swirling and soon a man came into view. He wore an orange mask with black flame pattern.

Fugaku, Inabi, Yashiro and Tekka all took out kunais and activated their sharingan.

"Who are you?" Fugaku asked.

"I am an Uchiha ghost…Madara Uchiha", the masked man answered.

"What an idiot to claim his name. You expect us to believe it?" Inabi asked, "You must be the one who attacked our village, it's your fault that our clan's name is being tainted. Die!" Inabi said and ran forward, he passed right through him. Madara immediately stabbed Inabi's shoulder with Inabi's own kunai.

"He passed right through him...what's going on?" Yashiro said in a panicked voice.

"Why you..." Tekka said and ran at Madara. Tekka tried to swipe his hand but Madara caught it with ease and forced him to look in his eyes, Tekka fell on his knees.

"Is it truly necessary to kill all of you?" Madara asked, "Will you never learn? I foretold this situation, did I not? None listened and now look what happened. You are being cornered in the village with no privilege. The Hokage can root you out and cease your existence in the blink of an eye".

"Why did you approach us?" Fugaku asked, "What do you want with us?"

"To fulfill what I could not before", Madara replied as he showed his sharingan. The tomoes spun and took a form that almost resembled a round pinwheel.

All of them gasped. The Mangekyou was the proof that the man that stood in front of him was Madara Uchiha indeed.

"Stand with me…to sever the fate of this world", Madara said, "This village shall be ours".

Fugaku, Inabi, Tekka, Yashiro all got on their knees and bowed.

**(Four Years Later)**

**[Root Training Centre]**

A four-year-old boy walked on a railing with tears falling from his eyes. He walked trying to make as less sound as possible if not at all. The wood squeaked a bit and the boy gasped.

"A ninja's presence can never be revealed", Danzou said and used a stick to beat the boy.

The boy cried and once more tried to cross the bridge with no sound at all. It took several attempts but he was able to do it at last. He cried silently as he bled through the whole night. After that day, Naruto started healing a lot faster.

**(Next Month)**

"A ninja can't have a second chance...a glance is all you need. The body must obey the will of your mind", Danzou said, "Now then...go!"

Naruto glanced around the room and jumped throwing shuriken as he twisted in the air, he landed on one foot and the other knee as he extended his hands.

"Such a shame...you almost got all of them too", Danzou said.

Naruto gulped, he was not able to get the one behind the stone. He was once more almost beaten to death. After that day, Naruto's memory sharpened as he could remember almost anything with relative ease.

**(Next Month)**

The same blond haired boy had his eyes covered.

"A ninja shouldn't be dependent on one tool, he must adapt using as less resources as possible", Danzou's voice floated in, "Use your nose and ears to find your opponents, see them without your eyes.

Naruto took a stance as he gave concentration to find his opponents. They all smirked knowing they would win, as Naruto was the only one blind folded. All of his enemies ran at Naruto. Naruto blocked a strike and did a low spinning kick followed by an axe kick to one enemy.

Another enemy came from behind as Naruto was about to hit him but he was grabbed and put in a compression lock by another. His opponents used the sounds to deceive him. He did an elbow strike and used his leg to make his opponent fall throwing him off-balance. Naruto took care of the last opponent with ease.

"Your taijutsu is impressive but you still wasn't able to master the darkness, utilize it...it's a part of you" Daznou said and hit Naruto in the stomach, "Survive the night boy...perhaps then you may have a chance".

Naruto cried the whole night, as he had to endure a hell amount of pain in his stomach. He thought sometimes that he'd heard a demonic laugh but his pain clouded his judgment. After that night, his stamina and endurance increased a lot.

**(One Year Later)**

**[Border of Fire County]**

Two bare footed children in torn clothes ran towards the border of the fire country.

"Are they gone?" the boy said.

"I can't sense anyone at the moment…maybe we lost them?" the girl said, "Hold on…there are some other people I can sense".

We need to avoid conflicts as much as possible…my wounds haven't healed yet", the boy said as he grit his teeth to bear the pain.

"I don't have much chakra…so this is all I can do", the girl rolled her sleeve, "Bite me".

"Thanks a lot sis", the boy said and bit her hand. Green aura surrounded the boy and the girl panted and moaned.

"Who goes there?" a brown haired man said who wore a red sweatband on his head.

The boy leaked a bit purple and a bit red chakra as his he looked more feral. He lunged forward at the man. A man with two trench knives kicked the boy away and he ran straight, his trench knives glowed blue and he slashed the boy in an X manner. The boy got up as he held his chest which had an X like wound.

"Please leave us be…we mean you no harm", the girl spoke up.

"Huh? After you attack us out of the blue you expect us to believe this?" the brown haired man said.

"Kazuma, let's just hear them out", the other man said, "After all they are mere kids".

Kazuma snorted.

"We were running away from our village…some people attacked our village", the girl said.

"I am Asuma from the Hidden Leaf. Which village are you from?" Asuma asked.

"We are from the village hidden in grass", the boy said.

"I see, I heard Orochimaru attacked that village", Asuma said.

"And your identity? Who are you?" Kazuma asked.

"I am Karin and this is my brother Menma", Karin said, "We are from…the Uzumaki clan".

"Uzumaki?" Asuma asked as his voice trembled, "Are there others in that village from that clan?"

"No we were the only ones", Karin said, "The villagers found us when were only one or two of age"

"I see. Very well, come with me", Asuma said, "You require medical attention".

"Asuma you plan to take them to the Leaf?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes, if they are who they claim than they belong to the Leaf", Asuma said.

"Everyone and everything belongs to the Fire Feudal Lord even the Leaf", Kazuma said.

"Kazuma, can we do this later?" Asuma said, "These children need help".

"What the hell is that…?" Kazuma couldn't finish.

"Listen, tell your Feudal Lord the Leaf took him, if he wants them then he can have them back", Asuma said and took the children to a horse cart. They made their ways to Leaf.

**(Next Day)**

**[At Root Headquarters]**

It has been one year since Naruto started training under Danzou's wing. Naruto was taught the fundamental things by the war hawk through this time. He was trained until he could not breathe, his endurance and stamina were stretched to the limits, and his abilities were trained to perfection...a perfect weapon he was as Danzou put it.

A five-year-old boy who wore a high-collared black shirt, black shorts, black sandals, and black fingerless gloves stood alone in a dark crossroad like bridge. He wore a mask that had ten red markings on the left side of his mask. Danzou made his way towards the boy.

"Naruto, you are the brightest and strongest of all the shinobi I have raised. Our time has concluded for now as you now go to the outside world", Danzou said, "Remember what I have taught you! You are a part of me, my body. Never show any emotions, live in the darkness, that is the embodiment of a true shinobi".

Naruto took off his mask and bowed, "Yes, Danzou-sama. Thank you for all your teachings".

"Now then, let's go Naruto-kun", Danzou started walking with Naruto as they went to the Hokage tower.

**[At Hokage Tower]**

Hiruzen sighed as he did his paperwork. He was surrounded by a very good amount of papers. He took his pipe and puffed out a bit smoke.

"This paperwork is going to be the death of me!" Hiruzen said.

**Knock! Knock!**

Asuma walked in, "Father!"

"Asuma? What…it's been so long. How…how are you?" Hiruzen was dumbfounded. After Minato died, Asuma was one of the people who left the Leaf when they heard that Danzou took Naruto's custody.

"I'm well but there are important matters at hand. I'd rather you handle this than Danzou", Asuma said bitterly.

"Alright, let's go", Hiruzen said and got up. He'd rather do his paper works than fight with his son.

They both walked to the Leaf Hospital.

"Alright then, what has happened that made you return to your home?" Hiruzen said after he exhaled a bit smoke.

"I found two members of a certain clan wandering around the border", Asuma answered, "They are from Uzumaki clan".

"What?" Hiruzen almost choked the smoke he was about to exhale, "Uzumaki? Are you sure?"

"That's what they said", Asuma said.

"I see", Hiruzen said, "Yes this needs to be kept secret as much as possible".

Hiruzen and Asuma both went in the hospital and found Kakashi guarding the room. He immediately bowed seeing Hiruzen.

"I asked him to guard the place", Asuma said, "They were injured pretty badly so I had to…"

"It's quite alright Asuma", Hiruzen said as he went in, "You've done the best you could have".

Two Medical Ninjas were taking care of the two runaway children. They all stood and bowed seeing Hiruzen. Hiruzen looked at the beds. Both of the children had red hairs.

"So how are these two?" Hiruzen said.

"They are safe Hokage-sama. It will take a while for them to gain consciousness", a medical ninja answered, "But there is something of concern".

"Which is?" Hiruzen asked.

"They boy possesses a Cursed Seal", another medical ninja answered.

"I see, keep this to yourselves until I say otherwise. None should even get a wind about this, is that understood?" Hiruzen said and everyone nodded, "Very well, you may leave".

All of the ninjas left after bowing. Hiruzen got up and walked to Menma. He lifted the blanket and checked his neck. There was three tomoe that took the shape of a mitsudomoe.

"The Cursed Seal of Heaven", Hiruzen whispered just as Asuma and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Is everything alright father?" Asuma said.

"The boy has a Cursed Seal", Hiruzen informed the duo, "Kakashi, put a Curse Sealing Mark on the boy. Asuma I have a mission I'd like you to do." Hiruzen took a syringe and two vials. He took their blood with the syringe and stored them in the vial.

"So Menma and Karin was it?" Hiruzen asked and Asuma nodded. Hiruzen marked the vials by the names of their respective donors, "Take this to Shizune. She is the assistant of Tsunade of the Sannin. I want a DNA report of this two".

Asuma groaned, "Really father? Can't Kakashi or someone else do it? I just returned and I really don't want to go to a wild goose chase".

"No!" Hiruzen said, "This is of utmost importance. You will have Jiraiya of the Sannin with you in this mission".

"Alright, I guess you gotta do what you gotta do!" Asuma said, "So where will I meet Jiraiya-sama?"

"He is supposed to report in today", Hiruzen said as he got up, "Alright then I should get back to the office. Kakashi, I'll send in Tenzou to your assistance".

Hiruzen started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

**[At Leaf Hot Springs]**

"Go away you pervert…" a lady's voice was heard.

"Kyah…." Several screams followed.

A sandle was thrown and a man fell from a tree, "Ouch….ouch…ow", the man cried. He had white waist length hair. He wore green kimono, green pants, wooden sandals, black arm guards and a red haori over his kimono. He started running as he saw several women running at him with sandals.

"Ladies, come on! You should appreciate these stuffs! My books are super hit!" the man cried.

"So you are the one that writes those awful third rate crap of a book huh?" a woman said.

"Hey hey it's Jiraiya! Catch him!" Cries were heard and Jiraiya ran faster.

Jiraiya took out a piece of cloth and used it to blend in with a wood fence. The angry mob of women passed right beside but none of them noticed him.

"Being a ninja has its perks", Jiraiya said as he dropped the cloak, "Meh, perhaps I should just go and get this thing over with".

Jiraiya made his way to the Hokage Tower through the windows and gaped.

"Mi-minato?" Jiraiya mumbled.

In front of him a five-year-old boy stood with kunai blades drawn towards Jiraiya. He wore a high collared orange sleeveless zipped vest, a short sleeved blue shirt underneath it, blue shorts and black sandals. He had the same blue eyes Jiraiya's favorite student had…only this boy had much colder looks in them and had three whisker like marks on both of his cheeks.

Danzou chuckled, "As much as I would love it if he ever came back, I believe it's very much impossible. This is Naruto Namikaze".

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said in a low tone.

**{Jiraiya's Flashback}**

"Oh you are reading my book?" Jiraiya asked Minato after he slapped his back, "The quality of that book is bad…the sentences are childish".

"That's not true at all", Minato said, "The main character is just amazing. Every chapter feels like a part of your life, Jiraiya-sensei".

Jiraiya took a seat, "Ehehe, it may be but…it didn't sell at all".

"His never giving up, his stubbornness is just like you sensei", Minato said, "I was thinking…when our baby is born I want him to be like this main character…like you. So will it be okay if we name him after the main character of your book?"

Jiraiya's eyes popped open, "H-hey! Are you guys sure you want to do that? I came up with that name when I was eating ramen".

"Naruto…Naruto Namikaze, that sounds just perfect", Kushina said with a smile.

Jiraiya laughed, "That makes me his godfather, doesn't it? Are you sure about this?"

Both Kushina and Minato nodded.

**{Flashback END}**

Naruto bowed, "It's an honor to meet you Jiraiya-sama".

_What a lousy godfather I am_, Jiraiya thought as he went forward.

The door opened and Hiruzen came in, "Danzou?"

"Hello, Hiruzen. I have come to hand Naruto over to your ever capable hands. Do take care of my brightest student, won't you?" Danzou got up and left the place.

"Did Danzou tell you about your family?" Hiruzen asked.

"No Hokage-sama, he said you would be the one to tell me", Naruto said in a monotone voice, "Also that from now on, you are my guardian and I am to follow everything you command".

"What has he…done to you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Forgive me I don't quite understand", Naruto said.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I want him", Jiraiya said, "I'll take him out…"

"You will do no such thing Jiraiya", Hiruzen said, "One because he needs to be a fully fledged shinobi before he can actually go out. Two, there are still certain things I can't do. After Minato's death, the power struggle hasn't been in my favor Jiraiya".

"The great power struggle", Jiraiya said, "Look what they have done to the boy…I"

"JIraiya, . I also want the boy to grow into a fine young shinobi. That is why I plan to get the boy admitted into Leaf Academy", Jiraiya said, "If you truly do care for him, then stay here and take care of him".

"Sarutobi-sensei…you know that I…" Jiraiya sighed, "I have my spy networks to take care but I will come frequently to check on him until I am ready to take him as an apprentice".

Hiruzen nodded, seems this was the best choice at the moment, he had one more person he had to ask for help. Naruto needed all the support he could get, after all the village wasn't the safest place for Naruto to be at the moment.

**BOOM!**

The place rocked with an explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review if you read my stories.**

* * *

**[At Uchiha District]**

Four people stood on a road. They were surrounded by dead bodies and pools of blood.

"You are not worth of being a leader, Fuugaku-san", Inabi said, "We know that you and Itachi have been feeding the Hokage information on our actions".

"It's your son's fault that we lost such a powerful shinobi like Shisui Uchiha", Tekka said.

"Inabi, Tekka, this is ridiculous", Fugaku said, "You know as well as I do that I'd never do anything to betray the clan. I have been planning and funding for this with all of you to redeem our lost honor. And we all investigated Itachi thoroughly, he came up clean".

"Of course! Maybe you got rid of the evidences to save your son's back. After all you asked Shisui to spy on Itachi", Yashiro said, "Give up! You have no place to go!"

Fugaku couldn't believe his ears, he was already worried with Itachi's behavior and now they say that even he also is a traitor to the clan?

"You dare to accuse and threaten me?" Fugaku asked, "The leader of the Uchiha?"

"You aren't even worth of that title, we follow Madara-dono", Inabi said, "Madara-dono suspected of your treacherous behavior…that's why he has bestowed the greatest gift of our clan to us".

Tekka, Inabi and Yashiro all closed their eyes and blood dripped from them. They all opened their eyes and each of their eyes had different patterned eyes. Tekka's irises turned pure red with three black thin lines and three black thicker swirls, all of them inwardly swirling towards the pupil. Yashiro's Magekyou looked like a triangle with curves next to each of the triangle's sides. Inabi's Mangekyou looked like three eclipses intersecting each other.

"The Mangekyou Sharingan?" Fugaku asked, "But…that's a lost power".

"It was…until Madara-dono taught us to activate it", Tekka said, "More reasons to believe him. Won't you two agree?"

All three of them smirked. Fugaku was finally worried a bit, sure he was one of the strongest of the clan but no one had unlocked the Mangekyou. Fugaku took out a kunai and activated his sharingan. The odds were all stacked against him in this battle.

**[At Hokage Tower]**

"What was that explosion?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know Jiraiya", Hiruzen said and went out to the roof.

Jiraiya and Naruto followed him. They saw that several structures in the village including the hospital and the academy were put on fire. Several ANBU made their way to them, all with kunai blades drawn.

Hiruzen sighed, "How pitiful Danzou! For you to take such an unhanded tactic, you must be desperate. Naruto, will you do the same?"

"I won't. I have been given full freedom upon my actions and I choose not to defend nor engage you", Naruto said.

"I see, that will do for now", Hiruzen smiled and engaged the ANBU members, "Please till I return follow Jiraiya's orders".

The fake ANBUs threw shuriken at Hiruzen, he immediately cried after making seals, "Earth Style: Mud Wall". Hiruzen threw up mud like substance and they all formed into a giant wall. All of the shuriken dug into the wall. "Lighting Style: Telegram Flash", an ANBU cried and slammed his palm on the wall. It cracked and the wall broke away. "Water Style: Water Fang Bullets", several ANBUs cried.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs", Hiruzen cried and spewed a giant dragon headed fireball at the ANBUs. He threw some shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". That had taken care of most of the ANBUs. "Ninja Art: Summoning", Hiruzen cried and a staff appeared which he grabbed and ran forward.

**[With Jiraiya]**

Jiraiya was disgusted by Danzou's tactic, he was about to leave with Naruto but a swirl patter behind him caught his attention. A hand came out and was about to grab Naruto but Naruto and Jiraiya both jumped away as they both noticed it.

"Cheh, impressive kid", Madara said as he came into view, "I wanted to do this as quietly as possible but it's not possible it seems".

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Names do not matter much…" Madara said and ran forward, "Let's tango".

Jiraiya immediately took a fighting stance. Madara passed right through Jiraiya to Jiraiya's shock and Madara's chains were about to wrap around Jiraiya. Jiraiya took out a kunai and swung it down, impaling it into the ground along with the chains. He cried, "Rasengan" and formed a blue orb on his palm. He rushed forward and slammed it on Madara but it passed through him harmlessly.

_It was no fluke or Illusion, he can pass through an object that is for sure_, Jiraiya thought as he recovered, _but there has to be some sort of weakness to this technique_.

Madara pulled his chains freeing himself and rushed forward as he cried, "Heaven and Earth Explosion Burial". His chains almost constricted Jiraiya but he once more was able to evade them. He looked upwards and saw explosive tags falling over the place. Jiraiya immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Needle Womb" and his hair grew and wrapped around him.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball", Madara cried and Jiraiya skidded to a slid away to another side. He slammed his palm on the ground after making some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning", he cried and smokes filled in front of him. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya sat atop a red frog that was almost Jiraiya's size which came crashing right on top of Madara.

Madara was crushed by the toad but he once more passed through receiving little damage. _Why didn't he do that from the beginning? Maybe his technique has a time limit or takes a lot of chakra?_ Jiraiya thought.

Madara appeared right behind and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Melting Earth Eruption". He slammed his palms on the roof and it tore, erupting chunks of earth that caught on fire just as they was about to make contact with Jiraiya. Jiraiya was able to dodge them thanks to the toad he sat upon. Madara made a seal and cried, "Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance", sending a vortex of fire at Jiraiya.

"Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet", Jiraiya cried and spewed fire as the frog spewed oil. The flames clashed but Jiraiya's was far deadlier and stronger as it went through Madara's attack. Madara received a bit burnt but he once more passed through the attack. _Now I see, he has to solidify in order to attack_, Jiraiya thought, _and he definitely can't keep the technique for long_.

Jiraiya rushed forward, Madara cried, "Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs" and spikes erupted from his body. _Wood Style? The First Hokage's power but how?_ Jiraiya couldn't afford to lose himself in his thought now. He made a blue orb and rushed forward crushing the wooden spikes. "Rasengan", Jiraiya screamed as he slammed the blue orb on Madara's chest. Madara was thrown a bit back.

"Really…*cough*…such a pity, I still am not ready to take on a Sannin yet", Madara said between coughs, "Know this Jiraiya-san, next time we meet…*cough*…it will be your doom", Madara said and once more disappeared with a swirl.

**Clang! Clang!**

Hiruzen blocked the kunai and slammed his staff on the ANBU's back followed by a knee strike. The staff dispelled as all of Hiruzen's opponents laid on the ground, most groaning and some unconscious.

"Who was that?" Hiruzen asked.

"No idea! But he displayed some very peculiar abilities", Jiraiya said, "He could pass through an object and used the wood style".

That caught Hiruzen's attention, it would explain the attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox. "Jiraiya, retire to Hokage Office for now. I need to attend to some business", Hiruzen said as some ANBUs appeared and bowed, "Take these traitors away, I'll deal with them later. Where did the explosion occur?"

"Uchiha Compound Hokage-sama", an ANBU said.

"Let's go!" Hiruzen said.

**[At Uchiha Compound]**

"Father, please let me handle this", Itachi said, "You don't need to get your hands dirty to deal with such trash"

"Itachi?" Fugaku said in disbelief, "Where have you been?"

"It seems a grand plan has taken place, father", Itachi said, "Madara was in league with some more traitors of the Leaf it seems. But that's for another time. Time to deal with you". Itachi closed his eyes and when he opened them, his irises were pure red with three black evenly spaced curves spiraling around the pupil.

"Mangekyou? B-but how?" Inabi said.

"Your Madara isn't the only one to figure out the dark secret of this power", Itachi said and ran forward with kunai blades drawn.

Itachi ran forward and swiped his hand at Yashiro. Yashiro dodged and Inabi threw a knee strike. Itachi stopped Inabi's attack with the hilt and flipped the kunai, stabbing Inabi's thigh. Tekka threw some shuriken at Itachi and Yashiro cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Itachi smiled and exploded into crows.

The crows formed into Itachi and he threw several shuriken at Tekka. Yashiro came from behind and threw several shurken. Itachi noticed the shuriken and jumped back. He landed and coughed up blood, he looked behind and found Tekka standing there with a maniac like smirk on his face, his kunai had stabbed right through Itachi's right chest.

Yahiro also laughed and ran forward with his kunai drawn. He rushed forward and stabbed right through Itachi's heart. Itachi smiled and exploded.

"You only have unlocked the Mangekyou, you haven't awakened any power of it, have you?" Itachi said who appeared from a shadow.

"When did you….?" Inabi asked in a dumb like voice.

Fugaku was shocked and proud, his own son had not only awakened the Mangekyou all by himself…but also activated one of its powers. He decided to put his faith on Itachi once more but he also had to answer a lot of questions.

"This is one of powers of the Mangekyou…this power represents the Darkness…" Itachi said as he looked at Inabi straight in the eye, "…Tsukuyomi".

Inabi was thrown into a world of pure torture, the sky was pure red and he was nailed to a piece of wood similar to Itachi's Mangekyou eyes' pattern. "Now then, tell me what I want to know or suffer for the next Seventy Two hours", Itachi's voice floated in and several Itachi appeared all of them with drawn kunai blades.

"Curse…you", Inabi said screaming as he was being stabbed all over his body.

"You've clanged onto the clan for far too long, limiting your capacities", Itachi said, "Such foolishness".

Inabi once more screamed as pain coursed through his body, he was already at his limit, "Wh-what do…you want?" Inabi asked.

"What have you done with Shisui Uchiha?" Itachi asked.

"Madara-dono put his eye into good use…after what you did to him", Inabi said, "You made him…betray us".

Itachi clenched his fist, "What about his body?"

"Burned to…ash", Inabi said, "Just like a true Uchiha's death should be".

Itachi shed a tear of blood, he dropped the technique. A swirl motion behind him caught his pattern.

"Seems we had no luck here too, no matter…the plan will move ahead slowly", Madara said as he appeared. He put his hands on the fallen Uchihas and all of them disappeared with a swirl pattern.

"What the hell has been happening? Am I the only person who has been out of loop?" Fugaku asked.

"Let's return home for now, father. I believe we have a long discussion ahead of us", Itachi said.

"I suppose so", Fuugaku said and walked with his son.

Hiruzen with several ANBU reached the place soon. Seeing the place had no threats, Hiruzen dismissed the ANBUs and walked along the Uchiha duo. They all sat in the living room and Mikoto brought tea before taking a seat with them.

"Fugaku I know you had been planning a coup d teat against me along with Danzou Shimura", Hiruzen said as he took a sip, "No need to panic Fugaku, I merely came to talk".

No one made a noise and Hiruzen continued.

"Fugaku, you know the history of your clan better than I do. There is no need for bloodshed to prove your superiority", Hiruzen said and took another sip, "You had been planning for this for almost six years and what do you see? Nothing ever goes according to plan completely, especially in these cases. You were already low in clan number but now…there are even fewer people".

"You have cornered us in the village, cutting us…" Fugaku spoke up.

"Cutting from what exactly? Being a shinobi? Achieving higher ranks?" Hiruzen said in a bit higher voice, "Do tell what it is that you are being deprived of".

"We…" Fugaku once more couldn't make a comment.

"Fugaku, you are not only a strong shinobi but also an intelligent man. Do think clearly…don't let your emotions cloud your judgment…what is the point of this exactly?" Hiruzen asked, "Are you truly opening up a new path, to better yourself, your clan or was all that bloodshed for nothing but a pointless ruse to help some selfish individual in his evil schemes?"

**{Fugaku's Flashback}**

"You hold onto the organization and your clan name. These things limit us and limit our capacities… These things deserve to be shunned. It is foolish to fear what we've yet to see and know!" Itachi spoke in a dark tone.

"Stop it Itachi", Fugaku said, "What on earth is the matter with you?"

"I only have my own duties to fulfill…as a shinobi of the Leaf", Itachi said and threw a kunai on the wall. It dug into the Uchiha symbol, "I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic clan. You forget what is most important to you because you cling to something trivial like your clan. True change cannot be made in this fog of ignorance, if it is bound by laws and limitations, predictions and imagination".

"Big brother…stop this please", Sasuke said as he ran at Itachi.

Itachi bowed down, "Forgive me please! I apologize for the rude words".

**{Flashback END}**

"Forgive us Hokage-sama…I…" Fugaku said and bowed, he was at a loss of words. "The Uchiha…used to ensure the peace of the village, we used to uphold the peace but now…."

"Fugaku there still is a dint of light for you. Do what the Uchihas used to do, uphold the peace. I will put my faith on you, from this moment Leaf Military Police Force is disbanded", Hiruzen said, "You are appointed as a special Jounin from now on".

Fugaku said, "Well everything is well and all but I don't understand…what happened to Shisui?"

"Alright then father, listen…" Itachi started saying.

**{Itachi's Flashback}**

Itachi and Shisui were walking back towards the Uchiha compound after reporting to the Hokage. Shisui had a bandage over his right eye.

"Itachi, I've been thinking a lot…but I don't think peace will be possible like this", Shisui spoke up, "I tried…but look what happened".

"I didn't think that Danzou would be this persistent that even your power wouldn't be able to subdue him", Itachi said, "Well what do you suggest then? We don't have many options".

"I already told you", Shisui said, "I'll put everyone of the clan under the effects of my Koto Amatsukami"

"You'll lose your life if you try that technique on such a large scale Shisui", Itachi said, "And besides what if there are more people like Danzou? Then what? You won't be alive to subdue them"

"I know that there is a chance that might happen", Shisui said, "That's why after I die, you will have my Mangekyou. I can't think of a better person than you to wield it…you're my best friend and the only one I can count on…to protect the village… and the Uchiha name".

"Shisui…I…" Itachi couldn't finish as he heard a weird sound. He looked back and found none other but Madara himself.

"Madara-sama?" Itachi said and bowed, Shisui also bowed.

"How about I wield that eye Shisui?" Madara asked, "After all, it'll be such a waste of that power if it keeps going to the hands of traitors".

"I…" Shisui couldn't say much.

"He knows Shisui…run!" Itachi said as he got in front of Shisui. He activated his sharingan and threw some shuriken at Madara. Madara passed right through the shuriken and even Itachi himself. Shisui drew out his tanto and Itachi spun. He made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball". Itachi spewed a giant fireball at Madara.

Madara once more passed right through the fireball, not a single scratch on him. Shisui however received bit damage.

"What the…?" Shisui said with a shock filled voice

"How did he…?" Itachi was also surprised.

Madara chuckled, "Are you trying to protect him or kill him by yourself?"

Itachi rushed forward with a kunai drawn. He tried to swipe it but Madara caught his hand with his chains and threw him upwards. Itachi recovered and used a leg to balance himself while he used his other leg to throw a kick. It passed right through and Madara threw him away.

A swirl appeared right where Madara's eyes were and several kunai blades and giant shuriken were thrown at Itachi. Itachi thanks to his sharingan was managing well to evade them. Shisui couldn't just sit there while his best friend fought for both of their lives, he ran forward and slashed Madara with his tanto.

Itachi saw that Shisui somehow managed to slash Madara and immediately rushed forward. He threw a kunai which passed through him and Itachi took out his tanto. Madara was about to punch Itachi and Itachi went forward, trying to pierce the hand.

Madara laughed and Itachi's sword went right through bit it did stab something. Madara stepped behind and Shisui fell right on Itachi.

"Itachi…forgive…me…" Shisui said and closed his eyes.

"So sad…dying by his best friend's hand…well that is what happens to traitors", Madara said.

Itachi shed tears, "Shi…shisui…Shisui…" he cried. His best friend was dead and it was his own fault. It was his blade that took his best friend's life, he roared as his shed some tears of blood. The tomoes on his sharingan came together as Itachi had unlocked his Mangekyou.

"The Mangekyou?" Madara said in an amused voice, "This should be interesting".

Black flames formed around Itachi as he cried in pained, they all shot forward at Madara. Once more they passed right through, "To unlock Amaterasu and Mangekyou the same time, you are a prodigy indeed", Madara said.

Itachi's right eye started bleeding and Itachi coughed a bit blood, "It hurts, doesn't it? Very well, you activating the Mangekyou and the Amaterasu are commendable. When you have recovered, go to the Naka shrine, below the shrine is a tablet which possess the secrets of the Uchiha clan". Madara said and touched Shisui's dead body. He disappeared with a swirl along Shisui.

Itachi slumped forward as fatigue caught him.

**{Flashback END}**

"…and that's what happened", Itachi said.

"Madara must have used Shisui's eye to manipulate those three", Hiruzen said, "But what does Danzou plan to do with that eye?"

"I don't know yet Hokage-sama", Itachi said.

"Those traitorous bastards, we should take a step against Danzou", Fugaku cursed, "I am sorry son…for treating you in such manner. You are the only one to truly rise above the Cursed Chain of Hatred and see the world as it truly is".

"Thank you father for such praises", Itachi said, "I do have one more thing to say…you really do need to pay more attention to Sasuke and be a bit more gentle. I have faith he will surpass my power one day".

"All right…all right, I guess I have a lot of amends to make", Fugaku sighed and Mikoto laughed.

"Fugaku after this charade it will take a lot of hard work to put the Uchihas in the faithful book, touching Danzou is very dangerous for now, I will ask you of your assistance once I find something to use against him", Hiruzen said and got up, "Now then…I should leave now"

Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi bowed.

"The Uchihas…or what's left of it…is indebted to you and you will receive our full support on whatever you do", Fugaku said.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Hokage-sama", Itachi said.

"Thank you Fugaku. And it's the least I could do after what you have done Itachi", Hiruzen said and left.

"Itachi, I…really am…proud of you my son", Fugaku said and hugged Itachi.

"At least, now we can start anew", Mikoto said.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Sasuke said with a sleepy voice. He was leaning on the door.

"Yes little brother, everything is just fine", Itachi said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review so that I can improve my writing. Dear SSJ all of your questions will be answered in the later chapters. Thank you very much for your reviews.**

* * *

Hiruzen returned to his office and found Jiraiya and Naruto sitting on the sofa.

"What the hell is happening?" Jiraiya asked.

"Don't worry, the ANBUs will take care of the rest", Hiruzen said and sat on his chair.

The door opened and Asuma with Kakashi walked in.

"Status report", Hiruzen said.

"Several shinobi from Hidden Rock infiltrated our village, Hokage-sama", Kakashi said, "Most of the threats have been neutralized. The ANBUs along with most Jounin and Chunin are doing a sweep over the whole village".

"I see", Hiruzen said, "That old fence sitter needs to have an audience with me".

"Is that…?" Kakashi said as he noticed Naruto.

"Wow! Talk about resemblances…he's the spitting image of Minato-san", Asuma said.

"Yes, he is", Hiruzen said and lit the tobacco in his pipe with a matchstick. He exhaled a bit smoke, "Sit down you two. Kakashi, I have a certain issue I'd like to discuss with you regarding the boy".

Asuma and Kakashi took their seats.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"As you know, there are still some villagers that doesn't quite see him as he truly is", Hiruzen said.

Kakashi snorted with disgust.

"That is why I have decided to appoint you as the guard of Naruto Namikaze. You may interact with him in any way you please…you may even reside with him if you want", Hiruzen said.

"I thought you wanted to adopt him or something father", Asuma said.

"Of course! I am. He will be living with me", Hiruzen said and breathed out some smoke, "However as I have said, it would be wise to have some extra security just in case".

"Yep! I think I agree with Sarutobi-sensei on this one", Jiraiya spoke up.

Kakashi got up and bowed, "Thank you very much Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama".

_I hope I am doing the right thing Minato. Your son has tough days ahead of him_, Hiruzen thought as he puffed on his pipe.

"Alright then, I have a long day ahead of me, especially after what took place. Why don't you and Naruto retire to my home for today, Jiraiya? Tomorrow you and Kakashi can show him the village, he hasn't ever stepped out of where he was raised by Danzou".

"What? You've never…even stepped foot in anywhere other than some kind of house?" Asuma asked with disbelief.

"Nope", Naruto said.

"Alright kid, I'm gonna show you the perks of being a man!" Jiraiya said with lecherous grin, "Come Naruto, let's embark on a journey to meet the beauty of life…to the hot springs."

Asuma and Kakashi both sweat dropped.

Hiruzen gaped like a pervert, "T-tomorrow Jiraiya…I don't think there's much to look today anyway", he said.

"Oh…right, right", Jiraiya said in a disappointed tone, "Come along Naruto".

Jiraiya left with Naruto in tow.

"Al right before w go back, let's see if we can find good food around here", Jiraiya said, "So what do you like?"

"Nothing specific. Anything will do", Naruto said.

"Geez kid. You sure are a bright one", Jiraiya said as he stood in front of a store, "Alright let's get in here".

They both sat down.

"I'd like to order two karaage-fried chickens please!" Jiraiya said, "You're gonna…." Jiraiya couldn't finish when he noticed the surroundings.

Almost every civilian were staring at them and most of them had fear or anger in their eyes.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Naruto asked in a confused tone. He had seen hard eyes before but this…he never felt this kind of hatred and disgust towards him, as if he held some kind of disease that'd taken their loved ones away, "Why are you….?" Naruto tried to ask them.

Jiraiya immediately got up and struck a pose, he had to avert their attention away. "I am the author of the Make-Out series, the desire of all the ladies, the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Jiraiya the Gallant", Jiraiya said.

"It's Jiraiya…get him", a lady spoke up and once more a comical chase took place with Jiraiya being beaten up while Naruto watched from a safe distance.

"Ow...ow…ow…that hurt…a lot", a heavily injured Jiraiya said.

"You actually are pretty funny", Naruto said who had a slight smile, "…and a pervert".

"I am not a pervert…" Jiraiya said, "I am a super pervert".

Naruto laughed and Jiraiya followed.

_Just maybe…maybe he still can be saved_, Jiraiya thought.

They started walking to Hiruzen's home and Jiraiya stopped for a moment. Jiraiya went in a store and bought something before resuming their walk to Hiruzen's home. It was a Popsicle with two sticks.

"Why were they looking at me like that, Jiraiya-san?" Naruto asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Jiraiya pulled the sticks apart, tearing the Popsicle apart into two pieces, "No Naruto, its human nature to fear what they don't know", Jiraiya said and offered the boy one.

"I don't quite understand", Naruto said as he put the ice pop in his mouth, "What are you trying to say, Jiraiya-san?"

"Aah…nothing…nothing at all. I am an old man after all", Jiraiya said, "Forget that, you shouldn't worry about such stuffs! I mean look at me, Ladies adore me and Men pursues me to learn my secrets…it's tiring".

"That's because you're a pervert…" Naruto commented.

"Super pervert", Jiraiya corrected him.

"Right right", Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

They soon reached Hiruzen's home and went in.

"Well, this is it, home sweet home although it isn't much", Jiraiya said, "Sarutobi-sensei sold almost all the stuff after the Nine-Tails' attack, heck he even wanted to sell his last house".

"Uh-huh. So why didn't he?" Naruto asked, "He still has a house".

"Because of you Naruto", Jiraiya said, "He wanted to adopt you when you were born".

"Oh. Wait, so my parents died when I was born?" Naruto asked, "Did you guys know my parents?"

"Yeah we all did more or less", Jiraiya said, "But let's not talk about them…not without Sarutobi-sensei at least".

Just then the door opened and Hiruzen walked in along Kakashi.

"Sarutobi-sensei, you're back! Just in time", Jiraiya said, "Young Naruto here has a question he'd like to ask".

"What is it my boy?" Hiruzen said with a smile.

"I was said that you would tell me my identity…did you know my parents?" Naruto asked, "If you did…please tell me about them".

Hiruzen sighed. He took out his pipe and lit the tobacco in it. "Do you know about the Hokage?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto nodded.

"The Fourth Hokage?" Hiruzen once more asked.

"Yes, I also know that I am somehow connected to him by family ties", Naruto said.

"Yes, you are the son of Minato Namkaze and Kushina Uzumaki", Hiruzen said.

Naruto froze in spot as his movements halted.

"Haa…you broke him!" Jiraiya said.

"Perhaps this really was a bit early", Kakashi said.

"Are you telling me that the only guy I've ever admired is none other than my father?" Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

"And what about my mother? How was she?" Naruto asked.

They all talked about Minato and Kushina. The more Naruto heard about his parents, the more emotions he showed.

"Naruto-kun? Why don't you go to sleep? It sure is getting late" Hiruzem said, "We all told you as much as we knew about your parents. We can all talk later if you wanna ask something".

"I…uh…alright, I guess I'll do just that", Naruto went to a room. Naruto unfolded a futon and changed his clothes. He laid down on his futon and closed his eyes.

**{Naruto's Flashback}**

Naruto was panting hard…he stood in the middle of a crater.

"Wh-what happened to me, D-Danzou-sama?" a four year Naruto asked with a panicked voice.

"You my child have a great power coursing through your body…learn to control it and you can accomplish impossible feats…let it loose and it will tear you apart and destroy everything around you", Danzou said.

"D-danzou-sama…a-am I a monster?" Naruto asked sniffing

"Does it matter my child? Did it ever matter?" Danzou asked, "Have you forgotten my teachings already?"

"Nothing matters because…there is nothing called true, there is no right or wrong…reality is what you make", Naruto said in a strong voice.

"Well done, my child", Danzou said as he laughed.

**{Flashback END}**

_I wonder if my power is the reason that my parents are dead_,_ is it somehow related to the Nine-Tailed beast? _ Naruto was lost in thoughts, _I don't understand…Hokage-dono and Danzou-sama have so much difference in ideals and I thought they used to be in the same team_, _Hokage-dono's ideals seem so childish and fantasy like…but if my father and mother were truly like that…then I will follow in his ideals also_.

Naruto soon drifted off to sleep.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto opened his eyes with a groan.

"Yo! Rise and shine Naruto!" Kakashi said who was right on top of him, "Had a good sleep?"

He moved away and Naruto got up, "Yeah I guess", Naruto said flexing his muscles.

Naruto stood and went to freshen up. He went to the kitchen and found Hiruzen sipping tea. He immediately bowed.

Hiruzen chuckled, "You don't have to bow down to me every time you see me, Naruto. Nor do you have to call me Hokage in my own home. Come sit! Your breakfast is ready", he said.

Naruto ate his breakfast.

"So Naruto-kun, you have any plans for today?" Hiruzen asked.

"No...I don't…" Naruto said.

"Well I am his guard, how about I get him acquainted with some kids?" Kakashi asked, "I mean he should have friends, right?"

"I'd rather not, Kakashi-san", Naruto said, "I really am not good among people".

"Don't worry, you'll do fine", Kakashi said.

"What I mean is…I don't see the point of having friends and such", Naruto said, "I am to serve Hokage-sama and Danzou-sama. I'd rather work hard to…."

Hiruzen sighed, "How about you do give it a try for today? If you don't like it we can talk about it at night", he said.

Naruto nodded and went out with Kakashi.

They were once more started at with pure hatred and anger. Kakashi himself felt some killer intent but he acted as if he didn't notice at all. They soon went to a clearing. Itachi and his younger brother Sasuke was practicing throwing with blunt kunai blades.

"Yo Itachi! How's it going?" Kakashi said with a wave.

"Hello Kakashi-san, I was just helping Sasuke practice with some shuriken throwing", Itachi said politely, "And who is your young friend?"

"Oh. This is Naruto Namikaze", Kakashi said.

"So you have Naruto-kun in your custody? That's very good indeed", Itachi said, "He knows?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. I am Itachi Uchiha and this is…" Itachi couldn't finish.

"Hi, I am Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said as he extended his hand toward him, "Nice to meet you".

"Uh…hello", Naruto said and shook his hand. He was confused with such act of affability.

"Can I keep him here for the day?" Kakashi asked, "I have some jobs to take care of".

Itachi smiled, "Of course! I'd be honored".

"Hey come on, wanna practice with me?" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto.

Naruto didn't say a single word, he after all did say that he'd give this a try.

He did some kunai throwing sessions with Sasuke.

"Wow, you're so cool. You hit all of the targets…just like Nii-san", Sasuke said with admiration, "Hey could you teach me please? I wanna impress nee-san and show him that I can be a good shinobi too".

"Uh…thanks", Naruto said as he scratched his head. He didn't how to respond. He wanted to say to take a hike to the boy but stopped at the last second, "Sure I guess I can help you a bit".

Itachi smiled and went away. He decided to give those two a bit time.

Sasuke and Naruto soon became friends. They were sitting beneath a tree.

"So then Naruto, what do you like? I mean what are your hobbies?" Sasuke asked.

"Uuh…I don't know, I've never actually done anything like that", Naruto said, "What about you?"

"Well I like walking", Sasuke said.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke! Why don't you come home?" Itachi called them, "Kakashi-san will come a bit late Naruto-kun, so you can stay with us till he does".

"Thank you very much, Itachi-san", Naruto said.

They went to Sasuke's home. They all sat at the dining room and Sasuke immediately ran to the kitchen where Mikoto was cooking.

"Mom, mom. Look who I brought, it's my friend", Sasuke said and dragged her to the dining hall.

"Oh my…you look just like…him", Mikoto said, "You're Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Mikoto-san", Naruto said and bowed, "a pleasure to meet you".

"Ah…see Sasuke, Naruto-kun is so well mannered. You should act more like him", Mikoto teased her son, "Why don't you have dinner with us, Naruto-kun?"

"I…uh…" Naruto once more had no word to say, their hospitality confused him to no end.

"Mother of course he will, Hokage-dono and Kakashi-san are both busy", Itachi said.

"Thank you, Itachi-san, Mikoto-san", Naruto said, "I…was wondering if you knew my parents, Mikoto-san".

"Of course I knew them, your mother was my best friend", Mikoto said, "I will tell you all about them".

They talked till Kakashi got back. By that time, they had done their dinner and Naruto was a lot happier as he knew more about his parents. He longed for them a lot. They did sound great after all.

He returned at Hiruzen's home and found him reading some papers while smoking his pipe.

"Hiruzen-sama? Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked, "Did you order Sasuke and his family to provide assistance?"

"I did nothing like that my boy", Hiruzen said.

"Then why did they care?" Naruto asked, "I mean these people I met today, they offered me food and a place to stay. Why? They have no means with me if you didn't order them".

"That's human nature my dear boy", Hiruzen said, "We tend to forge bond between ourselves. It strengthens us".

"Bonds strengthen us?" Naruto asked.

"If you have something precious to protect…that's when a shinobi's true power emerges. At least that's what I believe", Hiruzen said, "When someone dies their existence ceases…that is why people try so hard to forge bonds…it's important since birth. The desire to protect one's precious things builds thicker and stronger between each and everyone in this village as time goes by. That is the reason they care I think".

"Things aren't always as one would prefer Naruto but they still push forward, because they have that bond", Kakashi said, "Because of that, because there are people that one has they can move forward…for a better future".

"I see", Naruto said slowly, "Although this is the complete opposite of what I have been taught…but I really like this way of living".

"That's good Naruto-kun", Hiruzen said.

"So what did you do exactly with Danzou-dono?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's see…." Naruto took a thinking stance, "Uuh…well, he did teach me some basic ninja stuffs…like shurikenjutsu, taijutsu and a bit kenjusu".

"Oh?" Kakashi said and got up, "How about a little spar then?"

"You're on, Cyclops-san", Naruto said and they went to the training ground in their home.

Kakashi and Naruto both took a fighting stance.

"Come on kiddo", Kakashi taunted, "Show me what you got".

Naruto ran forward and threw a punch. Kakashi sidestepped and evaded it with ease. He tried to do a chop at Naruto's back but Naruto ducked and did a low spinning kick. Kakashi evaded it by jumping and saw Naruto do a spinning high kick. Kakashi grabbed it with his hand and Naruto jumped twisting and used the other leg to hit.

Kakashi blocked the attack and Naruto threw a punch which Kakashi grabbed. He threw Naruto away who landed but his feet dug into the ground as he being dragged behind. He crouched and used his hands to halt his advance.

"All right! I guess that's it" Kakashi said, "Although I'm really shocked to see how good you are at this!"

"Hmm! You're really good considering your age", Hiruzen said, "How long has it been since you started training?

"Uh…almost one and a half year I think", Naruto answered.

"So all the years you remember…you only spent your time in training?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well, that's what you get from Danzou Shimura", Hiruzen said in a fretful tone, "All right, come inside. Let's retire for tonight".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. **

* * *

**(Next Day-At Morning)**

Hiruzen left and Naruto started training alone with some kunai blades and shuriken. Kakashi sat on the balcony with a book in his hand. The door slid open.

"Hey Naruto! How's it going?" Sasuke's voice floated in. Sasuke and Itachi walked in.

"Hey Sasuke! I'm fine", Naruto said. He really felt happy for some reason.

"Greetings Naruto-kun! Kakashi-san!" Itachi said and handed Naruto a box, "Mother made it for you".

"Thank you Itachi-san! Please thank her for me", Naruto said, "So…you came to train?"

"Well…not exactly. How about instead we go out?" Sasuke said.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Naruto said, "I really don't know the village".

"Come on Naruto!" Sasuke said whining, "It's gonna be fun! Plus you get to make new friends".

"Go on Naruto! I'll be there a bit far to check nothing bad happens", Kakashi said with a thumb up.

Naruto sighed, "All right, Sasuke let's go!" he said and went to the play ground.

"All right then, I should get going. I have a mission. Be good Sasuke and take care of Naruto-kun", Itachi said and left.

Naruto saw many kids playing. He was about to join them when he noticed that most of the parents looked at him with angered eyes.

_What have I done? Why do they act in such manner?_ Naruto thought, _why do they look at me with those eyes_?

Several parents took their children away.

"Sasuke-kun you'd do well to stay away from the demon-brat", he heard someone say that to Sasuke.

_Demon? But…oh…now I am confident I have something to do with my parents' deaths and the Nine-Tails' attack,_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi couldn't do anything even though he wanted to, _Seems these guys found a loophole of Hokage-dono's order_, he thought.

"Losers! You guys are just jealous because you aren't good like him in throwing", Sasuke said as he stuck out his tongue, "Come on Naruto, let's…" Sasuke couldn't finish when he saw a boy who was still at the play ground. He wore a high upturned collared light grey jacket, black sunglasses and had dark brown spiky hair.

"Hey what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Me?" the boy asked, "I am Shino Aburame".

_Aburame? Wait…this name sounds familiar_, Naruto thought. "Do you know someone called Torune Aburame?" he asked.

"Torune? You know Torune-nii san?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, we used to train together along with someone called Fu Yamanaka", Naruto said.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked he was doing pretty good", Naruto said

"I see, that's good to hear. So, what's your name?" Shino asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha and this is my friend Naruto Namikaze", Sasuke said.

"So what were you doing here?" Naruto said.

"I was collecting new specimen for my insect collection", Shino answered.

"Cool! Maybe we can join him Sasuke", Naruto said.

"Alright…I guess we can do that", Sasuke said.

"Hey how about we go to a spring field? There's bound to be some good insect", Naruto suggested.

"Actually that is a good idea", Shino spoke up, "Why do you ask? Because it's close to their nature".

Sasuke sweatdropped, "We never asked…but good to know". They all went to the field and started searching for new insects.

"It sure sounds like you're having a lot of fun, Billboard Brow", a boy's voice floated in, "Man, you're nothing but a helpless little girl".

Naruto and the gang decided to check out what the ruckus was. They saw two girls being bullied by some boys. One had a pink hair and the other had blond hair. The blond haired girl threw some cherry blossom sprigs and it went right into mouth of the person that was bad mouthing the pink haired one.

"Sorry…I mistook your mouth for a vase, it was so empty so I decided to put some flowers in it", the girl said.

"Ino….!" The boy screamed.

"That was really cool, what you did there", Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't pick on little ladies you know", Naruto said.

"Why you…!" the boy roared, "Come on guys! Let's beat these punks up".

The three boys ran straight at Naruto and gang. Naruto did a low spinning kick and Sasuke punched the boy in the gut. Another boy was about to punch but Naruto blocked it and threw a middle roundhouse kick on his back.

"Anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"L-let us go please", one of them said. Sasuke and Shino both had surrounded them.

"Apologize to these nice young ladies and we will", Shino said.

They both did and all four of them left.

"Wow you guys are really good", Ino said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka. You are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke said.

"Shino Aburame", Shino said.

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto said.

"This is my best friend…Sak", Ino elbowed the pink haired shy girl, "Oy…Sakura…say hi to them, come on".

"Uh…I'm Sakura Haruno", Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you", the boys said.

"Hey come on, I will introduce you with two of my closest friends. Well one eats all the time and the other is a lazy ass".

They all went into the village and went to a rooftop.

"Chikamaru, Chouji look who I brought", Ino said.

"Sakura? Ow wait, there are new faces", a brown haired husky person said, "Hi! I'm Chouji Akimiachi".

"Huh?" the black haired said as he got up, "Hello there, Shikamaru Nara here".

They once more introduced themselves.

"Namikaze?" Shikamaru asked, "Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Hey wait…the Fourth Hokage, his name was Minato Namikaze, wasn't it?" Sakura said.

"Uh-huh. Naruto's the son of the Fourth Hokage", Sasuke said.

"Wow, we haven't ever seen you till today. Where have you been all this time?" Chouji asked.

"I…uh…was out for security issues ", Naruto said.

"That's no surprise", Shino said, "Why you ask? It's because his father had many enemies who might have tried to kill him".

"That makes sense", Sakura said, "Although we never did ask".

They talked and ate Chouji's chips which he was glad to share.

_It may be slow but he has started to open up and form bonds at least_, Kakashi thought as he observed Naruto throughout the day, _that's good for now!_

Kakashi and Naruto were walking towards their home. Naruto described about his day which Kakashi already knew but didn't say it out loud.

They were passing by the Hyuga household and saw a shinobi from the village hidden in the Clouds. He had a sack which he carried and it felt as if someone was inside it.

"Stay here, Naruto", Kakashi said and rushed forward, "Hey there, Jounin-commander-san. Mind if I ask what you have in the bag?"

"Wha-? Oh, Kakashi of the sharingan", the man said, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking", Kakashi gave an eye-smile, "But you didn't answer my question. What are you carrying in that bag? Seems lively. Maybe I can help."

"No no, it won't be necessary, Kakashi-san", he said, "I will be leaving with my fellow shinobi from the Clouds soon".

"Put the bag down commander-san or I'll have to use force", Kakashi said and put his hand on his headband.

"How dare you…speak to in such a manner, Kakashi-san", the man roared, "I am the…"

"Soon to be dead jounin commander unless you comply", Kakashi said and lifted his headband, revealing his sharingan.

"Gaah…! Fine then, your death it is!" the man said and put the sack down. He took out his sword and flew his lighting chakra through it.

Kakashi took out his White Light Chakra Sabre and did the same. It started glowing bright blue with electricity jolting over it. The Cloud Ninja rushed forward and cried, "Cloud Style-Front Slice" and swung his sword at Kakashi with immense speed. Kakashi thanks to his sharigan was able to intercept the attack and blocked it with his sword.

Kakashi did a round house kick which threw the Cloud shinobi away. Kakashi made the clone seal and two more shadow clones came into existence. They all cried, "Leaf Style-Crescent Moon Dance" and rushed forward. The Cloud Ninja was able to block one and tried to kick another but two clones manged to slash him from behind and front.

"Don't worry, it's not lethal. We do need you alive after all", Kakashi said as he looked at the Cloud Ninja straight into the eye, "For now, sleep". The tomoes on Kakashi's sharingan started spinning and the Cloud ninja slumped forward.

Several Hyugas including Hiashi and Hizashi came outside after hearing the ruckus.

"What has happened here? Kakashi Hatake explain yourself! Why have you attacked our guest?" Hiashi said, "Are you here on Hokage's orders?"

"No, but I think you should check this out at least", Kakashi said and opened the sack. A sleeping five year old girl was in there.

"It's Hinata-sama", Hizashi spoke up.

"How did…ugh! I should have known better than to trust those Cloud ninjas", Hiashi said in a fretful tone, "I should kill you right here at the moment for your traitorous behavior…"

"I understand your anger Hiashi-san but I think it would be wise to let Hokage-sama decide what would be the best course of action", Kakashi said.

"Yes, thank you very much Kakashi-san for saving my daughter", Hiashi said and left. Hizashi took her in her arms and all the Hyugas left.

"Naruto come out!" Kakashi said and Naruto came into view who was standing on a rooftop. Kakashi took out a scroll and sealed the Cloud Ninja in it.

"That was really impressive", Naruto said.

"Thank you!" Kakashi bowed comically, "I fight to impress!"

"No, not your fighting, you had to be that good at least or why would you even be in the ANBU?" Naruto said, "I mean you helped them even though you hardly had any connection or orders. I think I understand a bit more about this Will of Fire you guys keep talking about".

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, "Come on! How about a ride?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, "What ride?"

Kakashi lifted Naruto and placed him on his shoulders, "This ride", Kakashi said and started running.

"Hey...wai..woah", Naruto couldn't finish as he had to grab on Kakashi, "This actually is fun".

Kakashi made his way to the Leaf's Intelligence Division with Naruto on his shoulder. He put him down when he reached the place and went in.

"Yo! Ibiki-san! Inoichi-san!" Kakashi greeted.

They both greeted back.

"Is this Naruto-kun?" Inoichi asked.

"Naruto? You mean Naruto Namikaze?" Ibiki asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"My daughter talked quite a lot about you", Inoichi said, "I am Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father".

"I am Ibiki Morino, leader of the Leaf's Torture and Interrogation force", Ibiki said.

Naruto bowed, "Nice to meet you Ibiki-san, Inoichi-san".

"So Kakashi, what brought you here?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, when Naruto and I were returning to our home, I engaged the Cloud's Jounin-Commander and managed to subdue him, he was attempting to kidnap the heir of the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga", Kakashi said.

"I see", Inoichi said, "All right, give a written statement to Ibiki in the morning. We'll check the guy for now".

Kakashi took out the scroll he had stored the man and made some seals, the man appeared with a smoke, he was still unconscious.

"All right then I leave him in your care. We're off then!" Kakashi said and exited the place with Naruto in tow. Kakashi made a clone seal and sent a shadow clone to Hokage's office to let him know of the situation.

"Kakashi-san? Can I ask a question?" Naruto said.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked.

"What was my role in my parents' deaths?" Naruto asked, "Somehow I know it's my fault…that they're dead. I just want to know…"

Kakashi sighed, _and the day was going so well_, he thought. "Let Hokage-sama come home, he can tell you more. Truth be told I don't know much either. What happened regarding your parents are S-class secret".

"I see", Naruto said.

They reached their home and waited for Hiruzen who came deep in the night.

"Naruto-kun, you still haven't gone to sleep?" Hiruzen asked when he noticed Naruto.

"No, Hiruzen-sama. I had a question…I just…just had to know", Naruto said, "How am I connected…with my parents' death? I know I am…just please tell me…I really need to know".

Hiruzen sighed. He lit his pipe and started puffing, "Naruto-kun, before I start you need to hear that…your parents…they loved you more than anything".

**{Hiruzen's Flashback}**

"I'm so excited…I'm gonna see Naruto today", the golden haired Hokage, Minato Namikaze said.

"Minato-kun, calm down. Let the baby come out at least", Kushina said and they couple laughed.

In the evening, Hiruzen was walking in the village. He had sent his wife and some of his best ANBUs to Minato's aid. He was waiting patiently as he smoked on his pipe.

**BOOM!**

A massive figure appeared out of nowhere which had nine-huge tails.

"It's the Nine-Tails", Hiruzen heard someone cry. He immediately returned to the Hokage's office and equipped his shinobi attire. It consisted of a black jumpsuit, arm guards, an armored hood with a bandanna like forehead protector and a grey breastplate with shoulder guards. He rushed outside as he equipped his kunai pouches.

The fox had already started ravaging the village, he rushed towards the fox as fast as he could. Several ANBUs surrounded him as they ran with him to offer their assistance. Hiruzen bit his thumb and started making seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning", he cried as he slammed his palm on the roof. A large staff appeared on his staff.

"Don't cower in fear, we have to face this and drive this thing away!" Hiruzen said, "We have a village to protect. Let's go!"

The fox swiped his hand and Hiruzen jumped as he used his staff to hit the beast. Several of the ANBUs cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and they all formed their attacks into a giant ball of fire. It slammed into the Fox and Hiruzen followed with several more strikes but the Fox roared as he created a shockwave.

Hiruzen was thrown back and he recovered, evading the Fox. He threw a Fuma shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". The fox received several cuts but it didn't do much harm, it roared and chakra began gathering on its mouth.

"A Tailed Beast Bomb? Oh no!" Hiruzen said, "Move out of the way of its attack everyone!"

The fox fired a wave of pure chakra upon the village.

"Now everyone while it's weak! Strike with full force", Hiruzen cried as he made some seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs". Several shinobis came besde him and once more did a combined fireball. Hiruzen took this chance and once more unleashed a barrage of attacks with his staff followed by the rain of Fuma Shuriken.

"Hokage-dono, reinforcements have arrived", an ANBU said, "It's Chouza-san".

"Go now Chouza!" Hiruzen cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" and exhaled a massive dragon headed fire sphere. He tried to make an opening for Chouja and hit the fox with his staff. "Ninja Art: Super Expansion", Chouza cried and ran at the fox with full speed. He grabbed the fox and spun it, sending it a bit distance away.

"Keep it up everyone", Hiruzen said trying to motivate the Leaf shinobis.

"Hokage-dono! The Inuzuka's have arrived", Hiruzen heard someone say.

Hiruzen nodded and went past the Fox's claws and jumped right on top his head. He once more hit the fox with his staff and landed on a tower, "Now! Do it!" Hiruzen ordered. Several members from the Inuzuka clan jumped upwards and cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang". They spun like a drill and formed into one giant drill attacking the Fox.

The Fox was thrown away quite a bit distance with the attack. It regained its composure and looked at Hiruzen. It was then Hiruzen noticed the eyes.

"Those eyes…it closely resembles the sharingan", Hiruzen said.

"Hokage-dono! Shikaku Nara is ready to proceed with the all out attack", an ANBU informed Hiruzen.

The fox once more started gathering chakra on its mouth and unleashed a wave of pure destruction. Several shinobi fell victim to that attack. Hiruzen clenched his fist, why is so much death necessary to preserve peace? He thought and once more cried after making some seals, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs". Several more shinobi followed and threw some fireballs.

"Shikaku! Launch the operation!" Hiruzen screamed.

Shikaku with several of from the Nara clan all fused their shadows into a giant one which wrapped around the Fox, they all cried, "Ninja Art: Suffocating Shadow".

"Chouza! Now!" Shukaku screamed.

Chouza ran at full speed at the Fox and slammed it.

"Inoichi", Shikaku cried.

Inoichi started relaying Shikaku's final move to everyone and they all started making hand seals.

"Charge!" Hiruzen cried and all of them shot a volley of fireball at the Fox. The fox was attacked with a barrage of fireballs. He was thrown a good distance back. It roared and started gathering chakra on its mouth once more.

Hiruzen was panting hard. _I really am getting too old for this_, he thought.

A bright yellow flash blinded everyone. Minato Namikaze stood on top of a giant toad. It stopped the Fox's attack. Minato jumped from the Toad's head and started making handseals. He landed right on top of the Fox's head and slammed his palm on it. He once more disappeared with a bright flash.

Hiruzen along with the Hokage Guard Platoon looked all over for their beloved Hokage and found Hokage and Kushina with a boy. Kushina held the Nine-Tailed Fox with her Chakra Chains and a barrier was formed around them. Hiruzen tried to enter but to no avail.

He saw Mianto make the seals for the Death Reaper Seal to his shock, "Mi-minato! What…are…" Hiruzen couldn't finish. He saw Minato making a very complicated seal and seal the full power of the Nine-Tailed Fox into their one and only child. The barried dropped as both of their life forces started diminishing.

Hiruzen ran forward.

**{Flashback END}**

"They both placed their full faith on you Naruto-kun", Hiruzen said, "So don't ever think of yourself as a monster".

Naruto stayed silent.

"Maybe it's a bit too much info to take on. Why don't you go to your bed and think about everything?" Hiruzen said.

Naruto went to his room and lied down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks a bunch for your kind reviews. Please review. I really do need your opinion on my writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**(Next Day-Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen was doing the paper works as he puffed on his pipe, he hated these paper works so much.

**Knock! Knock!**

"I'm back father", Asuma said.

"Ah yes Asuma. Have you got the results?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yep!" Asuma said and handed him a folder.

Hiruzen opened the folder and read the papers in them. He sighed, "What are you planning to do now Orochimaru?" he said and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

**[Sarutobi Household]**

Naruto was in the dining room.

"Here you go!" Kakashi said as he handed Naruto his breakfast, "So, any plans for today?"

"Nothing much", Naruto said between bites.

"All right then, I have someone I'd like you to meet", Kakashi said, "He is someone who considers me as his Eternal Rival".

"And you?" Naruto said.

"Well he might be a bit too hyper active and such but…his presence was a good thing…" Kakashi said, "He is among the people who helped me to fill the hole in my heart.

"Hole in the heart?" Naruto asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"Well, when you lose someone important to you…a hole forms in your heart…it slowly eats you up, throwing you into despair", Kakashi said, "But as long as there are people who cares for you, they can save you from that despair and help to fill that gap".

Naruto stayed silent. He understood what Kakashi wanted to implicit.

Naruto and Kakashi both went to the academy. The stood on the roof and saw some academy students doing laps around the track. A guy wearing a green jumpsuit and a flak jacket also was there observing the students.

"Why are we even here Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked, "I think I still am one year low to join the academy".

"Yes you are", Kakashi said, "I brought you here because I want you to observe someone".

"Ah my dear eternal rival Kakashi is here! So then what about a challenge?" the man asked, "Who is this young hot-blooded person?"

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto said and bowed.

"You mean…?" Gai asked, "He is back?"

Kakashi nodded.

"All right! I am the Leaf's Blue Beast, Might Gai. I can see a youthful journey ahead of us, young Naruto-kun", Gai said as he pointed at the sun, "Come! Let us bathe in the rays of youth that shines brightly".

"Huh? You said something Guy-san?" Naruto asked.

Gai's face fell, "Kakashi! You and your hip attitude! It's even corrupted Naruto-kun's youthful mind…" Gai said.

Kakashi only laughed.

"You'll never be a ninja!" they heard someone's voice.

"I will", a boy said who wore traditional clothes and had long braided hair.

"Yeah right! I mean you can't even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and your Taijutsu sucks", another boy said, "How can you?"

"Yes I will", the boy said.

"You know what?" the first boy said, "You'll be the Dork Lee what everyone calls you".

Most of the boys laughed as the braided boy left with tears flowing from his eyes.

"So that's the boy huh?" Kakashi said.

"Yep! The no-talented over achiever I've told you about", Gai said.

"He resembles you a lot…including the eye-brows", Kakashi said.

"Excuse me! I have to go now", Gai said, "It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun".

"Same here, Gai-san", Naruto said and bowed.

"Let's follow him", Kakashi said, "But make sure he doesn't notice us".

They followed Gai at a clearing.

"Fourty Six! Fourty Seven!" they heard someone's voice, "If I can't do this then it's Five Hundred Push ups!"

They went forward and saw that same boy who was being bullied. He was kicking a tree's trunk and Guy secretly watched over the boy.

"All right Naruto! Let's leave for now. How about you spent some time with your friends?" Kakashi said, "We'll come check on them a bit later".

"All right but I still don't get the point though other than some guy trying to be something he has no talent for", Naruto said as he walked behind Kakashi.

"Well then, how about we eat something up?" Kakashi said as he stood in front of a shop. Naruto nodded and they both went in.

"Could you please bring us two salt-boiled saurys and some miso soup with eggplant?" Kakashi said at the counter and took a seat with Naruto.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"All will be answered…when the time comes", Kakashi said.

They are their food and walked out.

"Well so you have anything to do now?" Kakashi asked.

"Not exactly", Naruto said.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he ran at Naruto, "Where the hell you've been?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Where were you? We all looked all over the village", Sasuke said, "Come on!"

Naruto sighed and followed Sasuke. They went to a clearing and found some children. Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino was there with three boys, a dog and a girl. They seemed to be quarreling.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"This is our place and these guys just butted in as if they own this place", a boy said. He wore a white shirt, had two red marks on his cheeks and had messy brown hair. A white dog sat right on top his head.

"Wait! We were here first", Ino said, "So we get to play here today".

"Didn't you hear what he said? We always play at this spot", another boy said angrily. Naruto gave much attention as he looked at the boy.

He looked very close to Naruto only his skin tone was slight darker, had red spiky hair that closely resembled Naruto's but were a bit shorter. He also had the same marks on his cheeks like Naruto's. He wore a purple t-shirt with the fire symbol on it, black shorts and a green goggles on his forehead.

"And they said they came here first!" Sasuke said.

"That's not fair! We alwa…" another boy spoke up who had pure black hair. He looked a bit pale and wore black short sleeved shirt with black shorts.

"Just hold on for a moment!" Naruto said, "Seriously, Shikamaru you should have resolved this".

"What a drag!" Shikamaru said, "Why can't we play all together? I think this place's big enough for all of us".

"Actually that's a pretty good idea", the girl in that group said, "We'll have more people in that way Kiba-kun". She also had red spiky hair and wore a short sleeved pink dress.

"All right all right", Kiba sighed, "I guess it's fine if you say so Karin-chan. I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru", he introduced himself and his dog.

"I am Sai Yakushi", the black haired boy said.

"I am Karin Uzumaki", the red haired girl said.

"And I am Menma Uzumaki, her brother", the red haired boy said.

"You know, these guys are my closest friends and they belonged to the clan the Fourth Hokage did", Kiba said proudly.

"His wife…his wife's clan", Karin corrected him.

"Yeah yeah same thing", Kiba said.

They all introduced themselves.

Sasuke knew Kiba was gloating so he couldn't just let it go, "And this is my best friends, Naruto Namikaze, son of the Fourth Hokage".

Kiba's jaw dropped and all of them laughed except Naruto.

_This guy…he looks just like me…why? How can we have so much resemblance?_ Naruto thought, _and both of these two comes from the Uzumaki clan…maybe they know something? I can't expect much but then again these two are all I got_.

"Naruto…Naruto", Sasuke's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts, "Say hi to them".

"Oh hello", Naruto said, "You guys said you guys were from Uzumaki clan? Did you know about Kushina Uzumaki or anything about that clan?"

"Your mother, huh?" Karin said, "Sorry but we actually don't have much memory about our life either".

"We remember being raised in the Grass and we had some clothes and stuff that proved that we are from the Uzumaki clan", Menma said, "but that's it…nothing more. Here we find out that the Fourth Hokage's wife was also an Uzumaki but it seems you are in the same place as we are".

Naruto nodded.

"Oh well. Leave it for now. You'll find out when the time comes", Shikamaru said

"Ha? How come the conversation took such a serious turn?" Kiba spoke up.

"It's natural", Shino said, "Why you ask? Because those three hardly knows about their own selves and thought that the other could provide information".

Kiba sweat dropped.

"Hey since there are so many people how about a race?" Sasuke said.

Everyone played various games till afternoon when most of their parents came for them. Naruto found out Sai, Karin and Menma were also orphans, a woman named Nonou Yakushi came for them. Naruto stood alone, leaning on a tree. He was thinking about the Uzumakis he met.

"Yo! Earth to Naruto!" Kakashi said, "You seem to be deep in thought".

"Uh-huh! I met two Uzumakis or that's what they claimed at least", Naruto said, "Bizarre thing one of them looked almost like me".

_So he met Menma, eh?_ Kakashi thought.

"Well I'm sure you'll find out more when the time comes", Kakashi said, "Come on now! Let's check what Lee's up to. After that we can go home".

They went to the same clearing and found Lee working hard. Guy was still there, watching over the boy.

"Two hundred and Seventy! Two hundred and Seventy One!" Lee was skipping with a rope, "If I…can't do this…then it's One Thousand Crunches!"

Lee fell down getting his leg caught in the rope, he was already at his limit. He broke down in tears.

"I…I am…such a loser!" Lee cried, "I can…never be a ninja…no matter what I do, how hard I try…I'll always be Dork Lee…I'm just…"

"Taking a break already Lee?" Guy said, "I thought you said you'd train until you drop dead".

"Gai-san?" Lee said as he got up, "I…I wonder if I even can be…a ninja. I…"

"Lee, you can never be a ninja", Guy said, "Until you have a strong belief and confidence on yourself and your goal".

Lee got up and once more resumed his training.

"He is still at it? Why the hell is he trying so hard?" Naruto asked Kakashi, "How can one be that persistent?"

"Naruto, when you want something with all your heart…you would want to work hard for it…" Kakashi said, "Until your last breath and all the creations will work to help you achieve that".

"That's really something. Never giving up…even though you can't achieve it. It's much better than cowering away from your dream", Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's give those two some moments to themselves", Kakashi said and walked away with Naruto at Hiruzen's home.

They reached Hiruzen's home. Naruto freshened up and sat at the dining table. Kakashi and Hiruzen also joined him for dinner. They talked about how Naruto's day went and the people he met.

"Hiruzen-sama, I know that the villagers…see me as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox", Naruto said, "But I will make them acknowledge me…more than that. I am gonna be the Hokage someday just like my father was. Believe it!"

"That's a fine goal, Naruto-kun!" Hiruzen said, "I believe you'll be a fine one indeed".

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, "I will make sure to pass on my sensei's will to you", he said.

**(Next Day)**

Naruto and his friends were playing at a clearing.

"Oof", Menma fell down as he bumped into someone.

"Ouch", a girly voice cried.

"Hinata-sama", two voices were heard.

"How dare you bump into Hinata-sama, you should be punished", the first voice said. It was clearly a man's.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" another voice said, this voice was however very close to Naruto's age, "Please do watch where you are going".

"I am sorry, I just didn't notice", Menma said.

"What's going on here?" Sasuke said, "Why are you holding up our friend like that?"

"It's expected. After all, he is a friend of an Uchiha", the boy taunted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said as he was about to ran forward. Naruto and Kiba grabbed Sasuke.

"Fighting's not gonna help", Naruto said.

"Yeah! These guys are bigger and stronger than us", Kiba said, "No need to make a fuss! Let's just get out of here".

"Neji nii-san, I am okay, really", the girl said in a low voice.

"No, they must be punished Hinata-sama", Kou said, "Go Neji!"

"I see", Neji said, "So who's going to be first?"

Naruto sighed, "Me".

"Oh? Fine then", Neji took a stance, "I am Neji Hyuga".

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto said and took a stance.

_Namikaze? Is he that man's son? The Fourth Hokage's only heir?_ Kou thought.

Both of them ran forward. Neji threw a palm thrust and Naruto evaded it and did an elbow strike on Neji's back followed by a knee strike. Neji was able to block the knee strike and Naruto threw a punch. Neji caught it and did a chakra enhanced finger thrust on Naruto's arm.

Naruto was able to land a punch on Neji and jumped away. Neji revelaed his eyes which had veins surrounding it.

"I never thought I would meet someone like you…you are fast indeed", Neji said, "But it's over".

"What did you do to me?" Naruto said as he felt pain at his hand, it was only a minor disturbance though, he had to endure much more in his training with Danzou.

Naruto gritted his teeth and ran forward. Neji tried to do a strike and Naruto ducked throwing an upwards punch. He got behind and was about to do a butterfly kick but Kou jumped between them intercepting their attacks.

"Why did you stop me Kou-san?" Neji said.

"This boy can withstand your blows and he is very good in taijutsu. Engaging him is futile", Kou said, "Also…he wasn't the one to bump into Hinata".

"I see. Forgive me please", Neji bowed down.

"Neji-kun, I am so sorry for my little brother's accident. He is such a klutz", Karin said.

"Next time watch your step", Kou said and they left.

"What a jerk!" Kiba and Sasuke both said.

"What a drag! We should have just ignored them", Shikamaru said.

"Hey thanks Naruto", Menma said, "I thought I was going to get my ass handed out to me".

"Seriously you need to be more careful. He's the best student in our class", Karin said, "Naruto managing to do that much is something most of the students in our class can't do".

"That was really impressive Naruto", Ino said.

_Wow! Naruto's so strong_, Sakura thought.

"Hey guys, want to eat at my place tonight?" Chouji asked, "Mom's making Barbecue today"

"Sorry Chouji, another time maybe. Hiruzen-dono said we have an invitation to attend tonight", Naruto said as he saw Kakashi, "I should get going. Bye guys".

Naruto went to home and found both Hiruzen and Kakashi in formal dress. Hiruzen wore a white kimono and dark blue hakama with a light blue kataginu. Kakashi wore silver kimono and black hakama with an eye patch which had silver trimmings.

"Naruto-kun, please do change into what I have placed in your room and make haste", Hiruzen said.

Naruto did just that and when he got out he wore an orange kimono with Dark blue Hakama and a red sash.

"You look just splendid Naruto-kun", Hiruzen said.

"Wow! The more you grow the more you look like Minato-sensei", Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed, "So where are we going exactly?"

"The Hyuga Estate", Hiruzen said, "Now Naruto I know you are very well mannered child but please be at your best tonight".

They both left. Naruto was silently praying_, please…please just not them! Make them go somewhere or…or sick or anything. I hope I don't have to face those three_.

They reached the Hyuga house. It seemed very peaceful and everyone wore formal clothing. Hiashi and several bowed as Hiruzen went inside. Kakashi and Naruto bowed after that.

"Oh my! He looks just like Minato-san, doesn't he dear?" a woman said.

"Yes he really does", Hiashi spoke up, "Hello Naruto-kun. I am the head of the Hyuga family, Hiashi Hyuga. That is my wife and these are my children".

Two girls came into view. Naruto was already panicking, the elder one was the one he had encountered.

"H-hello, m-my name is Hi-hinata Hyuga", the elder girl said.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga, her sister", the younger one said.

"Nice to meet you", Naruto said.

"This is my brother Hizashi and his only son, Neji Hyuga", Hiashi said.

Naruto sweated a lot but he greeted them nonetheless. Neji sent dagger looks several times at Naruto when no one noticed. A grand feast took place and Naruto went to the garden with Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. They talked for a while and it was clear that Naruto was admired by both the girls. They left as their mother called for them.

"It seems your time here is up, Namikaze", Neji said.

"Oh yeah", Naruto said as he bowed, "Well thanks a lot for your hospitality".

"Naruto-san?" Neji said, "I uh…really am sorry. It's just that the rivalry between the Uchihas and the Hyugas has turned into something fierce and well, Mianto Namikaze was a man who was said to never lose a fight…even against Uchiha or Hyuga".

Naruto chuckled, "Well I know I am nowhere close to him. I hope we can be good friends", he said as he extended his hand.

Neji shook it, "Yes that may be but you are indeed something…no one has managed to pull through my attacks with mere will power. It will be a pleasure to spar with you every now and then".

"Likewise", Naruto said and joined Kakashi and Hiruzen. They gave their good byes and left for Hiruzen household. Things looked pretty good for Naruto…for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review or I can't write a good chapter. I need your opinions. I am sorry if you didn't like my previous chapter, I am new and this is my second fanfic but I promise I'll try to make things better! Enjoy!**

* * *

**(One Year Later)**

One year had passed by. By that time, Naruto had grown close to his friends, Hiruzen, Kakashi and honed his ninja skills. People also started accepting him although not to warmly. Kakashi and Hiruzen both promised to teach him some Ninjutsu once he was a bit older. Today was the first day of the academy.

Naruto looked at the mirror. He wore his same outfit although there were some changes. His orange sleeveless jacket had the Uzumaki crest on its back now. He still wore his blue shirt with a fire symbol, blue sandals and black calf-length pants. He also started wearing orange wrist bands. His hair mirrored his father's hair completely.

"Naruto, you ready yet?" Kakashi's voice floated in, "You're going to be late".

"Coming Kakashi nii-san", Naruto said, "All right, everything seems to be in order". He walked down and found Kakashi waiting for him at the sofa. He ate his breakfast and went to the Academy with Kakashi.

The classes hadn't started yet but it was about to. Kakashi thankfully got most of the things taken care of and sent Naruto to his class. He went in and found Sasuke, Menma, Sai, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Hinata

"Naruto Namikaze, you're late", Iruka said, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh…I umm…I got lost...on the road of life?" Naruto said.

Iruka slapped his own forehead, "Just…take your seat".

Naruto took a seat with Sasuke and Shino.

"Do you get the feeling that somehow you're being watched by something very evil?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"You too?" Naruto whispered back.

They both looked at each other and gulped, they looked back and saw a horde of fan girls all with shiny round eyes and gaping mouths which had saliva dripping from them. Naruto and Sasuke both shuddered as they looked forward.

**(One and a Half Year Later)**

One and a half year passed by as they were taught the core of reading, writing, mathematics, science, geography and such. Today was the first day for the new training regime. They all went to the class and was taught the basics of chakra, detecting and dispelling genjutsu. They were taken outside to practice shuriken and kunai knives throwing followed by some sparring.

The day ended with a simple ninjutsu: the clone technique something almost everybody managed to nail it other than Naruto. No matter what he did…how hard he tried, he was unable to summon a proper clone. At the end of the day, Naruto was the only one who failed to produce a decent clone.

He was given a leaf which he was told to stick it on his forehead with chakra to focus his chakra control. When the bell rang, everyone rushed home to tell their parents how they all did but Naruto was the only one who walked slowly with a sad face.

"What's up with the leaf? Hey, what's wrong? Why the lone face?" Kakashi asked, "I thought you were going to be return happy with a huge smirk on your face and ramble about how you showed off".

"I couldn't even if I wanted to…I have poor chakra control or something", Naruto said.

"Oh. Explains the leaf", Kakashi asked, "So what did you try exactly?"

"A clone technique", Naruto replied, "No matter how hard I tried, I only created some disfigured ones".

"I see…well yes you don't have good chakra control but maybe it's not completely your fault", Kakashi said.

"Meaning?" Naruto asked, "Wait a second…you mean the…?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yep! Maybe that is it", he said, "But Hokage-sama is better in seals than I am so I think we should ask him. I can help you with some chakra training exercises if you want. But for now just practice that".

Naruto nodded and cheered up. When they reached home, Naruto took several more leaves and placed it on his body as he kept them sticking on his body.

"Wow! Impressive Naruto", Kakashi said, "How about you try keeping them on as you do your other stuffs?"

Naruto nodded and practiced his stances with his kunai knives. He also did target practicing, this time it was a bit challenging but not too hard.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Very good. How about a spar?" Kakashi asked.

"Bring it on, Cyclops nii-san", Naruto said as he drew two kunai blades.

"Let's go", Kakashi said and ran forward, he also drew out a kunai.

Naruto threw a kunai followed by several shuriken. Kakashi deflected those and Naruto moved in trying to do a swipe. Kakashi blocked it with his kunai and Naruto jumped doing a knee strike which Kakashi blocked with his hand. Naruto smirked and did a roundhouse kick with his other leg and Kakashi managed to block with the back of his arm.

Naruto threw a punch with his free hand and Kakashi moved his head at the last moment. He ducked and threw Naruto behind him. Naruto flipped in mid-air and recovered, landing on the ground.

"Your reflexes are quite something, Naruto not to mention your plan to narrow down my means of countering", Kakashi said, "But still I am an ANBU…you'll have to do better than that".

Naruto took out some kunai and threw all of them at Kakashi who was able to deflect all of them with pretty ease. Naruto threw several shuriken followed by more kunai blades. Kakashi started deflecting them but then he noticed that most of the kunai blades had explosive tags attached to them. Kakashi evaded all of them as he dodged or threw kunai blades to change their directory.

_This kid's full of surprises, I have to be on my toes_, Kakashi thought.

The exploding tags exploded and smokes, dirt filled the place obstructing their views. Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered his training. He ran forward with two kunai blades drawn. He slashed kept slashing but he couldn't land a single blow on Kakashi, all of his blows were deflected.

"What on earth is going on here?" Hiruzen cried, "Kakashi, Naruto-kun! I thought I forbade you guys to use sharp kunai blades and shuriken".

"Waoh! Looks like a good battle took place", Jiraiya said.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama", Kakashi said and bowed.

"Hokage-jiji", Naruto said and bowed, "You're back, Pervy Sage. I missed you. It's been a while".

"I missed you too, kid", Jiraiya said, "Wait…PERVY SAGE?"

Hiruzen sighed, "Can you call me anything else other than old? Never mind that, what are you doing? And how come Naruto has leaves over his body?"

"Oh yeah, you see Naruto encountered a problem with creating clones…so we decided to work on his focusing chakra", Kakashi said.

"I see. I suppose sparring is a good idea to get your concentration to the maximum", Hiruzen said, "But that doesn't mean you can use sharp weapons…Naruto's still a kid yet".

"Aah let it slide Sarutobi-sensei. He has to wield them sooner or later", Jiraiya said, "About chakra control…I wonder…Naruto show me seal, come on!"

Naruto lifted his shirt. A swirl pattern appeared which had some kind of writing and eight more writing like seals surrounded the whole swirl, the writings were cut into the middle with each segments having four words.

Jiraiya sighed, "Minato…you truly were a genius".

"What do you think Jiraiya-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"This sealing…is the most unique of every sealing I have ever seen", Jiraiya said, "Let's get inside".

They all did and Jiraiya and Hiruzen both lit up their pipes.

"Naruto, what do you know about Tailed Beasts?" Jiraiya asked

"They are a mass of chakra? Umm…lots of chakra?" Naruto asked.

"That's the gist of it", Jiraiya said, "I don't know about all of them but I do know some. Each of the beast has something special to offer its jinchuuriki either mastery over a certain element or some other abilities".

"Special abilities?" Kakashi asked, even he didn't have much idea of the giant chakra beasts.

"Well a jinchuuriki can have say control over an element that can be on par with the Kage's if not more, the other may be flight or some kind of enhanced nature transformation. But the Nine-Tails is the most unique", Jiraiya said, "Its chakra reserves can rival all the other eight tailed beasts all together and there are actually a lot more what it can do…but I don't know what they are. Also, the higher the tails, the harder it is to actually gain control over them".

"I see. But how is this actually interfering with Naruto-kun's chakra control? I mean as far as I know, most of the sealing techniques keep the chakra divided", Hiruzen said.

"Yes, Sarutobi-sensei. That's why I said Minato's a genius…this seal is unique. Minato divided the Fox's chakra into two equal halves and sealed them both into Naruto", Jiraiya said.

"What?" Hiruzen and Kakashi both almost screamed.

"You mean Naruto can access the power of the Nine-Tails already? Even half of its power can rival four tailed beasts", Hiruzen said.

"Yes that may be true but don't forget it is the fox's chakra, so even controlling the Yang chakra will be difficult, it is connected to the fox's consciousness and the yin chakra after all", Jiraiya said, "I suppose you'll have to earn its trust and fight him to achieve his power I guess".

"So, what to do about his chakra exercise? He can't even make a decent clone", Kakashi said, "He's going to need lots of training if he's to confront the fox".

"Kakashi you worry too much. I told you his chakra reserves are going to be huge. His being an Uzumaki with the Fox's chakra mixing with him will enable him to perform high chakra consuming techniques with ease", Jiraiya said.

"I see, you want to teach him the Shadow Clone technique", Hiruzen said.

"But Hokage-dono, are you sure? I mean this is a B-rank technique which is only available to Jounins", Kakashi said.

"I know that but it's also true as time passes Naruto's chakra reserves are going to rival a Tailed Beast's. I think he can manage it and you can help him with advanced chakra controls and such", Hiruzen said, "You have hard battles ahead of you, Naruto-kun, cherish your childhood, your friends and your family".

"Alright enough talk. How about teaching him that?" Jiraiya said and they all went outside. Jiraiya and Hiruzen sat on the balcony and Kakashi went to the clearing.

"All right Naruto, now watch! Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", Kakashi said and made a cross seal. Two clones popped into existence and the astounding thing was all of the clones could move and attack, "This is the Shadow Clone Technique. This lets you create a solid clone that can actually do stuffs for you and when a clone is dispelled you get all the knowledge it…hey wait! You can use this technique in training too. Will it be a problem if he does, Jiraiya-sama?"

"As long as he knows his limit, I think he'll be just fine", Jiraiya replied.

"All right! My turn", Naruto said and made a cross seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". Three clones appeared behind.

"That's good! But you need to use less chakra", Kakashi said, Tell you what for now practice a chakra control exercise then we can check your limit. Create ten clones and try to walk on a tree. Use your kunai blades to mark the place you last step until you lose control. Keep repeating this okay?"

Naruto nodded and created ten clones. They all got to work. Kakashi sat with Jiraiya and Hiruzen as they all oversaw Naruto's progress. He already made it to the middle easily.

"That child's growth never ceases to amaze me", Hiruzen said.

"Yep! Once he's a ninja I'm definitely taking him under my wing", Jiraiya said.

Kakashi made no comment but he made no effort to hide his disapproval. _I shouldn't be sad, after all he did teach Minato-sensei_, he thought.

"Well so what is it you wanted to talk about, Sarutobi-sensei?" Jiraiya asked.

"You also checked Menma, right?" Hiruzen asked.

Jiraiya sighed, "I never thought Orochimaru would stoop so low…Menma is very similar to Kushina".

"What's this about Menma?" Kakashi asked. He still didn't know all about Menma.

"Menma is Naruto's clone", Jiraiya said shocking Kakashi, "He holds the half of the power of the Fox. It seems Orochimaru wasn't able to replicate the Tailed Beast. I don't know how Menma has half of the Nine-Tails. My best guess...Minato was able to extract half of the fox's chakra which he sealed in Naruto in one seal and sealed the rest of the Fox in another separate seal on Naruto. Orochimaru was able to replicate the non-sentient part I suppose".

"I made Menma go through various tests, conscious or unconscious. Orochimaru placed the cursed seal on him not only to enhance his normal powers but the form he would achieve in his Tailed Beast state will be enhanced by that power", Hiruzen said, "He even has a Summoning Tattoo on his left hand".

"Let me guess, it's a Snake's contract", Kakashi said in a bitter tone.

Jiraiya and Hiruzen both nodded.

"I don't know how he lost Menma from his grasp but this boy was created to be a host for Orochimaru if not the final", Jiraiya said.

"We tried interrogating him, even Danzou tried but nothing turned up. All of us came up with nothing and even Danzou gave him up in the end", Hiruzen said.

"Danzou giving up itself is suspicious", Jiraiya commented.

"So what have you decided to do about them Hokage-dono?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing yet, Kakashi…nothing yet", Hiruzen said.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried as he fell down.

All three of them ran at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I lost my balance when my clones fell", Naruto said as he got up.

"You forgot about the fatigue, Kakashi", Jiraiya said.

"Oops! I forgot that", Kakashi said as he scratched his head, "You see Naruto, you are gonna experience fatigues of all of your clones when you dispel them…so I suggest dispel them slowly, one by one".

"Well well, you almost made it to the top", Jiraiya said, "How about you go to sleep and work tomorrow? You have classes anyway".

"Naruto-kun? Please don't show your technique to anyone", Hiruzen said, "Not at least you have at least passed the academy".

"Uh…okay", Naruto said and Kakashi took him on his back. He left him in his room and left. Naruto soon drifted off to sleep.

"**BLOOD…I WANT BLOOD**", Naruto heard a ghastly voice in his dreams.

He shot up from his sleep. He couldn't remember the dream he saw but it was terrifying…more than anything he ever felt. He went to the training ground and practiced until he became too tired to even be afraid. Kakashi saw everything as Naruto laid on the balcony, he did choose not to bother the boy. He took him in his arms and placed him on his bed and slept right next to him leaning on the wall.

**[At Leaf's Orphanage]**

Menma heard a chilling voice in his sleep, he never was scared to such extent. He screamed and cried. Karin, Nonou and several others came and assured him that it was alright. Karin slept with her little brother to comfort her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please please review. **

* * *

**(Next Day)**

Naruto got up with a groan, he had slept late. He got up and found himself at Kakashi's room.

_Kaka nii-san must have brought me here_, Naruto thought, _I've got some major explaining to do_.

He walked out and found Kakashi and Jiraiya conversing.

"I don't think he'll be up for it…he needs to get a lot stronger, the…" Kakashi couldn't finish.

Jiraiya lifted his hand gesturing to stop, "Hey! Naruto. How's my favorite godson doing?" he asked.

Naruto washed himself up, "I am your only godson pervy sage", Naruto said, "I am doing okay, I take it you heard about what I did yesterday?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Why were you frightened?"

"I really don't recall much…I was walking on a very twisted place where rocks floated midair…something was calling for me…and I…" Naruto sighed, "I can't remember much".

"I see", Jiraiya said, "All right. No need to get worked up about something you can't even remember".

"Ok then, go to academy. You'll still be able to catch them before they start", Kakashi said.

"Damn! I almost forgot", Naruto changed his clothes and rushed at academy with a toast on his mouth.

He got there just in time but Iruka had already entered the room.

"You're late Naruto, again", Iruka screamed, "You're the Fourth's son, live with the Third…How is it that you're so…."

"I slept in late today. Forgive me Iruka-senesi, won't happen again", Naruto said.

Iruka sighed, "All right kid! Get in…at least this time it isn't the road of life that kept you".

Naruto walkied in and sat beside Sasuke and Menna. He looked around him, _shining eyes and drooling mouths…h-how is it that even Ino and Sakura are in that bunch? We know each other for so long…I'll never understand girls,_ He thought.

The class ended well and he went home with Kakashi. He cleaned himself up and ate a bit food.

"All right Naruto, how about you climb that?" Kakashi said pointing to a tree.

Naruto complied and easily reached the top.

"Very impressive Naruto, come down", Kakashi said, "We can move onto the next part".

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"Walking on Water", Kakashi said and took Naruto to a hot spring. "The trick isn't like the one to you use on tree walking…instead of just maintaining the correct amount of chakra, you'll have to balance and change it as you walk on the surface of the water".

Naruto created twenty clones to aid him in that training.

"Hold on a bit Naruto! Before you start how about you run your chakra through this piece of paper?" Kakashi asked and handed Naruto a paper.

"What is this?" Naruto said.

"A special paper that will help determine your affinity", Kakashi replied, "This paper reacts to the affinity of one's chakra.

Naruto ran his chakra through the paper. It split in two. "So what do I have?" Naruto asked.

"You Naruto have the wind affinity. It's pretty rare around here in Leaf", Kakashi said, "I can almost name all of them who can use this affinity. Hiruzen-dono, Asuma, Hayama , Danzou and…your father…only these guys can possess this affinity".

Naruto looked down a bit. He wondered how his father would have reacted if he was here.

"Alright, how about you try the Water Walking exercise? I'll talk to Hokage-dono to find you someone to take tips".

"Thanks, Kakashi-nii", Naruto said and started to practice walking on water.

**(A Week Later) **

Naruto returned home after playing a bit with his friends. He saw Hiruzen playing Shougi with his son Asuma.

"Asuma-san, hello", Naruto bowed down.

"Hey, Naruto-kun", Asuma waved, "How's everything going?"

"I'm good", Naruto said.

"Go freshen up and eat something", Hiruzen said, "I asked Asuma to help you with your wind element training".

Naruto did and went to the training ground.

"Alright then, let's get down to it. Wind Element is best for close to mid range as it uses brutal force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage", Asuma said and took out his trench knives, "Watch!"

Asuma threw one which impaled the tree. He flowed his chakra through the other and threw the other knife. It went through the tree and smashed into the rock behind it, "And I held back just to be on the safe side", he said.

"Wow! That was so cool", Naruto said with admiration in his voice.

"As I said, Wind is the best for cutting and slashing, I use it as an extension of my blade to increase my range and lethality but the wind element jutsus are quite fearsome if you can time it right", Asuma said, "Listen when two equal ninjas' weapons clash, the one with sharper edge will win. Wind is best for just that".

"All right! When can I start training?" Naruto asked.

"Well we could try the Leaf Cutting exercise maybe?" Kakashi suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Kakashi", Asuma said, "Alright Naruto-kun! I'll give you a tip…I think of my chakra as splitting into two halves which rub against each other. When they have sharpened in thin fine pieces, I rejoin them…maybe this trick will help you a bit. I gotta go now, see you guys. Father's making me work a lot".

"Thanks a lot Asuma-san", Naruto bowed and made almost fifty clones to help him in training.

"I can't thank you enough Asuma", Kakashi said when Asuma came close.

"It's no problem Kakashi, especially with what he has to deal in future…I won't mind helping him more", Asuma said and walked away.

**(A Month Later)**

Naruto stood in front of a waterfall and channeled his wind chakra to his hands to split it into two. Kakashi sat under a tree leaning on it with a book on his hand.

"Kakashi-nii, could you stop reading Pervy Sage's book and just listen?" Naruto whined.

Kakashi sighed, he'd been too soft on Naruto, "All right Naruto! What is it?" he asked.

"Kakashi-nii, I've been doing this for a time", Naruto complained, "When are you gonna teach me a new technique?"

"Naruto! Hokage-sama did teach you his Shuriken Shadow Clone, didn't he?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah but…." Naruto pouted.

"This is the last exercise in your wind manipulation training, master this and you can learn any wind technique you want", Kakashi said with a thumb up.

"Fine", Naruto said and got back to his training with his clones.

**(Four and a Half Year later) **

It's been almost Six years since Naruto and gang started their academic life. There were several assassination attempts on Naruto both domestically and internationally. Most people still held grudges with Naruto, failing to see him as the only heir of their beloved Hokage and many shinobis from other nations and villages wanted to kill Naruto in an act of revenge for losing their loved ones by Leaf's Yellow Flash.

Kakashi's unparalleled skills along with occasional help from various people such as his fellow Jounins or shinobis from other clans helped in protecting Naruto. Naruto's taijutsu had increased drastically thanks to Kakashi's rigorous training which resembled Gai's regime a bit. Kakashi did all he could to hammer the basics such as chakra control and such into Naruto. He was impressed with Naruto's progress and taught him Wind Release Great Breakthrough.

Today was the day when those who passed in the exams would join a team and start their ninja career.

**[At Leaf Academy]**

"…okay these are the ones who have passed the exam…those who haven't passed please leave the room", Iruka said and a good portion of students cleared, "All right! So those who are left please take a headband and return to your seat".

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto's name was called. He wore a dark blue cargo pants, black sandals, black t-shirt with a fire symbol on front, black fingerless gloves and a sleeveless unzipped orange hoodie which had the Uzumaki crest on its back. He walked in front and took a headband, wearing it on his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Sasuke heard his name being called and walked forward. His outfit changed to a blue short sleeved jacket which had the Uchiha symbol on its back, purple t-shirt, black pants and white arm warmers. He took a headband and wore it on his forehead.

"Menma Uzumaki", Menma ran forward. He wore a dark purple track suit which had dark green color on the shoulder part and had green stripe on the middle of the sleeves, its collar was also dark green. A giant white snake's insignia was carved on the back with nine magatama around it. He wore dark green fingerless gloves. He took a headband and put it on.

Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino all followed when their names were called out.

"Alright, Team 6 will be Naruto Namikaze, Menma Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki", Iruka announced and Karin walked in.

"All right, we got Karin nee-chan", Menma said with glee.

"But she isn't even in our class Iruka-sensei", Naruto said.

"Yes, she is a year older than you but she was unable to join a team because there wasn't an even number. So she will join you today with your Jounin instructor, Kakashi Hatake".

Naruto was glad when he heard that Kakashi was going to be his instructor.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai Yakushi", Iruka said, "Your Jounin Instructor will be Itachi Uchiha".

With that Iruka announced all the other teams. Ino screamed a lot about not being able to be in neither Naruto nor Sasuke's team. Asuma, Kurenai and Itachi walked in and took their teams with them.

"Kaka nii-san sure is late", Naruto said. He suddenly had an evil idea. He placed a duster on the door and closed it so that when Kakashi does open it, he'll have it drop right on him.

"Are you sure you want to do that to him Naruto?" Karin asked.

"I say it's gonna be epic", Menma said.

"Of course, that's his punishment for being late", Naruto said as he sat on a chair.

Soon kakashi came in and opened the door. Just as the duster was about to fall on him, he caught it.

"You're going to have to do better than that Naruto", Kakashi said, "All right, seems you guys are so eager…all right then! Get your ninja gears and meet me at Ground 6".

They all complied and went to the Training Ground 6 but Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he forgot…?" Menma said.

"Ah come on, Menma. He's a Jounin…he's just trying to tire us", Karin said.

"I'd suggest to wait a bit than jumping to conclusions…he is a late comer but he's one hell of a shinobi", Naruto said, "Hey we already do know but still let's do a check okay? What skills do we have other than the obvious?"

"Well, I am a sensor type, so I can detect people unless they hide their chakra signature completely and can heal you guys with my Heal Bite. I can also use my Chakra Chains", Karin said.

"Well I can also use Chakra Chains…but in a more offensive ways and if I get really angry or in great danger like my life's in threat, I get a temporary boost…I do have a Cursed Seal but I plan on never using it…at least not until I can control it", Menma said.

Naruto sighed, he knew the Cursed Seal was a touchy subject, "All right! I can use Shadow Clones, Shuriken Shadow Clone and Wind Release Great Breakthrough. If we do have to fight Kaka-nii which I believe we will we need a plan. I want you two to trap him with your Chakra Chains while I keep him distracted".

"That's fine by me but we need time to actually use those", Karin said, "You'll have to hold on your own for a good amount of time".

"I'll hold fine with my shadow clones…besides if anything happens to me then use Menma on the offense", Naruto said.

"All right, I'm game", Menma said.

Night fell as they talked. Menma had already started complaining and when it passed midnight even Karin was annoyed. Thankfully Naruto's shadow clones were there to bring them food when they got hungry.

"Maybe he forgot? I mean he can't be this late", Karin said.

"I sent some shadow clones to look for him but he's nowhere", Naruto said, "He's a Jounin who used to be in the ANBU…I won't make the mistake of underestimating him".

"I don't know why you admire the guy so much…I am pretty sure he's just a lousy old man, Naruto", Menma commented.

Naruto sighed, "Guys! I am bringing you food right? So just spent one or two days here, he did say this was a survival test", he said.

The night passed and morning came. Naruto and his teammates were sleeping as Naruto's clones kept on guard. The sun got up as it shone brightly, Naruto got up and was about to wash himself when he suddenly received a data, one of his clones were dispelled. Naruto pushed both of his team mates, waking them up.

"Get up! Get up!" Naruto said as he rocked them.

"What happened…?" Karin said.

"Mmm…Ramen…Hinata-chan…" Menma mumbled.

Naruto would have teased Menma for hiding his crush but now was really not the time, "Just get up, will you? We're being attacked", he said as he took out a kunai. Menma and Karin both shot up with kunai blades drawn.

Suddenly the sky became dark and the forest surrounding them twisted into pitch black as the leaves fell. The very presence of the surrounding felt very demonic and evil. Two lightning bolts landed around them, one was purple and the other was red.

**[With Naruto]**

**"BLOOD…WANT YOUR BLOOD"**, a ghastly scream echoed through Naruto's head. He looked forward and found a boy that looked completely like him. His eyes looked pure demonic with their irises dyed in blood red. Fiery red popped veins appeared over his face. He was surrounded by a bloody red and wispy aura like chakra.

_It's just like before…what is he?_ Naruto thought, _My worst fear? Wait…my worst fear…becoming slave to that power…the fox's power. Damn it! This is a genjutsu… _Naruto cursed and made a tiger seal, "Chakra Dissipation", he cried as blue chakra formed around him and he dispelled the illusion. He looked around and found it just like before the dark cloud appeared. He sighed in relief.

"Come out, Kakashi-nii", Naruto said.

**[With Menma]**

"BLOOD…BLOOD FOR POWER", the ghastly voice that hunted through his dreams echoed through his head. He looked in front and found a boy who looked very much like him only his skin tone was very close to grey and his hair stood at end in a spiky formation. His eyes had yellow irises with black slitted pupils. Light purple and dark gold veins popped all over his face. He emanated dark purple and some dark red aura like chakra.

"Please…please, l-leave me alone", Menma cried, "I b-beg you…let me go!"

**"BATHE ME IN YOUR BLOOD…I WILL GIVE YOU POWER"**, the figure said as he made his way towards Menma. His jaw widened and he lunged forward as he screamed.

"No…no…no! Just leave me alone", Menma screamed as he fell on his knees, he covered his ears with his hands. Then he felt it, a jolt of chakra all over his body and when he opened his eyes, he saw Karin looking at him.

"Menma…Menma…you okay?" Karin asked.

"Wh-what happened?" Menma asked.

"Kakashi nii-san used a genjutsu. It makes one see what he never wants to see…what he fears the most", Naruto said.

Menma snapped out of it. He knew this could happen in the field so he took out a kunai and took a stance alongside Naruto and Karin.

"Very impressive", Kakashi said as he came into view.

"You're one day late", Naruto screamed.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around Naruto", Kakashi said, "Now then, the reason we're here is for a final test, a survival test. I will decide if you are worthy of being in my team or pieces of trash that need to go back to the academy".

"Wait…we already passed a test", Menma commented.

"Yeah we did! But as far as I know…Jounins held the last test to determine a person's worth", Karin said, "After all it's not like everyone who passes the graduation can actually become a genin!"

"In other words, you have a very high probability to get sent back to the academy", Kakashi took out two bells and showed them, "Alright then! Your assignment is fairly easy to tell the truth, you three are to get these bells from me by noon".

"That is well and all but we are three people and you have two. How can we…" Naruto asked.

Kakashi smiled, "One of you is bound to fail and be returned to the academy. Then again, maybe none of you will pass", he said, "Use whatever weapons or techniques you can…and come at me with the will to kill. Now then Start!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review guys.**

* * *

Menma and Karin both nodded as they jumped away. Naruto however stood right in front.

_I need to get them enough time to execute that technique_, Naruto thought as he decided the best course of action.

"Aren't you going to hide, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, "Underestimating me will be a big mistake. I still have so much I haven't shown you".

"That's why hiding's not gonna help and neither holding out will be", Naruto made a cross seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and ten clones appeared all with drawn kunai blades. They all surrounded Kakashi.

"Very well, engage me as you please", Kakashi said and revealed his sharingan. He took out two kunai knives and took a stance.

Karin and Menma knew they had to do their best as fast as they could, if the illusion was that scary who knew what the real deal is capable of. All of Naruto's clones rushed forward at Kakashi. One Naruto jumped and tried to do a swipe while another did a spinning low kick. Kakashi jumped and leaned back a bit to evade the attacks. He caught the hand with an arm lock and hit him with the hilt.

A Giant Shuriken was thrown at Kakashi who used the clone that was below as a stepping stone and jumped away before throwing a kunai on its back. The shuriken transformed into a clone that threw several shuriken at him and made a seal, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". A hail of shuriken came at him.

Kakashi twisted and started making hand seals, "Earth Style: Mud Wall", he cried and slammed his palms onto the earth as he landed. A wall rose up stopping the projectiles. All of the Naruto clones moved in. Kakashi made some seals and cried, "Earth Style: Splitting Ground", he once more slammed his palms on the ground.

The ground below the clones erupted and they lost balance. Kakashi took this chance and threw several kunai blades with explosive tags attached to them. Although it was harmful, all of the clones cried as they made seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough", the wind fueled the fire and it place was filled with explosion

_Why would he…? Of course, none of them were real_, Kakashi thought and found several shuriken coming at him. He skidded and Naruto came from the other side doing a roundhouse kick. Kakashi blocked it and caught his leg. Naruto threw a punch followed by an axe kick. Kakashi blocked all of that but found his hands busy. Naruto tried to grab a bell but Kakashi did a knee and skidded back.

"Now!" Naruto cried and golden chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around Kakashi. Menma and Karin revealed themselves as they came forward. All of them had smirks on their faces.

"Ah, I see. Good use of team work", Kakashi said, "Now then how about capturing the real me?" Kakashi said as he dispelled.

"Unreal! That was a shadow clone we fought? How tough is this guy?" Karin asked.

"Karin! Guide us", Naruto said.

Karin closed her eyes, "Secret Art: Mind's Eye", she cried as she made several seals.

Kakashi sighed, _this team is really good. I can't hide myself for too long_, he thought and made two shadow clones. He sent those two away and suppressed his chakra.

"Behind us!" Karin screamed and Menma ran forward with three of Naruto's clones. Kakashi walked forward and engaged them. Naruto's clones threw kunai blades as Menma ran forward and Kakashi started deflecting them. Menma threw a kick which Kakashi blocked and punched him away. Two clones came at him with drawn kunai blades. One clone did a high kick as the other moved in for a kunai slash.

Kakashi caught the first one and jumped as he put it in the way of the other clone's kunai. It dispelled and Kakashi jumped away.

"Come on, you can do better. What about you Naruto? Why don't you join in too?" Kakashi taunted.

"I can't let you capture her", Naruto said.

Menma aimed his palms at Kakashi, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", he cried and golden chakra shot from it at Kakashi. Kakashi ducked and skidded, he threw some shuriken at Menma. Naruto's clone got infront, as it took some hits and dispelled. Menma only got two or three bruises. Menma grabbed his chains and pulled them at Kakashi which slammed into him.

Kakashi blocked it but he felt some serious pressure from it. Four chains shot from the ground and wrapped around Kakashi. Menma panted a bit.

"Got ya", Menma said with a smirk

"What the…? Naruto, he is coming at us from left", Karin said.

"That's a shadow clone, damn!" Naruto cursed and readied himself. A good amount of shuriken were thrown at him and Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough", stopping the rain of shuriken.

"Naruto, right beneath you!" Karin cried.

Naruto jumped away as Kakashi emerged from the ground. Naruto did a hammer fist but Kakashi blocked it with both his hands. Naruto did a roundhouse kick and did a clone seal creating several clones. Two of them did low spinning kicks followed by an upwards kick. Three clones jumped, two of them hitting Kakashi with butterfly kicks and elbow strike, the last one cried, "Fox's Barrage" as he did an axe kick, driving Kakashi into the ground.

"Na-naruto…" Karin whimpered.

"That was splendid, if only you didn't lose your cool", Kakashi said from behind who held a kunai on Karin's throat.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed.

"Nee-san!" Menma said in a low voice.

"And this is how one member gets taken as a hostage which leads to not only the mission's failure but your comrade's life", Kakashi said, "Now then, what will you do? You can't attempt to attack me, I'll kill her. Your team work was excellent…I must hand it to you…but now what? Menma, Naruto fight each other to the death…I need to see one of you dead or I will kill Karin".

Menma's eye widened, "What?"

"So that's how it is…kill to survive?" Naruto asked, "I'd rather die than sell out my comrades, a Hokage walks in front of everyone…to take all the blows, to protect".

"I want to be a ninja…not some coward who gives up at the first sight of defeat, I will somehow save nee-chan…somehow", Menma said.

"You'd rather fight me with no chances of winning than leave this place or fight each other?" Kakashi asked, "That's the rule. Whoever wins get these bells, you can then choose one of your comrades to pass and if all of you refuse you all fail. A shinobi who doesn't follow the rules are trash which I don't need".

"I said it before…fail me if you want. I am not doing it", Menma said.

"Same here, Kakashi-nii", Naruto replied, "We may be trash but we are trash that stick together".

"Attaboy guys, you guys are the best", Karin said, "We'd rather fail than sell out a comrade, Kakashi-sensei".

"All right then", Kakashi said as he got up, "You all pass".

"Pass? You mean it?" Menma asked.

"Huh? I thought we broke the rule", Naruto said.

"In the shinobi world, a shinobi who breaks the rules are trash…but those who abandon their comrades…are worse than trash", Kakashi said, "You guys are the first team I've passed…because unlike you guys, everyone thought for themselves…for their own meager achievements…they failed to comprehend the concept of a team".

"All right we passed!" Karin screamed and hugged Naruto and Menma

"All right then, before we begin how about we get to know each other a bit?" Kakashi asked, "Talk about likes and dislikes, dreams for the future".

"Okay! Me first!" Menma raised his hand, "My name is Menma Uzumaki. I like ramen and I hate when Karin nee-chan wakes me up with cold water, my future dream is to become an ANBU and unveil the secrets of my origin".

"My name is Karin Uzumaki. I like my brother the most but hate his idiocy. I want to become a splendid ninja like Tsunade Senju and help my brother achieve his dreams", Karin said.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. I love training, especially with my friends and I hate…Kakashi-nii getting late. My future dream is to surpass all the previous Hokages and be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and hate…I don't think you would need to know and my dreams for future…huh…never really thought about it but you guys have fine goals…help to make it come true I guess, as for hobbies I have lots of hobbies", Kakashi said, "All right with that done…go home. We start our mission tomorrow".

Everyone left for their respective homes.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"What you did today…all of your actions…would have made Minato-sensei prouder than anything", Kakashi said, "…cause despite all my achievements…the thing I am proud about is…that I was able to raise such a fine shinobi".

"Thanks a lot Kakashi-nii…for everything", Naruto said.

Hiruzen was glad to see that Naruto was able to become a Genin and pass Kakashi's test. He was worried when Kakashi asked to hold the test and become their Jounin teacher if they passed. Kakashi never passed any team till this team.

Naruto was given a time off and he went to hang out with his friends and his team mates.

"So Kakashi, you really did pass Naruto. I saw everything with the Crystal Ball technique", Hiruzen said, "Not to judge but you really did put a good amount of pressure on those kids. They already have enough maturity like a Chunin…especially Naruto".

"As the day passes, he resembles Minato-sensei more and more…and not just appearances…" Kakashi said.

"Yes…I still remember his words…his vow to not let harm near his comrades… Minato would've loved to see his son grow into just what he used to be" Hiruzen sighed, "Ah, Kakashi I almost forgot…Jiraiya has decided to work on taming the fox".

"So soon, Hokage-sama? I mean he hasn't even started his ninja career yet…" Kakashi said.

"That is the exact reason we want to start so soon…in this shinobi world, anything can happen, there are limitless possibilities. So before Naruto encounters a situation too dire in which may result him in a fatal injury I want him to be able to use this power…Mianto sealed the Fox's power in Naruto to use it…not only to keep it locked".

"I see your point Hokage-sama but what have you planned in order to help him in that?" Kakashi asked.

"I have some scrolls I found at the Namikaze house…I researched them with Jiraiya-kun and we think we can help Naruto in controlling the fox's power even if it's a little bit", Hiruzen said, "I will also have Yamato Senju with me to help tame the beast if it gets out of control".

_Yamato Senju? Orochimaru's only living test subject with the ability to use Wood Style_, Kakashi thought, _The reason he survived was because of him being a descendant of the Hashirama Senju_.

"I see. Very well Hokage-sama, as you wish", Kakashi said and bowed. He left in search for Naruto.

Kakashi walked a bit and found Naruto at Yakiniku Q with all his friends. Naruto was eating Barbecue with all the other Genin Teams that passed, all of them his close friends.

_Why…just why? He is still a child_, Kakashi thought, _Just looking at him makes me feel guilty. I am about to send a kid to bargain with a Tailed Beast…and it's the Nine-Tails nonetheless_.

Kakashi walked forward to their table.

"…and Kakashi-nii was right behind me with a kunai on Karin. I wasn't even able to react…I mean", Naruto was talking about his survival exercise, "Kakashi nii-san, hey what's up? You need me for something?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh…yeah. Hokage-sama wanted to meet you", Kakashi said.

"Oh…Okay. Have fun guys, see you tomorrow", Naruto said and left with Kakashi to Sarutobi home.

"He's a freaking 12 year old kid. He shouldn't be put up to these tasks", Jiraiya's voice floated around the Sarutobi household.

"You know as well as I do what he might have to face. Are you sure you want to take that chance?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, Hokage-jiji. Is something wrong? You guys look like you're fighting", Naruto said.

"Oh, nothing of that sort, Naruto-kun. By the way meet Yamato Senju", Hiruzen said.

A man with brown hair and almond shaped eyes walked forward. He wore the standard Jounin attire and a happuri style forehead protector.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Nice to meet you", Yamato said.

"Same here, Yamato-san", Naruto said.

Jiraiya sighed, "All right then. Let's just get this over with. The reason we are here Naruto is to try and tame the power of the fox within you", he said.

"Really? Hey I've wanting to do that for a long time", Naruto said, "So let's get going!"

"First we need to get to a safe distance away from the village", Yamato said, "Let's go!"

Naruto left with Jiraiya, Yamato and Kakashi. Hiruzen couldn't just leave the village even if he wanted to…he was the Hokage after all. Hiruzen immediately sat down with a sad expression.

_I am sorry Minato…for forcing so much on a child who never even did a single childish mistake_, Hiruzen thought, _But he needs to learn to use its power._

**[At a Clearing]**

"Naruto take off your shirt and take a seat, anywhere you want", Jiraiya said.

Naruto complied.

Yamato sat right in front of Naruto and made some seals, "Wood Style: Foo Dog Heads", he cried and nine pillars with dog like heads emerged from the ground which had lit wicks on them, surrounding Naruto. Yamato once cried after making some seals, "Elder Hokage Style: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment". Nine more pillars shot from the ground just behind the dog headed pillars and surrounded Naruto which had spikes on their bodies.

"Now then Naruto, don't panic. Be brave and ask for its chakra. Nothing more nothing less", Jiraiya said, "And Naruto…take care".

"Good luck", Kakashi and Yamato both said.

Jiraiya made some seals and blue flames appeared on his fingers of his right hand. He slammed it on Naruto's stomach and twisted his hand.

Naruto screamed in agony and fell down. When Naruto woke up, he was surprised by the surroundings. The sky was pitch black, only the moon was bloody red and the whole place was floating in mid air. He was in front of a giant tower which had a giant circle shaped door. It had a spiral design surrounded by nine magamatas. He looked around. Nine giant golden kunai blades were impaled into the tower and the kunai blades had golden chains attached to them.

**"FREE THE SOUL…"** a ghastly voice spoke, **"BREAK…THE CHAINS. UNLEASH…CHAOS!"**

"Who's there?" Naruto said as he took out a kunai. But he got no response.

**"TAKE THE POWER…UNLEASH IT…CHAOS!"** the ghastly voice floated all over.

Naruto tried to open the door, tried sending chakra jolts but nothing seemed to work. He was stuck in this weird world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**A/N: Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Where the hell did I get myself stuck at?_ Naruto thought, _Alright! Say I want to break the chains what do I do? He said to break them._

Naruto punched, kicked and threw shuriken and kunai blades but nothing seemed to work. He heard demonic laughs several times.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do then? I can't just walk on those chains", Naruto screamed in frustration. Once more he got no answer.

_Wait a sec…it kept asking for blood, maybe a little should do it_, Naruto thought and bit his thumb. He put blood on all the fingers of his right hand and slammed it on the spiral design. Immediately magmata glowed red and stones started gather forming into a road beneath one of the chains.

"I hope this is safe", Naruto said and put his foot on the road. Nothing happened. He started walking on the road and soon found himself on another floating platform which had a giant cage. It was wrapped by the golden chain.

"**So…the prison comes to the prisoner…HAHAHAHA"**, a demonic voice was heard. Two blood red eyes shot open. A fox's head came into view. Naruto guessed the fox would roughly be double his size.

"So you are the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox?" Naruto asked, "I thought you'd be taller".

"**Foolish child, I am not the great Demon Fox, I am merely a fraction of its power**", the voice boomed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**What an immature child"**, the voice said, **"Go away! You have no idea of greater power"**.

"**Yo! Naruto! How you been?"** a voice said, **"I am Gerotora!"**

Naruto looked behind and found an orange and black colored toad with a purple obi.

"Haa? Toad? That's pervy sage's summons", Naruto said.

"**Uh…yeah. Sorry about being late Naruto. The seal that you smeared your blood upon was a summoning seal…which brought me here. I am supposed to guide you"**, Gerotora said, **"Never mind that now! What the hell are you doing here?"**

"To gain control…over the Fox", Naruto replied

The fox laughed, **"Control the fox? That is quite impossible**".

"Oh yeah? Why don't you come out of that cage you little…I'm gonna kick your ass", Naruto said, "Believe it!"

"**The hell did they sent you to claim the Fox's power so soon?"** Gerotora asked,

"I…uh….well…..." Naruto couldn't say much. What could he? "First explain to me what this place is…?" he asked.

Gerotora sighed, **"Very well, listen then. This plane is your midscape, the nine chains that bound the nine cages are the Yang part of the Fox that has been divided into nine portions and the giant tower you see is the complete Yin part of the Fox"**.

"So how do I get out of this place?" Naruto asked.

"**Why did you come here? To open that gate and take a bit of that Fox's power…do that and you'll be able to escape",** Gerotora said,** "You need a key though to open that gate and you need to pass the trials to prove your worth if you want to gain the key"**.

"I see", Naruto said.

Gerotora sighed, **"Well since you are here, I will give you the key only if you pass the trials. No matter what age, these trials are necessary"**, he said.

"Okay, let's do this", Naruto said.

"**The Trial of Wisdom: What is it that walks on four in the morning, two in evening and three in night?"** Gerotora asked.

"What the hell…a riddle? Let's see…a shape shifting mutant…uh…err…." Naruto started with much effort.

Gerotora and the Fox both sweat dropped.

"Okay…there are many possibilities, how about a human?" Naruto said.

"**Good you pass. Now then the Trial of Skill"**, Gerotora said and spikes emerged from the ground and it looked like a giant hallway, **"You must get to the other side of this in one piece". **

"Okay then…hey wait! What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to the other side.

A long crimson bladed katana floated mid air, it was slightly curved and had black grip which had red tsuka-ito. It had an oval black guard and a magamata attacked to the sharp side of the sword, the point of the magamata was downwards. The sword emanated a faint red aura.

"**That's….why is that here?"** Gerotora asked in a confused voice, **"Hey you! Why is it here?"** he asked the Fox.

The Fox said nothing.

"What's wrong? What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"**A Treasured Arm…a weapon that was gifted to the Fox by the Sage of the Six Paths…each of the tailed beasts possess similar weapons"**, Gerotora said, "**I don't understand why it's here…unless the Fox wanted it…but why?**"

"Well no use thinking about it if you don't know. I'll bring over that sword so you can check it out", Naruto said.

"**Don't take this lightly, expect traps from anywhere and everywhere"**, Gerotora said, **"Good luck".**

Naruto took a stance and ran forward. Spikes started coming at him from all around the place. Naruto jumped, rolled, used clones to move out of the way with much accuracy and reached the other side. He grabbed it and the sword glowed bright red until it vanished into thin air.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto said, "Where did it go?"

"**So…he acknowledges you…I wonder why"**, Gerotora said, **"Very well, now for the final trial, the Trial of Sage"**

"Wait…wait…wait", Naruto said, "What do you mean by acknowledging me? And where did it go exactly?"

"**Naruto, a Tailed Beast doesn't just give away it's Treasured Arm…the Fox does reside within you…you don't actually have any control over its power"**, Gerotora said, **"Albeit what everyone says, Tailed Beast aren't pure evil…and they honor the Sage of Six Paths a lot, so giving you even a slight chance to wield it either his slip up or his acknowledgement".**

"I see. So I can't just use it, can I?" Naruto asked.

"**Not yet…at least", Gerotora said, "Now are you ready for the final trail?" **

Naruto nodded.

Two pillars emerged and each of them had some kind of wheel on them. Two fox like creatures with no fur, red muscles and a bone like helmet on head under which its actual face could be seen appeared. They surrounded Naruto and came at him. Naruto ducked as one past right over him. Naruto himself jumped just when the other was about to swipe its claw at him.

Naruto threw some shuriken at one fox and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". A hail of metal rained upon a fox but to Naruto's surprise, they all deflected doing no harm on the Fox. The other fox had lunged itself at Naruto. Naruto created some clones and used them as stepping stones as they engaged the fox duo.

_Alright, so for some reason they seem to have a super defense…how to break it?_ Naruto started thinking, _Hold on! Those two wheels on the pillars…what do they do? I bet it's got to do something with these foxes defense._

Naruto made some more clones and two of them went right beside the pillars. They simultaneously plunged their kunai blades into the centre of the wheel. Both of the foxes cried and their skull helmet dropped revealing their furless muscle face.

"Now!" Naruto cried and all of his clones ran at the foxes with drawn kunai blades. One Fox lunged forward and Naruto evaded, throwing several shuriken as he made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" he cried. The fox was bombarded with the metal projectiles. The other Fox had two Naruto clones rushing at it from both sides. They dug their kunai blades right into the fox and it was thrown upwards with several clones kicking it.

Naruto once more threw shuriken at the Fox who was in mid air. He once more cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" as he made seals. It also was bombarded with metal projectiles and dispelled with a cry.

Naruto panted hard, _Damn! This battles are taking everything out of me_, he thought.

"**Bravo Naruto Namikaze"**, Gerotora said, **"You pass the trials and gain the ownership of the key to unlock the seal placed on you".**

"Now to…face that fox", Naruto said as he panted, "These…trials were weird by the way".

"**These trials were actually designed by none other but your father, Naruto"**, Gerotora said, **"The trails were set to determine if you were ready to clash with the Fox or not".**

"Well, it seems I am ready. So now what?" Naruto asked.

"**This"**, Getorora said and his torso extended, revealing a scroll.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"**The key left by the Fourth Hokage. This key locks and unlocks the Sealing that has the Fox trapped inside you"**, Gerotora replied, "**Now then, put your hand onto the box mark"**.

Naruto put his fingers into the box like mark and his fingers glowed red and just as Naruto removed his hand, the flames died.

"**Whenever you are in front of a cage, you can unlock them as you wish"**, Gerotora said, **"However be warned that although these are Yin portions of the Fox…they still are dense and evil. Don't let your guard down"**.

Naruto nodded and walked towards the cage.

"**One more thing Naruto, I still don't think you can actually defeat a tailed fox and achive a tail's worth of power…so just restrict his movements…grab his chakra and pull out as much as you can**", Gerotora advised, **"When you feel like you're close to losing use the power you have over this realm and pull the fox inside the gate, then shut the door"**.

"**So you have the key in your possession now, eh?"** the Fox said, **"What are you planning to do? Here's an advice, free the Nine-Tails and you will be spared"**.

"I might be dead…or worse I might become you. No thanks", Naruto said and aimed his open hand at the seal, "I am taking your power".

The golden chains started to loosen and broke. The Fox slapped the gates open and rushed outside revealing its appearance. It was dark orange with golden like markings over the body. Some of its fur around its limbs formed like a blade. It had a giant tail that's tip was very similar to a kunai and the beast's size was double of Naruto's height.

_Damn! Talk about an opponent! If this is a guy who only has a fraction…I wonder what the real deal is_, Naruto thought.

"**Now…you DIE**", the Fox roared.

Naruto made several clones and all of them threw shuriken. All of the clones made seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", they cried and the already hail of shuriken turned into a cloud of shuriken. The sheer amount of them was so high that the Fox saw nothing but metal.

"Fox Cry", The Fox cried and lifted his two front hands. He slammed the ground with those and rocks rose up, all of Naruto's shuriken were impaled in them. The Fox laughed. All of Naruto's clones ran forward with drawn kunai blades deciding that it would be wise to engage in close combat and hoping his size would save him.

All of the clones tried to slash or damage the fox, but couldn't deal more damage than a scratch. Naruto however was trying to find a way to grab the Fox's chakra. The fox easily managed to dispel the clones hardly receiving any fatal damage.

"**I must say you are impressive to inflict some scratches upon me but you are nothing but a fool to dare to tread into this realm without even proper preparation"**, the Fox said, **"How ignorant!"**

Naruto had finally devised a plan. He created several clones who took their position all over the battlefield. Naruto once more threw several shuriken and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". The Fox noticed that and was once more about to jump.

Two of Naruto's clone appeared at one side of the Fox both and cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". The force was enough to throw the Fox off guard and several of Naruto's clones made their way past the fur blades and plunged their kunai blades right in the Fox. They all kicked them above and jumped doing an axe kick on the Fox.

"Now for the finale", Naruto said and made the cross seal, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone". A good amount of clones that bordered Hundred came into existence. Most of them transformed into Giant Shuriken and the clones that were left threw them. Naruto himself ran forward and made a seal, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone".

Several more clones cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough". The Fox was barraged with the cloud of Demon Shuriken. Naruto walked to it and red blood colored fire lit up on his right hand's fingers. He slammed it on the Fox's head and tried to pull out his chakra. The Fox growled as Red chakra was being dragged out of its body.

The Fox's limbs started to dissolve and Naruto was sure that he had won. All of his clones started dispelling and the Fox immediately got up as it roared. "Howling Blast", the Fox screamed and red wispy like chakra was being exhaled from its mouth as it engulfed the whole area. Naruto's clones screamed in pain as they dispelled.

Naruto himself received a bit burnt but he couldn't think of it now. He was completely out of options.

"**What now, Namikaze?"** the Fox roared, **"I gave you a chance…and yet I live"**.

"**Do something Naruto! Come on"**, Gerotora said, **"Anything…just somehow save yourself"**.

Demonic laughs echoed through the place as the Fox closed in Naruto, showing its sharp canine teeth.

Naruto finally lost his cool completely and started panicking, _What do I do? What do I do? Uhh…err…shadow clones…yeah! Wait! I don't have chakra! Okay…shurikens…but, it won't damage him, _he thought but he drew blanks, _Think Naruto…think…I am about to die…I…_

The Fox ran at Naruto and a claw went right through his chest. Naruto coughed up blood and the Fox grinned. Naruto instead of feeling fear or pain, felt rage…pure rage at his incompetence. His inability at not being able to inflict damage upon the fox when he tried everything, the fact that he just marched in when he wasn't even strong enough ate at him.

"**FEED…BLOOD…REAP…LIFE!"** the ghastly voice in his mind said, **"DESPAIR…ANGER…HATRED… UNLEASH…FANGS OF CHAOS"**.

Naruto looked at his left hand, it glowed bloody red and a wide curved bladed scabbard which resembled a scythe's blade was attached to it. The scabbard had screaming skull like markings all over it. The sword Naruto received, the Treasured Arm as Gerotora dubbed was sheathed. Naruto grabbed the sword's hilt and pulled it out, swinging it to slash the claw. Its attack tore the claw two pieces releasing Naruto and his scabbard faded.

Naruto screamed as his irises glowed red and bright orange veins popped out around his eyes as blood red aura like chakra emanated around him. Red Chakra gathered on his face and thickened, giving his face a mask like appearance. He looked at the Fox and broke into manic laughter.

"**Let's go WILD"**, Naruto said in a deep growling voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review and no burn. Dear Flying Raijin, I never said Menma being in academy, only Karin was and I explained why Karin joined Menma and Naruto. I suggest you read it once more. As for knowing about Lee…do I have to write everything? They did a test and found out about him not being able to use chakra, they do in the first year and please don't say in Naruto universe they don't. I already wrote in chapter 1 I will change as I see fit for my story. Dear Guest, Ask Kishimoto why Karin can use Chakra Chains but Naruto can't and don't say she can't. Check the manga, she did use it against Spiral Zatsu's Giant Wood Statue. About Foo Dog Heads, once more please check narutopedia and my chapter. In my chapter, Yamato used two techniques, ****Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads****and****Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. In manga the first one Yamato never named it but he used it when Naruto tried to take Nine-Tails chakra and when Naruto tried to master Wind Element by waterfall cutting training and used the second one when Naruto lost control against Orochimaru. I already said I have a good grasp on Naruto. Also I do plan on making Naruto super strong but not god like, he'll learn and get strong, Danzou's training didn't vanish. He taught him in taijutsu and shurikenjutsu and to rely on other senses. Please read my chapters with attention and don't try to flame, it's futile. Sorry if this is rude but please no flame and review please please guys! ENJOY!**

* * *

Naruto lunged forward with blinding speed, his sword in front of him aimed at the head of the fox. His attack skewered the Fox and he took it out, followed by a blinding flurry of lighting fast stabs that almost looked like a whirlwind. When Naruto finished that, before the Fox could even fall down, Naruto spun as his scabbard appeared on his left hand. He did a spinning slash with his scabbard and sheathed his sword.

A vortex appeared around the Fox as it slashed all around it. The Fox was cut into pieces and dissolved into red chakra that enveloped Naruto. Naruto fell on his knees as his weapon vanished, he panted.

"That…power…I don't…wanna use it…unless it's a must situation", Naruto said.

Gerotora was shocked beyond belief, _This boy…a 12 year old boy defeated that…and that power he used…it's no doubt…it's the Yang Chakra Nine-Tails, the Great Toad Sage needs to hear this_, he thought.

"**Naruto, you…you did it"**, Gerotora said, **"Congratulations! You now hold one-tail worth of chakra of the Yang Chaka Nine-Tails"**.

"Now…how do we…?" Naruto couldn't finish his answer. The place around them started breaking and the cage followed, there was a door at the end of the cage. Naruto ran at it and Gerotora dispelled. He jumped into it and was embraced by darkness.

Naruto felt as if his eyes were closed, he opened them with a groan and found Kakashi, Jiraiya both by his side.

"You okay, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Uuh…yeah. I'm fine", Naruto said as he got up, "What happened? I feel so weak".

"Well you lost consciousness", Kakashi replied.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked.

"How long? You just fell down and lost conscious..it's barely been a minute", Kakashi said.

"What? But I…" Naruto couldn't finish.

"**Jiraiya-san, please come here"**, Gerotora's voice was heard.

"Gerotora? You're out here?" Naruto asked.

"**Of course I am out, you summoned me in there so I was there…that's it"**, Gerotora said.

"Oh…right. Sorry", Naruto apologized.

"**No need to apologize for it, kid"**, Gerotora said, **"Hey listen! You've had a really tough fight. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? Kakashi-san can take you"**.

"Yeah, come on Naruto. Today certainly was eventful", Kakashi said and placed him behind his back.

"Thanks…Kakashi-nii", Naruto said weakly and slumped on his shoulder. He drifted off to sleep.

"So what happened?" Yamato asked.

"**Sorry Yamato-san, those are supposed to be secrets between me, Jiraiya-san and Hokaged-sama"**, Gerotora said.

"Don't worry, you guys can go and tell Sarutobi-sensei that the operation was successful", Jiraiya assured them, "I'll handle the rest".

"Kakashi-sempai, If I am not needed I think I'll go report to Hokage-dono", Yamato said.

"Huh? Oh sure! I am coming too", Kakashi said and started walkin in the direction of the Sarutobi household.

"He did what?" Jiraiya screamed, "But how…why?"

"I don't know…but the Great Toad Sage needs to know…I thought you should know this too", Gerotora said.

Kakashi couldn't hear anything as Jiraiya and Gerotora went away.

Kakashi brought Naruto in his room and put him in his bed. Kakashi sat on the balcony and Yamato told Hiruzen how everything went. Hiruzen dismissed him and sat beside Kakashi.

"I see everything went smoothly", Hiruzen said.

"Yes or so what Jiraiya-sama said", Kakashi replied, "He is very tired though".

"Yes I believe it must have taken all his will to force chakra out of the beast", Hiruzen said, "Kakashi I have been thinking about Menma, I think it would be a good idea to let Anko teach him a bit".

"Anko Mitarashi a Special Jounin?" Kakashi asked, "Yes she might be able to help him use some of the cursed power…but I just…"

"Do you still not trust them after today?" Hiruzen asked.

"Don't get me wrong, Hokage-sama. I trust them alright", Kakashi said, "I just don't trust the power that was given to Menma".

"Kakashi, you know that if anyone can help him it's Anko", Hiruzen said, "The council thinks they can utilize Orochimaru's power somehow as Anko was able to control hers"

"I know that, Hokage-sama but the powers that have been placed in them differ. Menma has much more to control comparing to Anko…" Kakashi said.

"That is why I am putting my faith in you Kakashi. You're the only one who I can trust" Hiruzen said, "And I want to help that child too. He did not want this burden placed on him".

Kakashi sighed, "Very well Hokage-sama. I'll see what I can do".

**[One Week Later]**

It had been one week since Team 6 had formed. They did several D-rank missions that included finding the lost cat Tora, pulling weeds, picking up litter and walking dogs. Currently they had captured the cat once more and brought it to the Mission Assignment Desk.

Menma had scratched all over his face so Naruto decided to let one of his clones carry the little demon.

"Ah, one more successful mission by Team Kakashi. Well, we have several tasks for you fine people", Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe, "Let's see, taking care of the Feudal Lord's three year old, helping his wife in shopping…."

"Hokage-jij, haven't we done enough chores already?" Naruto said, "I doubt these jobs will help us get any stronger".

"Yeah, I wanna do a real mission that's filled with challenges and excitement", Menma pouted, "Not these kiddy stuffs".

"Naruto, Menma. How dare you talk to Hokage-sama like that?" Iruka screamed, "You're just a bunch of Genin brats with no experience. Like everyone else you start with these simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourselves".

"Good point. So you actually plan to keep us as Genins forever seeing as we can never have real experience cause you won't let us", Naruto said.

"Yeah right! You can't call these missions, they are just…" Menma couldn't finish as Karin smacked him on his head.

"Behave Menma!" Karin said, "Naruto-kun…he's right you know! We need to work to develop ourselves for a higher mission".

"I thought you all were taught about how this mission assigning works in the academy?" Hiruzen said, "We receive several requests from various clients which we then divide into four ranks depending on the difficulty of the mission which are handed to the shinobi according to their ranks".

Naruto slapped his forehead, "I almost forgot. So, how about a C-rank?" Naruto asked, "Genins can be assigned C-rank at least, right?"

"Last time I checked we can", Karin said.

"So be it. I will assign you one…you'll act as bodyguards on a journey", Hiruzen said, "Bring Tazuna in".

The members of Team 6 looked at the door which slid open and a drunken man walked in. He wore a light blue v-neck sleeveless shirt, a pointed hat, dark brown pants, a green cloth around his neck and getas. He had a bottle of sake on his hand, silver spectacles and a green bag on his back.

"What the…? A bunch of snotty kids?" the man named Tazuna said and gulped a bit sake, "You really expect me to believe that you guys are shinobis? Heh! I am Tazuna, the master bridge-builder. I must return to my country in order to complete a bridge which will prosper our country. I expect to reach there safely…you better be prepared to shed some blood if you want to accomplish that".

Team 6 got ready and left. The Genins were excited about their first C-rank mission and they talked among themselves how hard it would be or what enemies they might encounter. Kakashi read his accursed perverted book and giggled like a girl every now and then. Tazuna sighed, he was really doubtful if these guys could do the job perfectly.

"Yeah, alright! A C-rank! We are gonna climb the ranks smoothly", Menma said enthusiastically.

Kakashi laughed, "Don't worry, he might be a bit energetic…but they are capable Shinobis", Kakashi said, "And I am a Jounin…so I think you can relax a bit".

They were walking at a normal pace and Kakashi suddenly stopped as he noticed something. Naruto followed Kakashi's line of vision.

_That's just a puddle, why is he…?_ Naruto thought, _Wait! What the hell? There's no freaking way this puddle should exist here. Kaka-nii must have realized this before me…why is he…?_

Naruto couldn't think futher. He immediately made a clone seal and two clones came into existence. They ran at Kakashi just as two Ninjas emerged from the puddle. One jumped upwards and plunged the claws on his gauntlet into the clone. They wrapped the shuriken chain they held around Kakashi .

The other ninja kicked the clone that was left which it evaded. Before he could make a move however, the ninja axe kicked it and drove his claws into it, dispelling it. Everyone had turned by now and saw the immediate threat before them. The ninjas looked very close to each other.

They both had shoulder length brown hair, wore black cloaks and Rebreathers. Their difference was in the headband as one of them had one horn in the middle while the other had two at two ends. They were connected to each other by the shuriken chain that was wrapped around Kakashi.

"Stop it…" Naruto said.

Karin and Menma didn't even notice the puddle so they were a bit dumfounded with the sudden attack but they overcame the shock rather quickly and took out kunai blades.

"Do it…." One of the ninjas said and the other nodded. They both pulled their chains and the binding around Kakashi tightened. All there was left was a heap of bloodied flesh.

They appeared right behind Naruto and was about to run him though with the chain but was able to deliver elbow strikes to both of them. He ducked and slid beneath the chain. He kicked at their backs at the same time and made some seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".

The attacker duo was thrown at a tree with great force and Naruto threw two shuriken which embedded the chain into the tree. Naruto immediately threw two kunai blades which dug right into a gap the shuriken had sealing their movements completely as they embedded the chain even deeper.

Menma jumped and stood on the gauntlets of the attackers kicking at their faces. Karin immediately launched two chakra chains from her palms to wrap around them but the shuriken chain that connected the two attackers suddenly loosened and detached from their gauntlets freeing their movements. Menma lost his balance and fell down as the attackers rushed at Karin whose chakra chains had wrapped around Menma.

"Nee-san, lemme go", Menma cried.

"Shit!" Karin cried and her chains dissolved.

Naruto made four clones which engaged the duo. One clone threw a slash at the One-Horned ninja which he blocked it with his gauntlet. Another Naruto moved in and did a low spinning kick and the other did an axe kick. The Two-Horned ninja rushed at his opponents and both clones evaded, one did a knee strike as it jumped while the other did an uppercut.

"Good job, Naruto…very smooth", Kakashi said with a thumb up, "And you two…your attacks were…well…your tactic was good but you guys need to be in synch more. However you guys engaged them bravely instead of just waiting for help or freeze up…that was really impressive. I thought you guys would react in some frightened manner".

_They…they managed to protect me after all_, Tazuna thought.

"By the way, Tazuna-san" Kakashi said, "We need to talk".

Naruto and Menma tied the attackers to a tree.

"These guys are Gouzu and Meizu, also known as the Demon Brothers, Chunin level Shinobi from the village hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is their relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice", Kakashi informed.

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the Demon brothers asked.

"Seriously? What do you think we are some kids playing ninjas or wanna-be's?" Naruto said, "A freaking puddle that is wide enough for a person to hide in it on a clear day…especially when it's clear that it hasn't rained around here for a while and it's the only one. You guys practically wanted us to catch you guys…Everyone noticed it, I feel ashamed for the fact that I didn't notice it earlier".

"There you have it…all in simple words" Kakashi said.

Menma looked away acting as if he heard nothing and Karin started playing with her hair.

"You guys didn't?" Naruto asked as he sweat dropped.

"So if that's the case…if you knew this from the beginning…why did you leave the fighting to these Genins? It's clear you could have taken care of these guys no problem and there wouldn't have been any chances of a risk".

"Yes, while it is true that I could just take care of them…but then my students wouldn't learn anything. A ninja's life is filled with danger where trouble comes when one least expects it. My students need to learn to be prepared for this kind of attack", Kakashi said, "And in my opinion, these three did exceptionally well".

"I see. Yes that is indeed a good way to teach your students. Lessons learned in hardship are hardly forgotten…" Tazuna said.

"I also had another motive. I needed to who their target was, if they were after us or you. It's clear that they were hunting you, which is why you put in your request", Kakashi said, "However, you only said bandits…not ninjas. If we knew this, it would have been a B-rank mission or higher. We would have chosen with higher ranked ninjas and the payment would have been more. We are now beyond the scope of this mission".

"This is really too advanced for our level of training. We are just Genin ranked ninjas and these two are fresh out of academy", Karin said, "We're sorry but we should go back".

"Hmm…yep! We should leave", Kakashi said.

"I took on this mission and I intend to finish it", Naruto said, "I won't go back on my word. Believe it!"

"Yeah! I won't fall back because of the difficulty", Menma said, "I will prove myself that I can stand alongside Naruto in a fight".

"Karin?" Kakashi asked the girl.

Karin sighed, "I can't really go back now when both of these two are so pumped up, they would need someone to keep them in line".

"All right then! I guess we can go but you will have to abort the mission and retreat to the Leaf once I order, is that understood you three?"

All three Genins nodded. They all started their way to the Wave country.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. Don't just read away, leave your opinion. Only then can I improve.**

* * *

"This fog…it's so thick. I can't see a thing", Karin said.

Team 6 and Tazuna were on a rowing boat.

"The bridge isn't far now. Our destination is just ahead", the owner of the boat said. As if to prove that a bridge came into view which was under construction. Moderate amount of people were there working on it.

"Tazuna-san? Before we reach the pier, I have a question I want to ask", Kakashi said, "I must know if we are to continue this mission, who are these people that are after you and why? They would have to be a wealthy bunch to hire and send ninjas after you. If you do not comply, I am afraid I have to abort the mission".

"Very well, it seems I have to answer", Tazuna said, "Yes, I will tell you, I want to. Maybe then you will understand even a bit. This situation is really beyond the scope of the request I had placed. The one who seeks my life is a very short person who casts a very long and deadly shadow".

"A Deadly shadow? Is it like Shikamaru's?" Menma asked curiously.

Karin smacked her brother, "Just listen you dope".

"So that person is….?" Kakashi asked.

"You know him…I am pretty sure you at least have heard his name. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world…the shipping magnet Gato", Tazuna said.

"You mean Gato the transport businessman? Yes I have heard of him. What does a businessman like him want to do by taking your life?" Kakashi asked.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that I do agree but below the surface he runs an organization with ruthless methods that supplies drugs and counterfeit money using gangs and ninjas", Tazuna said, "It was one year ago Gato came to our land setting his sight on our peaceful land. He used his vast wealth to take total control over our transport and shipping and anyone who stood against him…simply disappeared. Because of our country's climate and geographical state we are dependent on the sea. And Gato controls the sea now. However the bridge we are constructing will change that. It will connect us to the land and that is what Gato fears".

"So that's it. You're the bridge builder of that bridge hence the only thorn in Gato's way to dominate this nation", Naruto commented.

"So that means those guys we encountered…those ninjas, they were working for Gato?" Menma asked, "There's quite a chance we might encounter stronger ninjas".

"I don't quite understand. If you knew Gato was this dangerous to send Chunin ranked shinobis why did you lie to us exactly?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna sighed, "We people in our country have gone poor when our shipping was taken over. The people who are working at the bridge are common people and even the noble in our lands have very little money. We can't afford to pay for an A-rank or B-rank mission. If you abort this mission, I will die before I even set my foot on the bridge and it will never be completed", Tazuna decided to change his gameplay, "Well don't be upset, sure my young grandson might cry and my daughter condemn the shinobis from Konoha forever for abandoning her father at the gate of Death's lair. But it's not your fault, I mean although you guys are splendid ninjas you still will hold back because of your rank…you are Genin after all".

Karin, Menma and Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh, now he decides to put faith on us", Karin said.

"That's…emotional blackmail…Jiji", Menma said as his eye twitched, "We really should help the poor old guy".

"Oy…jiji. Don't try to win us with your half assed emotional crap. It is one of the fundamental rules of being a shinobi to hide and control our emotions so that we do not jeopardize the mission. And as for your daughter hating us, that's the village's issue, not mine", Naruto said coldly, "However I did say I will complete the mission so I will".

"Ow…kay! I guess we have no other choice but resume", Kakashi said, "We'll keep guarding you".

"Th-thank you very much, I am very grateful", Tazuna said.

They soon reached the port.

"We are now approaching the shore. Tazuna, we've been fortunate till now. No one has spotted us yet but this is as far as I can take you guys. Good luck", the boat owner said.

"Thank you very much for taking such a risk. Take care my friend", Tazuna said and handed him a small pouch. The man started his engine and went away. "Okay, take me to my home and I mean in one-piece", Tazuna said to Team 6.

Everyone walked and suddenly Naruto threw some shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Something was impaled as blood flowed. Team 6 went and saw a white rabbit that was impaled into the tree with several shuriken on it.

"Awwh…it was just a rabbit, Naruto-kun", Karin said.

"Wow! That was awesome", Menma said.

"What was that all about…?" Tazuna asked, "You trying to scare me kid?"

"No, I just felt that…" Naruto couldn't finish, what could he? It was just his instincts after all.

Kakashi was in deep thought, _So, the fox is granting him sharper instincts. It's sure someone used this rabbit as a replacement…this kind of rabbit shouldn't be in here…it's clear someone raised it._

"Get down" Kakashi screamed.

A massive spinning sword was thrown at them but all of them were able to duck just in time and went over them digging into a tree. When everyone looked at the sword a tall, muscular man stood on its hilt. He wore a belt around his chest, baggy pants with wrist-warmers and leg-warmers.

"Well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, a Jounin level rogue ninja from the village hidden in the Mist", Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Hateke of the sharingan, no wonder they were defeated if they clashed with you. However, I do find it very odd that brat found me out", Zabuza said, "Well then, hand over the bridge builder or else I'll have to kill all of you. It'd be such a waste of talent for a brat like him to die".

"Naruto, Menma, Karin I taught you three teamwork, use it you three and protect the bridge builder. Manji formation! Do not attempt to engage this person. He is on a whole other level", Kakashi said and lifted his headband revealing his sharingan, "Now I am ready".

The Genins rushed at Tazuna's side all with drawn kunai blades.

Zabuza chuckled, "Looks like I get to see the sharingan in action and from the beginning nonetheless, I certainly feel honored", he said as the area started filling with a dense mist, "Well, I can't take any chances then now can I? After all, this is copy ninja I am dealing with who has copied over 1000 techniques".

Zabuza jumped down and grabbed the hilt. He pulled it as he dragged the sword and the tree where it was slashed fell down as it was cut. Zabuza put it on his back and jumped on top of water. He made s tiger seal, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist", he cried. The place was surrounded with even denser fog. The Genins saw nothing but white in front of them.

"Damn…he can be anywhere in this fog", Karin said, "Maybe I should use my Mind's eye".

"Don't…nee-chan", Menma said, "It's too dangerous".

"Menma is right, Karin. You need to assume the safest position after Tazuna-san, you're our only hope of survival if one of us gets injured", Kakashi said, "Don't worry, I can handle myself. He will have to come through me first if he wants to reach you three"

"Who is he Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza Momochi, ex-leader of the hidden mist's assassination unit. He is the master of silent killing technique." Kakashi said. "He kills in an instant without any sound or any kind of warning. Even the sharingan can't fully neutralize it. So do not lower your guard. Well we would only lose our lives if we fail here."

"Eight points…Larynx, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery, Kidneys and Heart…now which will be my attack point? What is your opinion? What point should I attack?" Zabuza's voice floated around.

Kakashi made a tiger seal and chakra gathered around him cutting the mist that was separating Kakashi from the Genins.

This feeling…I feel like as if I can't even breathe. One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack…this is suffocating, Menma thought as he already was panicking mentally, _If this goes on like this I will go insane. A clash between two Jounin, their intent to kill...I've never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my life is being choked off slowly. I can't take this. I'd rather..._Menma flipped his kunai at his own chest and was about to thrust it forward.

Naruto and Karin both saw Menma's fear.

Karin herself was scared, "Wh-wha…Menma?" she mumbled.

"Yeah yeah we got you studied a got deal of Anatomy and all, if you really want to then come on", Naruto said boldly, he himself was a bit scared so he had to say something.

"Calm down Menma, don't worry", Kakashi said, "I will protect all of you with my life. I won't allow my comrades to die. Trust me".

"That was a good speech but don't be so sure, it's over", Zabuza said who appeared right in middle of the Genin's formation, "Now what, brat?" Zabuza swung his sword.

"This", Naruto said as he blocked the sword with his kunai. His eyes flashed crimson for a bit and died out leaving bright blue in place.

"What the…?" Zabuza said when he noticed those changes.

Naruto took the chance and immediately did a knee strike to his chest. Kakashi rushed in and stabbed Zabuza at the abdomen. Water leaked from Zabuza's wound and it dispersed into water. Another Zabuza appeared right behind Kakashi, he swung his sword which went right through Kakashi's abdomen.

Zabuza smirked as Kakashi was cut in half but it soon died as Kakashi also dispersed into water. Kakashi emerged from behind Zabuza with a kunai in his hands which was placed at Zabuza's throat.

"Now it's over", Kakashi said, "You're finished".

"So you saw through my illusion and copied my technique", Zabuza said, "As expected of Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. Your mastery over the sharingan is quite extraordinary".

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei did it", Menma cheered.

Karin laughed a bit. Naruto also relaxed a bit and lowered his guard.

Zabuza laughed once more, "I am finished? You think you can defeat me by a cheap imitation of my own technique? What a joke! However, you were very clever I must admit…making your clone all the talking while you hid in mist…waiting for a chance for me to slip up. It was a good try but you have to do better. I'm not fooled that easily", Zabuza extended his neck cutting it on Kakashi's kunai. He reverted to water and another Zabuza emerged right behind him.

Zabuza swung his sword and Kakashi immediately ducked, evading the slash. Zabuza's sword dug into the ground and he jumped using the hilt of the sword to balance himself. He kicked Kakashi sending him flying in air. Zabuza grabbed his sword and ran forward at Kakashi dragging his sword.

Naruto created a clone and threw it at Zabuza. Naruto's landed a round house kick on Zabuza but Zabuza swung his sword as he twisted dispelling the clone. Spikes were embedded behind the place where Zabuza was about to fall but he noticed those and impaled the ground with his sword, stopping his movements.

Naruto didn't waste a second and threw some shuriken, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", a rain of metal was thrown at Zabuza.

_Shuriken Shadow Clone? This kid is…good, it could have been my end,_ Zabuza thought, _This kid…is really peculiar, his blows are as strong as mine and those eyes…just what is this brat?_

Zabuza dispersed into water as the shuriken all made contact.

_Damn it! Another clone?_ _This fog…it's some technique this guy used. All right Naruto, calm down. You know what to do when you can't see,_ Naruto thought and closed his eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Karin screamed, _where is he? I can't believe he was thrown like that,_ she thought.

Menma however couldn't respond in any way, _I can't believe I am so useless…if it wasn't for Naruto…we might already have been dead_, he thought, _I have to help him…somehow._

Kakashi emerged from the water and was about to stand on the surface but Zabuza ran right behind him as he was making seals, "Water Style: Water Prison", he cried. Water formed around Kakashi like an orb and trapped him, "You can't get out of this one, Copy Ninja. This entire ball is made of water…you can't fight when you can't even move".

"Now to take care of these brats", Zabuza said and made a seal with the other hand that was free, "Water Style: Water Clone". Water rose up and formed into another Zabuza. Kakashi could only watch helplessly as Zabuza's clone approached the Genins.

Zabuza's clone laughed, "You think by just wearing a headband you can become a ninja? When you have hovered between life and death by a thin thread so many times…that it doesn't faze you, doesn't make you quiver in fear…then and only you may have earned the right to be called a ninja".

Zabuza's clone made a tiger seal and the mist around them once more thickened. Zabuza's clone disappeared and appeared right in front of Naruto doing an axe kick. Naruto crossed his hand in an X manner and blocked it with a grunt.

_Maybe I should use that now?_ _But…I_, Naruto train of thoughts was interrupted.

"Listen you three, get the bridge builder and run", Kakashi said, "He is using most of his might to keep me trapped in this prison. You can't win this fight. All of you get away. His clones will not be able to go far from the real body".

_Run away? That choice was taken out of our choice list since you got caught in that prison,_ Menma thought, _No matter what we do, how fast we run, he will hunt us and kill us. In the end, we are finished if we are alone._

Menma ran at Zabuza and threw as much as shuriken he could. Zabuza merely swung his sword casually and deflected the shuriken away. Menma however took the chance when Zabuza blocked his own view and jumped into air with a drawn kunai. He was about to slash him but Zabuza moved his leg from Naruto and evaded the blow.

Zabuza caught Menma by his throat. Menma grunted and dropped his kunai which Zabuza caught. He plunged the kunai into Menma's palm and Menma howled in pain. Zabuza then slammed Menma onto the ground planting his foot on Menma's chest. Naruto immediately did a spinning kick which Zabuza evaded by jumping. Naruto grabbed Menma who was now free and threw him behind.

Naruto himself backed down a bit and stood in front of Menma.

"Menma…you okay?" Karin asked.

Menma got up panting and looked at Zabuza, _I thought I could take him on…but I…got to run. If I don't he'll destroy me_, he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please please review. Don't just read, please leave a review.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, "Take off! Your mission is to protect the Bridge builder not to prove how brave you are. We lost this fight the moment I got caught".

Naruto looked back, "Bridge builder?"

"This was my fault in the beginning", Tazuna said, "Go on! Do what you must".

"You immature brats! You still don't get it do you?" Zabuza spoke, "You still are playing your game…pretending to be a ninja. When I was your age this hand…already had taken the lives of Hundred opponents…all my own dear friends…who I ate with, slept with…just imagine the people you are with…you'd have to kill to achieve your dream…to live".

"Enough of this history class, let's go Menma", Naruto said and ran at Zabuza.

Naruto did a roundhouse kick and Zabuza blocked it with his hand, Menma thrusted his palms forward and kunai knives shot at Zabuza. Zabuza grabbed Naruto and threw him at them. Naruto immediately made a clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and a clone appeared which moved him out of the kunai knives' way. Zabuza ran at Menma who immediately drew out a kunai and ran forward.

Menma was about to slash him but Zabuza managed to evade it and did an elbow strike, he once more caught Menma's hand it plunged the kunai into Menma's shoulder. Naruto ran at Menma and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone" and two clones appeared. One did a low kick which Zabuza evaded by jumping and the other grabbed Menma throwing them away from Zabuza.

Zabuza swung his sword dispelling the clones and saw Naruto throwing several shuriken. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" as he made some seals. Zabuza swung his swords to block and deflect the metal rain. Naruto took this chance and made the clone seal after he landed, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone", he cried and a good amount of clones appeared.

"Let's play!" all of Naruto's clones said and rushed at Zabuza with drawn kunai blades. One did a slash and Zabuza ducked doing a low kick, another rushed and tried to thrust it forward but Zabuza caught him and plunged it into the clone itself. Another came and Zabuza did an elbow strike and swung his massive sword. Several clones were dispelled.

Naruto kept the pressure on and kept creating more clones to engage Zabuza. Whenever one of Naruto's clone dispelled Naruto created another to take its place and as time passed Naruto's clones seemed to get faster.

"You're impressive, brat. To be able to clash toe to toe with me", Zabuza said between swings, "I think you can be called a ninja".

_Woah! These brats should cry and cower…but these three still keep pushing forward,_ Tazuna said, _And that blonde kid…he's got skills as he got guts._

Naruto's clones started to overwhelm Zabuza and Zabuza immediately screamed as his chakra became visible, it had a purple taint and it looked like the face of a demon. His chakra exploded and most of his clones were dispelled and Naruto were thrown back at Menma's side.

Zabuza once more made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist". The fog around them thickened and Naruto closed his eyes.

_Alright Naruto, you know what to do when you can't see. Feel my enemy…hear the tiny sound of his heartbeat,_ Naruto thought.

Menma once more found himself frightened. He already doubted his self after seeing Naruto clash with Zabuza and suddenly a ghastly voice spoke in his mind, "**PATHETIC…USELESS! COWER…BEHIND OTHERS…OR** **ACCEPT…MY POWER…BATHE ME…IN BLOOD…!**"

Menma grabbed his head, "Stop! Stop it! Please shut up", he said.

"Menma? What's wrong?" Karin asked and offered her hand, "Come on, heal up".

"Menma, take a hold of yourself. I've got a plan", Naruto spoke, "Get ready".

"Yeah alright, let's do this", Menma said and bit Karin's hand.

"Ho…that's quite an interesting ability", Zabuza's voice floated around the mist.

"There", Naruto rushed forward and found Zabuza moving in for a slash at Karin. He kicked the sword upward and followed with an elbow strike. He twisted and did a roundhouse kick which Zabuza blocked. Naruto made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried. One clone caught his hand while the other plunged a kunai into Zabuza's chest.

Naruto started panting. Zabuza was shocked to see his clone being defeated by a stupid brat, "Impressive indeed boy". Zabuza said, "Now what? You're out of chakra brat".

"This", Menma said and rushed forward with a Demon Shuriken. He jumped and threw it twisting into air. Zabuza immediately caught it with ease.

"You can't beat me with a single shuriken, brats", Zabuza said and noticed it.

Menma had thrown another shuriken. Zabuza immediately jumped.

"I told you just now…a simple shuriken can't touch me", Zabuza said with a smirk.

Menma himself smirked and just then the shuriken immediately transformed into Naruto's clone.

"Eat this", Naruto's clone screamed as he threw a kunai at Zabuza. Zabuza had to take his hand out of the prison to evade the kunai. Naruto's clone dispelled and Naruto fell on his knees, panting even more. Menma supported him and took him to Karin.

"I'll destroy you", Zabuza said, angered by falling for such a trick. Kakashi blocked Zabuza's sword with the metal plate on his glove.

"That was an excellent plan, Naruto. You and Menma have really grown", Kakashi said.

"I knew…pretty darn well any of us doesn't…stand a chance against a Jounin…other than you, Kaka-nii", Naruto said panting, "I used my clones to distract Zabuza and his clone…while Karin healed Menma. When he was busy with me…I transformed a clone into a shuriken…and threw it to Menma. Menma threw another shuriken to catch him off-guard first before throwing my clone. Still even then…this guy has good instincts… to catch the first one".

_This kid…he may be one year junior than me but…he's on a whole other level in experience,_ Karin thought, _These two…their team work was flawless…they didn't even need to speak to understand the plan. _

Zabuza laughed, "Your plan certainly was good enough to distract me, making me lose my concentration on the grip I had on the prison", he said.

"Don't flatter yourself Zabuza, you weren't distracted, you were forced to let go", Kakashi said as he looked at Zabuza straight in the eye, "Your technique worked on me once but now that I have seen it, I won't fall for it again. So, what's it going to be?

Zabuza folded the shuriken and applied more pressure. Kakashi pushed it away with a grunt. Both of them jumped away. Just as they landed, Zabuza immediately started making hand seals and Kakashi soon followed. Both of them were making the same set of hand seals.

"The power of the sharingan", Menma said, "So many seals and yet he copied them all perfectly".

Kakashi and Zabuza both finished at the same time, "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile", they both cried at the same time. Water rose at both of their front and formed into two dragons. They spiraled biting and slamming into each other. They exploded, destroying themselves.

When the water cleared Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in a sword clash. Zabuza had his Guillotine Sword and Kakashi had his White Light Chakra Sabre which had lighting chakra running through it.

Naruto felt as if he heard a sound…a slight movement, he looked back and saw a ninja standing on the branch of a tree behind them. The person looked back at him. He had black long hair and wore a pinstriped outfit with a green haori over it. His face was covered with a mask which had thin, curved eye holes and had red wave like marks at the mask's lower right.

"Guys, we have a visitor it seems, his mask suggests he might be connected to the Mist's ANBU somehow", Naruto informed his team mates, "I wonder if he is an ally or an enemy".

"He is a Hunter Ninja if what I remember is correct. I think it'd be smart if we don't engage him, Naruto-kun", Karin said.

Zabuza however was in a thought, _Something isn't right here, his eye…the sharingan can comprehend and replicate the enemy's technique. However, in our case, both techniques occurred simultaneously_…_could it be?_

Zabuza couldn't think further when he heard a cracking sound. He looked at the source and found that Kakashi's sword was starting to slice it. Zabuza jumped back and so did Kakashi. They ran at a circle assuming each other's previous position. Zabuza hit his left hand upward and made a seal with the right. Kakashi did the same at the same time.

"He isn't just following, he is moving in the same way at the same time", Menma asked, "You know anything about how he is doing that nee-chan?"

"I…really don't", Karin replied.

"Just watch", Naruto said, "You'll figure it out".

Zabuza was shocked, _My movements…no matter what I do, how I do, he's not just following, it's as if…it's as if he knows…_

"What you are going to do?" Kakashi finished Zabuza's unfinished thoughts.

_What…? Can he read my mind as well?_ _He looks at me with that eye_…Zabuza's thoughts were once more stopped.

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi said it aloud for him.

Zabuza grunted, "All you're doing is copying me…like a monkey. You can't" he said and Kakashi joined and their voices echoed, "Beat me with cheap imitations. I'll annihilate you".

Zabuza was finally at his boiling point, "When I am finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth of yours again", he said and noticed a similar shadow right behind Kakashi. It was…Zabuza himself.

_What is that…it's me…but how?_ _Is that some kind of Genjutsu?_ Zabuza couldn't think of anything that explained Kakashi's power.

Kakashi took this chance, "Water Style: Giant Vortex", he cried as he finished his hand seals. Water rose up and spiraled in front of Kakashi like a vortex. A massive wave rushed at Zabuza, slamming him. It blew him away.

_I…I was just about to execute the same technique but he created it first...before I could even finish. He copies my technique before I can…create it….how is it possible?_ Zabuza thought as he tried to keep up with the water currents but the force was too much for him to do anything. The whole vicinity was flooded with water and all the Genins with Tazuna had to put serious effort to just stand.

Zabuza was slammed on a tree and Kakashi threw some kunai blades which dug into the tree through Zabuza's limbs restricting his movements. Zabuza screamed in pain and Kakashi landed on a branch of tree which Zabuza was stuck upon.

"You're finished, Zabuza Momochi", Kakashi said.

The water started receding to the river, the source where it came from leaving the ground which looked as if a natural disaster had taken place.

"B-but how?" Zabuza asked, "Can you…see into the future?"

"Yes", Kakashi replied and drew a kunai, "This is your last battle…ever".

The Hunter Ninja disappeared with some wind running around him. Naruto looked around and found him on another tree. He threw some senbons at Kakashi. Naruto immediately jumped at the masked ninja and made two clones. Naruto along his two clones held their kunai knives on the masked ninja's throat.

The masked ninja merely pointed at Zabuza. Naruto looked back and saw that the senbons dug deep into Zabuza's neck. Zabuza fell with a thud. Everyone looked at the Masked ninja and Kakashi jumped at Zabuza's side. He checked his pulse.

"Oh my! Seems the Leaf have some strong shinobis in their possession indeed", the Masked ninja said, "Your sensei was correct…this was his last battle"

"No vital signs", Kakashi said, "Easy, Naruto! Let him go".

Naruto put his kunai away and dispelled his clones. The masked ninja bowed.

"I am grateful to you", the ninja said and bowed, "I have been tracking Zabuza for quite a long time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to put him down for good. It was a rather hard task I must admit".

"By your mask I can say you are from the Hidden Mist's Hunter division", Kakashi said.

"Yes you are correct", the ninja appeared right in front of the body, "Your struggle is over…for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets that lie within that body. I can't allow letting them fall in anyone else's hands. Farewell". The masked ninja vanished with Zabuza's corpse.

Naruto grunted as he gritted his hands, "He…that kid killed Zabuza with…one single move…like it was nothing…while it took so much out of us to just distract and kill only a clone of his. What does that make me? What have I been doing all these years? I feel so useless…I am just…fumbling around…I don't know anything at all", Naruto said and fell on his knees. He punched the ground with all the force he could muster and a crack formed where his punch landed.

Kakashi's eye-widened, _So the Fox responds to his emotional out bursts_, he thought.

"Naruto-kun, don't say that…if you say that then what are we? You are the one who took the most of the risks", Karin tried to comfort Naruto, "We were only sitting ducks comparing to you…you are a splendid shinobi".

Menma said nothing, _That voice is right…Karin nee-chan is right. Naruto acted so fast…and does so much. If he says he's feeling useless…then what am I? I am noting but a loser_. Menma admitted the voice and his irises flashed golden before fading.

"Naruto. Let it go. In this world, there are people who are younger than you but…stronger than me. You can't say you were useless. You were amazing in that battle, clashing toe to toe and killing his clone…Zabuza, a Jounin ranked shinobi who was master of the silent killing…you even cornered the person in question, that Hunter-ninja. You put up a plan that saved my ass for crying out loud", Kakashi said and ruffled his hair, "As for you Menma, that display of courage and that teamwork was a very impressive feat…that teamwork saved us. You have grown tremendously. Karin, you did an excellent job protecting the bridge builder and in healing Menma. I am proud of each of you. Save all that frustration you are feeling and use it in training".

"I am sorry, forgive me for all that trouble", Tazuna said, "Please come to my home and rest as much you want".

"All right team 6, we still haven't completed this mission, let's nail this mission", Kakashi said and walked forward. He immediately fell down.

"Kakashi-nii", Naruto rushed and caught him.

"Kakashi-sensei", Karin and Menma both rushed at his side.

They found Kakashi unconscious.

Naruto created some shadow clones to help carry Kakashi to Tazuna's house and they all walked to their destination. None of them even took notice but a man was watching them. He had brown hair in a ponytail and wore a sleeveless haori which was pure black in color and had red cloud patterns on them. He had a long curved sword strapped to his back.

"Maybe I will observe a bit more…the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails…is quite interesting", the man said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
**

**A/N: No matter how I ask you guys keep skimming through. I need to know if my chapters suck or if you guys do like it all. Please review.**

* * *

_Ugh! I think I overdid it with the sharingan_, Kakashi thought as he decided to get up from the bed he was sleeping on. He groaned in pain when he did try.

"Waking up huh? Are you alright?" a beautiful lady asked as she came into Kakashi's view. She had long hair and wore a short sleeved pink shirt.

_This must be Tazuna-san's daughter_, Kakashi thought and took a sitting position.

"I have been better. I think it might take almost a week for me to move normally", Kakashi said.

"Then you would do well if you lie down till you can move, so just lie down", the woman said, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Tsunami, thanks a lot for saving my father. Kids, your sensei is awake".

Naruto, Menma and Karin walked in the room.

"Hey look, Kakashi-sensei is awake", Menma said.

"Hey Kakashi-nii, you are suffering from the usual, chakra exhaustion", Naruto said, "You really need to use your sharingan less, you know".

Kakashi laughed a bit, "Yeah, I know".

"Well you can't just blame the guy, I mean he did take out one of the most powerful assassin ninjas alive", Tazuna said, "We can be safe for a good amount of time".

"Kakashi-sensei? About that kid…that hunter-ninja…can you explain a bit more about them?" Karin asked.

"Uh…okay sure. He's from an elite tracking group consisting of ANBU members that hold the task to eliminate any ninjas should one go rogue, destroying the traces of their body. After all, a shinobi's body contains many secrets…which belong to his village. If someone from another village managed to steal a secret, it might cause a disaster", Kakashi explained to his team, "Say the Byakugan or my Sharingan falls into an enemy village's hands, they will analyze it and do everything to figure out the power behind them. Worst case scenario, they might use my own techniques, my own styles against my own village".

"Kakashi-nii, you said they are tasked to destroy all traces of the body?" Naruto asked, "Does it have to be a secluded place?

"Not exactly, they tend to finish their job on spot so there's no room for error", Kakashi said and stopped for a moment, "Hold on a sec! What did that Hunter-ninja used as weapons for the takedown?"

"Senbons…I am sure of it…he had some more on his hands", Naruto replied, "And he even took Zabuza's body away".

"Maybe he didn't just want to show us how they would destroy the body?" Menma said, "I mean with his sharingan and all".

"That's a good logic Menma but I'm pretty sure they all use the same method", Karin said, "Also there would be nothing to hide as after all the body is being destroyed…no secrets to leak".

"Exactly! His choice of weapons, the pressure points he used and the fact that he took Zabuza's body away. None of it adds up", Kakashi said, "How could I have missed the obvious?"

"Zabuza's still alive, isn't he Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, that's the truth", Kakashi replied.

"What? I thought that Hunter ninja guy might take the secrets for himself but…alive? Are you sure, Kakashi-sensei?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. You checked his body yourself and said that there was no pulse, his heart had stopped", Menma commented.

"Yes I did say that. His heart did stop but it was just a temporary state…to simulate death, not actually cause it", Kakashi said, "His weapons…senbons, they dug deep but don't actually do a fatal damage unless they hit vital organs…not in the neck. Hunter ninjas are taught about the human body thoroughly before joining a team. Making his heart look like it had stopped is a mere child's play for them. He was in reality trying to save Zabuza".

Naruto started shaking, "All right! That's good…very good indeed. I'll get my chance at those two once more. This time…I will show them what I truly am capable of", Naruto said with excitement filled voice.

"Are you two sure? Come on, Maybe you guys are just over thinking stuff", Tazuna said.

"No what they said actually makes perfect sense", Menma said.

"Once a ninja encounters something suspicious, he takes immediate action. Hesitation only leads to disaster…every shinobi knows this saying", Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, you said about immediate action…to prepare quickly but…how can we do that with you in this state? How can we do anything now that you can't even move?" Karin asked.

Kakashi laughed, "I can train you".

"H-hold on just a second! Are you confident that a last minute training will help? I mean we barely escaped the last time with our lives", Karin said.

"Tell me Karin, why do you think I won the last time? It was because every single of you guys pinched in to help me. As I said before, each of you guys have grown which I am proud of. I have full faith in all of your abilities". Kakashi said reassuring his team mates.

"Well I don't have a bit of faith", a young boy's voice floated in.

"Hey who are you?" Karin asked.

"Inari, where have you been wandering all this time?" Tazuna said and hugged the boy who came running at him.

"Inari, that was very rude of you. These fine shinobis risked their life to save your grandfather", Tsunami scolded her son, "I am really sorry for his behavior, you guys".

"Mom, you don't understand. Can't you see these guys ranting with their stupid attempts and faith? Gato and his men will come for them and once they do, all of them will be dead", Inari spatted.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Naruto asked.

"We will definitely defeat Gato and his henchmen. We will become heroes who defeated them", Menma said.

"Yeah right, as if! There are no heroes. You guys are all just full of stupid ideas. If you really want to live then run away and pray that Gato's men don't show up at your door", Inari said and ran away. Tsunami rushed behind his son.

Naruto went downstairs to go to the lavatory. He found Inari shedding tears, the boy tried to hold but a few whimpers escaped his throat.

_So…he too has suffered the loss of a loved one, maybe I should…no, I know this pain all too well. What he needs right now…is to be alone,_ Naruto thought and left.

**[At a Clearing]**

Kakashi stood with a crutch in his right hand, he couldn't move properly so that was the best he could do.

"All right then, your training starts from this moment", Kakashi said, "You guys do understand the concept of chakra, correct?"

All three Genins nodded.

"Good, if that is the case then here's what I want you to do. I want you to climb a tree…without your hands", Kakashi said, "How about you show them Naruto?"

"Okay", Naruto said and walked up the tree. He jumped back on the ground.

"That is how. I think you guys get the point. Use your chakra to connect your soles to the tree's surface", Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, not to be rude but shouldn't we learn some kind of new technique or something?" Menma asked, "I mean, what's the point of this training?"

"Good question Menma. You see you guys have been guessing the amount of chakra you need to execute a technique. This will help you utilize your chakra more giving you the option of using your techniques more", Kakashi said, "Now I can go on about its usefulness all day but that won't really help you get stronger now, will it?" Kakashi threw two kunai knives that dug into the ground right infront of Menma and Karin, "Use these to mark the highest place you can reach and then try to go even higher, okay?"

Menma and Karin nodded and they soon got to work. Kakashi made a clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and another Kakashi came into existence.

"All right Naruto, you have a bit different training regime. I have something I want you to learn", Kakashi said.

Naruto left with the shadow clone.

"Kakashi-sensei? Why couldn't Naruto train with us?" Menma asked.

"Uh…he well mastered an advanced chakra manipulation and control training including tree walking and water walking so I think he can skip those", Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-sensei, is this good enough?" Karin said who was almost at the middle of the tree. She stood on a branch.

"Bravo Karin, I can move into the next phase with you. Come down", Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei? Can I ask a question?" Karin asked when she got down.

"What's up?" Kakashi said.

"Well how is that Naruto's so…I don't know…I mean yesterday, he clashed with Zabuza toe to toe and even put that Hunter-ninja at kunai point…how can he do that? I mean we did show courage and all but we couldn't do anything other than distract the guy. Naruto managed to kill the clone…I mean…" Karin trailed off.

Kakashi sighed, "Well he's your team-mate. Shouldn't you ask this question yourself?"

"Yeah I know…it's just", Karin said.

"Listen Karin, I didn't even knew him until he was five. When I got him, he was as cold as ice. Me, Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama had to put a lot of effort to give him something akin to feelings. As for fighting, that kid has been sparring with me at the age of 5. If I don't use any techniques at all, I'd say there's a good chance I might actually lose", Kakashi said.

_How many secrets do you have Naruto-kun?_ Karin thought.

"Alright Karin, I am convinced…you have a very good chakra control but little amount. I want you to exhaust yourself…keep working to go as furthest you can. Work until you drop dead, I think I have a technique I want to teach you too".

Menma and Karin worked hard all day, they heard several times trees being pierced by something very sharp and splinters being torn. They asked Kakashi about it but he said it was nothing noteworthy and sent a shadow clone to it's way.

"Man, I am beat", Menma said as he leaned on a tree beside Karin who was already taking a bit rest.

"Huh, speak for yourself, I can't believe you still kept going on even after when I was out", Karin said.

They heard someone panting…it was Naruto, his clothes were torn all over, as if they were slashed with kunai blades. Surprisingly, he didn't have a single cut or bruise on his body. He lay down beside Menma.

"I need…new clothes", Naruto said.

Kakashi laughed, "Well, it's your fault but trying to force too much. Don't worry I brought some spare. Let's go inside, you three could use some food".

**(Two Days Later) **

Karin left with Tazuna to shop in market for supplies with a Naruto clone while the real Naruto and Menma trained. The city was filled with poverty. Many people were left on the streets and even the shops hardly had any food at all. Tazuna explained about the poverty, what Gato had taken from them. Karin was saddened by this and Naruto's clone promised that he'd do everything to save the people of the Land of Wave.

**[With Menma]**

Menma lay down for a while. He was exhausted.

"Very good Menma", Kakashi complimented, "You are progressing real quick indeed".

"Thanks a lot, Kakashi-sensei", Menma said.

"Menma, I have a question I'd like to ask", Kakashi said.

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, what's up?" Menma asked, "Why are you suddenly so serious?"

"Menma, be honest. Do you hear…a voice in your head?" Kakashi asked, "Something scary…and it tells you to do bad things all the time?"

"I…don't…it's just", Menma mumbled, he didn't want to tell anyone his darkest secret.

"Menma, I told you. You can have faith in me", Kakashi said as he put his hand on Menma's shoulder.

Menma sighed, "Yes Kakashi-sensei, I do. It's always…asking me to…give it bl-blood, to accept its power. It mocks me when I can't do anything and Naruto has to take more risks….I...just", he said, "I feel so scared and useless".

"Don't worry Menma, people aren't born strong. I will do what I can to make you strong. I have some ideas already", Kakashi said auguring him, "You'll be strong indeed but Menma, you cannot absolutely listen to that voice…ever! It only wants to harm you and nothing else".

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, I won't", Menma said, "But how did you…how did you know about my secret?"

"I can't tell you. After all, a ninja isn't supposed to reveal his secret, you know?" Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

Menma laughed and Kakashi followed.

"Hey what are you guys laughing about? It's not me, is it?" Karin asked. She had come back from her trip to the market.

"Nee-chan, you're back", Menma greeted.

"All right, Karin now that you're back, how about a little training?" Kakashi asked.

Karin nodded. She already had her ninja gears. She and Menma did some more tree climbing.

_Hmm, maybe she can use that technique now,_ Kakashi thought.

"Karin, come down. I want you to try something", Kakashi said.

Karin got down, "What's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Try using your chakra chains now…let's see how much you can create and how long you can keep them manifested", Kakashi said.

Karin cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", she slammed her hand onto the ground and several chains shot from her body with spear tips on them.

"Very good, you can manifest a lot more now", Kakashi said, "Karin, try using them as a barrier, form it into a defensive sphere".

Menma was awe-stricken, _Wow! Karin nee-chan can use so much more now. We only could use two but now…just look at her_.

Karin gritted her teeth as she tried to manipulate the chains, trying to form them into a sphere, some grunts escaper her teeth. The chains dug all in front of her and they all connected on top of her. She tried to expand it and the circle started to get bigger.

Karin tried but in the end the chains fell down and she collapsed. Kakashi grabbed her and placed her on a tree. Karin slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I…just couldn't….do it", Karin said weakly.

"Rest now Karin, you did exceptionally well", Kakashi said.

Karin slowly closed her eyes falling to sleep.

"Menma, you've been working hard too. Do one or two more rounds if you want, then come home, okay?" Kakashi said and took Karin in his arms bridal style.

Menma once more resumed his training.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**[At Dinner table-Night]**

All three members were exhausted from training. Menma soon had followed Kakashi and Naruto came back exhauseted too. Naruto came down from upstairs wearing a new set of clothes, this time he trained with the torn clothes.

They had a good dinner considering the state the country was in, Karin noticed Inari looking at a torn picture. Tsunami served tea after dinner. Karin took one and walked to the picture.

"Excuse me Tsunami-san, if you don't mind me asking. This picture is torn…is there any specific reason for that? Inari kept looking at it through the whole dinner", Karin said.

It was as if she had dropped a bombshell, no sound was heard for a while.

"My…husband was in that picture", Tsunami said in a grim voice.

"Our hero…he was known as the hero of our village", Tazuna said in a sad voice.

Inari got up and ran away.

"Father, you should have waited until he was gone. You know what happens when you talk about him in front of Inari", Tsunami said and went after Inari.

"Inari, he's so…sad all the time, why is he like that?" Karin asked.

"Is there a story behind this, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna sighed and took his glasses off, he started polishing it, "His name…was Kaiza. He wasn't Inari's real father but he brought so much happiness in our lives, in those days you couldn't see Inari without a smile. He used to laugh all the time", Tazuna shed a few drops of tear, "All of those stopped, Inari never smiled after that fateful day when courage was stolen from our hearts. When Gato showed up, Kaiza was the only one to stand up against him. Gato had to use his full gang on him but in the end they got Kaiza. They tortured him, brutally cutting his hands after beating those arms blue and displaying his helplessness to the whole village but even then Kaiza died with a smile on his face. After that day, Inari never smiled, Tsunami and the other villagers followed", Tazuna finished

"I will prove it…to the villagers and Inari, that there are still heroes left in this world", Naruto said.

"Hey! That's my line. I won't fall behind you this time, Naruto", Menma said.

They both rushed outside for more training.

Kakashi sighed, "Although I want to…I can't just let them train without proper supervision", Kakashi said and two shadow clones came into existence. They went out to find the young ninjas to oversee their training.

Menma worked a long while and finally reached the top of the tree.

"Menma, that's really good. Now how about you come down? You can return home. It's already late", Kakashi's voice floated in.

Manma slid down, "Kakashi-sensei, what're you teaching Naruto? Can I learn it?" he asked.

"Uuh…well that will take a while but yes I did want to teach you some. We can after we have reached Leaf Menma, it's a lengthy process. But I guess we can see what Naruto's up to. I think he should be at the old spot", Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Menma walked to another clearing and heard someone gasping and panting hard. Naruto was on his knees and the whole place was filled with kunai knives and shuriken. The trees had holes and cuts in them which indicated something very sharp went through them. Many of the trees were even cut in two.

"Hey Menma, what's up?" Naruto said when he noticed the duo.

Kakashi's clone that came with Menma dispelled giving the clone with Naruto all the information.

"Well, Naruto's almost wrapped up his training too. Maybe you two should get some sleep okay?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah yeah, we are coming. Maybe we'll have a race. You can go", Menma said.

"All right but be back soon, okay?" Kakashi said and dispelled.

"Naruto? I have been meaning to ask you something", Menma said.

"What's up Menma?" Naruto said and leaned against a tree. He took a water bottle and drank some water.

"Well, that day…when Zabuza and you fought. You fought him very easily and no, don't laugh if off", Menma said, "You even had that kid in a pinch. Just how? How can you act so calm in that situation? Aren't you afraid that you might lose your life?"

"Of course I am, I mean I am a kid just like you Menma. When Zabuza came I was afraid, I didn't know what to do but he was attacking my precious people, Kaka-nii and you guys. That's a good reason for me to overcome that fear", Naruto said, "You know…my dad, the Fourth Hokage, he did the same thing…he died with my mother protecting the village from the Nine-Tails' rampage. That' why I can't…I can't just cower away in fear. They looked at Death straight in the eye…I want to do the same".

"That's really admirable", a voice spoke up, "Then come…embrace your death with a smile". A man with chin-length brown hair came forward. He had a headband that showed he belonged to the village hidden in the Rocks, "I'll kill that Namikaze's last sign and eradicate his sign…forever".

The man lunged forward with a drawn kunai. Naruto already had a kunai in hand and used it to block the man's attack, locking their weapon.

"Are you sure you want to end it like this?" Naruto asked.

The man groaned, "That…arrogant way of speaking, I'll kill you…remember it, I…Taiseki of the Rocks".

Naruto's kunai glowed a bit red and chakra started flowing through it making it look like a scimitar in appearance. It cut through Taiseki's kunai and was about to slash him but the man immediately jumped away. Menma aimed his palm at Taiseki and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", two spear tipped chains shot at Taiseki.

Taiseki made a seal ad hurled earth that formed into a giant golem, "Earth Style: Earth Golem". Menma's attack deflected as a rock like golem appeared. It roared and rushed at Naruto. It threw a punch which Naruto dodged and slashed it with a chakra infused kunai. It dug deep but not through. The golem roared and tried to lift Naruto.

Naruto jumped back using the golem's hand as a stepping stone and threw shuriken. They all glowed crimson as they left Naruto's hands and looked like giant fan blades. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" as he made some seals. The chakra infused shuriken multiplied and rained on the golem.

Menma rushed at Taiseki. Taiseki cried, "Earth Style: Earth Fist" and rocks gathered on his fist. Taiseki threw a punch which Menma jumped to evade only to be attacked by Taiseki's roundhouse kick. Menma was able to impale a kunai in Taiseki's right abdomen. Taiseki grunted in pain and punched Menma at his gut with a good force.

The golem tried to evade of withstand the force and many shuriken dug deep into it but the sheer amount was so many that in the end the golem was slashed into pieces. Naruto saw Menma being thrown away and immediately went to his side. Naruto made a seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and several clones appeared.

Naruto and his clones started to surround Taiseki. Taiseki cried, "Earth Style: Earthquake Slam" and slammed his palms onto the ground. The ground around him broke into blocks and spiraled inward. Thankfully, Naruto and Menma had got up in a tree. Several of Naruto's clones were destroyed but some of them were able to evade the attack and hid.

Menma got down and ran at him. He threw a punch and Taiseki sidestepped to evade it doing a knee strike on Menma. Menma was able to do an elbow strike and they both were puched back. One of Naruto's clones appeared and did a low spinning kick and did a knee strike. Two more clones came and kicked him upwards before they jumped. They did butterfly kicks followed by elbow strikes.

"Fox's Barrage", Naruto cried and one more clone jumped up doing an axe kick. Two more clones punched Taiseki before he could even fall on ground. Menma slammed his palms on the ground and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains". Four Chakra Chains shot from different places and impaled Taiseki's limbs.

"Now for the finale", Naruto said and a clone transformed into a giant shuriken. He infused it with his wind chakra and it radiated crimson chakra. Naruto threw it as he spun at Taseki. It split the body in two and mud splattered instead of blood.

"Damn it! He used a replacement technique. Keep your eyes open, Menma", Naruto said and took out a kunai blade infusing it with his wind chakra. Taiseki screamed as he had jumped right on top of him, he held a giant hammer made of rocks on his hand. Menma and Naruto both jumped away as Taiseki smashed down where they used to be.

Naruto threw his blade and kicked it at Taiseki while he took out several kunai blades and infusing them with his wind chakra. Taiseki lifted his hammed and blocked it, Naruto's kunai dug deep and almost went through the hammer.

"Nice try, Namikaze. But not good enough", Taiseki said and removed the hammer from his face. He saw Naruto with a smirk.

"You're down", Naruto said and threw all those wind infused kunai blades.

Taiseki started running as soon as he saw Naruto smirk. He was impaled by several kunai blads, all of them dug right into him and some even went through. Blood was flowing from his body freely and he groaned in pain, thankfully the boy didn't throw them at vital points. He was formulating a plan on how to defeat those brats as he ran but he suddenly felt as if he was being choked off, he looked up and saw he was in an arm lock of none other but Kakashi.

"Very well you two, now is the time you hand this guy to the proper authorities", Kakashi said, "One more thing Naruto, I hope you're not feeling worthless, even you Menma…this guy was an elite chunin whose skill was bordering Jounin level".

Naruto and Menma both did a high five. Kakashi smiled and put the Rock ninja under a genjutsu. He sealed him in a scroll.

"Alright, we are awesome", Menma screamed in joy.

Naruto merely smirked, pleased with himself.

"Alright, so you guys want to get back now?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, let's go Naruto", Menma said.

"You guys go, I still haven't mastered the technique I was told to…you mastered the lesson you were given", Naruto said.

Menma sighed, "No wonder you're so strong", he said, "Fine! I am not leaving either".

Kakashi sighed and once more left Menma and Naruto to their training.

**(Next Morning)**

Menma and Naruto were sleeping on each other. A person with long black hair came at them. He wore a purple kimono and a choker on his neck. He shook them to wake them up.

"Ugh…Naruto, get the hell off of me", Menma said with a groan and tried to get up.

"Just five more minutes, Kaka-nii", Naruto said

"Na-naruto! Get up! Fan girls are coming to get you and there's a horde of them", Menma said.

"What? Where…where are those banshees?" Naruto immediately got up with a drawn kunai blade, "Hold on! It's just…"

"I certainly am not a fan girl", the person said with a sweat drop, "Or a girl for that fact".

"Yeah I know, but getting Naruto wake up is really something. This was the best option to get him to wake up".

Naruto smacked Menma on the head, "Speak for yourself you idiot! You need a shot of water to get up! You thought she was a girl and just got up", he said.

"Awwh…save the details for later. Wait…what? You're not a girl?" Menma asked, shock evident on his face, "What are you doing here with that basket if it's not flower gathering?

Naruto sweat dropped.

The person shook his head in negative, "I am gathering herbs to treat wounds and illness but what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We are here training to get stronger", Menma replied.

"Why do you want to become strong? Aren't you strong enough already?" Haku asked.

"Nowhere near strong enough to protect each and every person I care, I want to be the Hokage someday so I have to get strong", Naruto said.

"I see. If that is the case, I believe you will get really strong", Haku said and got up.

"I am sorry for all that trouble…it must have been hard to get past that entire trap", Naruto said.

"I don't understand. I didn't encounter any kind of trap", Haku said, "I must have been very lucky not to have fallen in any of them. You are truly a sharp ninja", he left.

"What trap? What're you talking about Naruto?" Menma asked.

"Nothing let's go and grab a bite! I am starving", Naruto said and got up.

They reached the place and found Tsunami preparing the table.

"Good morning, you two. You seem like you trained hard?" Tsunami asked.

Naruto and Menma laughed. They went to the bathroom and washed themselves. When they went to the table, they found Inari, Karin, Tazuna and Kakashi at the table.

"Naruto? You finally mastered that technique?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, Kaka-nii. I can finally execute that technique without any flaw and throw a good amount of them", Naruto said.

"Very good, Naruto. I'm glad. How about you guys join us today? You guys must be bored with all that trainng", Kakashi said.

"Sure Kaka-nii", Naruto said and started his breakfast.

"Nee-chan did you know? We were attacked by a Rock ninja last night…we beat the hell out of them", Menma said.]

"Really? Huh! Why didn't you wake me up?" Karin asked.

"Rock ninjas? Maybe Gato sent them?" Tsunami asked in an anxious voice.

"No I am pretty sure they were here of another reason that doesn't concern Gato or you guys in any way", Kakashi said assuring them.

"Don't worry Tsunami. After that Zabuza incident I am pretty sure these guys can keep me safe no problem", Tazuna said.

"Yes, father. The more I see these guys, the more impressed I get", Tsunami said.

"But I do have a question I must ask you Kakashi-san, why did you even stay and decided to protect me? Even after knowing, Zabuza will come back once he has recovered", Tazuna said.

"Those who stray from the path of justice wield no courage and under the wing of a strong leader, cowards cannot survive, the Fourth Hokage said that", Kakashi said, "Besides, I am never going to hear the end of it if I make Naruto leave now that he's trained his ass off".

"How can you say that? All these stupid training…all these promises…how stupid words…a waste of your time", Inari said, "These cool things you say…they mean nothing. You train, you laugh but you will die once Gato and his men arrive, then you'll just bow down. You have no idea what it's like to suffer".

Naruto finally lost his cool, he got up with a thud, the spoon he had on his hand broke into splinters, "You…don't get the chance to say something like that before even giving it a shot! And don't you freaking dare to…bad mouth my old man…he's the freaking reason I'm still breathing and listening to your stupid whimpering and crying", Naruto left the place.

"Naruto…hey! Wait up", Menma rushed after him.

"Na…ruto-kun", Karin only mumbled.

Kakashi sighed, "Inari-kun, I am sorry for Naruto's behavior…but he really has been suffering for a long time. The day he was born, his father, the Fourth Hokage and his mother died. He was thrown away like an outcast and people raised him almost like a machine…he cried a lot…when we got him back, I heard him cry at bed for his father and mother…he didn't even know his heritage until we met. I guess he just got tired of crying and decided to fight it with all he could", Kakashi said.

Menma, Tazuna, Karin, Kakashi and Naruto left for the bridge. Thanks to the ninjas the progress of the bridge increased dramatically. They all came back with happy faces. After all one or two more days of work and the bridge will be finished.

**(Next Day) **

Kakakshi left with Tazuna and his team minus Naruto who was sleeping like a baby.

"I am really sorry for this to leave Naruto in your care like this. He really did work a bit too much", Kakashi said.

"Don't worry about a thing, Kakashi-san. He can stay as long as he wants", Tsunami said with a smile.

They left. Naruto got up after a while.

"Damn! I really slept in late", Naruto said and walked downstairs to wash himself.

"Please…I'll do anything…just don't…please harm my child", Tsunami's voice floated.

Naruto walked in and found two samurai holding Tsunami hostage.

"Maybe we should have a bit of a fun first? Don't you think?" a short man said, he wore a monkey cap and a jacket.

"Hold on! I get to go first! Then I'll chop that whimpering piece of…" the man who wore nothing but a spaulder on his right shoulder started saying.

"Please stop and leave! We don't want any bloodshed", Naruto said.

"Hey hey that must be the Namikaze kid Taiseki said. Look at him begging us to leave", the short man said.

"Heh! That's the son of Yellow Flash? Pathetic", the tall man said.

"Don't worry Inari, I promise I will protect you with both of my arms", Naruto said, "Once more please leave and do wield that sword properly".

"We are getting you too…" the man couldn't even finish.

Naruto jumped right on top of them and did an axe-kick. He did an elbow strike to both of their sides of heads and they immediately fell.

"You…you r-really did it", Inari said.

"See Inari? You were afraid of that? You can defeat these stupid losers and protect your loved ones no problem", Naruto said.

Inari finally smiled after a long time, "I…I am so sorry…I…was such a meanie…you…thanks!" Inari hugged him.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto-kun", Tsunami said.

"No problem! That's what heroes do, right?" Naruto said and ran towards the bridge, "Hold on guys! I am on my way".


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for your kind reviews to those who did leave reviews. Please keep reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto ran at the bridge with all the strength he could muster. When he did reach the place, he saw the whole area was filled with a shroud of fog. Menma had cuts all over him from which blood flowed freely. He was in an ice like dome and was panting really hard. Naruto saw the Hunter ninja come out from one of the wall, moving in for the kill. Naruto threw a wind infused kunai and it made a deep crack on the mask.

Some drops of blood fell on the ground and Haku looked at Naruto. Zabuza immediately made a seal, "Water Style: Water Clone", he cried and water rose up forming into Zabuza. Before Zabuza's clone could even make a move Naruto jumped and made two shadow clones. They each came down with wind infused kunai blades and clashed with Zabuza's sword.

Naruto threw several wind infused shuriken dispelling his own and dispersing Zabuza's clone.

"So you decided to show your face, huh? Well, it looks like you got stronger than the last time", Zabuza said, "Still me and Haku will wipe the floor with you".

"Zabuza-sama, please let me fight this…by my own way, alone", Haku said.

"Are you sure about this, Haku?" Zabuza asked, "Very well, you really are still too soft".

"I am sorry, forgive me for that incompetence", Haku said.

_He's right, this guy hasn't even hit me anywhere at the vital spots…I can't accept that he missed. What is he up to?_ Menma thought and grabbed some senbon. He pulled them out and a grunt escaped his throat.

Kakashi was at a stalemate, _If I go help those two then Zabuza will kill the bridge builder and I don't think Karin can keep her barrier up long enough for me to finish that kid…I have to have faith in Naruto and Menma_, he thought.

"Relax Kakashi, sit back and enjoy the show", Zabuza said, "That blonde kid…is your best student isn't he? Let's see how he fares against my best student. The Yellow Flash's son should at least prove entertaining for Haku".

Kakashi placed his hand on top of his headband and was about to remove it. Zabuza rushed at his front with a drawn kunai and was about to plunge it in Kakashi's eye but Kakashi grabbed the kunai, it dug into his palm. Kakashi gritted his teeth to withstand the blow.

"Same trick again Kakashi? That's boring! You're no fun", Zabuza said.

"If it's so boring, why did you stop me from using it? Afraid that might be the end of you?" Kakashi asked taunting Zabuza.

"Shut up Kakashi! I already have figured out the secrets behind that eye. You should show your tricks less often Kakashi or people will eventually find something to use against you", Zabuza said and jumped back, "Even if you did defeat me, you won't be in any shape to defeat Haku. I have created a tool that can't be destroyed, it destroys anything and everything on my path…and that bloodline of his makes him stronger than me".

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked and revealed his sharingan, "Let's finish what we started".

Zabuza made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist". The place was filled with even denser fog and Zabuza vanished in it.

"You made me believe you could see the future, Kakashi but that was just a bluff to get my guard down. You said that was my last battle but if that was true then how come I am still breathing and battling with you? Your eye has two mechanisms. One it lets you mesmerize your opponent and the other lets you perceive every movement. Using these two elements you copied my moves, made me doubtful, infiltrated my mind and made me follow your movements that lead to my defeat", Zabuza's voice floated in, "As for that kid, the only thing that comes to my mind...he is a Jinchuuriki. Did I get all the facts right, Kakashi? This fog and keeping my eyes shut is enough to counter your techniques".

Kakashi looked everywhere, giving notice to every single movement to find Zabuza. Kakashi immediately rushed at Tazuna's side and found Zabuza moving in for the kill. Kakashi was able to intercept the attack protecting the bridge builder but he received a deep gash over his chest in the process.

Zabuza laughed, "Kakashi, you really are a sharp one indeed but still, you weren't sharp enough…your eyes can't read my movement not anymore. Worrying about those brats clouded your judgement", he said and once more vanished into the mist. His laugh echoed all over.

**[With Naruto]**

Menma was almost a sitting duck, he tried using explosive tags and everything he could but none of them seemed to work. When Naruto had knocked Haku off the ice, Menma immediately threw two kunai blades at Haku. Haku stepped back evading the kunai blades.

"I have not forgotten about you, no need to be impatient", Haku said, "Some people accept defeat gracefully and leave while the others won't admit it…at all".

Haku was about to make a seal but Naruto threw several wind infused shuriken at him. Haku made a seal and cried, "Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirror". Most of Naruto's shuriken went in and were thrown right at Naruto. Two of shuriken never went in, it was stuck at the mirror and cracked it. The other shuriken made contact with Naruto and he exploded in smoke.

Naruto was already in the dome when Haku looked back. He was about to take Menma away from the dome.

"You really are impressive shinobi", Haku said, "I wish our paths hadn't crossed in this manner".

"Yes, I'd really much like you as a friend. It's a shame such a person is my opponent in a death match", Naruto said.

Haku made a seal, "Secret Art: Thousand Needles", he cried and a spiked circle made of ice formed around them. All of the mirrors glowed white and needles made of ice barraged the Genin duo.

"Wh-why you…" Menma couldn't complete.

"**ACCEPT…OR COWER…!"** Menma once more heard that voice in his mind.

_Damn! Not now…I have to concentrate_, Menma said to him in mind.

Naruto got up panting and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone", he cried sending all of his clones to all of the mirrors. Haku was able to destroy them with a little effort.

_Is that it? Can it be so simple?_ Naruto thought.

"Please leave…leave this battlefield. You have no chance of winning here", Haku said in a pleading voice, "I still haven't accepted the way of the shinobi completely. If you don't…I will have no other option but to kill you too and embrace that way completely. I do not wish to kill you two. I too fight for a precious person just like you do, Naruto-kun".

"Naruto? Have any bright ideas? I think now is the time when you whip up a plan and save our asses", Menma said.

"I think I might have an idea", Naruto said, "Just be ready! Let me confirm my theory first".

"No matter what you do Naruto-kun, you cannot defeat me", Haku said.

Naruto once more made the clone seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone". All of his clones jumped at all of the mirrors. Haku once more started destroying the clones and Naruto immediately made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", he cried and exhaled several sharp invisible bullet like projectiles at upwards.

Haku received the attack at several places, none of them fatal though. Most of them grazed him and two or three actually impaled him. He once more went in. Naruto saw in the mirrors that he had blood flowing from two places, his left shoulder and his right arm.

_Yes, it worked. He has to get out of the dome to kill my shadow clones and as the time passes he gets slower…must be fatigue_, Naruto thought.

"Stop this Haku-san, this battle can go into our favor any moment. You offered us to leave now I am doing the same. Leave and there will be no bloodshed", Naruto said.

"Forgive me then, Naruto-kun but I can't take you up that offer. I will do everything in my ability to help my precious person achieve his dream, which is my only wish, my only reason to exist. I cannot just leave", Haku said, "But you truly are impressive Naruto-kun. To injure me in battle, this is a first. Let's see how the battle fares".

Haku once more made a seal and cried, "Secret Arts: Thousand Needles". Once more a spike ice ring formed but this time Naruto grabbed and threw Menma upwards. He himself jumped but he wasn't able to get out of the circle completely and was ravaged by countless ice needles. Naruto started panting hard.

"Na-naruto…stop…you….don't" Menma couldn't say much. His team mate was almost dying for Menma's uselessness.

"I…I am fine…just get ready", Naruto said.

"So you'd rather take stupid hits to save your comrade than save yourself…I told you, you'd get strong…you grew very strong in only a week", Haku commended.

Naruto smirked, "Thanks…but it seem…I still have a…long way to go", he said between breaths. He got up and once more made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Multiple…Shadow Clone", he cried and again several clones appeared. They once more jumped to hit the mirrors and Haku started to attack the clones.

"Get…ready Menma! Throw them when I say", Naruto said.

Menma nodded. _I have to hit the mark, I have to concentrate. I can't miss, he'll come at Naruto. So I have to protect him too…I have to_, he thought.

"Now", Naruto cried.

Menma immediately slammed his palms on the ground and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains". Several Chains shot forward from his body and dug into the ground. All of them launched upwards to hit Haku. Haku immediately made a seal, "Secret Art: Demonic Ice Mirror", he cried and a mirror formed right in front of him.

Most of the chakra chains went in it and came from all over at the Genin duo. Some even reached Menma but as he was the source of his own chains they went through him and all of the chains impaled Naruto. Naruto coughed up blood and slumped down.

"Na-na-naruto? Wh-what have I done? I…I…ki-killed him", Menma mumbled.

"What a shame! He even risked his life and this battle for you", Haku said as he walked forward from the wall, "Now it's your turn to fall, Menma-kun".

"**USELESS…PATHETIC…WEAKLING!"** the voice inside Menma's head started taunting louder and louder.

Menma felt as if time had frozen. He looked all around and found that the place around him had become monotone.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Menma asked.

"**Hello, loser"**, a voice spoke up.

Menma looked back and found a person who looked just like the person he saw at Kakashi's genjutsu. He walked towards Menma.

"Wh-who are you?" Menma asked.

"**Who do you think? You of course! Your true power"**, the man said**, "But you can call me Drakkus"**.

"Are you the one that keeps taunting me in my head?" Menma asked, "Why do you keep doing that?"

"**Well, you don't accept your own power so of course I'd keep taunting you. Heck, if possible I'd take over you"**, Drakkus said.

"Please…please, save Naruto. He…he's my best friend…I can't let him end like this", Menma pleaded.

"**Too bad so sad, sorry can't help…even if I wanted to"**, Drakkus said mockingly, **"Why don't you help him yourself? I mean you have been denying my power…your own power…!"**

"Fine, tell me then what do I have to do", Menma said, "I won't deny it…not now".

"**Huh. You'll deny this the moment you have achieved your goal"**, Drakkus said, **"You're a stupid two-faced bastard"**.

"I said I will do what you said…just please…give me power", Menma said.

Drakkus extended his right hand forward with an open palm. A claymore like double edged broadsword appeared in front of him. It had skull like guard on both side and a snake head tip of the blade. The blade itself wasn't that long and had a slight purple taint on it.

Menma tried to grab it but Drakkus grabbed it and moved it away.

"**Uh-uh-uh, not just yet kiddo. I've got you where I want you…let me play a while"**, Drakkus said and took a stance, **"You have to fight me for this power, show me that your resolve is true. If you win and if you do then you can have this"**.

Menma took out two kunai blades and rushed forward without wasting any more words. He swung one and another and once more, he kept slashing at the enemy but Drakkus only laughed as he blocked all of the hits. Menma screamed and tried to do a slash in an X manner. Drakkus laughed and blocked it, locking their weapons in a clash.

"**What's wrong, partner? Can't back your half-assed talks?"** Drakkus laughed, **"I do keep telling you…you're PATHETIC! You think you can get strong just because someone told you? No matter how dark…you think you can grow of you deny your own power…it's existance?"**

"I…I never thought it…like that", Menma mumbled

Drakkus pushed and gave a bit force and Menma's kunai blades broke. Menma immediately jumped away to avoid Drakkus' attack but Drakkus lunged forward and slashed at Menma's abdomen. Drakkus grabbed Menma by the hair and threw him away. Drakkus rushed forward and pierced Menma's heart with his sword.

"**Pathetic brat…! You think you can just charge in and ask for my power? And even worse beg for it?"** Drakkus said, **"Am I your freaking parent? You are pathetic brat! Go away and save both of us some time"**.

Menma gritted his teeth and looked at Drakkus, golden glint on his irises. He grabbed Drakkus' head and head butted him, Menma took out two kunai blades and slashed Drakkus in an X manner and then plunged them into Drakkus' neck from both sides. Menma grabbed Drakkus and threw him away. He grabbed the hilt of the sword that was still on his abdomen and pulled it out with a roar.

He lunged forward and drove the sword straight in Drakkus' heart.

"**You will…listen to me and…give me power"**, Menma said in a confident but dark tone.

Drakkus' laughed, **"So…you have finally awakened…remember Menma…you may have won this battle but…there are Eight more battles left…eight more fights to master my full power. For now, I give you a bit of my power"**.

Drakkus started fading into white light that surrounded Menma

"**BATHE ME…IN BLOOD! UNLEASH…THE HARVESTER!"** Drakkus said in a more chilling voice.

Menma started feeling pure hatred and anger. He started leaking chakra that had purple and a bit red taint on it. He screamed as he got up and looked around. Naruto was slumped down. Menma looked at Haku. Haku saw those golden eyes filled with hatred that had green popped up veins around them. He was finally afraid.

_That chakra…so vile and so much hatred_, Haku thought, _That is anything but human._

Haku made some seals and slammed his palm on the ground, "Ninja Art: Summoning". Ice gathered and took the appearance of a giant star where he slammed. It broke and a skeletal figure appeared. It had ice spikes all over it. It had a short scythe like blade on its left hand and a giant drill like shield on its right.

It roared and shot at Menma. Menma himself gave a battle cry and ran. He slashed at Haku's summon which tried to block Menma's blow. Menma's attack cracked the shield and even dug into it. Menma dragged his sword and locked his sword with the short scythe of Haku's summon.

Naruto himself gained conscious.

_Ugh! Guess the Fox isn't letting me free that easily_, Naruto thought and looked forward, he was horrified at what he saw, _What the hell happened to Menma? How the hell he's got that look and that kind of sword?_

Menma laughed maniacally as his sword started piercing the short scythe of his enemy. Haku's summon used his spiked shield to plunge it into Menma, blood flowed and Menma only laughed. Menma dragged his sword and plunged it into Haku's summon. He did an elbow strike and broke the shield. Haku's summon had claws beneath the shield and tried to impale him with that.

Naruto screamed as red chakra gathered all round him and started emanating them. The red chakra spiraled around him like a vortex. Naruto's irises turned red and his pupils became slit as red fiery veins popped around his eye. Even Menma had taken notice of Naruto who jumped and almost glided forward.

**[With Kakashi]**

_That chakra…Naruto…but why did he summon the power of the Nine-Tails?_ Kakashi was worried. He was already busy trying to dodge and block Zabuza's attack who came with a swing and hid in the mist once more, _Did the battle go too downwards? Or was it Menma? Good thing, I have almost finished preparing for executing that technique._

Zabuza was shocked, _This_ _much hatred and anger. I've never felt this much. It even gives me the chills._

"What do you say we finish this charade Zabuza? We both are busy men after all", Kakashi said and took out a scroll. He bit his thumb and smeared some on the scroll after rolling it open. He closed it and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning-Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit", he cried and slammed the scroll on the ground.

"Oh Kakashi, why even bother? You can't back those words. You can't see me or find me. How will you…" Zabuza couldn't finish. Several hounds emerged from the ground and bit him restricting his movements.

"I know my limits more than you Zabuza that's why I let you cut me up all this time which lead my Hounds to you. Your ambition brought your downfall…becoming a hired thug for someone as low as Gato. That was the lowest act, Zabuza", Kakashi started making hand seals, "Now I will show you something completely original. Feast your eyes", Kakashi said as lighting started forming on his palm, "Raikiri", he cried and rushed forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto rushed at Menma's side and intercepted the attack of Haku's summon. His bladed scabbard took the hit and it was sharp enough to cut the hand of Haku's summon in two. Naruto grabbed Menma and threw him away. He slashed Haku's summon in the gut with his scabbard splitting Haku's summon in two pieces. Naruto grabbed Haku and punched his face. Haku was thrown backwards and slammed into a iced dome breaking it into pieces, he went even further at the direction of Zabuza .

Haku's mask fell revealing the person who was gathering herb and wished them luck. Naruto was about to ask him something.

"**CUT…IT…TO…PIECES",** the ghastly voice in Menma's voice spoke. Menma ran at Naruto with his drawn sword. Naruto blocked the blow locking his scabbard with Menma's sword.

"**Stop this…insanity…Menma",** Naruto said in a deep echoing voice, **"Stop this…before anyone gets seriously hurt. I am Naruto, your comrade. Stop this"**.

Menma made no move to resist, he only pushed forward to harm Naruto more. Naruto himself was trying to keep his emotions in check which was proving very difficult, he felt a huge anger was trying to break its way through.

_This power…it feels like I am trying to stop the flow of an ocean with only a wooden door_, Naruto thought, _I have to cancel this state…but only after this guy…gets his head back in the game._

"**Menma…snap out of it…damn it"**, Naruto said.

Haku was shocked at seeing how strong these two were. He knew even if he even tried a sneak attack he won't succeed.

"Why…why do you not kill me? Or let him kill me?" Haku asked.

"**Because…this fight isn't fair…and none of us…want any kind of bloodshed"**, Naruto said.

Naruto immediately ducked and did a spinning low kick followed by a knee strike and an elbow strike. Naruto gave no chance and threw him away, Menma slammed onto an ice wall and it shattered into pieces and reached Karin.

"**Karin, restrict his movements. Make sure he can't move an inch"**, Naruto said and exhaled slowly. The red aura vanished leaving a very tired Naruto, "Tell me…Haku-san, why…why do you fight for Zabuza?"

"He was the one who gave me a reason…reason to exist…but now I am a broken tool and you even refuse to dispose a broken tool…that's just too cruel, Naruto-kun", Haku said.

"Haku-san, I…don't believe that fighting is all there is of being a ninja, I used to think like that but…not anymore", Naruto said, "There's a lot more than just fighting, I don't kill on a whim and besides, you didn't take that chance to kill us, think of this as a return of that favor".

Naruto started walking away. Haku saw Kakashi moving in Zabuza for a kill and made a seal. He disappeared and a trail of ice followed where Zabuza was. Haku appeared right when Kakashi was about to run Zabuza with his technique. Kakashi couldn't move and his hand went right in Haku's chest. All of the hounds disappeared as Haku had thrown senbons before coming at Zabuza's aid.

Haku held Kakashi's hand with all the strength he could muster, "Zabuza-sama, k-kill him n-now".

"Well done Haku, this is the tool I have raised", Zabuza laughed, "It seems I still have a bit of luck after all, won't you agree Kakashi?" he said and raised his sword.

Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped back. Naruto rushed at Kakashi's side and threw a clone at Zabuza who delivered a punch at Zabuza's left jaw.

"H-he saved your miserable life at the cost of his own", Naruto said, "And you still laugh it off? How can you be so cruel?"

"We have a lot to talk about, but now just take care of Haku", Kakashi said, "Don't interfere okay? This battle is mine to take care".

Kakashi rushed at Zabuza's side and took out a kunai while he held his white light chakra sabre on other hand. Zabuza swung his sword down and Kakashi ducked plunging his kunai into his abdomen. Zabuza swung it again but Kakahsi jumped twisting in the air, he took out another kunai plunging it into Zabuza's left shoulder. Zabuza once more tried to swing it and this time Kakashi's sword locked with it in a clash.

Although Kakashi's sword was massive but Kakashi's sword was better as it had lighting chakra running through it and it pierced the sword slicing it in two. Kakashi immediately took out another kunai and planted it on Zabuza's other hand rendering both of his hands useless.

Zabuza gasped, "Wh-why can't I…keep up with you? What happened? Wh-what changed?" he asked.

"Look at you…you are falling apart. You have no idea about real power", Kakashi mocked Zabuza.

"Well well, so this is how it turns out eh Zabuza Momochi?" a short man said as he came into view, "He really did quite a job on you, didn't he? I must admit…I truly am disappointed", he said and had an army behind him.

"Gato-san? What are you doing here with so many thugs behind you?" Zabuza asked.

"Well you see, there has been a slight change in the plan. According to the new plan, you are to die once you have outlived your usefulness…meaning now!" Gato said with a smirk, "You guys are too expensive and even then you don't get the job done, I'm afraid these guys have to take care of you now. Oh yes, I will appreciate if you can actually take one or two down before they annihilate you".

"It looks like our fight is over, Kakashi. Now that I am not in Gato's employ, your bridge builder Tazuna is safe from me", Zabuza said.

"That brat almost took my arm off", Gato said and walked towards Haku's dead body. He kicked Haku's face several times.

Naruto couldn't even speak let alone do anything against Gato…pain was coursing through his body, finally the toll of using the Fox's power took effect. He gritted his teeth and started to get up as he got used to the pain or the pain started fading.

"Y-you going to let…that bastard do that…to Haku, Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"What do you expect? Does someone stand up for a tool or a broken tool for that matter?" Zabuza replied, "He was a tool I raised and used, he means nothing to me".

"So all the years you spent…they mean nothing at all? How can you see and bear him being treated like that? He lived for you, his dream was to make your dream a reality, he gave his life to save yours and all of that…they mean nothing? The only thing he ever felt while he was with you was happiness…and that freaking meant nothing?" Naruto said and tried to walk at Gato.

"Shut up kid! You talk way too much", Zabuza said and hung his head. Tears dropped from his eyes, "Your words…dug deeper than any blade, hurt more than any wounds I have ever suffered…Haku was always just too darn soft…that is why he couldn't kill even if he wanted to, you know that right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yeah, he redirected the chains so that I only stayed unconscious…you guys figured out I am a jinchuuriki", Naruto said.

"Curse that brat! His feelings…they got me too. No matter how strong or ruthless we ninjas are also human, we all are bound by this…we all are still human", Zabuza said and bit his bandages off his mask, "Your kunai boy!"

Naruto tossed Zabuza a kunai and Zabuza held it between his teeth. He rushed forward in the oncoming group of thugs, Several people tried to stab or slash him but Zabuza dodged some, received some hits but he never stopped. He kept going forward slashing the people that was on his way and finally reached Gato.

When he reached Gato his whole back was filled with stabbed weapons. He ran at Gato and slashed at him several times before plunged his kunai deep into Gato's heart. Gato fell on the river and Zabuza started walking at Haku.

"Wh-where Haku is going, I…I can't follow", Zabuza said and fell on his knees. He didn't even have enough strength to walk towards Haku, "Forgive me Haku. I never even thanked you once for all you had done for me".

"This is how a shinobi wished to die Naruto. We'd all rather die at a battlefield than of old age", Kakashi said.

Menma finally came around. He opened his eyes and found his limbs were chained by Karin.

"Karin nee-chan? Wh-what happened?" Menma asked, "I was thrown back...?"

Karin immediately hugged her little brother, "Yeah, you almost lost control Menma. That never happened before. But you came through now. Naruto managed to defeat that kid though and it looks like everything is going to be okay", she said.

He didn't say a single word and only looked at Naruto. A voice kept echoing in his mind, **"EVEN THEN…HE…WAS…STRONGER!" **

"Naruto-kun! Menma's awake", Karin screamed.

Naruto gave a thumb up.

_Clang! Clang!_

"Don't get too comfortable!" a thug said.

"Now that Gato's not where we'll take over and run this racket", another said.

"Mine?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded and went to fetch Zabuza's body, "P-please…take me to…Haku. I…just want…to see him…one last time…before I leave this accursed world", Zabuza pleaded.

"Sure thing, Zabuza", Kakashi said and brought him to Haku.

"Come on Menma, let's have a little fun", Naruto said and walked to the thugs. Menma smirked and joined him.

"What do they think of themselves?" "Such arrogance" "Let's chop them to pieces" like murmurs were heard and they all rushed forward.

Naruto and Menma all engaged in taijutsu, Naruto back to his strength decided to beat all of them up to pulp so none of them ever sets their sights on Wave. Naruto and Menma both toyed with the thugs beating most of them easily.

"Naruto, jump! Trust me", Menma said.

Naruto complied and jumped in the air. Menma immediately slammed his palms on the ground, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", he cried and chains shot at all directions other than upwards. Almost all of the thugs were impaled with them and several of them had died on the spot.

"Menma, what have you…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Impressive, huh? I can throw a lot more now", Menma said.

Naruto noticed that Menma had some weird black marks running on his neck and golden eyes but his eyes reverted back and the marks soon receded.

"That was a bit over kill, Menma", Naruto said.

"I…I am sorry", Menma said and walked away.

The villagers came with Inari in lead but found that the thugs were all taken care of.

Kakashi put Zabuza beside Haku's side. As if to prove that Haku was sad at Zabuza's state, snow started falling.

"I know, it can't be…but if I could…if I were only allowed…I want to be where you have gone and be with you, my child", Zabuza said, "You…may not be in blood but you were the…closest think I had…thank you, Haku". Zabuza put his hand to Haku's cheek with much effort and drifted off to eternal slumber.

"Who can tell…but one day maybe…just maybe you will be with him, Zabuza", Kakashi said.

Everyone cheered for Team 6 for their heroic deeds. Team 6 made graves for Zabuza and Haku at a mountain.

"Is this the only way, Kakashi-nii? To use and be used…what is the point in that?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed, "That Naruto is a question which we have no answer. All of us shinobi we look for that answer through our whole lives…just like Zabuza and Haku".

"That way is just wrong, Kakashi-sensei", Karin said.

"So we are to be bound till forever? With no will?" Menma asked.

"I know Karin, I know and maybe we are to be like that Menma, I don't know…if no one can take proper steps I guess…we are to be like this", Kakashi said.

"From this day forward, I'll look for my own ninja way. I'll get stronger to protect and I will forge ahead my own path", Naruto said with determination filled eyes.

Kakashi gave an eye-smile. They all smiled and eased up.

"Now come on, we had a tough battle. Let's grab some rest. After that we have to help the bridge builder to finish this bridge", Kakashi said and Team 6 walked towards village.

**[At Tazuna's Home]**

The members of Team 6 had all washed up and were waiting for Tsunami's food. Inari looked completely different, he smiled and talked nicely. Naruto was able to change his way of thinking into what he used to be before Gato showed up. They all did a nice dinner and almost all of them soon went to bed.

Kakashi was on the balcony thinking about Menma. The door opened and Naruto walked out.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? Can't sleep?" Kakashi asked.

"I had something I wanted to ask you, Kakashi nii-san", Naruto said, "I think you already know what".

"Yeah, I was just waiting till you showed up", Kakashi said, "Come here and sit down, I think we'll have some more who'll join us".

Naruto sat beside Kakashi. As if to prove Kakashi 's words true, Menma and Karin reached that place soon.

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, hey you guys", Karin greeted them and was pulling Menma at them.

"Hey you guys, woah! Seems none of us can sleep", Naruto said.

"Yeah, a big battle took place, it can't be helped", Kakashi said.

"Uuh…Menma has something he'd like to tell you guys", Karin said.

Menma sighed, "I…I really am sorry you guys…and specially you Naruto. You risked your lives so many times…to save me and in return I idiotically attacked you", he said, "And I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei for listening to it…it did nothing good at all".

"Hey in the end we won and I'm completely fine so everything's fine", Naruto said.

"Menma, I told you I'd help you, that included…your special situation", Kakashi said.

Menma hung his down.

"What special situation? What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I have…a being in me…something very evil…it's called Drakkus", Menma said, "It talks to me…when I am in danger…that time…when I hit you…it called out to me…and I responded, h-he gave me a s-sword and then I just…I don't know…I lost control…I just wanted to kill everything in front of me".

"What's going on? How can he…?" Naruto couldn't finish. He saw Kakashi gesturing him with his eye to stop.

"We are not confident but…we have a bit idea. It must be Orochimaru's power that's driving you nuts", Kakashi said.

"That bastard…when I find him I'll tear him to pieces with my own two bare hands", Karin said.

"That's understandable Karin but remember a path of hatred and revenge is never good. We will definitely do justice on Orochimaru once we get our hands on him", Kakashi said, "Well, it's getting really late. You kids should go get some sleep".

"Yeah, let's go Menma", Karin said and got up, "You're staying with me tonight".

"Na-naruto?" Menma asked in a low tone, "A-are we good?"

Naruto gave a thumb up, "Rest easy, we're fine Menma".

Menma finally smiled and left with Karin.

"Okay then now you can tell me, what's the real deal?" Naruto asked, "I thought I was Leaf's only Jinchuuriki".

"Well, yes you are. I mean, there are only nine tailed beast and the Leaf only have the Nine-Tails", Kakashi said and looked at Naruto who gave a questioning look, "What?"

"How come he has those breakdowns? I thought I was the only one…and I am pretty sure only Jinchuurikis suffer these kinds of stuff".

"Well, he is technically a Jinchuuriki of a nine-tailed demon", Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed, "How can he be…? Wait you said nine-tailed demon not the fox…what's going on?"

"Really, getting past you is quite a feat eh? You see, he has a…clone…copy…of your Nine-Tails although it hardly has yours' half", Kakashi said.

"Hold up just a sec! So you mean to tell me he houses a copy of the half of the Nine-Tails inside me? How is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

"Ask Orochimaru…he's the one who did it", Kakashi said.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Not a good joke…not at all", he said.

"Well two things I can tell you are that it will resemble a snake somehow and it's connected to his cursed seal", Kakashi said, "I think you already saw a bit when he…displayed his usage of chakra chains".

"That is good and all but…then why can't you help Menma with his issue?" Naruto asked, "Half or whatever but he does feel the same effects I have…he suffers the way I do, maybe even more considering what took place today".

"Naruto, there's a lot of differences between you two. You have a seal that makes things a lot easier…yes, very dangerous but repairable. As for Menma, he has none other than the seal Hokage-dono placed on him. All his power is connected to his cursed seal", Kakashi said, "Tampering with seals without proper knowledge can cause destruction. Hokage-dono is doing everything with his might to figure out a way to help him. I've decided to let a special person train him in that area so that he can control himself and that cursed seal better".

"Damn! How come was he burdened with such stuff? I get about mine…I mean Father had to…for being the Hokage and all but…why him?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know…everything in the distant future Naruto…" Kakashi said.

After that day, it was only two more days of work and the bridge was finished. The people of the Wave held a feast with all they could give and enjoyed themselves. Menma once more reverted to his happy and easy going personality. They left the day next for Leaf.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind review. Please do review. I have a question because I am a bit confused. Should Menma and Naruto both have more than one element? I do plan to give Menma snake related jutsu and some wind jutsu and Naruto wind jutsu and his TB skills...please do answer after considering a while. I do plan to make these two strongest but not god like OP...so please your opinions will be appreciated.  
**

* * *

**(Two Days Later) **

Team 6 had finally returned from Wave. Hiruzen was shocked after hearing the difficulty of the mission but also proud to hear about the progress of the young Genin team. Kakashi delivered Taiseki to Ibiki's interrogation division. They had determined that he engaged Naruto on his personal accord. Hiruzen had sent word to the Tsuchikage for this kind of actions which may result in war but got no reply. Hiruzen decided to be a bit patient as he didn't wanted to be anchored in any kind of war.

**[With Naruto]**

"Oh damn! I am so late", Naruto said as he put on his headband and rushed outside. Today was a free day when the rookie 12 met and only chatted. Naruto wished that even Neji would join but he and his team mates weren't exactly rookies.

He ran to the route of his destination and heard some commotion on the way. Naruto decided to check what the situation was and jumped to a tree. He decided to intervene only if things got out of hand completely.

"Put him down Kankuro…you know you'll have to pay for it later", a female voice said. She had blonde hair which she kept in four ponytails and a purple dress.

"Oh come on nee-chan, we still have a few minutes until he shows up…we can have some fun", Kankuro said.

"Hey let Akamaru go! I said he was sorry, he didn't mean to do that", Kiba's voice floated.

"If he's sorry then why doesn't he himself apologize? I'll leave your mutt once he does", an unknown voice said. He wore purple war paint on his face, a black body suit and a bandaged sort of bag on his back.

"He can't. Why do you ask? Because dogs don't speak human language", Shino said.

"Fine you can do whatever you want. I am not involved in any of this. But hurry up and finish this charade before he comes, okay?" the girl said.

"You've got guts to say those kinds of stuff while we are 5 to 2", Menma said.

"I suggest you all behave properly and leave in peace…you are our guest", Sasuke said.

Kankuro laughed, "Oh yeah? Or what are you going to do pretty boy?" he said.

"Speak for yourself, you wear make up all over your face, Kankuro-san was it? And what's up with that suit? Hiding some serious stuff under there?" Sai said.

"Why you little…! Want to go down?" Kankuro said.

Kiba ran at Kankuro but Kankuro made some gestures with his fingers and Kiba immediately fell on his face.

"Wh-what the…? What was that?" Kiba said.

"You're annoying…all of you", Kankuro said and was about to punch the dog, "Bad-mouth runts…you can't even back your own words".

Naruto threw a pebble at Kankuro's hand and Kankuro was forced to let Akamaru go. The pebble exploded into a Naruto clone and caught Akamaru. It gave Akamaru to Kiba and dispelled.

"Who the hell…?" Kankuro couldn't say much when he noticed those steel blue eyes.

"Kankuro…back off! What are you doing?" a cold voice floated, "You are an embarrassment to our village for doing something like that. Have you forgotten the reason we came here for?" Naruto looked at the boy closely. Auburn spiky hair and a red tattoo like embedded on his left forehead could be seen. He had a gourd on his back which Naruto guessed would be made of sand.

"Ga-gaara…it's not what it looks like…it's nothing of that sort…these guys…yeah…these punks attacked us first…they started it all", Kankuro said stuttering.

"Shut up Kankuro or I will kill you", Gaara said.

"Sorry Gaara…I was totally out of line…I made a mistake…sorry Gaara", Kankuro said.

"I am sorry for the trouble he caused", Gaara said and looked at Naruto, "You on the tree…what's your name? I'm really curious about you".

"Naruto Namikaze", Naruto answered in a bored tone not even looking at them, "So how about you?"

"W-who m-me? I'm Temari", the girl said with a blush, "That's Kan…"

"Gaara of the sand", Gaara said cutting her off and left, the other two members followed.

"Oy…show off! You plan to come down soon?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto jumped down, "Guys, be careful against that bunch…specially that Gaara guy. I can tell he's a serious threat not just a simple nuisance", he said.

They all went to a garden and found Karin, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Hey, what was the hold up? My team and the girls have almost prepared the food already…did you guys forget yours?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah man we ran into some trouble with some foreign shinobis", Kiba said.

"Speaking of which why were they here?" Naruto asked.

"Chunin Exam or something they said", Sasuke replied.

"Eh? Chunin Exam? Damn! Why haven't any of us been told?" Naruto asked.

"No idea Naruto, even they rubbed it in our faces that we might have been too weak to compete", Sai said.

"Didn't Kakashi-sensei tell you at least?" Menma asked.

Naruto shook his head in negative.

"Well, whatever it is let's not think too much into it. I'm sure our senseis have good reason or might tell us later", Shikamaru said.

"They better…I want to smack that guy for treating Akamaru like that", Kiba said.

They all talked and relaxed for that day.

**(Next Day)**

Kakashi told Naruto to fetch his team mates and be at Ground 6 by 8 a.m. which Naruto did. He went to Leaf orphanage and left for Ground 6 with Menma and Karin.

**[At Ground 6]**

"Man, Kakashi-sensei sure is late", Menma said.

"Why didn't you drag him with you, Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"I told you already he said he'd bring someone and it'd take very little", Naruto said after a sigh escaped his mouth, "I myself am getting bored but there isn't much we can do now, is there?"

"Yo!" Kakashi's voice floated in and he soon came into view. Two people followed him a woman and a man. The woman had violet hair which she wore it in a spiky fanned ponytail. She wore mesh armor and had a tan overcoat. The man wore Leaf's standard shinobi attire, red-framed sunglasses and a headband which was slightly tilted to left.

"Guys, meet Anko Mitarashi, Menma's instructor and Aoba Yamashiro, Karin's instructor", Kakashi said.

Everyone bowed, "Nice to meet you, Anko-san, Aoba-san", they said and introduced themselves.

"Pleasure to meet you guys", Aoba said.

"Hmm…so this is the bunch of brats you were given, huh?" Anko said to Kakashi completely ignoring the Genins, "So that's the maggot I get to play with?" she asked as she pointed to Menma.

"I'm not a maggot", Menma protested.

"Yep, he is the one", Kakashi replied Anko.

Menma sweat dropped, "As I said…not a maggot", he said.

"Listen up brat, you are nothing…got that? I'm not gonna fall and be all sympathetic only because you have Orochimaru's stupid seal, you roll with what I say…how I say and then maybe…just maybe I might actually give a shit for you, hear that?" Anko said coldly.

"Uuh…is this really a good idea, Kakashi-sensei?" Karin asked.

"Did I hear something?" Anko said with her eyes glowing stars in an evil way and she licked a kunai.

"N-no no not at all! G-good l-luck Menma", Karin said while she flapped her wings behind Naruto.

"Before you two go I have something I have for you three", Kakashi said and took out three form papers, "These are Chunin Exam forms. It's completely voluntary so need to worry. If you guys feel confident then fill these babies up and show up at the academy room 301".

The three Genin took their paper forms.

"Come on maggot!" Anko ordered and started walking away.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei please you are joking right?" Menma said.

"I told you Menma I'd get you help, she is the best I can offer. Trust me she's a very good person", Kakashi said.

Menma sighed and followed Anko.

"All right come on Karin, I guess we should get a move on too", Aoba said.

Karin walked away with Aoba.

"Okay, what was that all about? Don't tell me you've grown tired and decided to assign new teachers for us…wait a sec! Please don't tell me you've got one for me too", Naruto whined.

"Well, no…not yet at least", Kakashi said, "It's more like I am forced to…"

"Do explain if you will", Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed, "Well Jiraiya-sama has been planning it for quite a while but I think he'll take you as an apprentice pretty soon".

"Heh? Really? I'm gonna be taught by my father's teacher? That's good…meaning a heck of a load off of your shoulder, Kakashi-nii", Naruto said jokingly.

"Yeah…that sure will", Kakashi said in a low tone, "Well then I think we should start our training too".

"So what are we doing exactly?" Naruro asked.

"Taijutsu and Wind Manipulation", Kakashi answered.

"By the way, did you teach Sasuke any lighting techniques?" Naruto asked, "He said he was learning something that you made".

"Oh…yeah, actually I wanted to teach Itachi but he didn't have a lighting affinity. I guess he taught it to Sasuke", Kakashi said, "It's Chidori".

"Ho. That's some technique. Have anything for me?" Naruto asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself", Kakashi said.

**[With Karin]**

Karin followed Aoba and they soon reached a clearing.

"All right Karin, do you want to know what I'll be teaching you?" Aoba asked.

"Yes, Aoba-sensei, I do. What is it you will teach me?" Karin asked.

"Perception techniques or kanchijutsu. There are some people blessed with an ability to sense other people's chakra from a distance and such. I specialize in using that specific technique along with taijutsu", Aoba said.

"Huh? Is that possible Aoba-sensei? I thought…" Karin couldn't finish.

"Yes it can be done and especially with the technique you possess…even better. But first, come on we are going to spar", Aoba said, "I think you'll understand this better if I give you a demonstration".

Karin took a stance and started sparring with Aoba.

**[With Menma]**

Anko was walking on a street of Leaf with Menma in tow.

"Where are we going exactly, Anko-sensei? Menma asked, "Shouldn't we train or something?"

"I'm hungry Maggot, lemme eat. I'll teach you once I feel like it", Anko said, "I'm stuck with you for wh knows how long. I'm sure the Hokage brat would have been lot better".

They walked to the Leaf's famous dumpling shop and Anko ordered for a plate and an amnitsu. Anko started eating and Menma looked a bit depressed.

"Oh no, don't look at me with that face", Anko said, "I ain't giving you no food".

Menma shook his head, "It's not that…I…it's just…I feel so useless…comparing to Naruto…every time getting my ass saved out by him…I fall down with every little slash while he gets devastated and only keeps getting up…his growth…I want to show him too…I want to be a strong shinobi too", Menma said.

"So Naruto is your definition of being strong?" Anko asked.

"I…no…he", Menma mumbled.

"He what exactly…?" Anko asked raising her voice a bit, "You are the one who's keeping yourself chained down to his shadow. Did you ever ask who he wants to beat? As far as I remember, he keeps ranting about surpassing all the Hokages right? Not Hiruzen-sama or his father but everyone", she said.

Menma didn't say a single word. Anko once more ordered another plate, this time for Menma.

"You're opening up that's good. No need to act all tough and hide your feelings no matter what it is. If you do, it'll only go downfall. Think of Naruto as a road block…an obstacle you have to overcome…a rival to help you, to measure your strength against…not your goal, got it?" Anko said, "Now eat up, Maggot! We are gonna train like hell and I'm gonna cut you up", she said licking her stick like she did with her kunai.

**(A Week Later-At the Academy)**

A week passed and the day for the Chunin Exam finally arrived. Karin and Menma were waiting in front of the academy for their team mate Naruto.

"Hey guys morning", Naruto said who was running at them.

"Morning, Naruto-kun", Karin greeted.

"Hey Naruto", Menma said.

They all went inside and found the place was packed with people.

_Thud!_

A boy who wore a green jumpsuit and had bowl like hair cut was pushed back and he fell on the ground. A girl who had chinese style bun hair and wore a sleeveless pink blouse helped him to get up.

Two boys stood in front of the door to the room obscuring everyone's ways.

"You guys taking the chunin exams?" a boy said, "You can't even get past".

"Do yourselves a favor", another boy said, "Just give up here and save yourselves from a world of pain".

"Please let us through…we are supposed to go in there", the girl begged and was punched back.

"That's harsh", "Why are they doing that?" murmurs were heard.

"Did I hear right? You guys said harsh? Don't kid yourselves", the first boy laughed, "We're being nice in comparison. The exams are going to be a lot harsher".

"Some of you guys won't even survive the tests and most of you guys will be scarred for life, heck it's even if you did survive it's doubtful if you'll have all your limbs", the second boy said, "For Chunins, it's always life and death".

"You think it's a joke? Chunin ranked ninjas are qualified to lead missions", the first boy once more spoke up, "The lives of your squad members are on your hands. You better be tough enough to take the heat".

Naruto gestured his team mates to stay shut and just walk to the upper floor.

Sasuke saw Naruto doing that and he had to show off even a bit, "Real nice speech you guys! Now how about both of you guys step aside and let us through? While you're at it how about you reverse the genjutsu you casted, we all can see right through it, right Naruto?" he said.

Naruto sighed, "Well you could have kept those secrets to yourselves. I'd rather fight some good opponents than stupid idiots who can't even punch straight", he said coldly. His ice like gaze chilled even the bullying boys who were in reality Chunin tasked to weed out some shinobis.

Both of the disguised chunin rushed forward and tried to hit Naruto. The green clad boy moved between Naruto and the two chunin shinobis intercepting their attacks. Naruto yet didn't blink.

"A bit cold are we, Naruto-san?" Neji said.

"I aim to achieve what I came here for…no need to waste my time with stupid stuffs", Naruto said.

"What happened to the plan, Lee? You are the one who said to keep a low profile", the bun haired girl said.

"I…uh…" Lee couldn't finish.

"It happens if you are trying to impress a girl, Bushy Brows", Naruto said and started walking, "Oh, one more thing, you've gotten pretty strong".

Menma and Karin followed Naruto's footsteps.

"Wow! So, he's the son of the legendary Yellow Flash, huh? He sure was bold and cute", the girl in Lee's team said.

"Naruto Namikaze, right?" Lee said, "Tenten, Neji you guys go forward. I'll be back in a while", Lee said and left.

Lee found the members of Team 6 at the gymnasium who were crossing their ways to the other building to go to their room.

"Hey you, cold eyes", Lee said, "I want to fight with you right here, right now".

"Naruto-kun, it's that guy", Karin said.

Naruto acted as if he heard nothing and kept walking.

"Naruto?" Menma asked,

"Pretty discreet was if you ask me. A smart choice for those with no strength", Lee tried to intimidate Naruto, "Are you deaf or you thinking I am not strong enough? You yourself commended me, Naruto-san".

Naruto stopped on his track and looked back, "Yes, that is true. You certainly are a worthy challenge. However I still don't get the point to fight you here with none to see. You can't prove your point here", he said.

"Hey how about you fight me? If you can beat me then maybe…Naruto will fight you", Menma said.

"Very well, let's go", Lee said and jumped down taking a stance.

"Menma, he's a taijutsu specialist. Do not let your guard down", Naruto warned Menma.

Menma ran forward and did a roundhouse kick. Lee ducked and did a low spinning kick. Menma balanced himself using his hands and tried to do a falling axe kick. Lee blocked it with his hands and did a knee strike, he pushed Menma behind him with a good force slamming his back onto the floor as Lee rolled.

Lee jumped away and Menma recovered.

_Damn! I have to use it if I want to keep this match,_ Menma thought and black marks stated covering his neck. They went up to his chin and Menma's eyes flashed golden for a bit.

_That? Kakashi-nii said he'd be a bit safer but still…he's got an evil look in his eyes_, Naruto thought, _But_ _still I will only intervene if things go out of hand completely._

Menma ran at Lee with much more speed and did a knee strike. Lee blocked it and Menma punched which Lee caught in his palm. Menma smirked and jumped doing a roundhouse kick. Lee gritted as he put more force and was able to move his elbow to block the attack. Menma grabbed Lee's hair with his free hand and did a head butt.

Menma freed his limbs from Lee and threw him away.

"Is that it Lee?" Menma said mockingly.

_How is this possible? His blows…the power and speed behind them changed so much in a single second,_ Lee thought, _I have to use the Eight Gates…I have to prove my point to everyone._

Lee stood up, "Forgive me Gai-sensei but I have to…Hachimon: Kaimon! Open!" Lee cried.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Sorry I kind of accidently deleted this chapter so I had to write it all over again. I hope this won't be too hard to mix in the story. Enjoy!**

Lee's muscles bulged up and he rushed forward with an amazing speed. Menma was a bit surprised to see such a boost to just like him and tried to defend against him. Menma appeared behind him and unleashed a flurry of kicks at him. Lee appeared right in front of Menma but Menma already had his guard up. Lee did a knee strike and to Menma's astonishment, his guard broke.

Lee did a spinning kick and went behind doing an elbow strike followed by an upwards kick throwing Menma in the air. Lee unrolled his bandages and jumped, appearing right beneath the floating Menma.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow", Menma whispered.

"You've got good eyes indeed, my friend", Lee said, "Your defeat will bring me one step closer to proving my point".

"Enough of this charade", Gai's voice floated in.

Naruto immediately jumped and appeared between Lee and Menma. He kicked Lee away and grabbed Menma, landing on the ground gracefully.

Karin sweat dropped, "Wow! Look they almost look identical…even same eye brows!"

_This is the idiot I lost to? How…could I?_ Menma grunted, _And once more, Naruto didn't even had to break a sweat…just what am I doing wrong?_

"You've been trying to use a forbidden jutsu in a place like this only to prove your point? The condition for that technique hadn't met Lee and yet you used it. You have to be punished Lee, are you prepared to suffer the consequences?" Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei, I'm sorry. I did a terrible mistake", Lee said.

"A mistake? You have been a fool, Lee", Gai screamed and threw a very strong punch to Lee's face throwing him away.

All three members of Team 6 gasped at the idiotic scene that was taking place in front of them.

"I'm sorry Lee but…it's for your own good", Gai said in a sobbing like voice.

"Sen-sensei", Lee also said in sobbing voice.

Both Student and Teacher had tears flowing from their eyes like waterfall and a sunrise scene appeared out of nowhere right behind them with waves crashing.

"Oh my Lee", Gai said.

"Oh sensei, I am…sensei", Lee couldn't finish.

"All right Lee, it's over now. You don't have to say anymore", Gai said.

"Sensei", Lee said and hugged Gai.

_My childhood…it's ruined. I have been scarred for the rest of my life,_ Naruto thought.

"Take my eyes out, someone take my eyes out", Karin said.

Menma however lost conscious after seeing such a display of emotion and was on the floor. He also had tears running down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Lee. It's okay", Gai said, "It's only your face".

"I guess it's okay. I mean it's kind of sweet they are all embracing and stuff…I guess", Naruto said.

"Do you and Kakashi-sensei do the same?" Menma asked.

All three members of Team 6 shivered thinking what would happen if there was Kakashi and Naruto where Lee and Gai were.

"You're just caught in between. You're too old to be called a boy and not quite a boy anymore", Gai said.

"How about a…" Menma couldn't finish as he was whacked on the head by Karin.

"Don't you dare to use those kinds of words, Menma", Karin said.

"Run into the setting sun, run! Show me what you got", Gai said.

"Uhh…aren't you guys forgetting about the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. Hey, Naruto-kun, huh? You've grown a lot, I see. How is Kakashi?" Gai asked.

"He's just fine, Gai-san. We three are in his squads", Naruto replied.

"Hey hold on, you know Kakashi sensei?" Menma asked.

"Do I know him? People say we are eternal rivals", Gai said and appeared right behind Team 6 astonishing Menma and Karin, "I am sorry for all the trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and accept my sincere apology, also notice my manly features. Lee you should accompany these fine young ninjas to the exam room". Gai said and dispelled out of existence.

"Body Flicker, huh? Really, Gai-san is way faster than Kakashi-nii", Naruto said and started to walk away.

"Naruto, you think now I am worthy of challenging you?" Lee asked.

"I already told you Lee, I do know how strong you are…you might even beat me but I just don't want to fight for the gist of it. Let's hope we meet up at arena then you'll get your chance", Naruto said.

"Very well, if Gai-sensei wouldn't have intervened, I would have crushed you Menma. You are only a practice. The people I want to defeat are Naruto Namikaze and Neji Hyuga and if I have anyone else on my way, I'll crush them too. There you go, consider yourself warned", Lee said and left.

"What's that jerk's problem?" Karin asked.

"Don't mind him Karin-chan. It's just that he had to work a lot hard to get to this point. I guess he deserves to show off a bit. Well, come on you guys, you don't plan to stay here all the time, do you?" Naruto asked.

Team 6 made its way to the Chunin room and saw Kakashi waiting for them.

"Oh good, so all three of you managed to make it here. If any of you didn't the other two couldn't participate. I'm glad you all came on your own free will. I'm proud of you three", Kakashi said and gave them an eye-smile.

"Thanks Kakashi-nii, we won't let you down", Naruto said and went inside with Menma and Karin in tow.

"Woah, what is this? Talk about competition", Menma said.

"Gee! I guess we are not alone. I already feel a bit nervous", Karin said.

The whole class was filled with people and all of them looked at Team 6.

"Naruto-kun, where have you been? I missed you…." Ino rushed at Naruto but Naruto side stepped at the right moment and Ino fell on Menma, "Menma, watch where you're going. Geez!"

Ino got up and went closer to Naruto, "As I was saying, you have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up", she said.

"Hey you pig! Get your hands off of him", Sakura screamed as she made her way towards him.

"Oh it's you guys! What a drag but I guess it was to happen", Shikamaru said.

"Well well what do you know? Looks like the whole gang's back together", Kiba said, "This sure is a small world".

"Hey Naruto!" Hinata said.

"So you came, huh? Good! I'll defeat you with the new technique I have finally mastered", Sasuke said.

"That? I've seen Kakashi-nii do that way too many times to fall for that", Naruto said, "Hello Hinata! It's really great to see all of you together".

"This should be a breeze for those who are good enough to make the cut, right Naruto?" Sai said.

"Careful you don't get carried away with being over confident Sai. You might just be surprised", Menma said.

All the Rookie 12 started to make a fuss with how each team was better than the other. They all were bragging but a voice cut them.

"You guys! Care to keep it down a little bit? I mean no offense but you are the Rookie 12, right? Fresh out of the academy, I wouldn't go draw attention right away", a white haired man came and said.

"Well who asked you?" Ino lashed out, "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. And for your first question, just look around you. You have made quite an impression on every one", Kabuto said, "Everyone here is touchy. This exam makes everyone tense. You really don't want to rub them the wrong way. Oh well, it's not your fault. You guys didn't know, after all this is your first try".

"Kabuto was it? This isn't the first time you've taken this exam?" Karin asked.

"No, it's my…seventh really, they are held twice a year so this is my fourth year", Kabuto said.

"Wow! You must be an expert by now then", Sakura said.

"Hey, maybe you can give us some inside tips?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, some expert he is! He hasn't even passed", Shikamaru said, "I knew this test was going to be bothersome".

"All right, don't give up hope yet. Maybe I can help you guys out a bit, senior to junior", Kabuto said as he took out some cards.

"What the heck are those things?" Kiba asked.

"It's a bit complicated to explain but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years", Kabuto said, "These cards are nothing to the naked eye but to me, they're my precious tools. So you have anyone you want to learn about?"

"So you have info on every candidate here?" Sasuke asked.

"I should have something on everyone, have someone in mind?" Kabuto asked.

"Naruto Namikaze", Sasuke said.

"Rock Lee", Menma said.

"Gaara of the Sand", Naruto said.

"Okay okay, one by one. Let's do Gaara first", Kabuto took a card and started spinning it with his index finger and soon some writings came into view, "Huh? I'm sorry but I don't have any info on him other than his mission records and the fact that he never received a single scratch on him during his missions".

"Rock Lee of the Leaf", Menma said.

"Rock Lee, he is an expert in taijutsu and very good in ninja tools. His ninjutsu and genjutsu are very poor though and he is one year senior to you guys", Kabuto said, "So Naruto Namikaze, huh?"

Kabuto spun another card, "So, woah, he did an A-rank as a Genin. Expert in taijutsu and ninjutsu, his own teacher has praised him to be able to clash with a Jounin. Just as expected of the son of the Yellow Flash", Kabuto said as he looked at Naruto.

"It's him", "Legacy", "Yellow Flash" murmurs were heard.

A sound ninja rushed forward throwing several shuriken. Naruto took out his kunai and deflected those. A bandaged ninja rushed forward who threw a punch. Naruto ducked and did a spinning low kick and slid his leg behind him doing a knee strike making Zaku fall on Naruto. Naruto himself stopped the bandaged ninja's fall by putting his hand on him and placed a kunai blade on his neck.

"Dosu…." The one who threw shuriken said, he had a happuri style forehead protector on his forehead.

The girl on the team started making her way slowly to Naruto.

"I see you dear lady", Naruto said teasing the girl.

The happuri wearing ninja rushed at Naruto doing an axe kick. Naruto threw Dosu at the ninja and jumped doing an axe kick on both of them at the same time. The girl was even hesitating to retrieve her team-mates as he saw Naruto's steel blue eyes.

"You can come and get your team mates, I won't bite", Naruto said, "Don't think I'm some idiot who uses his father's name to get everything done. My name is Naruto Namikaze and I will crush every single one of you that dares to stand in my path…and as you saw, I really can back my words".

Smokes started to fill the room and when the smoke started clearing several shinobi wearing silver came into view. The one that stood at the middle wore a trench coat and had two scars running over his face.

"All right, you baby faced degenerates. The time to begin has arrived. I am Ibiki Morino", Ibiki said, "Your proctor for the first segment of the exam and from this moment, your worst nightmare. First you candidates", Ibiki pointed at Naruto, "Knock it off! Who told you that you could fight? You want to fail before we even begin?"

"Sorry, Ibiki-san…it's our first time. I guess everyone just had an adrenaline rush", Naruto said as he bowed, "Please do forgive me for this behavior, all of you", Naruto walked forward as he let the Sound Ninjas go.

_That kid…he's not any ordinary Genin,_ Temari thought as she looked at him.

"I will say this once and only once, so listen closely. There will absolutely be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly forbidden", Ibiki said, "Any one that dares to test my patience and mess with me will be disqualified at the moment".

"No fatal force? That's no fun", Kankuro said.

"You think you can do much anyways if you were given the privilege, makeup man?" Menma asked.

"Kankuro", Temari shook her head in negative and blushed a bit when she saw Naruto looking at her.

"Now if you're ready, all of you walk forward and hand over your forms. You will all be given a token number which will determine where you will sit", Ibiki said, "We will begin once all of you have been seated".

Everyone complied and took their seats, Naruto was seated beside Hinata. The room had sentinels watching on both sides of the room, watching everyone's movements.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata. Somethig wrong?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just wanted you say…Good luck and everything", Hinata said.

"Oh, thanks a bunch Hinata", Naruto said.

_Clack! Clack!_

Ibiki hit the blackboard with a piece of chalk several times catching everyone's attention, "Everyone, Eyes front! There are a few simple rules you need to be aware of and I won't repeat myself not answer any of your stupid questions, so you better pay attention the first time around", he said, "Rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted in a point reduction system. The more you get wrong, the less your number is. Moving on to Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total score of all of the members in a team".

Murmurs started floating.

"Hey hold on a second! You're saying we all get scored as a team?" Sakura asked in a high pitched voice.

"Silence! I have my reasons so shut up and listen or if you really have to object get out of my exam hall", Ibiki snapped, "Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch every movements you make carefully for any signs of cheating and for every incident they spot, two points will be subtracted from the culprits score".

"What?" Shikamaru said.

"Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp and if you are caught by them five times, you will be dismissed from the exam without any score…meaning you'll be disqualified. Any one that is fool enough to be caught by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here for the Chunin exams", Ibiki said as a smirk formed on his face, "If you want to be considered a shinobi, then show us what exceptional and extra ordinary shinobi you can be. Oh, I almost forgot, if any candidate gets a zero…the whole team fails. The tenth and final question won't be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period. You have one hour in total. Begin!"

And the written part of the Chunin Exam began. Naruto started glancing at the paper and was surprised, _These questions… this is really interesting! I can't seem to understand anymore than the first two, every question gets harder than the last one,_ Naruto laughed mentally, _I wish I could cheat but these guys are prepared well enough for that, watching our every moves. It's really strange that these guys…make more fuss about cheating than the test itself and just why only two points deduction? I mean if anyone's caught once, they are thrown out right then…why?_ Naruto finally smirked, _Anyone fool enough to let himself be caught he said? Fool enough to get caught, not fool enough to try. So that's it, huh? This isn't just a stupid written exam…it's our ability to gather information. This makes perfect sense, these sentinels, tough questions and two points deduction. He is daring us to cheat and not get caught! Huh! Good thing, I learned a thing or two about stealth from Danzou._

Naruto acted as if to pick up his pencil and infused his shadow with some of his chakra. He made some seals and whispered, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". A flattened Naruto emerged from his shadow that started to expand into the real one's size. The clone made some seals, "Ninja Art: Camouflage" and disappeared from view. The clone maneuvered it's way very silently and walked around the room. He found some ninja writing the answers effortlessly and memorized the answers. The clone checked Menma and Karin, when he saw they were doing fine, he dispelled at the happuri wearing sound ninja with a smoke.

"What was that? Hey you! Two points deducted", one of the sentinels said.

Naruto smirked, he wanted to laugh but that might break his cover or make the sentinels suspicious of him. Naruto wrote the answers and slumped down his head on the table.

"What's wrong, kid? Had enough?" Ibiki taunted, "This test is rather difficult for normal shinobis".

"Difficult? No, I'm just bored at how easy this test was", Naruto said in a boring tone.

Ibiki's eye brows twitched followed by several others.

_This kid…sure likes to play things rough, now I am positive that smoke was his doing too,_ Ibiki thought.

Many people started cheating but unlike Naruto, most of them got caught and their attempts went in vein as they were thrown out of the exams. The people in the room started to lessen as most were caught in cheating. It was almost time for the final question and Ibiki coughed once more, catching all of the remaining students' attention.

"All right then, listen up. Here's the tenth and final question. But before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of. These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully and try…not to let them frighten you people", Ibiki said, "Rule number one, each of you are at liberty to choose whether you want the final question or not, it's completely your decision".

"Woah! So what's the catch? Let's say we decide we don't want to have the question. Then what happens?" Ino asked.

"If you decide not to answer the question then regardless of your answers to the other nine questions, you will get a zero. In simple words, you fail", Ibiki said, "And that means your team mates, both of them will fail too".

"Who'd want to fail by choice?", "We have to answer", "Of course we will do it" murmurs were heard.

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. Did I say I was done? If you do accept the question and answer correctly that's very good but if you fail to do that and give the wrong answer, you will not only fail but you will be banned from taking the Chunin exams…ever", Ibiki said.

"Hey that's a load of bull man. That's ridiculous. What kind of rule is that?" Kiba barked and pointed his finger at Ibiki, "There are lots of people here who's taken this test before".

Ibiki laughed, "I guess…you were just unlucky to get me as your proctor. I wasn't making the rules before but I am now. Of course if you don't feel confident enough, you don't have to take it. If you are lacking in confidence and determination then by all means, do skip it. I left you the option to take the Chunin exam once more next year to try", he said, "Now then if you are ready, those who don't want to take it, raise your hands. Your number will be written and then you are free to go".

"I can't do it", "I'm sorry", "I'm out" several voices floated and the owners left. The room started to become emptier by the second as more people started leaving the room.

"How about you, kid? You sure acted tough and lucked your way through but now what?" Ibiki asked Naruto.

"You are not making me leave, Ibiki-san", Naruto said.

"This will be the toughest you've had and mind it, you may regret it for the rest of your miserable life should you fail", Ibiki tried to taunt Naruto. He knew if he could get Naruto give up then a good amount of people will also leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Please leave a review. I really appreciate your opinions a lot.**

* * *

Naruto got up and slammed the table, "Do not underestimate me. I do not quit and go back on my word. You can act tough all you want, none of you and I mean every single of you will not scare me off. No freaking way. Even if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life…I'll still become Hokage someday", he said and sat down, "I never go back on my word, that's my, Naruto Namikaze's way of ninja".

_Remarkable, that little outburst of his has given the others some backbone. This is it, not a single one wavering or shaking_, Ibiki thought, _Cheh! You seriously left one heck of a gutsy kid, Fourth._

"Very well then, I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to say", Ibiki spoke, "Every single of you have passed the first segment of the exam".

"H-hold on, what just happened? What do you mean we all passed? Where is the last question?" Sakura got up and asked.

"You mean to say that there never was a tenth question to begin with, was it, Ibiki-san?" Sasuke asked.

Ibiki laughed, "Your answer…your determination to stay was the answer to the tenth question", he said.

"Wait a second! Then all these nine questions you gave us were actually nothing but a waste of time? Is that what you are saying?" Temari asked.

"No no not all", Ibiki said, "Quite the opposite really. The first nine questions had an important role over the writing test…to test your ability to gather intelligence under the most inverse circumstances".

"I see. Yes, that explains quite everything", Temari said.

"Let me explain then", Ibiki said, "You see my objective was not only to test you as an individual but also as a team and how well you function on that team, that was the reason for the test was conducted on a team basis…so that you would knew that your actions would affect your team-mates".

"Yeah I knew that, that's why I kept shut", Menma said.

"As you have noticed the questions were difficult…in fact too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve. I imagine all of you came to conclusion that you had to cheat in order to pass the test…the test was designed to encourage it, almost demanded it", Ibiki said, "That's why there were two Chunin disguised among you to answer those question".

"Of course, you'd have to be an idiot to miss that", Ino said confidently although she had to use Sakura who was able to answer the questions easily.

"Information…it can be the most valuable asset in battle. How well you can gather intelligence determine whether the mission will fail or succeed", Ibiki loosened the knot behind and removed his bandanna showing all the cuts, rurn marks and puncture marks he had gained, "There will be times when you'll have to risk your lives to get it. Of course you must confirm the source of your information. Information gathered from the enemy is not always necessarily accurate".

Various people gasped when they saw Ibiki's head.

Ibiki once more put his headband on, "Bear this in mind all the time, disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of your comrades or the loss of the village. That is why I put you in a situation where you had to gather accurate information. Cheat in order to survive and that is why those who weren't capable were weeded out leaving the rest of you".

"I understand that much but I don't understand what the tenth question was for exactly?" Sai asked.

"You don't? The tenth question was the whole point of this exam. Surely you have seen that", Ibiki said.

"Yes but please do explain anyway", Hinata said.

"As I said before the goal was to test you individually and as a team. The final question gave you two choices…both difficult. You could play it safe and skip the question knowing you and your team mate will fail or you could try in answering knowing if you gave the wrong answer you'd lose the chance of becoming Chunin ever. It was a no-win situation", Ibiki said, "Just the sort a Chunin has to face almost every day".

Ibiki started walking around the room, "For example let me give you a hypothetical mission, to steal a document from an enemy hideout. You have no idea about the number of ninja the enemy group has or about their weaponry. Furthermore, you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you and you might actually be walking blindly right into their trap", he said, "Now what will you do? Pass it up saying you'd rather live to see another day? No! There will be many missions ahead that will very much appear suicidal. You think of nothing but the goal, achieving it with all your might and courage. These are the qualities to become a Chunin…what we are looking in you. You all here have earned to step to the next stage of this exam. I wish you all good luck".

Immediately the glass broke and a clothed ball was seen. Two kunai knives were attached to the cloth and shot at the ceiling. The banner had Anko's name on it

"Heads up boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi", Anko said taking a pose, "Ready for the second exam? Good! Let's go, follow me".

Menma slapped his forhead.

"You're early again, Anko-san", Ibiki said.

"How many are there? Ibiki-san, you let all these guys pass? Did you lose your touch? Your test must have been too easy…getting soft, eh?" Anko asked.

"Probably we have a crop of strong candidates this year", Ibiki replied with a smile.

"They sure don't look like it. Trust me, when I am done with them…there will be more than half of them eliminated", Anko said with a smirk, "All right you maggots, you have had things easy so far but things are going to get a lot tougher at tomorrow first thing in the morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me, dismissed!"

**(Next Morning)**

Kakashi informed Naruto where to go and Naruto fetched his team mates and went to the designated area.

"Woah, nice place. What is it?" Sai asked.

All of the students that had passed stood in front of a giant metal gate which was in front of a giant forest. A booth was beside that place where three proctors sat with a table in front of them.

"This is the location where the second phase of the Chunin exam will be held. It's Forty-fourth battle training zone but we like to call it the Forest of Death", Anko said.

"Th-this place really gives me the creep", Karin said.

"Is that name supposed to scare me?" Naruto said boldly.

"So looks like we got ourselves a tough guy, eh Hokage-brat?" Anko said and threw a kunai with lighting fast reflexes.

Naruto saw the kunai coming straight at him and stepped out of the way but received a small cut on his cheek. Anko appeared right behind Naruto and brushed herself a bit on him.

"Are you tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest", Anko said and licked the blood off of Naruto's cheek.

Anko immediately took out another kunai. Naruto looked back and saw a ninja wearing a straw hat who held the kunai Anko threw on her tonue, "I was…just returning your kunai, Anko-san".

"Why thank you, Grass ninja", Anko said and took the kunai offered to her, "You know I only recommend you stand this close next to me behind me if you wish to reach a premature end".

"I offer my humble apologies. With the sight if blood and your blade slicing through my hair…I'm afraid I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm at all", the grass woman said and started walking away.

"Huh. It seems everyone today is quick tempered. There must be something in the air today", Anko said and walked at the front, "Now before I actually begin the test, there is something I have to hand out to you all", she said and took out some papers.

"What are those?" Kiba asked.

"It's just a standard consent form. Before the test all you have to read this form over and sign it", Anko said.

"What for is purpose for this exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"Some of you won't make it back alive from this test and I need your consent. Otherwise it would be my responsibility which I have no desire to take", Anko said and laughed, "Now then, I will be explaining what you'll be doing in this phase of the test…here, pass these out first".

Anko gave them to Menma who started passing them to the others.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will determine your survival skills. First I will give all of you an explanation of the terrain of this field. This place has exactly 44 entrances to this place and this place has forest and rivers. In the center, there is a long tower where you'll have to make your way to", Anko said and took out two scrolls, "The test is anything goes to get these two scrolls. Each team must possess both of them and reach the tower in five days. You'll be pitted against each other to fight for these scrolls as you'll only get one of them…which is only for me to know and you to find out".

"Five days? What are you supposed to do about food?" Chouji screamed.

"Just look around the forest, there is a bunch of things to survive with, plenty for all of you brats", Anko said, "This test also tests endurance behind enemy lines and it's absolute that some of you won't be up to challenge".

"So can we quit if we want to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not, you dimwit. What are you going to say in the middle of a deadly battle? Sorry I quit?" Anko asked, "On second thoughts, you might but that's going to get you killed for sure".

"As the nights get shorter, the days get longer. We'll have less time to rest and more time to fight", Lee said, "It's certainly a strong challenge".

"The place is filled with poisonous plants and man eating beasts in there isn't it?" Kabuto asked.

Anko nodded, "You have to keep constant watch if you want to have any chances at winning. That is why this is a survival test", she said, "With that said, there are some ways to get disqualified, if all three members on a team are unable to reach in the tower with all two scrolls in five days, if a team loses it's member of if a member can't continue for some reason and most importantly, if any of you dares to sneak a peek at the contests of the scroll until you have reached the tower", she said, "All right, with that said, give your forms and exchange them for a scroll after which you'll be instructed to your gates".

Team 6 along with everyone else complied and got their scrolls. Each team was given a scroll in a curtained place so none of the teams knew what the other teams had. Team 6 was given a heaven scroll which Menma kept to himself as Naruto was the target of many shinobis. They were sent in front of gate 12. The gates soon opened and every team ran inside.

Team 6 walked for a while.

"Karin how about you try your Mind's eye and find us a target? It'd beat looking for a team", Naruto said.

Karin nodded and made a seal, "Secret Art: Mind's Eye". She started looking for a team to strike and found several chakra signatures, "All right there's some close by and they're coming straight at us.

"Who'd be idiotic enough to attack us?" Menma asked.

"This is a good opportunity. Let them come…we'll set up an ambush", Naruto said.

They soon saw the straw hat wearing ninja's group walking casually. The one that clashed with Anko wore a grey garb, black pants, straw hat and a purple rope tied to waist. Her teammates both wore high collared black colored cloaks and straw hats. The only things that could be seen was one of them was bulky.

"Trapped Firestorm, got it?" Naruto said and both of his team mates nodded.

Naruto created several clones and they all went around that place surrounding the Grass ninjas. All of them started throwing shuriken and Naruto made a seal, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Metal rained over them. One of the ninjas raised his hand and said something. None of the shuriken made contact as all of them were deflected as if there was an invisible barrier.

The grass ninja that clashed with Anko laughed. "My my…you guys want to come out and play? I'll give you my scroll if you can beat me head on" the women said, "Sasori-san, Komushi-san, please do not interfere".

Both of his team mates jumped on a tree branch and leaned on them, watching the battle field.

Karin went to a tree where it was very unlikely for her to be found. Menma and Naruto both came into view.

"That'll be a piece of cake if it's two on one", Menma said.

"Menma, don't forget the plan", Naruto said and rushed forward.

Naruto made several clones and all of them rushed forward. One punched and another did a spinning low kick. The lady leaped to dodge one and blocked the first one's punch, holding its fist in her palm. Another clone came in doing an axe kick while two more went for kicks at behind. The lady blocked the axe kick and threw the clone he held by hand backwards.

The lady flipped and delivered butterfly kick on the clone that was upwards slamming it onto the one that was below. Just as the two clones were about to kick from behind, she jumped in a very weird way that very much resembled a snake and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes", she cried and snakes came out of her sleeve biting the clones, dispelling them.

_Th-that technique…how did she use it?_ Menma thought, _No I have to concentrate now._

"I'm all set Naruto", Menma said and threw the last of his kunai blades that had pouches attached to them.

Naruto nodded and made the cross seal, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone", a good amount of clone appeared and some of them once more engaged the lady in close combat after drawing kunai blades.

_This woman…her skill easily exceeds a Chunin…that's for sure,_ Naruto thought, _I spar with Kakashi-nii as long as I can remember and I haven't even put a scratch on this lady. She's got to be a Jounin level if not more._

Naruto's clones were being dispelled a bit rather fast than what he expected but still they were able to keep the lady busy. Some of Naruto's clones threw wind infused shuriken while the others made seal. His clones' all cried, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" and Naruto himself cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" making a barrage of metal coming at the lady with unrealistically fast. Menma threw a kunai blade with an explosive tag attached to it just as Naruto jumped away.

A good explosion occurred. Menma and Naruto both smirked, that collaboration technique should have done a good damage after all. A massive snake came at Naruto, dragging him off his feet and slithered away.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Menma screamed but got no reply. _Naruto must be a good distance away,_ Menma thought.

"Oh dear Menma-kun, I think you'd do well to think about yourself before thinking about others", the lady said.

Menma looked at the lady and immediately froze in fear. He felt as if his whole being was being ripped open and a kunai was being dig into his skull slowly and painfully. He couldn't hold himself anymore and immediately puked.

_I-is this an illusion? No…it has to be more than that. Her thirst for blood…it's petrifying…just by looking at her eyes I-I saw the moment of my own death,_ Menma thought with pure fear in his eyes, _Wh-who is she? What is she? _

Menma looked upwards and saw Karin shedding tears.

_N-nee-chan's got it worse. We have to get out of here somehow…anyhow! She's Death itself,_ Menma thought.

"Awh…it seems you are paralyzed with fear", the lady said.

"Ugh! This is becoming really boring, maybe we should move in for other targets", one of the lady's teammates said.

"I've got an idea Sasori-sama that might bring some of them to entertain you", the other man said, "May I?"

"Go on Komushi", Sasori said, "We'll have our own fun as long as it doesn't affect the plan".

Komushi jumped down and made some seals, "Magnet Style: Magnet Field", he cried and slammed his palms on the ground. Nothing noteworthy happened.

_Wh-what's wrong with me? Move Menma…just move,_ Menma thought and slowly started to move his hand at his right thigh which had a kunai holster attached to it, _That's right…that's it! Even if it's only a little bit…I have to move. _

Menma took out a kunai blade with shaking hands and tried to get up. He fell with a thud and backed away a bit.

"What will you do with that kunai my boy? You can't even stand", the lady said and walked forward taking out two kunai blades, "No need to worry, I will make it quick. You know right? You have seen it with your own eyes after all".

_Na-naruto…come fast…please! I can't…take this guy,_ Menma thought and gripped the kunai in his hand, _How pathetic…relying on him once more…even after training so much…and I thought I was confident that I would be able manage without most of the cursed seal's power._


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. By the way, it shouldn't but if you still have any problems, the weapon Komushi uses are a pair of Sai blades. Don't confuse Komushi's Sai with the Sai character. Enjoy!**

* * *

The lady walked forward and threw two kunai at Menma, both of them were aimed at at his forehead. Menma gritted his teeth and plunged the kunai he had into his thigh. The pain was enough to snap him out of the trauma and he moved away at the last second.

Menma jumped away from the lady's sight of view and reached where Karin was, "Nee-chan we have to get out of here! Get a hold of yourself! Nee-chan", he said.

A desperate but clever move Menma-kun!" the lady said, "But no matter where you go…I'll find you!"

"I…I…yeah…Menma watch out!" Karin screamed as she felt a chakra, "Damn it! I'm losing it".

Menma looked back and saw a giant snake lunging at them with open jaw. Karin and Menma both jumped away. Menma threw some shuriken at the snake's mouth which stopped its movement. Karin took the chance aiming her palm at the snake and a chakra chain shot from it. It went right through the snake and split into three each lacing on tree branches.

"Stay the hell away from me…you monster", Menma said and jumped in front of Karin. He threw several kunai blades with explosives attached to them. Several blasts occurred.

"Did we get him, nee-chan?" Menma asked.

"Hold on, Menma…not yet. I…" Karin couldn't finish.

The snake's head cracked and the lady rose up from the crack breaking it. She had a bit of slime on her.

"I can sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural after all…they prey must never let down its guard…not even for a second…in the presence of its predator", the lady said and licked her lips. She started laughing and started slithering on trees, her legs looked as if it was a snake's tail.

Menma screamed in terror as the lady came close to him.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was almost stuck at the nose of the snake, he tried to stop it with all his might but the snake kept dragging him. It slammed Naruto on a tree and Naruto looked at it closely. It had two heads instead of one. The snake swiped its tail for another hit. Naruto jumped and got on its tail only to see that the snake's mouth was wide open and coming right at him. Naruto jumped back and found the other head lunging at him.

Naruto made a clone to move him out of the way at the last second and both of the heads slammed into each other. Naruto landed on the snake's head and made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", he cried exhaling several invisible bullets at the snake's other head. The snake tried to chomp them and received several deep holes on its mouth. Naruto made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", several of Naruto's clones appeared.

All of them surrounded the giant two-headed snake and threw wind infused shuriken, Naruto immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", making a hail of shuriken rushing at the snake from all directions. The snake was cut into pieces very gruesomely.

_Ugh! Maybe I over did a bit. I should've done something else to take care of this guy,_ Naruto thought, _Well I should look where I came from, where was it? Maybe that…maybe…!_

Naruto looked all around trying to find the way and got a trail at last. He started walking in that direction but suddenly heard some metallic noise. He looked back and saw several shuriken and kunai rushing at him. He jumped on a tree and saw that several metal weapons going in a single direction.

_That…it has to be where those guys are…I have to get there fast_, Naruto thought and ran as fast as he could.

When Naruto reached the place he saw the snake lady slithering at Menma. Naruto threw some shuriken right before the lady and some on the tail like object she had as her lower portion, stopping her dead on her track.

"Looks like I was able to come just in time, huh?" Naruto said, "I sure you hope you guys didn't miss me".

"Naruto-kun", Karin screamed in joy seeing him.

Menma sighed in relief, "Naruto. We must get out of here. This woman is…we can't go up against her", he said.

"So you managed to escape from my friend I see, Naruto-kun", the lady said, "Very impressive".

"No Menma, they came for a good challenge…and I plan to give it to them", Naruto said boldly.

Menma was shocked at Naruto's words, _Di-didn't he see what this lady did? Her lust for blood is something we can't handle…what to do? How to get away from this guy? I guess…it can't be helped,_ Menma thought and took out his scroll.

"You want this, right? The scroll you want…you can have it", Menma said, "All right then, take it and leave us in peace".

"Very smart Menma-kun, a prey must distract the predator with something more precious in order to escape", the lady said.

Naruto jumped and grabbed the scroll in the mid-way before landing right in front of Menma.

"Stop being so confident Naruto! Are you an idiot? Or being the son of the great Yellow Flash has finally gotten to your head?" Menma screamed with a frustrated voice, "Well, he won't come here to save you now. We can attack anyone but…"

Naruto punched Menma right in the face and Menma fell.

"Do not dare to say a single disrespectful thing about my father", Naruto said anger showing on his face, "You're the idiot here! These guys…are way over Chunin level…they are here for a different reason, isn't that right?"

The snake lady laughed, "Oh my Naruto-kun, your skills are way beyond what I have even imagined", she said and unrolled her sleeve revealing the tattoo she had on her arm. She bit her tongue and smeared it on the tattoo, "Ninja Art: Summoning", she cried after making some seals.

Smokes filled the place and when the smoke cleared the lady stood atop a giant snake's head. It lunged right at Naruto and Naruto started running along the surface of the tree to get as high as he could. The snake followed and slammed its head on the branch. Naruto jumped and flipped. He threw several wind infused shuriken and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", he cried sending a volley of wind infused shuriken.

The lady jumped and twisted in air to avoid the volley of shuriken in such ways that was very much impossible for a normal human being. Naruto landed beside Menma and the lady immediately made some seals as she landed, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer", she opened her jaws and a huge snake lunged forward at Naruto and Menma.

Naruto made a good amount of clones and all of them grabbed the snake's head stopping it's advance. All of his clones took out kunai blades and infused them wind chakra. They plunged the kunai blades into the snake and the snake lady cried in pain as the snake dispelled.

"No…need to worry, I've already sent clones…at all over the forest to get help", Naruto said panting, "We just…need to hold these guys off for a bit".

_Na-naruto? How much far ahead are you of me really? Even now…even now, you still stand to fight,_ Menma thought.

"I hate this waiting…I think I'll play with that brat for a while till that snake's done with his stupid act", Sasori said and jumped right in front of Naruto, "How about it?"

"Talk about having all odds against you…" Naruto said, "Come on then, let's get this crazy party going!"

Naruto took out kunai blades on each hand and flowed his wind chakra through the blades. Sasori removed his cloak showing his figure which was very masculine and had heavy leather armor. He wore a black body suit which extended to his chin, black gloves, black sandals and wore a mask that looked like a half ski mask. He wore spaulders, greaves, gauntlets and a bracer on his right arm all made of leather and two scabbards on his waist attached to a wide belt.

Sasori took out his machetes from the scabbards attacked to his belt and lunged at Naruto. He swiped his right hand and Naruto ducked to avoid the slash. Sasori immediately flipped the machete he had on his other hand plunging it downwards. Naruto blocked it with his kunai and tried to slash at Sasori which Sasori blocked with his other machete.

Menma and Karin looked at Naruto in awe who was clashing with that massive brute called Sasori. Sasori swung both his machete at Naruto and Naruto tried to block it in an X-manner. Their blades clashed and Naruto's kunai having being wind chakra infused to them was able dig into Sasori's machete into a bit.

Naruto swiped them downwards as he slid beneath Sasori to get behind him. Naruto made a clone seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". The belt unwrapped itself and rushed at Naruto as it extended. Naruto was able to block the long tail with his kunai blades and Sasori spun in air as he made his way to Naruto with his tail attacking Naruto.

Naruto's clone appeared and immediately made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", it cried and shot some bullets. Sasori despite having such a body was able to move very swiftly but some of Naruto's bullets managed to make impact on Sasori thanks to Naruto's unpredictable movements.

_Crack!_

Where Naruto's attack impacted blood didn't flow instead splinters of wood flied. There was a gap where the attacks impacted but nothing was there. Sasori still was coming and decapitated Naruto's clone.

"What are you? Is…that a puppet?" Naruto asked, "I thought puppets were supposed to be mid range and there's no way in hell a puppet can move that fast"

"Oh come on now, Naruto-kun. What will you do with all the details? Don't tell me you plan to look for my weakness…which I don't have", Sasori said and laughed.

_Damn! Where the hell is everyone? What are my clones doing…argh! I don't feel confident enough anymore…maybe I should use it?_ Naruto thought.

**[With Karin]**

Karin was looking at the battles that were happening.

_This level of battles…it's way too much for us. Should I interfere and do something? But Naruto told me not to no matter what happened…but this is a life or death situation,_ Karin was thinking hard for the right action but was halted.

"Everyone fighting like that…makes you excited doesn't it?" Komushi's voice floated right behind her.

_What the…? When did he…_ Karin thought and spun with a kunai in hand, _He's gone._

Karin gasped when she felt metal on her throat, she looked back as slowly as possible and saw that the last member had found her. She looked down and found a Sai that was on her throat.

"You actually made me use it a bit…hmph! Maybe you are worth of a fight after all", Komushi said and put his weapon away. Karin immediately spun for a swing and found him at another tree, "I didn't say start yet!" he mocked.

Karin made some seals, "Secret Art: Mind's Eye", she cried and took a stance.

Komushi threw his hat and hood away, revealing his appearance. He also wore a black body suit but it looked as if it had several cuts on it on various places including the limbs. His head three eyes on his head and the one the one at the forehead always kept looking here and there.

"I hope you're not scared at my appearance little girl. No need to be afraid, okay?" Komushi said and jumped forward.

Komushi plunged his blade forward and Karin blocked it with her kunai, she was about to jump away when she felt the other blade was moving in close to her from behind. Karin moved her other hand behind and blocked it just as it was about to plunge her.

"Hmm, you seem to have a very good reaction speed…but that can't be…or you could have dodged my surprise attack", Komushi said.

Karin ducked and slid away. Just as she got up, she felt something close in. Karin spun and tried to intercept it only to see it was one of Komushi's Sai blades and had his hand maneuvering it but the rest of the body was gone. Karin's kunai was locked with it in a clash. Once more Karin sensed another Sai blade launched at her with just the hand.

Karin at the last second jumped and received a kick at the back. She fell down and saw Komushi walking at her. She finally saw what Komushi's trick was. Komushi wasn't walking or rather most of his body parts weren't…only his legs were.

"Wh-what are you?" Karin asked, "What is that ability?"

Komushi laughed, "I guess I can tell you now that I have figured out your secret. I…am a human puppet…as you can see I can disconnect and yet use my limbs as any way I desire…that is one of my many abilities", he said, "You're a sensor type, aren't you? You must be a pretty darn good one too if you can use it in close combat. Sadly I am your worst match".

Karin gritted her teeth, _I need to find me a bit time to use the chakra chains and this guy he has to have a weak point…I need to figure it out if I want to survive this battle._

**[With Menma]**

"Your friend put up a good fight, let's see how you do, Menma-kun", the lady said as she got up slowly, "Although I wonder if you can…I mean…you already have started denying me".

That got Menma's attention, "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked.

"I know all about the power you have…the power you possess. Naruto-kun was right, you know? I don't want that stupid scroll. I have an ulterior motive…that was to see your progress, after all you have such a marvelous power in you…the Cursed Seal", the lady taunted.

"H-how do you know about it?" Menma asked.

"Oh child, you still haven't figured it out yet? Never mind then, you'll know soon enough", the lady opened her jaws and an object resembling a hilt came out. She grabbed the hilt and took it out revealing a serrated double edged sword which had an oval guard with claw like objects.

"You feel very confident to deny that power…so go on, try to do anything against me…I dare you", the lady taunted.

Menma slammed his palm on the ground and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", he cried as black marks started crawling to his chin. Chains shot all around the snake lady and but she managed to evade all of them by either dodging or deflecting them.

"Impressive…getting warmer, but still not where I want", the lady said, "You had to use some of that power. Why don't you use more and try harder?"

"To hell with restrict!" Menma screamed in frustration and rushed forward. He threw several kunai blades at the lady and jumped in the air, doing a kick which she blocked with her arm. Menma punched the lady which she stopped with his fist in her palms. Menma did an axe kick with his free limb and jumped back.

_It's going to take a heck of chakra which I'll have to pay for later but…I've got no choice. Forgive me, Anko-sensei, _Menma though. He screamed as purple chakra started emanating from him and a hilt rose from his mouth. He took it out revealing his purple blade.

"This should be interesting", the lady said.

"**You're right, I can't do this without that power…so here you go. Get ready to fight the monster you called upon"**, Menma said and bit his thumb. He smeared his blood on the sword and made a circle on the ground. He plunged his sword on the middle of the circle and immediately the circle glowed bright green and a purple figure jumped from it, making the circle disappear.

A hollow figure stood there that resembled a man. It illuminated within a ghastly purple aura and had green cracks all over its figure. Menma rushed forward and it followed. Menma slashed at the lady with his sword which she tried to block. Sparks flew as their swords locked in a clash. Menma tried to push it away but the serrated edges on the lady's sword made it a bit difficult.

Menma's doppelganger swung it's sword in a downwards slash breaking the clash and Menma spun and did a slash at the lady's side. The lady once more evaded the slash in a twisted manner and slashed the shadowy doppelganger. Menma jumped away and snapped his finger. The doppelganger immediately changed its appearance to a giant snake.

It had a horn on its head and spikes at its back side. It coiled around the lady and lunged at her. The lady jumped on the right moment evading its attack and tried to slash it. The snake twisted and used its horn to intercept the attack. Menma jumped and tried to plunge his sword but the lady dodged at the last second. Menma immediately did a roundhouse kick and this time it connected throwing the lady away.

The snake once more lunged forward and the lady this time was able to plunge her sword right into Menma's snake splitting it into two pieces. Just as the lady had split the snake she saw Menma smirk. Two purple snakes shot from his sleeves and coiled around the lady, constricting her.

"Got ya", Menma said panting as the purple aura around him faded, "Now…what do you have…to say for yourself?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I apologize for typo mistakes, I will try my best to avoid them but please do point them out so that I can correct them. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Menma-kun", one of the snakes hissed, "This person…why have you summoned us to attack this person?"

"What do you mean?" Menma asked.

"Do you not see?" the other snake spoke, "He is the one that our leader Manda-sama serves, he is the great Orochimaru-sama of the Sannin".

"Wh-what?" Menma asked in a horrified tone, "It's h-him?"

Karin gasped.

The lady sighed, "Awwh you ruined all the fun by ruining the suspense", she said in a deep man like voice. The snakes all moved away and the lady or man walked forward, she peeled her face off revealing a man's face with pale skin and purple markings around the eyes.

All three members of Team 6 gasped as they saw the man.

"Oro-chimaru of the Sannin", Menma mumbled, "What people are we fighting against really?"

Sasori laughed, "Sasori of the Red Sand", he said.

"Komushi of the magnet", Komushi said.

"These guys…we underestimated them big time…these guys are all S-rank criminals, we…" Naruto suddenly stopped.

"We are doomed, aren't we?" Karin asked.

"Not if we can help it", Sasuke's voice floated. Karin and Menma looked up and saw members of Team Itachi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma and Team Guy were all there.

"You owe us big time, Naruto", Neji said.

"It's really a drag! But we can't just let our friends die without a fight", Shikamaru said.

"More brats, huh? I hope things get even more fun because I'm starting to lose interest in this brat", Sasori said.

"You guys all came, thanks a bunch", Naruto said and got up, "Now we have to make a difference in this battle".

"That's all good and all but I hope someone does come sooner or later, no matter how many…I don't think we can manage to defeat three S-rank ninjas", Sakura said.

"They will but for now formulate a plan. Don't engage these guys blindly…it might result in your death", Naruto said, "Shika, don't worry about me…I've got an ace in my sleeve. The snakes's mine…you focus on those two".

Shikamaru nodded, "Fine just watch it! Don't do anything too bothersome", he said.

Komushi laughed, "Formulate a plan? Strategize to defeat us? This should be interesting", he said.

Sasori laughed, "I am not interested in some brat's planning…or in waiting. I'd rather finish this as soon as possible", Sasori said, "Besides we have other things to attend to anyways".

"Well then Naruto-kun, come. Let's see this ace you have", Orohimaru said and lunged forward with his sword.

Naruto took a stance with his wind infused kunai blades and locked their swords in a clash. Sparks flew as each of them struggled for dominance. However, Orochimaru's sword was sharper and it started to dig into Naruto's kunai blades. Naruto forced Orochimaru's sword upward along his kunai blades. He let go of his weapons and threw a flurry of fast punches followed by a roundhouse kick. Orochimaru received two or three punches and the last kick, he had a drop of blood on his lip which he licked.

"Interesting, so you can actually keep up with me", Orochimaru hissed.

"I…can do much more…than that", Naruto said panting, "Let's go!"

**[With Karin]**

Karin jumped a bit away as several people got in front of her.

Komushi laughed, "Well then, do come at me any way you want to", he said and took a stance with his Sai blades.

"I'll go first, I'm all about weapons anyways", Tenten spoke up, "Just make sure you do find something…and fast", she said and took out a scroll. She unrolled it and twin edged naginata appeared on her hand. She spun it and took a stance herself.

"Oh? You want to fight me head on? Let's do this then", Komushi said and lunged at her.

Just as Komushi was about to swipe Tenten did a slash at him locking their weapons. Tenten lifted her right leg and did a heel drop on her weapon which served to break Komushi's guard and spun the weapon for a slash. Just as Tenten's weapon was about to make an impact on his shoulder, his whole body shot back other than his legs.

"Wh-what the…?" Tenten screamed.

"He's some kind of human puppet that can detach and still manipulate them", Karin said.

"You saw it right, Neji nii-san?" Hinata spoke up, "Those chakra threads?"

Neji nodded, "Yeah, Hinata-sama. Everyone, distract him while I and Hinata-sama neutralize him", he said.

"Shino-kun, we will need you to eat away his chakra. It should be very easy with your assets", Hinata said, "He'll be our final strike, Neji nii-san".

"All right then, I understand your plan, Hinata", Shino said.

Sai, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Tenten nodded.

"Secret Art: Chakra Chains", Karin cried as she slammed her hands on the ground. Several chakra chains shot at Komushi all around which he started deflecting. Sai took out his paint brush and scroll, he drew two lions and cried, "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll". Two lions rose and rushed at Komushi. Komushi jumped as he tried to evade a lion but one of the chakra chains went through his thigh. Sakura and Ino both threw kunai blades attached with explosive tags.

Komushi smirked and detached all his body parts. All of them shot forward at the ninjas and Neji and Hinata both rushed at those. "Eight Trigrams: Air Palm", Hinata cried and released a high speed thrust with her right hand which scattered the parts even further. Neji jumped between and cried, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms", he started doing chakra enhanced strikes in thin air.

"Secret Art: Beetle Sphere", Shino cried and sent a sphere of glowing bugs that immediately broke down just as it touched Komushi. All of the bugs scattered around Komushi eating away his chakra. This distraction was enough for some of Karin's chakra chains to piece through his limbs. Komushi couldn't use his Sai blades much as Tenten was proving quite good with her weapons. Just as Komushi once more became one Ino made a seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer".

"Huh?" Ino's smile faded, "What's going on?"

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I…I can't take control…over his mind", Ino said.

Komushi laughed, "You people are impressive once you work together…I must hand it to you. But we are not just any shinobi…I think I can set the bars…just a little higher", he said, his face had an evil grin.

Komushi made some seals and put the Sai blades on his hands in an X manner above his head, "Magnet Style: Dystopian Propulsion", he cried and a purple like sphere formed where his blades intersected. Kunai and shuriken all over shot from all over and gathered on the sphere. Komushi threw it at his opponents and the sphere exploded when it reached right middle of the group. The shuriken and kunai blades were all thrown at the Genins that engaged Komushi.

"H-how?" Karin asked.

"I…didn't notice it before but his limbs aren't hollow…there are limb like objects beneath them made of something pure black", Neji said.

"Those things…are also what actually let him use his detached parts freely", Hinata said.

"My my, you Hyugas are quite something aren't you? You even managed to figure out my secret", Komushi said as he walked forward, "But now what?"

They heard a cry of pure pain and looked at the source. All of their eyes widened.

**[With Menma]**

Sasori rushed at Menma's side with his machete to engage him. Sasuke jumped in between them as his eyes flared into sharingan. He was able to intercept the attack and blocked it with his kunai and tried a side sweep kick. Sasori swung his other blade but Lee was able to lock it with the chain of his metal nunchaku and did a knee strike on the gut. Lee pulled his nunchaku away and kicked away, Sasuke also jumped back and Menma immediately made some seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough".

Sasuke immediately made seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and exhaled a ball of fire at Sasori. Their attacks merged and a good explosion rocked the place. Shikamaru cried as he held his hands in a seal, "Secret Art: Shadow Bind", a shadow rushed at Sasori. Sasori saw the shadow and started to jump in a zigzag manner. Kiba and Chouji both prepared for their techniques.

"Ninja Art: Beast Mimicry", Kiba cried and Kiba and Akamaru both into a feral looking Kiba. They both lunged forward and cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang", they both spun looking like two giant drills. Chouji slapped the sign on his chest and immediately was wrapped with wire strings that had kunai knives. He cried, "Ninja Art: Expansion" and his size increased, "Ninja Art: Spiked Human Boulder", he cried and looked like a giant ball with spikes on them.

Both Chouji and Kiba with Akamaru rushed at Sasori. Sasori jumped just in time to avoid Chouji's attack and crossed his machetes trying to stop the drill like attack. Sparks flied as a drill met with the blades but it was clear the drill started to overpower him and another drill like attack slammed him in the back. Sasori's guard broke and he was being drilled from both front and behind at the same time. Splinters flew and Chouji rushed at Sasori. Chouji's attack slammed into him and Sasori was being dragged off.

"Hachimon: Kaimon Open! Hachimon: Kyumon Open!", Lee cried and rushed at Sasori. Sasori tried to stop Chouji's attack with his bare hands and only splinters flew, not a single drop of blood. Lee did a spinning kick followed by a knee strike and a kick throwing him in the sky. Lee jumped right beneath him with unrolled bandages which wrapped Sasori. Lee cried, "Primary Lotus" as he spun with the bandaged Sasori. He smashed Sasori into the ground and jumped away to avoid the impact himself.

Lee panted as he got up. He leaned on a tree as he took deep in deep breaths. Sasori started to get up slowly, his whole left side of his head was gone.

"I must commend you shinobis to damage my puppet in such a way. It seems I can have a bit more fun", Sasori said and once more got up. He slotted his machetes on his right bracer and they looked like some kind of pincer blades. He walked forward at his enemies as the pincer blades made contact with each other making sparks fly.

They heard someone howl in pain and looked at where the howl came from. They were horror struck with what they saw.

**[With Naruto]**

Orochimaru rushed forward and cried, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer", he widened his jaw and a snake shot from his mouth. Naruto jumped away as the snake was about to hit him. Orochimaru lunged at him and the snake also shot from behind. Naruto ducked and evaded Orochimaru's slash. Naruto flipped his wind infused kunai blades and plunged it behind driving them into the snake. Orochimaru once more slashed at Naruto.

Naruto took out two kunai and locked a kunai in a clash with Orochimaru's blade. Orochimaru's blade started digging and the snake once more rushed at him. Naruto did an elbow strike and plunged another wind infused kunai blade into the snake. Naruto jumped away just as Orochimaru's sword split his kunai blade in two. Orochimaru once more rushed at Naruto.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", Naruto cried as he made some seals Several balls of sharp wind were shot at Orochimaru who started twisting in mid air to avoid the attacks but still received some cuts and one or two punctures on his being. Orochimaru cried, "Many Hidden Shadow Snakes", and a good amount of snakes shot from his sleeve at Naruto.

Naruto made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and several Naruto clones appeared. All of the clones drew kunai blades and slashed at the oncoming barrage of snake. Naruto made several seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", sending several crescents of wind blades that intersected with each other. Orochimaru himself appeared right on top of him and delivered several spinning kicks on Naruto as he spun. Naruto blocked the attacks with all his might but the kicks never stopped and Naruto's guard eventually broke, sending him through the branch they were in and crashing into the ground.

_Damn! That technique still took more chakra than I wanted, I shouldn't use any more wind style attacks until I've got no hands to play…must reserve chakra_, Naruto thought and got up.

Once more a snake was making its way to Naruto and Naruto punched him and took out a kunai driving it into the snake. Orochimaru appeared from the shadow and did a knee strike on Naruto's gut. Naruto sidestepped tried to block his punch. Orochimaru twisted behind and tried to punch but once more Naruto caught it in his fist. He threw a roundhouse kick at Orochimaru and once more snakes shot from Orochimaru's sleeves which hit him in the back. Orochimaru did a head butt on Naruto's head and Naruto fell on his knees.

"You're really his son after all Naruto-kun…so much talent, so much of it…however, you need to live through this battle to nourish them", Orochimaru laughed, "I know what you hold, go on! Summon the power of the great Nine-Tails".

"No…not yet…I can still…fight…on my own", Naruto said and got up.

Naruto rushed at Orochimaru and made a clone. Orochimaru shot his sword forward which both Narutos evaded. One Naruto threw a punch while the other did a spinning kick which Orochimaru evaded by jumping. Naruto did a knee strike on Orochimaru's gut while the other did a kick on his back. Naruto did a double axe handle on Orochimaru's head but before the clone could do an attack, Orochimaru's sword emerged and went right through it.

Orochimaru spun and went behind Naruto. Orochimaru cried, "Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes" and a good amount of snakes shot at Naruto. Naruto made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage". Naruto's attack almost chopped off all the snakes Orochimaru had sent but Orochimaru appeared right behind and cried, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer". A giant snake lunged at Naruto and slammed him into a wall.

"My my, it seems Kakashi has been teaching you high ranked moves…what an idiot! No matter the amount of chakra you posses…you're still a child, you'd need a month to master those kinds of moves even if you do use shadow clones", Orochimaru said.

Naruto coughed up a bit blood and once more got up as he panted, "Don't you…dare…bad mouth…my big brother", he said.

Naruto rushed at Orochimaru and did a slash at him with his wiond infused kunai. Orochimaru intercepted it with his sword. Naruto took out another kunai and flowed wind chakra through it. He slashed it down digging it on Orochimaru's shoulder. Naruto screamed and pushed it down which resulted in Orochiamru having a deep cut running from his right shoulder to his abdomen. Naruto's kunai on his right hand broke and did a slash on his shoulder but didn't receive any fatal strike as he was able to jump away at the last second.

Orochimaru once more cried, "Striking Shadow Snakes" and snakes shot from his sleeves, they grabbed Naruto's leg and spun him before throwing him away. Naruto used a clone and recovered just as he was about to be slammed on a tree. Orochimaru shot two more snakes but they were a lot bigger, they wrapped themselves around Naruto and started to constrict him. Naruto cried as the pressure started to increase and Orochimaru laughed when Naruto coughed up blood.

"Go on, Naruto-kun, show us the marvelous power you posses…show us what the Fourth gave you", Orochimaru said.

Naruto screamed as Orochimaru gave even more force and slowly his vision faded.

All the Leaf Genin looked at Naruto and gasped.

Sakura, Karin and Ino were on the verge of tears. Hinata gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying. Menma and Sasuke were about to charge in but Shikamaru stopped them.

"Naruto told us not to interfere. I will have faith in him", Shikamaru said but inside he himself was praying for a miracle_, Don't you dare to die on us you troublesome blonde, please!_ He thought.

"_Wake up son! Don't give up yet_", a mysterious voice floated around Naruto's head, but instead of that dark voice, this was much softer and had a caring tone to it, "_You can do it! I believe in you…you can do everything! Don't be afraid…that power is also a part of you! Unleash it! Use it as your own_".

Naruto opened his eyes once more, "Fa-father? Is that you?" he said.

"Awwh, little Naruto-kun is so tired he's starting to see his dear father", Orochimarun mocked.

"I…I know you are there somewhere father, thank you! I…I won't let you down", Naruto said in a hushed tone and suddenly screamed, this scream wasn't of pain...it was of pure power.

Red chakra started emanating and a sphere like burst occurred around Naruto. Orochimaru had cuts on several places and his snakes were chopped to pieces. When the smoke cleared, Nauto was illuminated in a ghastly red aura and had red sparks all around it. His left hand was attached to a bladed tonfa like scabbard which a had sword sheathed in it. Naruto grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it out, revealing a bloody crimson bladed sword that itself emanated red ghastly aura. Naruto's own eyes had slit pupils and crimson irises.

"**You're right, this power…it was what the Fourth, my father entrusted to me…but it's not a demon's power"**, Naruto spoke in a deep echoing voice, **"It's a power to send evils like you to HELL"**.

Naruto started walking at Orochimaru, his every step left a fiery like foot print on the ground.

"This power…it's even more potent than…I thought. Sasori-san, Komushi-san, forget what I said before, I'll need your help if I want to survive a clash with that sword", Orochimaru said and made some seals. Two white snakes emerged from his sleeve and wrapped around Orochimaru's chest and bit his neck.

"Huh? Hold on, that's…." Komushi couldn't finish.

"This is going to be fun", Sasori said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review!**

* * *

Komushi rushed at Naruto's side with his body parts divided. Komushi's Sai blades shot at Naruto which Naruto easily deflected with a simple flick. They both intersected each other taking an X form and rushed at Naruto. Naruto swung his sword locking their swords and in a single moment later the Sai blades were split in two. Komushi tried to get away by detaching his body parts but Naruto seemed unrealistically fast and unleashed a flurry of swings stabbing each of the detached body parts.

Sasori lunged at Naruto trying to plunge his weapon at him, Naruto's sword and Sasori's pincer swords clashed and sparks flew followed by little metal pieces. Naruto swung his sword down breaking Sasori's guard and immediately swung it upwards followed by a horizontal slash at the neck splitting Sasori's head in two. Red hair and a very young face showed underneath. Naruto however didn't stop and stabbed him several times followed by a horizontal swing right through the abdomen.

Sasori jumped just as the slash occurred and revealed a teen's body. It was almost cut clean in two if he hadn't jumped away at the last second. Komushi tried to help Sasori by jumping right when Naruto was about to slash once more and Naruto slashed once more and Komushi was split in two pieces. His detachment ability was destroyed when Naruto had stabbed each of them clean through. Naruto didn't smirk or make any comment. His eyes had a cold serious look that could rival Zabuza's killer intent.

Orochimaru made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Giant Snake Bearer", unleashing his strongest attack. A giant snake shot from his mouth that spun around Naruto as it tried to constrict and lung at him. Naruto smeared a bit blood on his sword and it glowed even brighter as if it held some kind of flame. Sparks surrounded it and Naruto swung it releasing a massive crescent like wave of crimson. It went right through the snake and even Orochimaru's left side which slumped down. The ground itself had a deep cut.

Naruto slumped down on the ground as his red aura faded, he was panting hard. All the genins rushed at his side, standing in front of him in defensive stances. Snakes reached out from both of the parts of Orochimaru that was cut and merged together restoring Orochimaru's being. He however had a horrified look in his eyes.

"This boy…must not live", Orochimaru said in a horrified tone.

Sasori laughed, "Awwh come on now Orochimaru. That's ridiculous…I want him to live…and besides, he's on our Leader-sama's list too…so you can't kill him. We need him alive after all", he said.

"Yeah but I sense some people approaching. I think it'd be wise for us to leave…I'd rather not fight at the state I am now", Komushi said.

"Fine", Orochimaru said and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Summoning". He slammed his hand on the ground and smoke appeared. A snake appeared as the smoke cleared and the three S-ranked ninjas left on it's head.

The Genins all sighed in relief, they decided to take a bit rest. Soon Anko and several of the proctors came there.

"What happened here? It looks like a massive battle took place", Anko said, "Any of you have a fatal injury?"

"Everyone's fine, Anko-sensei", Menma said.

"Good to hear", Anko replied.

"My god, just look at the slash mark Anko-san. Orochimaru sure is something…I'm glad all these guys are all alive", Izumo spoke up.

"It wasn't Orochimaru, it was Naruto who did that", Sasuke said.

"What?" Anko, Izumo and Kotetsu screamed.

"Is that even possible?" Kotetsu asked, "A kid…what the hell happened here?"

"Menma, explain everything. All of you guys has to do the same", Anko said.

Menma said everything and most of them confirmed.

"Three S-ranked criminals…here of all places? What are they doing here?" Kotetsu asked, "And this kid…how did he exactly manage to go toe to toe with those three…and I'm ignoring the fact he actually beat all those three not to mention gather all the Leaf Genins".

"I don't know proctor-san but that Orochimaru guy, you should have looked his face…he looked as if he had pissed his pants", Kiba said and Akamaru barked.

"So, what's up with the kid?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know, he's unconscious and I think he used up almost all the chakra he had", Karin said.

"So, what do you plan to do now? As much as I hate it, I can't just pass you guys…you still have to complete the task", Anko said, "I can't help in any way, I'm sorry".

"But you must understand…this situation was…" Ino couldn't complete.

"I know how severe it is but the people from other villages would object and say maybe we staged this to give you guys some kind of advantage in this test", Anko said.

"I don't know about you guys but I am staying with Naruto. Especially with what happened, he's going to need a strong shinobi to take care of his fights", Sasuke said.

"You guys sure that you want to continue? You guys could drop this year", Anko said.

"No way in hell", almost all of the boys said.

"Alright then, you can have the supplies we have but that's the best I can get you guys", Anko said.

They all replenished their supplies and Anko's group left.

_This is the Naruto I've wanting to prove against? Someone who can actually clash with a Sannin and two S-rank ninja…what kind of training did this guy went through I wonder_, Lee thought, _But he's a good rival indeed._

"You're really troublesome you know that? You made all of us scared, big time", Shikamaru said to the unconscious Naruto.

"All right, all of us went through a hard battle, I suggest those who are injured tend to their wounds and rest. The shinobis that are less hurt will keep watch", Neji said.

"We also need some people to actually look for scrolls, moving in such a big group will result in us getting caught", Shikamaru said.

"Well, my team is best for tracking", Kiba said, "We could go and look for the scrolls".

"Are you sure about this Neji?" Tenten asked.

"What you still having problem putting faith in us?" Sai asked.

"I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that those guys might need back up", Tenten said.

"All right then, how about me and Tenten go with them? You can stay and rest Lee, you need it", Neji said.

"I'm all right too, I want to be of assistance if I can", Sai said, "I think Sasuke can be a good addition".

"But…I…alright, take care of Naruto, you guys", Sasuke said.

"Wait what do we do about the scrolls? Surely we can't keep them here. More people will come for them", Shino said.

"Well, I can seal those within a scroll if you guys want", Tenten said.

"It's troublesome but can't be helped, we have to trust each other", Shikamaru said and handed out his scroll. Everyone else followed.

In the end, it was only Team Kakashi, Team Asuma, Sakura and Lee that was left in that clearing. They all went to cave while Team Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sai went out to look for scrolls that were either without a team or was held by a weak team. Menma and Lee decided to sleep while the other guys took in turns to sleep and stay on watch.

**[At the Morning]**

Sakura was on the watch as everyone else slept. She sighed as she remembered the past battle.

_I still can't do much…comparing to Sasuke and Sai, I wish I just…could be of help,_ Sakura thought, _And there's Naruto-kun, comparing to me even Ino-pig's better…who knows, Ino-pig might actually grab Naruto-kun fo…._

Sakura's train of thoughts was halted when she saw a squirrel running at her.

_Oh no! That little squirrel will set foot in the trap and die,_ Sakura thought and took out a kunai blade. She threw it just in front of it and the squirrel suddenly exploded. Everyone other than Naruto got up hearing the sound.

Menma coughed a bit,_ Damn it! I still haven't recovered from using that power, _he thought, _Taijutsu is the best I can do at moment._

"Wake Naruto Namikaze, we wish to fight him", the bandaged sound ninja said.

"Yeah…crush us, he said? Well, where's that big mouthed loser at?" the happuri wearing sound ninja said.

"What do you want? We don't have any scrolls here", Sakura said.

"Didn't you hear what he said? We want to fight Naruto…don't want his scroll", the girl from the Sound Team said.

"Zaku, hold, there's a trap. Several of those…Kin, destroy them", the bandaged ninja said.

The girl named Kin threw her senbons and neutralized most of the traps.

"Damn it! Menma…here, bite", Karin said and was about to unroll her sleeve.

"No nee-chan, you know what happens if you use it too much, you can't even fight with what little chakra you have. Save it…for when we will need it the most", Menma said, "And if there's nothing to do…I'll unlock the seal".

"No way Menma, you will certainly not do it. You'll have to bear Him again…what if this time Anko-san can't seal it?" Menma said.

"Menma-kun, I don't know what you guys are taking about but please give me a chance, I will defeat them with the bright flames of youth", Lee said, "You don't have to use something you don't want to".

_Although I said that but using two gates has really taken a toll on me also. I have to finish this as quickly as possible_, Lee thought.

"Fine, I guess I'll put my faith in you guys", Menma said, "Let's go!"

Menma and Lee took their stances and Team Asuma stood behind them and in front of Naruto, Sakura and Karin.

"When everyone's distracted use your technique, okay?" Shikamaru whispered to Ino, "The less people we have to deal with, the better".

Ino nodded.

Sakura cut a string and a log rushed at the Sound Team. "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill", the bandaged ninja cried and slammed his palm on the log, breaking the log tore in two. Just as the log split Lee kicked all three Sound ninjas away. All three of them recovered and took their stances.

"Zaku, Kin you guys can have Naruto…I think I want to have some fun with this kid", the bandaged man said, "My name is Dosu Kinata. What's yours?"

"Rock Lee, the handsome green beast of the Leaf", Lee said.

"Forget Naruto, you're going to have to deal with us first to get to him", Menma said.

"I think I'll put this kid to his place, he's been running his mouth too much. In fact all of these are, I'm going to tear every single of you", Zaku taunted.

**[With Menma]**

Menma threw several kunai with explosive tags attached to them. Zaku made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", he thrust his forward and the kunai started stopped mid air as if they hit an invisible barrier. The tags exploded and Menma ran forward with a smirk.

_So he used air somehow huh?_ Menma thought.

Menma jumped throwing several shuriken at Zaku and launched himself doing an axe kick. Just as the hit connected Menma did a knee strike but Zaku caught it in his palm. Zaku put his other hand where Menma's kick landed and pushed him away and immediately grabbed him by the foot. He threw Menma away sending him crashing into the ground. Menma got up panting, bruises all over him. Menma made some seals, "Striking Shadow Snakes" and snakes lunged from his sleeve. Zaku laughed and once more cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave". Menma's snakes were chopped to pieces.

Menma gritted his teeth, _Damn it all! I am so exhausted I can't even fight properly…what now?_

"You think you can use some cheap imitations of Orochimaru-sama's technique and think they'll work on me? I've been using only one technique…and yet you can't do a single thing about it, how pitiful", Zaku mocked.

Menma screamed running at Zaku and tried to do a roundhouse kick which Zaku stopped with his hand. Menma tried to punch him but Zaku caught both of his fists in his own palms. Zaku smirked and head butted him on his head. Zaku made some seals, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", thrusting his palms at Menma's chest as some kind of supersonic blasts were thrown. Menma was thrown back and his chest had several cuts and bruises and two deep crossing gashes.

"Well then, what was it you were saying?" Zaku said as he walked forward, "What the…? Oh damn!" Zaku started making hand seals as he saw something.

**[With Lee]**

Dosu lunged at Lee trying to do a punch and Lee immediately jumped upwards doing an axe kick and kicked away. Dosu recovered and ran at Lee once more. Lee unrolled his bandages and ran at Dosu with amazing speed, "Hachimon: Kaimon Open!" Lee cried and almost vanished. He appeared right in front of Dosu and unleashed a barrage of punches on him. Lee ducked and did a spinning low kick followed by an upwards kick. He spun and did an elbow strike sending Dosu flying.

Lee jumped and appeared right beneath the floating Dosu, "Primary Lotus", Lee cried and wrapped Dosu with his bandages. Lee spun as he was about to pile drive Dosu head first into the ground. Zaku saw the technique Lee was about to do and knew his team leader Dosu couldn't do anything about it. Zaku made some seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", he drove his fists into the ground. Two waves of dirt shot at where Zaku was about to land.

Lee pile drove Zaku and jumped away. He landed right in front of the cave's entrance.

"Huh! Got you just in time, that impact could've been a hell lot worse for you", Zaku said.

The land where Dosu were thrown into was softened by Zaku's attack and had a pile of dirt. Dosu got up.

"That was a frightening technique. It almost took me out…almost if I didn't land on soft dirt", Dosu said, "But now it's my turn".

_Oh no! I can't do much…I still haven't recovered yet,_ Lee thought.

Dosu rushed at Lee and threw a punch which Lee evaded by ducking. He tried for another kick but Dosu blocked it with his left hand grabbing Lee's leg. Lee jumped to deliver a punch but Dosu moved away and threw a punch as he made a seal with his other hand. Dosu cried, "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill" and Lee kicked away to evade getting on his feet once more. He felt as if something went right through him shaking his whole being.

Lee's vision started to blur as he had a ringing sound floating in his head and he started vomiting. Blood started trickling from his left ear.

"Your technique is indeed fast but…our technique is even faster which travels at the speed of sound. You may dodge my punch but not my attack", Dosu mocked as he showed his Melody Arm, "You may dodge my punch but not my attack which I control with my arm".

"It's not like you're any good at it but your old taijutsu won't do anything against me. I can crush boulders or soften the earth like a cushion with my arms", Zaku said.

"Now then, onto the next little worms we have and then…Naruto", Dosu said and rushed forward.

Dosu rushed forward and Lee immediately ran beside him, he jumped and tried to do a kick but blood flowed and pain once more hit Lee. Dosu laughed and caught Lee's punch, he jumped using Lee's kick as a stepping stone and once more threw a punch. Lee tried to block it and Dosu once more made a seal, "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill", he said.

Lee was once more attacked with that agonizing sound wave and fell down as he lost his consciousness.

Dosu was about to slam his palm on Lee but Team Asuma threw several shuriken at him. Zaku cried as he got in front of Dosu, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", all of the shuriken bounced off as if they hit some kind of barrier. Menma rushed forward and Kin ran after him. Menma spun as he threw some shuriken at Kin.

"Kin, get out of the way, now", Zaku said and started making seals.

"Oh no, Go Chouji!" Shikamaru said.

Chouji slapped the sign on his shirt, wire strings attached to kunai blades appeared all around him. He cried, "Ninja Art: Spiked Human Boulder" and turned into a spiky ball that rushed at Zaku who was about to attack Menma.

Zaku saw the oncoming attack and laughed, "Is that supposed to make me laugh to death?" he asked.

Zaku cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave" and thrust his palms forward at the oncoming spiked ball. The pressure started to block Chouji and it soon became a clash of pressure.

Dosu ran and punched Menma in the back and cried, "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill". Menma was also attacked with the agonizing sound waves and Kin immediately drove a kunai in his gut. Menma fell down as he coughed up blood.

"Oh no, Menma, leave him alone", Karin said and slammed her palms on the ground, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains".

Three Chakra Chains erupted from the ground and Dosu tried to avoid all the oncoming projectiles but he was stabbed by a chakra chain on his left hand. Karin coughed as she fell down and the chains vanished once more.

"Nee-chan…no! NO! This…wasn't supposed to be…like this" Menma said and tried to drag himself to his sister, "Forgive…me, Anko-sensei, Karin nee-chan", he said and grabbed his right hand with his left. Purple flames appeared on the fingers on his right hand. He lifted his shirt and slammed it on his chest. Immediately he screamed in pain as if his whole being was burning.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Menma's midscape]**

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Menma was walking on a hall room. There were bars on both side of the room and people inside them, living and dead.

"It's him", "Demon's breed", "Monster" murmurs floated all around

Menma paid no heed and kept walking to the door, to the light. He walked through the door and found himself in an arena like area. He walked forward and looked down to see what was happening. He was shocked with what he saw. A four year old Menma was sitting on top of a pile of dead bodies and chakra chains were shot all around, a lot of people were impaled by the chains.

"**Poor Menma-kun! Are you lost? Fancy meeting you here! After all you and that sensei of yours worked so hard to seal me up**", Drakkus said and licked a bit blood off of his hand.

"Wh-what is that? Who…is that?" Menma asked, "Wh-what are…you doing…there?"

Drakkus laughed, "**You don't recognize him? That's you, Menma-kun. Look how cute you were when you were little.** **Well I was getting bored so I decided to explore your memories a bit…the ones you suppress, the ones you forgot…by the way, we were way nastier than I am**".

"That's…me? But I…don't remember. How…is that me?" Menma asked, "Suppressed memories? None…of this is making any sense! What…are you talking about?"

Drakkus merely pointed at a direction.

"Well done, my child", Orochimaru's voice floated in, "Now come".

The chakra chains vanished and all the dead bodies fell down. The three year old Menma walked forward and joined him. They once more walked through the hall and heard the whispers and curses. Menma and Drakkus followed behind them.

"I do everything you say father…then why? Why does everybody keep calling me some kind of monster?" Menma asked.

"Because you were created for this…to rule…to trample on everyone…everyone's fear is just a testament that you are what I said", Orochimaru said and stopped in front of a cage, "So…who was the person that called you that?"

Menma pointed to him.

"Now then, slaughter that person, kill him slowly and painfully. Make everyone of these people harbor fear of you in their eyes", Orochimaru said.

Menma smirked and walked forward. A chakra chain emerged his right hand and Menma wrapped the chains around his arm and grabbed the kunai. He plunged the kunai in a man's eyes and started cutting him up. The place echoed in a horrifying scream and the man slumped down. Menma had some blood on his face. He licked them and laughed.

Menma didn't even notice when they had switched places, Orochimaru or the three year old Menma wasn't there anymore. It was the real Menma that did all those stuffs.

"I missed this…taste so much…I almost…forgot it", Menma said, "I…almost forgot the purpose of my existence".

Drakkus laughed, "**Good! Very good, the first step to unleash the power within is to accept oneself**", he said, "**So then what brings you here?**"

"Power…I need more power", Menma said, "To…save nee-chan…no…to crush…my opponents".

Drakkus walked forward slowly as his sword started to form on his right hand. He plunged it into Menma's heart and let the sword go, "**Very well…power you shall get but you must find yourself…in order to unleash the full power you have**", he said.

"But how can I figure it out? I don't have any leads", Menma said.

"**That is for you to find out but I can tell you this much, you and Naruto are connected with each other more than just the Uzumaki name**", Drakkus said and started to fade, "**Go now! You've freed me and started to accept yourself, you will be able to access my power once more without suffering the drawbacks but remember I shall call upon you once more and I will ask for your answer**".

**[With Team Asuma]**

Several explosions occurred around Dosu at the same time.

Zaku's and Chouji's attacks clashed and it was clear Chouji was starting to overpower Zaku. Chouji jumped the air stream and was right on top of Zaku. Just as Chouji was about to impact Zaku jumped away but received a bit cut on his left arm.

"Zaku, I have to…Argh…I can't move", Dosu cried, "Damn it".

Shikamaru smirked, "Shadow Possession successful", he said.

"Kin, do something", Zaku screamed as he dodged Chouji's attacks at the last moment.

"What is wrong with you, Kin?" Dosu also screamed.

Kin opened her eyes, "Party's over, guys", she said and put a kunai blade on her throat, "Take it easy, one false move from either of you and your friend here gets it in the neck. Surely you don't want that right? So drop your scroll and just walk away. When you're far enough that I can't sense your chakra I will let her go", she said

"Wait, so Kin lost? She isn't in control of herself?" Zaku asked.

"Yep, it's all me. So the scroll please?" the Ino controlled Kin said.

Zaku and Dosu both laughed.

Zaku aimed his palm at Kin and cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave". Chouji jumped in between to take the damage but even then Kin was slammed onto a tree. Several cuts on her arms appeared and Ino's real body which was beside Naruto also had the same wounds with blood that trickled from her lips.

"Shikamaru, Ino's…she's bleeding", Sakura said.

"This is bad", Shikamaru said, "Even Menma's out too".

A very dizzy Chouji got up, "I…I don't feel so good", he said and slumped on the ground.

"I…I don't understand. What kind of people are you guys? Why would you…attack your own team mate?" Ino asked from Kin's body.

"I guess…people like us", Zaku said.

"You see, we don't play this game by your rules. We already said…we don't want your scrolls or passing this test", Dosu replied.

"What do you want…from us then?" Ino asked.

"Naruto Namikaze", Dosu replied.

_Oh no! I'm out of juice. I hate it when it does that_, Shikamaru though as he felt his hold on Dosu get weaker by the second.

"Ho! So your technique has a pretty limited duration I see", Dosu said as he flexed his muscle, "I think I understand how that girl's technique works, she has managed to somehow transfer her consciousness into Kin. A double edged technique, anything that happens to Kin also affects your team mate. I wonder what would happen if Kin were to die…."

"What are you planning to do? Kill your team mate to get to Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well she isn't much of a use here now, is she? So yeah!" Zaku said and aimed his palm at Kin.

"Ow man what a drag! This is just too bothersome", Shikamaru complained.

"Yeah, no kidding", Chouji said.

"You thought you could defeat us? Face it, you guys are just a bunch of brats", Zaku said.

"From a second rated village nonetheless", Dosu added.

"That's pretty tough talk. I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing", Neji's voice floated.

"What?" Dosu asked and looked around. All the Genins that left were back.

"You've bullied with our friends way too long, time to pay you back with interest", Sasuke said.

"You Genins keep popping up in this forest like cockroaches", Zaku said.

"Shut up! We are going to clobber you into pieces you little…" Kiba couldn't finish.

Purple chakra floated all over. Menma walked from the cave and had black markings over his face as purple chakra spiraled around him like a vortex. He had popped out green veins around his eyes.

Everyone backed a bit and looked at Menma with horrified eyes.

"Menma…what have you done?" Karin asked in a weak voice.

"**This power…I was a fool to keep it caged like this…I feel so alive**", Menma spoke in a dark tone, "**No matter what, I want absolute power…I was born for it…created for it, wouldn't you say, dear sister? Now then, who is the first person I get to play with?**"

"How about you come at me, you little brat?" Zaku asked boldly.

"Ino, hurry up and come back to your body. We need to hide, we can't get involved in this", Shikamaru screamed, "You too Chouji, come on. Get out of there".

Ino immediately complied and Team Asuma went behind some bushes.

_So much…hatred…and so evil…I've never felt Menma like that_, Karin thought, _What is exactly going on here?_

"Wh-what is this? That…that power…Orochimaru-sama", Dosu mumbled, "How…can he?"

"Dosu, what's wrong? You're not getting cold feet, are you?" Zaku said.

"No, Zaku. You don't understand…he's not…" Dosu couldn't finish.

"Watch this! I'll finish this whole bunch of losers in one fell swoop", Zaku said and aimed his palms at Menma, "Ninja Art: Supersonic Slicing Wave", he cried.

The whole place was filled with bright lights and everyone had to brace as they were attacked with a massive gust. When the smoke cleared the ground had been leveled and Menma stood there with his hands in an X-manner. He had lots of cuts on his body but they started sealing immediately with a hiss sound.

"Wh-what the…? But how can this…be?" Zaku mumbled, "That was my strongest attack".

Menma laughed, "**So is that…it?**"

Menma got on his fours and cried, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer", shooting a giant snake from his mouth. Zaku cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave" and aimed his palms at the snake. He shot his waves once more and the snake merely slithered sideways. Menma immediately took out several shuriken and threw them at Zaku. Zaku placed his hands in an X manner to block the oncoming projectiles and two of the shuriken dig into him while the others grazed by.

The giant snake appeared behind Zaku that lunged at Zaku. Menma only laughed and ran at Zaku at amazing speed. He appeared right in front of Zaku and did a knee strike. The snake wrapped itself around Zaku's neck, hands, shoulders and back pulling the hands backwards. Menma walked behind Zaku and kicked him in the back making Zaku fall on his knees. Zaku couldn't even move as Menma had grabbed his hands and was pulling them behind. Zaku screamed as the pressure increased.

"**You seem to be very much proud of these arms…very attached to them…maybe if I…**" Menma didn't finish and started to give more force to his leg and hands.

"No…please! What are you doing?" Zaku said and cried in pain but Menma only kept the pressure increasing and Zaku's shoulder cracked. Menma kicked Zaku away and Zaku was thrown at Kin like a football.

"Wh-why you…" Kin cursed and before she could even do anything Menma slammed the ground and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains".

Several chakra chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Kin, restricting her movements. They shot at a tree embedding to it and Kin was stuck on it also. Menma's left hand started to glow purple as he unrolled the sleeve. Two silver snakes were were wrapped around his arm which had green popped up veins and green nails on fingers. Menma rushed at the panting Kin and did a strike with the back of his hand. Kin's face fell and Menma grabbed her by the hair and punched her gut with his glowing hand. Cracks started running on the tree and Kin immediately shot up blood as her face showed pure horror.

Menma looked back at Dosu, an evil grin on his face, "**This one was no good…at all**. **It looks like…you're the only one left. I hope you make things more…interesting**", he said and walked at Dosu.

"Just…take the scroll. You're too strong for us to take you on. Just…let us go", Dosu said as he tossed his scroll at Menma. Menma kicked it away to Karin.

"**But…where's the fun in that? I…**" Menma couldn't finish as the whole place exploded with chakra, red chakra floated all over and the origin was the cave.

**[Naruto's Mindscape]**

Naruto was in front of the tower once more. It had eight chains now instead of nine and one of the magamatas was glowing bright crimson. Naruto once more bit his thumb and smeared his blood on the giant spiral design. Not a single thing happened. Naruto did the same thing several times but nothing happened.

"What the hell…? What's going on here?" Naruto said in frustration.

"**Yo! Naruto!**" Gerotora said who appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Gerotora! What's up now? Nothing's working", Naruto said.

"**Well, you did kind of break the rules. You forced more chakra than you were supposed to use so I guess the Fox locked this place up**", Gerotora said.

"Uh oh, that complicates things a bit! I kind of needed more chakra from him", Naruto said.

"**More? Damn Naruto! What are you doing with so much chakra? One-Tails chakra is a lot and you used all of them? You should've saved some to refill your reserves faster. So, you sure you want to do this?**" Gerotora asked.

Naruto nodded, "No helping it".

"**All right but listen Naruto. I can manage to get this thing to work but there's a catch. Be prepared for anything. I mean tampering with the seal is never a good thing and instead of letting it fix we are only going to make things worse**", Gerotora warned and started to work on the seal, "**Now try it**".

Naruto once more smeared his blood on the spiral and the blood started running along the spiral lines to another magamata. It started to glow red as blood flowed in it. Naruto heard some noises and looked back, once more another stone like road started to form underneath one chain.

"All right then, here we go again", Naruto said and started walking as he stepped on the road. He soon made his way towards another cage, it was wrapped with chains.

"**You couldn't just stay away, could you? The hunger for power…brought you back, huh?"** A sinister voice spoke.

"Well yeah! I mean in case you haven't noticed I can't exactly move about outside", Naruto said.

"**Are you confident you want to do this, child?**" the voice spoke.

"Bring it on, you fox", Naruto said and unlocked the cage.

"**You are brave, I will give you that but that courage don't always help in every situation**", the voice said as it walked front. A giant creature walked from the cage, it did resemble a fox a bit but it was only assumption. After all there was nothing but bone, its whole frame was made of bones and nothing else. It also had two curved spiky bones protruding from its spinal cord. The heart of the fox could be seen pumping and it had pure crimson eyes.

"Woah! What the hell is that?" Naruto screamed.

The creature laughed, "**You…created me,** **when you forced more chakra out of the Two Tails.** **Your lust for power…made the two tails and the Yin's hatred filled chakra fuse…into me…I will very much enjoy…crunching your bones**", it said and laughed.

"No, thank you! You've already got way too much bones", Naruto said.

"**I knew something bad was going to happen**", Gerotora said.

Naruto threw several wind infused shuriken and made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", he cried. The fox guarded itself and put his hands in an X manner. The wind infused shuriken contacted and sparks flew but the shuriken didn't manage to do anything more than a simple scratch. Naruto made several clones and all of them surrounded the Fox.

All of the clones took out kunai blades and infused them with wind chakra. The fox slammed it's hand against the ground, trying to destroy the shadow clones.

"Hey Bone-Fox! Come and get some", "Come on, Skull face", "What's wrong? Out of juice?" taunts flew all over.

The fox roared and started sweeping its claws. In the end, it succeeded in destroying a good amount of them. Naruto however had planned for this, he used this distraction and went close to the Fox's heart. He made some seals and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage". Most of his attacks hit the bones but two or three managed to hit the heart.

The fox roared in pain and slammed his palms around Naruto. He tried to sweep them at Naruto but Naruto jumped in the air and landed on it's head. He walked forward and jumped off when he reached the back. Naruto made several clones as he fell down and started to make several seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Several bullets like projectiles made of air were thrown at the Fox's heart. The clones all threw giant shuriken after transforming the clones into them

The fox once more blocked the oncoming projectiles. Several shuriken transformed back into Naruto clone and they made their way on the fox's hand and chest. All of them stabbed the heart with their wind infused kunai knives and the Fox roared as it fell down. Naruto screamed as a scabbard formed in front of him. Naruto grabbed the sword and threw the scabbard away after drawing the crimson bladed sword.

Naruto rushed forward with an amazing speed and plunged the Fox's heart followed by a flurry of stabs and a spinning slash.

"**I see…the desire…the instincts…to crush…to rule…you really are…just one of…them after all**", the fox started to fade as if it was burning away.

"**Wow! You did it Naruto**", Gerotora said, "**You got now two tails' worth of chakra**".

A bell like sound echoed and Naruto saw the gate. Two magamata burned pure crimson as the places started to fall. Naruto walked in the cage and found the gate once more. He walked through the gate and opened his eyes. He sensed immense hatred and foul chakra all over the place.

"What the…?" Naruto said as he got up, "Menma! What are you doing?"

"**So…you're awake at last, huh? I challenge you oh great son of Yellow Flash. You should be at least a challenge to me**", Menma said.

"What are you talking about Menma? What's gotten into you?" Karin asked.

"Stop this madness Menma", Naruto said.

The Genins murmured amongst themselves.

"**You of all people should know the most, Naruto. I have started to realize my true purpose**", Menma said as his left hand started to glow.

"So that…cursed mark…that power is your destiny? Is that what you think?" Naruto asked, "If so…then I'll have to break that illusion of yours. Guys! Don't interfere and take care of the scrolls and Karin-chan. You, mummy man, run as fast as you can".


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: I already said it once, I do not appreciate your attempts at flaming me. I can't actually tell you my plot just to make you understand that I have a base, I am not making things out of thin air. So I suggest keep reading if you like and if not, just leave me be. I need good reviews that actually help me, not smart-ass like comments and stupid attempts to make me look like I don't know about Naruto. Karin used Chakra Chains against Guruguru's Sage Art-Wood Style: True Several Thousand Hands, haven't you read the manga? One last freaking time, stop it with the god darn chains…it's called individuality. Why the hell is Menma evil when Naruto's good? Answer that and you'll know about chakra chains. And about Menma having a half 9 tail clone…did any of us learn about 10 tails until Obito said it at Five Kage Summit? Menma's condition is something similar to that…I will explain more as the story progresses. Thanks to those that gave me a good review that actually helps me in writing. ENJOY!**

* * *

Naruto took out his two kunai knives and took a stance after infusing them with his win chakra. Menma rushed forward and punched Naruto with his left glowing hand. Naruto blocked the attack by putting the kunai knives in a cross position but to his surprise Menma's punch broke the wind infused kunai knives and managed to graze Naruto's abdomen a bit before Naruto was able to evade the blow.

"So, the great Naruto can be touched after all, huh?" Menma said arrogantly.

"You've become a hell of a lot stronger…thanks to the Cursed Mark I presume?" Naruto asked.

"**It's mine…my power**", Menma lashed out.

Menma ran forward at Naruto, doing a round house kick. Naruto decked to evade it and Menma smirked as he did an axe kick. Naruto blocked it with his hand and Menma jumped doing another axe kick with this other leg. Naruto slid behind just as Menma was about to land the kick and made the clone seal as he cried, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". Two shadow clones appeared right in front of Menma that did knee strikes on Menma's gut.

Naruto spun and immediately put Menma in the same way Menma had put Zaku in. Naruto gave a bit pressure to his leg and hands but not enough to actually dislocate Menma's shoulders or injure him badly. His two clones put kunai knives on Menma's throat.

"Are you done, Menma? Now calm down, please", Naruto said as he started to decrease the pressure.

Menma screamed and was surrounded by a pillar of purple and green light. Naruto's clones dispelled and Naruto was pushed backwards.

"Damn it Menma, this is getting a bit tiresome", Naruro said.

"**Owh? But I'm pretty sure you can keep things interested enough to keep everyone away from sleep…can't you? I mean a fight every now and then does make life pretty interesting. How about we both go all out from the beginning?**" Menma's voice floated.

Menma laughed as he came into view. His left hand glowed pure purple with crack like popped up green veins and green claws on his hand. He was illuminated with a bright purple aura and had his sword on his right hand. His eyes had slit pupils, yellow irises and green veins around his eyes. He cut his left palm with the sword and smeared it with his blood. He immediately flipped it and plunged it into the ground.

A purple shadowy figure with green cracks running over its body rose from the shadow of the sword and stood right beside Menma. Red sparks started to run over Naruto as his whole being started glowing with red chakra all over him and when he opened his eyes, his had slit pupils and red irises. A bladed scabbard appeared on his left hand that had screaming skull like marks on it and it very much looked like a bladed tonfa. A sword was sheathed in that scabbard.

"**So…there is no other option then, Menma?**" Naruto asked in a deep, echoing voice.

"**Forgive me but…this is the only way for me to know. We can only speak freely by our swords**", Menma said, "**Only then…you will understand**".

"**Very well then, let's start this crazy party**", Naruto said and tried to pull the blade out. The sword for some reason didn't come out as if it was stuck in the scabbard. Naruto took a stance with his scabbard, "**Guess I'll have to make do with what I've got**".

Menma and his doppelganger rushed at Naruto, Menma did a swing which Naruto evaded by sidestepped and saw Menma's doppelganger had made a thrust gesture with its sword at Naruto that would impale Naruto. Naruto only placed his scabbard in front of him and blocked the sword thrust with ease. Menma and his doppelganger both swung at Naruto at the same time from two sides.

Naruto evaded by getting down a bit spreading his legs just at the right time and did an elbow strike on Menma's gut while he blocked the slash from Menma's doppelganger. As Naruto's blade and Menma's doppelganger's sword clashed a bit, Naruto's blade cut through the sword with ease while Naruto did a spinning low kick followed by an axe kick. Menma grunted and snapped his finger.

Menma's doppelganger transformed into a giant ghastly snake and lunged at Naruto. Menma took this window of a moment and rushed at Naruto with all the speed he could muster while Naruto was busy with the snake. None of the Genins could even warn Naruto as Menma's speed was beyond that. Naruto himself lunged at the snake and just as the snake was able to swallow him whole, Naruto swung his blade downwards as he spun and a massive crescent like red wave of pure chakra was launched at the snake destroying it completely.

Just as Menma's sword was about to make contact with Naruto's back, the spinning Naruto had been able to evade Menma's slash and plunged his blade right into Menma's left hand and then right hand locking his movements. Menma screamed in pain as the swords went in and even the slightest movements gave him intense pain.

"Naruto-kun! Menma! Please stop this", Karin pleaded as she made her way towards them.

"**Let's not dance any longer or you might lose your hands…permanently**", Naruto threatened and Menma stopped every sign of struggle, "**Now once I pull out my blade, your power will heal you and then you'll cancel this state, no more fighting, is that clear?**"

Menma grunted and Naruto took out his blade from Menma's hands. Before Menma could even think of attacking Naruto, Naruto put his blade on Menma's throat.

"Please, Menma…don't! Stop this, please…just listen to your sister", Karin pleaded as she hugged Menma from behind.

Menma looked at Karin, his eyes showed pure anger and hatred. Menma once more grunted and the purple aura vanished as he turned normal once more. Naruto's red aura also vanished and he turned to normal too.

"So, Menma? What do you have to say for yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I…I am sorry. I…lost control of myself", Menma mumbled.

Naruto could tell Menma had his thoughts on something else, "I hate to break it to you but I really didn't understand you through my sword at all, maybe we still aren't at the same level. So you'll have to spell it out to me and Kakashi-nii. Maybe we can help you but you have to want to be helped", he said.

"I still…am weak…I need more power…absolute power", Menma said to himself in a hush tone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke asked as he jumped down.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. What about the scrolls?" Naruto asked.

"You say nothing to worry about? My foot! What were you two doing then? It pretty much looked like a death match to me", Kiba said.

"Kiba! He said it's nothing to worry about…so chill!" Menma said.

"Hey what's your problem? You're the one who…" Kiba couldn't finish.

"Enough! Sock it, both of you…before this gets out of hand", Shikamaru said.

"Kiba's right, you know. What had gotten into you, Menma?" Sakura asked.

"Sakara please, everybody just drop this incident", Ino said, "Naruto-kun asked about the scrolls, so what about them?"

Tenten unrolled a scroll and white and black scrolls came into existence with a smoke, "All right then, now we've got all five sets…I guess we can enter the tower now", she said.

"So what's the plan? I mean do we go make a break for it?" Shino asked.

"I think the faster we reach the place, the faster we can breathe easy", Neji suggested.

"I think we should stick together…in that way, we'll have less chance to encounter any enemies", Shikamaru said.

"I am with Shikamaru, this is the best option in my opinion", Sasuke said.

"All right then, I guess all of us are going to do just that…if none of you have any objections?" Naruto asked, "Menma, can you walk now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Menma replied. He tried to walk but fell on his knees as he panted. It was clear that he needed time to rest.

Naruto made the clone seal and two clones came into existence. They put Menma's hands around their necks to help Menma walk. Everyone started walking to the tower, none of the other teams engaged them as the Leaf 15 moved together. Soon everyone reached the red tower and went in front of their respective doors.

"All right so this is the door we are supposed to go through", Naruto informed his team mates as he stood in front of a red door.

"Well then, let's do this", Menma said.

Karin smiled, _At least…now everything seems fine. That is enough…for me_, she thought.

Naruto grabbed the handles of the door and twisted them before pushed them forward. The door opened and they found two bridges on two sides of the room and a giant board in the middle. Team 6 went into the room.

"What's the deal? No one is here", Karin said, "What happens now?"

"It's okay now, Naruto. I can manage walking by myself", Menma said as he slid his hands from the necks of Naruto's clones.

"This is pretty weird. There should be some sort of…hang on! Let me try something", Naruto said and slammed his palm on the board. Naruto flowed some chakra through the board and some writings started to appear.

"If the qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack, then train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together, the peril's path becomes righteous forever. This…something is missing there", Karin said, "This 'something' is the secret way that guides us from this place today".

"So maybe we are to open the scrolls here?" Menma asked.

"That's the only thing we can do", Naruto said and took out the scrolls, "All right then here goes nothing".

Menma and Karin took one and opened them. Immediately smoke started to come out of the scrolls.

"Summoning Scroll? Throw them away", Naruto said.

Karin and Menma both threw them away and the scrolls bumped together, landing in a intersecting motion. A pillar of smoke rose up and Kakashi came into view when the smoke cleared.

"Hey, long time no see you three", Kakashi said, "You guys look like you've been through hell".

"Hey Kakashi-nii", Naruto greeted, "Fighting three S-rank criminals is something we three aren't quite cut out yet to do".

"Ugh! Don't remind me Naruto-kun. That was worse than a night mare", Karin said.

"Well, at least we were able to get out alive and beat them actually", Menma said, "I think that is win-win situation if you ask me".

"About that…I'm proud of all three of you for accomplishing such a feat", Kakashi said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You, young man have impressed me beyond anything I have ever experienced, not because you defeated three S-rank ninjas but you actually did a very smart thing by gathering all your allies".

Naruto laughed and scratched his head, "That…was just common sense, Kakashi-nii", he said.

"In any case, you three have completed your task and have passed the second phase of the exams. So, congratulations", Kakashi said and gave an eye smile to them.

All three genins slumped down. Menma and Naruto lied down and Karin sat, all three of them relieved to have passed the test.

"So Kakashi-nii, if we had opened the scroll…we would have been eliminated immediately? Or would you have put us to some kind of sleep?" Naruto asked.

"Well, truth be told, if the scroll was opened anywhere else other than this room, then you'd only see a Genjutsu formula that would have put you to sleep immediately. As Anko-san said, no one can interfere with the exams in any way", Kakashi said, "This might sound harsh but replenishing your weapon and medical supplies is already a crime but it couldn't be helped considering what you guys had to face. Still it's a matter that is being kept under wraps as much as possible".

"Well, I'm just glad we were able to get the scroll at last", Karin said.

"Uh Kakashi-sensei, if you don't mind…what's that meaning of the writing on the board?" Menma asked.

"These…are instructions that a Chunin must follow. Heaven stands for your mind and Earth for your body, makes sense?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh, kinda I guess", Naruto said.

"Alright, I will explain a bit more. If you are lacking in intellect in any way, then you have to double check and make sure that you work hard and earn all the valid information for a mission. And if you are lacking in physical strengths in any way, then train and work hard to improve your physical condition every single day", Kakashi said to team 6, "If your mind and body are working together then even a dangerous mission can be done easily. Well that's about it".

"Hard stuff", Menma said.

Karin smacked her brother once more, "You dolt! Respect those words", she said.

Naruto only laughed at seeing this.

_I guess time really flies by, I never even noticed when these guys became so mature and strong at the same time_, Kakashi thought as he looked as the Genins in front of him.

"All right Team 6, let's go. We are to report to the arena for final announcements", Kakashi said and walked forward with Team 6 in tow.

They reached the place, there was two bridge like places on both side of the room for people to stand and a giant arena. Two giant hands were in a ram seal and several high ranking shinobis stood there including Hiruzen. Kakashi took a place beside Gai.

"First of all, congratulations on finishing the second phase of the exam", Anko said, "All right, now pay attention. Hokage-sama will explain the third exam to you. So you better listen carefully, maggots. Hokage-sama, they're all yours.".

_Wow! So many teams and all of them are best of the villages. This sure will be interesting_, Naruto thought and looked around. Most of the shinobis were either glaring or eyeing him with a curved eye, _Yikes! Is everyone here out for my blood? Shoo! Shoo! Fight amongst yourselves._

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "First, before I tell you what the third exam is, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely because this is something each and every one of you needs to understand, the true purpose of these exams", he said, "Why do you suppose our country holds this exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability levels of shinobi and increase the friendship between allied nations and another reason. The exams are so to speak…are representations of battle between allied nations".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tenten asked

"Now if we look at our history, all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that once fought each other for power, for dominance and leadership. In order to avoid destroying each other's military strengths meaninglessly, those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries on a neutrally selected location. That was how Chunin Selection Exams originally began", Hiruzen said.

"That is good and all but why are we supposed to go through these exams then?" Menma asked.

"He is right, we are not being selected to fight as champions like that in these time of peace", Sai said.

"Well actually while this is true that these tests are to determine your worth of being a Chunin but that is not the only reason", Hiruzen said, "The exams also allow a shinobi where one carries the pride of his or hers nation and fight among other shinobis for their very lives".

"Carry the pride…of a nation?" Sakura mumbled.

"Many leaders and people of prominence from various lands are invited to attend the exams as guests and also possibly seek shinobi to work for them. This exam will determine the course of your ninja work and more importantly, those people will watch your battles and take note of the strengths that each ninja and each nation is developing", Hiruzen explained, "If there is a gap in power between the countries, the strong nations are given more missions and have more shinobis recruited. It also serves to help when negotiating with other villages. So this is important to show what kind of military strength our village has".

"Even so Hokage-sama, why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked.

"The Country's strength is the village's strength, the village's strength is the shinobi's strength and a shinobi's true strength can be achieved when it's pushed to the limits including in a life or death battle. This might sound harsh to some of you but this is the truth of a shinobi's life", Hiruzen said, "This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of their shinobis hence the country's strength itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line, it has meaning and for this very reason, for the pride of your nations you forerunners, are the measurements to the power balance".

"But then…why did you use the term friendship in the first place?" Sakura asked.

"You only remembered half of what I have said, young one and also please don't get the wrong meaning of the exams", Hiruzen said, "This exam is a custom which preserves the balance by fighting and dying…as some of you already know, they are friendship. In the third exam, you will fight for life, with the pride of your village and your own dream at stake".

_Well, he sure got me pumped_, Naruto thought.

"Very well then, now listen very closely. I Hayate Gekko, the proctor of this third part of the exam will be telling you what you will be doing at the third part of the exam", a man said who wore a bandanna style Leaf forehead protecto said as he walked forward. He coughed a bit and once more started, "There is something I would like all of you *cough* *cough* to do before we can actually begin the third exam".


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. As for Kyubigohan's answer, I guess Karin wanted to see Menma get his ass kicked by Naruto! XD! Enjoy!**

* * *

"We need to have a preliminary exam before we can move on with the final exam", Hayate said to the Genins.

"Preliminary? Just what exactly do you mean by that?" Shikamary asked, his tone was loud and held surprise.

"I am sorry sensei excuse me but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why can't we just move onto the next part already?" Ino asked.

"Uh…well you see, the first and second exam might have been too easy…" Hayate couldn't finish.

"That bull again? We almost lost our lives in the second part", Kiba said.

"Kiba is right, the exams we gave are being undersitamated", Sai said.

"Well, easy or not the fact is that we never expected so many of you to be able to make it here. According to the rules to the Chunin exams, the preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining", Hayate said.

"Uh…but is that even fair?" Karin asked, "All of us worked hard to reach here".

"It's just that at this stage, we have to speed things up a bit", Hayate said, "As Hokage-dono said, a lot of important people will arrive. We can't afford to waste their time. They have come to see only the best. So, if anyone of you here feel that you're not at your top physical condition, now's your chance to…*cough**cough*"

"You should get yourself check out, you're the one not in top physical condition", Menma said.

"Yes, proctor sensei. You don't look too well", Hinata said.

"Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly fine", Hayate said, "Sorry about that. Now then as I was saying, if you don't feel like you're up to it, now's the time for you to bow out. The preliminary round will be starting immediately".

"Come on! You mean right now? We barely passed the last one", Sasuke said, "Don't we get any kind of break at all?"

"That's the rules, the winners will be determined by one on one combat to submission and Death can be an outcome. So if you feel like you're not at your best, raise your hands", Hayate said.

_Does he actually believe anyone will…_ Menma was thinking to himself but a piercing pain attacked the middle part his chest where his cursed seal was. Menma grabbed his chest, _The pain it's increasing more and…it's flaring so much…just like when we met him._

Menma looked forward and saw Kakashi and Hiruzen looking at him with anxious gazes. He looked around and saw a man with pale skin looking at him with an amuzed smirk.

"Menma listen to me, you have to quit now. You've been like this since you fought Orochimaru", Karin said, "And your condition is getting worse. Please Menma, you need Anko-sensei to check on the…"

"Shut the hell up, Nee-chan. What's wrong with you? Just be quiet", Menma hissed, "Why can't you just let me be for once?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked back.

Meanwhile the Higher ranked ninjas were talking among themselves.

"It's just as I feared", Hiruzen said.

"What do we do with him Hokage-dono?" Ibiki asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You take him out of the exam and hand him over to the ANBU who will keep him locked up. We have to keep that seal under control…" Anko couldn't finish.

Kakashi chuckled, "And he's just going to accept it and go along quietly with this, huh? You really think so? You should know better, after all you did teach him", he said.

"That's exactly why I am taking responsibility and suggesting this method, I don't care how he feels. If he stays, he'll only pose a threat to everyone", Anko said, "It's because he broke the restriction seal, now the mark will once more get a stronger grip on him as he himself grow stronger…it will devour him now".

The air thickened with tension.

"Last call, anyone? Anyone at all that want to quit?" Hayate asked for the last time

"Okay then, you got me. I am out", Kabuto said as he raised his hand.

Hayate flipped the pages of his clip board and coughed a bit, "Kabuto yakushi of the leaf, right?" he asked as he ran his pen through Kabuto's name on the clipboard, "All right, you may leave".

"Got ya", Kabuto said and started walking away.

"It's a shame, I was really looking forward to see what information you gathered to use against me", Naruto said.

Kabuto laughed, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. My body is just too beat up, I can't go on much further. I can't fight again and put my life on the line without even a break…I just can't do it", Kabuto said and started to walk away.

"That boy…it seems to be that I have seen him before if memory serves. This isn't the first time he has dropped out before a battle", Hiruzen said to Anko and Ibiki in a low tone, "What kind of game is that one playing?"

"Anko-san?" Ibiki drew Anko's attention.

"Oh, right", Anko said and checked the clipboard on her hand, "Kabuto Yakushi, it says here…he has failed six times in a row".

"What do you have on his background?" Hiruzen asked.

"His time at the academy is not what you would call impressive, average grades. It took him full three tries to pass graduation exam", Anko replied, "As far as the missions he has carried out since then two C-ranks and fourteen D-ranks, not exactly a battle record in my opinion. However…"

"Go on", Hiruzen urged Anko.

"There is something…before his time at the academy", Anko said, "Do you remember the child? The one who was found after the battle of Kikiyou pass? The only one that was able to survive?"

"Yes, I remember the story. It was said that a small boy was found among the dead enemies in their territory. He was barely brought back alive by a Jounin from the Medical unit", Hiruzen said as he looked at Kabuto, "You're saying this is that boy?"

"Kabuto, what do you think you are doing anyway?" One of Kabuto's team mates asked in a whispering tone, halting Kabuto's advances, "Have you forgotten Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

"Hmph, I am leaving all that in your capable hands", Kabuto said with a smirk on his face, his voice had a dark tone, "What's the problem? With your abilities, it shouldn't even be a good entertainment for you. This is your chance, to prove yourself, Yoroi. After all, you always wanted to take my place, isn't that right? Go for it".

"Huh, you may be Orochimaru-sama's favourite but I'd be a bit careful not to push it too far if I was at your place", Yoroi said.

"Thank you for the advice, I will keep it in mind", Kabuto said and walked away as he waved at Naruto.

_He sure is suspicious, he looks pretty fine to me. Oh well, not like I can't do anything about him. I should focus on my opponent,_ Naruto thought and looked forward.

Hayate couighed and spoke up, "Now then, is anybody else there wants to quit?"

"I…I am sorry but I want to leave too", Sai said as he raised his hand, "Sorry guys but that fight did a number on me, I can't do much other than humiliate myself".

"Uh…okay, Sai huh? You may leave", Hayate said.

Sai once more apologized to his team mates and left.

"All right then, so any one else feeling unable to battle? If not we will start the preliminary round", Hayate said.

Karin tried to raise her hand but Menma slapped her hand down.

"Don't you even think of telling them about this incident, nee-chan", Menma said.

"I don't get you at all, Menma. What are you trying to prove? And…and you expect me to just watch as you suffer?" Karin asked, some drops of tears escaped her eyes, "What happened to you Menma? Just why…?"

Menma cut her off, "Then don't watch, just stay out of it", he said, "This is something…that has nothing to do with you".

"Menma,this has gone far enough. This is your sister you're talking to", Naruto said, "Of course your well being concerns her, if you really are in a bad state then you should quit".

"You don't understand…this exam, it's far more than just that to me", Menma said, "Am I already as strong as I can be on myself? Or can I go even further? I need to know that answer…I can only have that by fighting the best and the strongest people here".

"Menma, I get where you're coming from but…" Naruto couldn't finish.

"Naruto, you're the one I want to fight the most", Menma said with a friendly smirk, "Win or loss, I still need to fight against you".

Naruto sighed, "Menma, alright this is a decision you need to make on your own. You can fight but after you're done, you need to take care of that mark of yours, ok?"

"Promise", Menma said as he did a nice guy pose, "Thank you".

"I am still concerned about what Orochimaru said…but I will allow the boy to continue the exam for now and see what takes place", Hiruzen said as he exhaled a bit smoke.

"Wh-what? But Hokage-dono…" Anko tried to protest.

"However, at the first sight of the curse mark going wild or its power too immense for him to control, we will immediately step in and put a stop to it", Hiruzen said.

"As you wish, Hokage-dono", Ibiki said.

"B-but I…" Anko still couldn't say much, "Very well, Hokage-dono".

"All right then, we will begin the preliminary round. This round will consist of one on one individual combat, this is not an exersice I assure you.", Hayate said, "There are twenty two of you remaining so that means we will have Eleveen matches and the surviving candidates from these matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules, there are none. You will fight until one concedes defeat or dies. Furthermore…" Hayate coughed a bit, "As the proctor of this round, I have been given a certain amount of Leeway in judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene in a match if it seems hopeless, to save lives as much as possible. Now then let's begin".

A panel behind the giant hands retracted, revealing a giant screen. Name's started flashing one by one and finally it stopped. The first match was Menma Uzumaki vs Yoroi Akadou.

_Not a single moment wasted, that is good…very good indeed,_ Menma thought.

_Perfect! I couldn't ask for anything better. If I can force him to use the Cursed Seal then Orochimaru-sama…he will surely reward me,_ Yoroi thought, _Pretty soon Kabuto…I will throw you out of your high horse_.

"Alright then, those whose names have been drawn, please step forward. Everybody else is asked to clear the field and take your places on the waiting stand on the upper area. If you two don't have any objections then let's begin the first match".

Kakashi walked to his team and was about to walk to the upper floor with Naruto and Karin. He gestured them to go on without him.

"Menma, I know everything about what took place…in the forest, what took place needs to be reviewed thoroughly", Kakashi said in a low tone as he walked to join Naruto and Karin, "But for now, if that mark on your chest is out of control then your life could be in danger. And if you act like how you did then, I promise I will step in and stop the fight. So be careful about using that Seal if you want to enjoy your moments of glory. Good luck!"

_Stop the fight? Just what the hell is that guy's problem?_ _I can't use chakra too much or take any from the seal…Drakkus please don't mess me up_, _I guess I will just have to stick to taijutsu_, Menma thought, _How pathetic! The way I am now…maybe this Yoroi guy will laugh himself to death. Well whatever, let's get this started._

"Begin", Hayate said.

Yoroi made a tiger seal and grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. Yoroi's right hand flared with blue chakra for a bit and he took out several shuriken with his left hand which he immediately threw at Menma. Menma took out a kunai and deflected them with ease. Yoroi had rushed at Menma just as he threw the shuriken and went in for a punch.

Menma evaded the blow by sidestepping, he immediately threw a roundhouse kick but Yoroi caught it pretty easily with his left hand. He did an elbow strike with his right hand on Menma's face and did a knee strike on Menma's gut. Menma fell and Yoroi extended his hand to grab Menma. Menma stopped it by grabbing Yoroi's right wrist with both hands and did a low kick followed by a spinning kick at Yoroi's gut.

Menma caught Yoroi in a hand lock and pulled Yoroi's hand, trying to make his opponent yield. Yoroi laughed and grabbed Menma by throat. His hand flared with blue chakra around his hand.

_Ugh! Wh-what's going on?_ Menma thought as he started feeling weak, _All…of my strength, it's…just gone. The Cursed Mark…can't do that. Just…what the hell…happened?_

Yoroi lifted his hand and did a back hand strike on Menma, he immediately jumped back as Menma let go of his hand. Yoroi's hand flashed with bule chakra and he dashed forward at Menma. Menma was only able to get up, Yoroi still grabbed his head by his hair and Menma screamed as he felt something was sucking away his whole consciousness. Menma fell down and grabbed Yoroi's hand, trying to move it away.

Yoroi only laughed.

"My…chakra…what are you doing…?" Menma mumbled, "You're...stealing it from me!"

Yoroi laughed, "You're just noticing it now? Well at least you finally caught up".

"Damn it! Get off me", Menma said and kicked Yoroi followed by another, throwing him away.

Yoroi got up, "So you've still got some strength left, Impressive...for just a genin I suppose", he said, "Don't worry little man, I will make it short".

_Woah! That was close. I need to keep my distance if I want to survive but then how can I beat him? What do I do?_ Menma thought as he got up, _I need to distract him…the state I am now I highly doubt that I have any speed or power that I normally have_.

Yoroi rushed at Menma and tried to grab him once more. Menma threw several shuriken at Yoroi who took out a kunai and started deflecting. Menma rushed at Yoroi and Yoroi laughed. He jumped and tried to grab Menma. Menma evaded the thrust attack by ducking, he immediately slashed at Yoroi's thigh and jumped supporting him with his hand, doing an axe kick. Yoroi was able to block the attack with his hands and threw Menma away. Menma did an upwards slash on Yoroi's chest as he fell back.

Menma smirked as black marks started to run along his skin. He cried, "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes" and two snakes shot from his sleeves at Yoroi. They wrapped around Yoroi's hands and Yoroi was pulled towards Menma. Menma did a knee strike on Yoro's gut followed by another on Yoroi's chin. Menma pulled the snakes upwards and then towards him.

Menma immediately kicked him in the back and the snakes let him go as he fell, Menma immediately did an upwards kick before Yoroi could even respond. Menma jumped upwards and used the Dancing Leaf Shadow to appear right behind him.

"What the…?" Gai said, dumbfounded.

_That…that's my move_, Lee thought as he gritted his teeth, _He copied it just by seeing it only once?_

Menma did a roundhouse kick and cried, "Ninja Art: Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes". A good amount of snakes shot from his hands and wrapped around their ownselves looking like a drill. "Serpant's Barrage", Menma cried as he started spinning beside Yoroi and the snakes kept hitting Yoroi like a boomerang. Yoroi was thrown downwards and Menma did a thrust gesture at Yoroi, slamming the snakes onto Yoroi.

Yoroi cried in pain as the attack connected, he was then slammed onto the ground. Menma landed on his legs, he was grasping for air.

"Well, this one has had it", Hayete said, "I am declaring this match over and the winner of this match, Menma Uzumaki advances to the final rounds".

_Damn! That took every strength I could muster, using the cursed seal only how I wanted to and not let Drakkus' bloodlust affect me sure was something,_ Menma thought as he slowly starting falling, _But in the end, it paid off. I won_.

Kakashi appeared right behind Menma as he was about to fall. Kakashi stopped his fall with his knee.

"Hmm, not bad…not bad at all, although it is a bit funny I must say. Before the Serpant's Barrage, your technique was very much alike to Gai's", Kakashi said, "You copied it when Lee used it againt you, huh?"

Menma looked at Karin. Karin looked genuinely happy.

_That boy…sure is interesting. He copied that technique by seeing it only once and he knew he wouldn't be able to match Lee's physical state so he used the Cursed Mark's power to even it,_ Gai thought.

_I tried to seal it completely because I feared it might tear him inside out…but it's like as if Menma's getting the hang of it, it that even possible? Is Menma getting control over the mark?_ Anko thought.

Two Medic ninjas came and took Yoroi to the infirmary on a stretcher.

"Menma Uzumaki, maybe you should come with us and let us treat your injuries", another medic ninja said.

"I think you are out of your league with this one, I will look after him", Kakashi said as he finally looked away from the book on his hand and looked at the medic nin, "Okay, up you go. You are coming with me. That mark needs to be taken care of".

"Pl-please, just hear me out…*pant*…I can still control it. I need to see one match and then I will leave, no questions asked", Menma said and looked at Naruto, "I need to see how he fares, please".

Kakashi sighed, "Alright but if I change my mind you will have to comply".

Kakashi and Menma made their ways to Naruto and Karin. Karin rushed and hugged her dear brother.

Naruto only nodded at Menma in acknowledgement.

"Alright then, let's move right on to the second match", Hayate said.

The giant screen started flasing names once more.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review. I am sorry if some parts bore you but they are necessary for my story. As for Menma, I do plan on making him kind of antagonist type and Naruto will get his hands dirty in my story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right, let's begin the next match", Hayate announced and the screen once more started beeping names. It stopped after a while and showed Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi. The next match was Shino Aburame Vs Zaku Abumi.

"Which sucker is that?" Zaku asked arrogantly and looked at Menma, "This place is full of suckers and it makes it hard for me to identify the one I am supposed to beat".

"Step forward please", Hayate said, "If both of you are ready, we will begin".

Shino and Zaku made their ways to the arena and faced each other. Zaku had both of his arms in a sling.

_That guy…he's the one that had his shoulder broken by Menma-kun_, Karin thought, _How is he going to fight with those broken arms?_

Menma said nothing and only shot daggers with his eyes.

"It's that sound guy…I hope Shino will be alright", Hinata said.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be just fine. He is the last person I want to fight against", Kiba said.

"Begin", Hayate said.

"If you fight me, you will not be able to recover. I suggest you forfeit this match", Shino said.

"Oh what do you know? I feel like one of my arms has healed", Zaku said as he started moving his left arm, "One good arm is more than enough to beat you".

Zaku rushed forward and threw punch. Shino blocked it with the back of his hand.

"You couldn't defeat me using both of your arms", Shino taunted.

"Is that right? Well I've got news for you punk, try this", Zaku said and opened his fist.

Air started gathering on Zaku's palm and he cried, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave". The air exploded and Shino was thrown at Zaku's side on the ground. Shino slowly got up as the smoke cleared and he hardly received any damage at all.

"It can't be…just how? What the…" Zaku was dumbfounded.

Flapping and bug like noises floated around the arena. Zaku soon discovered several bugs running over Shino's face and when he looked back, a wave of bugs were rushing at Zaku from behind.

"Those are special breed of parasitic bugs that attack their opponent in swarm and eat away their chakra…and an army of this size will suck you dry in one minute", Shino said, "You can't fight both sides at the same time…your defeat is certain. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit this match".

Zaku smirked, "It's always nice to have an ace in the hole", he said and laughed.

Zaku pulled his other hand out of the sling and aimed the swarm and Shino. "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", he cried and to his shock chakra starting leaking from his hands like gas. The pressure started increasing and the volume of chakra that escaped also increased, Zaku could do nothing as pain coursed through his veins. He screamed in pain.

"My…my arms…what's wrong with them? What's going on?" Zaku asked in a horrified tone and looked at his palms as he brought them close to his face. His hands had puncture marks all over his arms and there were insects coming out of the tubes in his hands.

"When you were distracted I sent some of my bugs at the entrance of your tube like objects on your palms just in case. I don't think I need to tell you what While it is true to have an ace in the hole is good, two aces are much better", Shino said.

Zaku was about to make a move but Shino punched him away, Zaku fell on the ground unconscious as the exhaustion of having his chakra drained settled on him.

"Looks like this one has had it, the winner is…Shino Aburame", Hayate announced, "All right everyone we will move on with the third match".

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The screen once more started making noises and flashing names as the paramedics carried Zaku away on a stretcher. The names stopped flashing and the screen revealed the names of the people that were about to fight. The third match was Naruto Namikaze Vs Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Sasuke both smirked, they both had to prove themselves against each other.

"Well well, this should prove to be a very entertaining match, won't you agree Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked.

Kakashi chuckled, "Yeah, it should…but then again, Naruto just might pulverize Sasuke", he said.

"We will just have to see to find out, won't we?" Itachi said.

Kakashi nodded.

Murmurs started flying all over the place. It was clear that everyone was excited for this match. Sasuke and Naruto both walked at the arena.

"This preliminary was worth it if it's you who I am paired against. I thought we would have to fight this at the finals, oh well, with you out of the way this whole exam is as good as mine", Sasuke taunted, "I will beat you and finally take the no.1 title".

"Hey don't write me off yet, you might just be surprised", Naruto said as he tightened his gloves, "Besides, the way I see it, I've already won the tournament even with you in, but still…a fight every now and again does make life more interesting, don't you think?"

Several cheers were heard.

"Very well, you can begin", Hayate said.

Sasuke and Naruto threw shuriken at each other as both dashed forward. Sparks flew as metal slashed with metal. Sasuke moved in for a roundhouse kick just as he got close but Naruto jumped and did an axe kick. Sasuke was able to intercept it and blocked it with his palms and threw him away before Naruto could even react. Naruto however was faster than Sasuke anticipated and was able to land a kick to Sasuke's chin.

Both were thrown back. Naruto flipped and landed on his toes, Sasuke was about to be dragged back but managed to recover by flipping while supporting himself with his left hand.

_I should have known…I really can't go against him without it,_ Sasuke thought and looked at Naruto, "Damn, you are still fast and unpredictable. Well, I have a gift that might change that", he said.

Sasuke made a tiger seal in front of his nose and closed his eyes for moment. His eyes immediately flared red as he opened them, the irises were red and had black pupil which were surrounded by three tomoe.

"Sasuke-kun used it, he really used it…the sharingan", Sakura said.

"Naruto's in for it now", Sai said.

Many people gasped including the Jounins.

"No matter how fast, Naruto can't beat him with just speed", Asuma commented, "He needs to obstruct Sasuke's view if he wants to win".

Kakashi was also surprised, "So you really did push Sasuke, huh Itachi? For him to develop a fully matured sharingan at such a young age…I must admit I am impressed", he said.

"**That sharingan…we need it, Menma-kun**", Drakkus' voice floated in Menma's head.

_What? What are you saying, Drakkus?_ Menma asked Drakkus in his mind but he got no answer.

"Well then Naruto, now what?" Sasuke asked.

"Wow, you have that huh? This makes things a bit more serious", Naruto said, "But it's nothing I can't handle

Naruto made the cross seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and three clones came into existence.

"Hmph, looks like I need to go lethal if I want to deal with those shadow clones", Sasuke said.

Naruto's clones took out kunai knives and rushed at Sasuke while Naruto only stood behind a bit, he wanted to see how fast Sasuke's reaction was and how good he actually was. Sasuke cried as he made some hand seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball", exhaling a giant fireball at the clones. Two of his clones managed to evade the attack while another got several burns. The clones that evaded tried to swing their knives at Sasuke.

Sasuke took out two kunai knives and blocked one slash and ducked to evade the other clone's slash. He plunged it into one clone's knee, dispelling it and did a low spinning kick on the other clone. It jumped and tried to plunge it right in Sasuke's skull but Sasuke was able to block it at the last second. Naruto came into view who was floating in the air and threw a giant shuriken at them.

"Damn it", Sasuke cursed.

Sasuke kicked upwards and threw a kick at Naruto's clone which it caught with it's left hand. Sasuke immediately did another spinning kick and the clone once more jumped evading it. Sasuke smirked and did an upwards kick. Naruto however was done making his own seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". A barrage of giant shuriken rained upon Sasuke. The clone Sasuke kicked received some good hits and Sasuke tried to deflect the ones that he thought would do fatal damage.

One of the giant shuriken exploded into smoke and turned into a Naruto clone that cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". Several wind bullets were shot at Sasuke and Sasuke started evading the attacks, dodging and moving his body in every possible way he could think of. Sasuke jumped in the air and received several cuts, he bore the pain and made had seals. Sasuke threw several shuriken and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower".

Several fire chakra infused shuriken were thrown at the clone. The clone tried to evade them but it seemed Sasuke was able to control them a bit. All of the shuriken made contact and the clone dispelled.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Naruto clapped, "I got to admit, I am impressed. You really made me acknowledge your skills, Sasuke", he said.

Sasuke was panting a bit, "Oh but you still haven't seen the full extent of my power, Naruto", he said.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", Naruto once more cried and seven clones came into existence. All of them rushed forward with drawn kunai blades and engaged in close combat. Sasuke put a kunai on his mouth and dropped some bombs. He took out another kunai blade and held it. Naruto started making hand seals.

"Wow, Sasuke's kenjutsu is quite impressive, to be able to use three kunai blades at the same time", Kurenai said.

_Clang! Clang!_

The sound proved that the clones and Sasuke had engaged each other. Naruto cried as he finished making hand seals, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" and exhaled a deep breath. A very strong gust of wind blew which even made the Jounins grab the railing to remain planted on their spots.

"A simple child and that strong chakra…it's very hard to believe he just did that", Izumo said, "But then again the crack at the forest he did seemed impossible too".

Hiruzen only smiled, _Unlike average shinobi who needs to have a bunch of techniques to have an edge, Naruto can only manage with one technique and use it in so many ways that he actually doesn't need others. And the Kyubbi's chakra not only enables him to cast strong attacks, it even bolsters them. Truly Minato…your son is full of so many possibilities_, he thought.

The wind cleared the smoke away and it showed that only three Naruto clones were there, Naruto looked around but Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

"Sasuke, you kind of hurt my feelings if you thought I would fall for that", Naruto said as he faced the clones.

Two of Naruto's clones immediately dispelled leaving the one in the middle frozen.

_A simple clone, huh? I'm pretty sure her is somewhere lurking and preparing that. All right Sasuke, I guess I'll let you amuse me…for a while_, Naruto thought and started making hand seals.

"Man, you're slow", Sasuke's voice floated from behind and a chirping noise followed.

"That noise…it can't be. You taught him that, Kakashi? He isn't even your student", Gai said.

"Some things need to be done, Gai…whether you like it or not", Kakashi said, "Besides, it's the least I could give".

All the eyes in the arena looked at Sasuke. He held his left hand with his right and his left hand had blue glowing sparks on the palm. "Chidori", he cried and rushed forward with open fingered left hand. His attack made contact into the ground and Sasuke dragged his hand at Naruto with an amazing speed, his attack leaving a trail of destruction behind.

Naruto spun and cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets". His attacks made contact here and there on Sasuke, giving him several cuts on his bodies but Sasuke showed no sign of stopping, he couldn't stop. Sasuke's attack made contact right on Naruto's abdomen. Some splinters flied but Sasuke dragged him as he kept running forward, slamming him into the wall.

The crowd gasped.

"Na-naruto-kun?" Karin mumbled.

_Is this it? Naruto's limit?_ Menma thought.

Naruto coughed up a blood and then smiled, "Try harder", he said and exploded in smoke. When the smoke cleared, a log was in the place where Naruto was. Sasuke pulled his hand and looked back, Naruto was walking at him from another place.

"H-how?" Sasuke asked and panted, Chidori took quite a bit out of him and failing to damage Naruto wounded his pride.

"You didn't think you are the only one who can use basic things in such ways, did you?" Naruto asked.

"This guy…he's just playing with him", Kankuro commented.

Gaara had an evil grin on his face and licked his upper lip, "This will be a worthy prey", he said to himself in a low tone.

Naruto bowed and placed his right hand on his chest while he drew his left backwards, "Shall we dance any longer? Or will you give me the permission to finish this?" he asked.

_Damn it! I guess copycat way it is then_, Sasuke thought.

Sasuke roared and rushed forward, he threw a punch but Naruto evaded it by sidestepping. Sasuke did a kick and Naruto blocked it by grabbing Sasuke's knee. Sasuke jumped and tried to do a kick with his other leg. Naruto blocked it with the back of his hand and spun before throwing Sasuke away. Sasuke started making seals as he was thrown into the air, he flipped as he was floating and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower".

Sasuke spewed flame like a flamethrower and threw several shuriken at Naruto. Naruto made the cross seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", he cried and several clones came into existence. All of his clones drew kunai blades hoping to deflect them from Naruto. Several of the fireballs made contact and smokes started filling the arena. Naruto jumped forward and Sasuke immediately delivered a knee strike on Naruto's gut followed by an uppercut sending him flying.

Sasuke appeared right beneath the floating Naruto and tried to do a kick, the clone blocked it. Sasuke smirked. "Lion's Barrage", Sasuke cried and spun using Naruto's hand as leverage. He did a backhand strike followed by an axe kick on Naruto slamming him into the ground. Naruto didn't even move and Sasuke finally eased up a bit, he laid down catching his breath.

_Rock Lee…huh! He sure is good. I thought I could use his technique easily when I saw him fighting against Menma but I was wrong. His technique is quite something to copy_, Sasuke thought, _I don't think I am going to use very often if never at all_.

Sasuke was about to get up but Naruto once more exploded in smoke to Sasuke's shock. Naruto and three more clones walked from the smoke.

Sasuke laughed, "You've been playing with me from the beginning, haven't you?" he asked as he got up.

"That's not exactly right, fighting you wasn't a walk in the park that's for sure but it's time to finish this", Naruto said.

All of Naruto's clones rushed forward, Sasuke could predict a bit thanks to his sharingan but it was useless, his body wouldn't be able to respond. A clone did a spinning low kick followed by a knee strike and an elbow strike in the back. Two clones did an uppercut sending Sasuke flying. All three of his clones jumped as they cried, "Fox's Barrage" and two of them did butterfly kicks and elbow strikes, the last one did an axe kick sending Sasuke crashing into the ground.

Several cracks formed as Sasuke crashed into the ground with Naruto's clones. Blood escaped from Sasuke's mouth and the clones dispelled.

"Alright, Sasuke Uchiha is unable to battle, the victory goes to Naruto Namikaze", Hayate announced.

"Alright! Naruto-kun won", several girly screams were heard.

"His progress…I can't do nothing but watch and be swept off my feet by his progress", Hiruzen said, "I guess he truly puts a lot in training even in my book".

"I enjoyed this match Naruto, guess I need to work harder", Sasuke said.

"You did good, Sasuke…real good, you came very close in beating me fair and square", Naruto said to Sasuke and started walking towards Karin, "Take care".

Sasuke was carried away by the paramedics.

"Good job, Naruto…you displayed quite intellect in your match and your techniques were spot on", Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-nii but after this is done…I need to get myself checked. I still can't use chakra properly and I had to resort to this nature", Naruto said, "I wanted to have a serious flashy fight against Sasuke and I wasn't very much pleased with myself".

"I see. Very well I will fetch Jiraiya-sama and Hokage-sama…", Kakashi couldn't complete when he heard a groan.

**This is truly amusing! Looks like this time my brother gets all the glory instead of me**", Drakkus' voice floated in Menma's head, "**How pathetic of you Menma-kun**".

Menma grabbed his head as pain started coursing all over his body, he groaned a bit.

"All right, come on Menma. You've had your fill, now let's go", Kakashi said as he started walking, "I'll be back in a while, Naruto, Karin".

Menma nodded and followed. Kakashi and Menma left the arena.

"Well Lee, it seems your technique has been copied and improvised by three people", Gai said.

"Yes, Gai-sensei…I am sorry for being such…" Lee couldn't finish.

"That makes things interesting, Lee. You've got more rivals now…work even harder so that your other moves can't be copied", Gai said, "Sasuke-kun doing it was impressive but for Menma-kun and Naruto-kun too? I can see a very youthful journey ahead".

"Yes, Gai-sensei. Those three are truly worthy rivals. I will work hard and beat them all, Gai-sensei", Lee said and did a nice guy pose.

_He isn't just cute, he's got some serious skills. Last year it was Neji Hyuga…this year it's Naruto Namikaze. I wonder who will win if those two clash_, Tenten thought.

"**BLOOD…I WANT HIS BLOOD**", a voice floated around Gaara's head. He groaned and grabbed his arm trying to restrain his own lust for blood.

"Of course mother, please…just wait for a while. You will have his blood", Gaara whispered to himself.

"Well well, so that's what he is capable of, huh?" Dosu said.

"I hope I never have to face that guy, he could be the end for us", Shikamaru said.

"Wow, he…was amazing", Hinata said.

"Awh come on, it wasn't that much…I guess", Kiba whined.

"He sure knows how to use ninja techniques", Temari commended.

"All right, let's move on with the fourth match", Hayate said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please please please review. Oh and before anyone tell Neji's too nice to Hinata, you know Neji has his father and the branch and the main families are on good terms in my fanfiction. **

The giant board showed the names of the people of the next participants. The next match was Misumi Tsurugi Vs Kankuro. They both walked to the arena and faced each other.

"Finally it's my turn, I've been bored to being stiff", Kankuro said.

"Don't get too happy kid, I am not like Yoroi", Misumi said, "I don't drop my guard even if it's against kids. I advise you to give up once I do my technique, I promise I'll do this as fast and painless as possible".

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing", Kankuro said and took off the object wrapped in bandages that he carried on his back, "But I can't promise that it will be painless".

"All right then if you are ready, let the fourth match begin", Hayate said.

Misumi immediately dashed at Kankuro's side and threw a punch. Kankuro blocked it easily with the back of his left hand. Misumi chucked and his hand started twisted and coiling around Kankuro's hand, pretty soon Misumi's whole body twisted and coiled all over Kankuro's body. Kankuro groaned as Misuimi's hand gripped Kankuro's throat.

_Woah! That technique…that looks vaguely familiar. Is it just me or does this guy's technique pretty much resembles Orochimaru's?_ Naruto thought, _Kabuto's team sure is suspicious, I think I should let Kakashi-nii know once he gets here_.

"I've dislocated every joint of my body, softening my body. After that I can easily control my whole body with my chakra", Misumi said, "The more you struggle, the harder I will squeeze. I don't know or care what you carry because it hardly makes any difference as I have a hold of you. Now then give up or I will break your neck".

Kankuro smirked, "Want to bet if it makes any difference or not? You're a fool if you think you can kill me".

Misumi got mad, he squeezed as tightly as he could and broke Kankuro's neck. It hanged helplessly and splinters started falling from Kankuro's face. Kankuro rose his head up and it spun, looking right at Misumi with a toothy grin. There were cracks all over the face and it's left side revealed a puppet like eye underneath.

"Now it's my turn to have some fun, so say Good-bye", it said.

Wooden hands shot from the black suit and locked around Misumi's upper body. Sand and splinters fell revealing Kankuro to be a puppet. The object wrapped in bandages started moving and a hand came out of it. It pulled the bandages away revealing the real Kankuro. The puppets started squeezing Misumi harder and Misumi cried in pain.

"Okay okay, I give up, I yield", Misumi said, "Just let go of me".

"All right, that is enough. The winner of this match is Kankuro", Hayate said.

Kankuro walked to the pavilion and Misumi was taken to the infirmary.

A small smoke explosion took place behind Naruto and Karin. Kakashi came into view as the smoke cleared.

"What's up with Menma, Kakashi sensei?" Karin asked.

"Don't worry he is at the infirmary resting and being guarded by the ANBU", Kakashi said.

Karin was shocked and gasped, Naruto made no comment and looked at the arena.

"Alright then, we will now begin the fifth match".

Once again the names started beeping on screen and ended, it read Karin Uzumaki Vs. Hinata Hyuga.

"Don't panic Karin. Remember your training…it will be very hard but you can beat Hinata if you really give it your all", Kakashi advised, "Your bloodline limits should get you victory. Good luck".

"All the best", Naruto wished.

"Thanks Naruto-kun", Karin said, "Hinata should be the ultimate challenge for my bloodline limit but I promise I won't let you down, Kakashi-sensei".

"May victory and your opponent be at your feet, Hinata-sama", Neji said.

"A little harsh but thanks Neji nii-san", Hinata said.

Both opponents walked to the arena and faced each other.

"I hope we have a good time, although I can't promise that you won't be hurt in he process", Hinata said and took a stance with open palms.

"Don't worry Hinata, I've got something that can help me a bit", Karin said and took a stance.

"Begin", Hayate said.

Hinata immediately made a seal and cried, "Byakugan", veins popped near her temples. Karin also made a tiger seal and cried, "Secret Art: Mind's Eye". Both of the female shinobi took their fighting stance and Hinata dashed at Karin who slammed her palms on the ground as she cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains". Four chains shot from her shoulder and dug into the ground beneath her. Golden chains started erupting from the ground and shot at Hinata.

Hinata fluidly evaded the chains as she dodged them, she used her finger strikes on the chains to dissipate them and deliver some pain to Karin. Karin gritted her teeth and sent more chains on Hinata's way. Hinata did a thrust motion with her open palms and cried, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palms" as she did thrust motion with her palms in front of the chains.

The chains were pushed back and started dissipating. Hinata managed to get past the chains and threw a open palm strike, Karin evaded just at the right moment and pushed Hinata's hand away, Hinata tried to hit her with her other hand but Karin was able to stop the strike at the right time. Karin pushed Hinata back and jumped away.

"That was very impressive, Karin. You really work on your taijutsu a lot", Hinata commended.

"Thanks but I think it's something else that's more helpful", Karin said.

"Well, whatever it is…it won't help you for long", Hinata said.

Hinata rushed at Karin and engaged in close combat once more. Hinata threw a palm strike followed by several more but Karin managed to evade most of them just as the hit was about to connect. Golden chains erupted and shot at Hinata every now and then, Hinata managed to evade most of their attacks by either dodging or hitting them with her sharp chakra strikes, Karin even caught some chains and used it in close combat. But in the end they both received damage from each other's attacks.

"You raise your students very well, Kakashi-san. Karin being able to go toe to toe with the heir to the Hyuga head is quite something", Kurenai said, "However, I don't think that's it, I mean even the taijutsu prodigy Rock Lee has trouble with Neji Hyuga. So what's the secret?"

Kakashi sighed, "Well I guess I can say it, the data will be added to the data book sooner or later. You see, Karin has not one but two bloodline limits of the Uzumaki clan", He said, "Mind's Eye is a sensory type bloodline limit and by focusing only on the place around her, she can sense when a blow is about to hit".

"Extraordinary bloodline limit indeed but let's see how long can she keep up with Hinata", Kurenai said, "It is said that only Neji Hyuga is the one who can actually give her a hard time and may beat her".

"Let's not stay in the past, times are changing. Only times will tell who's stronger", Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Itachi-sensei? How can Hinata cut through Karin's chains like that? And why are they just disappearing like that?" Sakura asked.

"You see Sakura, Hyuga members use fingers and palms instead of fists because they concentrate their chakra on them, making them sharp as knives", Itachi explainedm, "Karin's chains aren't metal but actually made of chakra, so Hinata is cutting through them with a sharper chakra and as the flow of chakra is interrupted, the chains disappear. Did I get everythiong right, Kakashi-san?"

"Yes, that's about it Itachi. I see your ability to notice even the smallest detail retains even without that sharingan. A must quality for a good shinobi", Kakashi said.

Itachi smiled, "Thank you for the compliment".

Karin and Hinata both were panting hard, Hinata had several cuts on her body and Karin had several red dots on her arms showing Hinata's strikes were doing their work.

"Go Hinata, you can do it", Kiba cheered for Hinata every now and then.

Naruto had created several clones and transformed them into pretty girls with two pigtails which he dubbed as Naruko, they were cheering for Karin but many of the competitors were disturbed with this and some of the people had blood dripping from their noses with a perverted expression but Naruto was unfazed.

"That's…all good and all…but I am…not a lesbian, Naruto-kun", Karin said between taking deep breaths.

"Let's finish this charade for good, Karin. What do you say?" Hinata said and took a stance.

"Let's go for it", Karin said.

Hinata rushed forward and cried, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms". Karin screamed as a barrage of golden chains shot at Hinata from all sides. Hinata started hitting them with her finger strikes dissipating the chains, Hinata moved in to deliver some strikes on Karin and Karin grabbed two kunai blades of her chakra chains. Once more they exchanged blows, both receiving several damages but none of them stopped.

Chakra chains started forming and rushing at Hinata and finally Hinata was feeling a bit outnumbered as Karin herself had moved on to offensive. Karin on the other hand was feeling the reactions of Hinata's attack, her insides felt as if were being slashed with a salt embedded knife. Blood escaped her mouth and she finally stopped her movements. Hinata had also halted her movements as several chakra chains had dug into her stomach.

"Well played, Karin. Thank you for such a good match", Hinata said.

"Heh, you are one heck of a shinobi, Hinata. You pushed me to my limits", Karin said.

"So did you", Hinata said and coughed up a bit blood.

They both slumped down at the same time.

"Uh, well seems both of them are unable to battle so this match is a tie. None of them will advance to the final rounds", Hayate said.

"These shinobi may be young but the battles I've seen till now prove they all are extraordinary in their own ways", Hiruzen said, "This year sure has a very strong group of candidates".

"Yes indeed Hokage-sama", Ibiki said.

Neji and Naruto both rushed down as Karin and Hinata were put to stretchers.

"I am sorry I couldn't win Neji nii-san", Hinata whispered.

"You did very well, Hinata-sama. Do not fret, I will get us Hyugas victory", Neji said, "Please rest, the battle you did might have ended in my loss should I was at your place".

"Uhh…well don't expect any speeches", Naruto said in a dumb tone, "But you two fought with all you had. That was quite a fight, I hope you two get well soon".

"Thanks Naruto-kun…especially for your cheering", Karin said.

"Take care", Naruto said to both of the female shinobi.

Hinata and Karin were taken away to the infirmary.

"All right then, we will begin the sixth match", Hayate announced.

The next match was between Tenten Vs Temari. They both walked to the arena and faced each other.

"If you are ready Tenten, Temari, you may begin", Hayate said.

Tenten immediately jumped back.

"Huh, so you want me to make the first move? Big mistake! Once I make a move, it'll be over for you", Temari said with a smirk, "Come on! I'm giving you a free shot to shine. Show your stuff".

"All right then if you insist that much I got to comply", Tenten said, "Remember you asked for it".

Tenten immediately jumped and threw several shuriken at Temari with perfect accuracy. But for some reason the shuriken missed her.

"There's just no way…I…I missed her?" Tenten mumbled.

"What was that? Some kind of a warm up exersice? Or are you a bit nervous and it messed up your aim a bit?" Temari taunted, "I was hoping at least I would work some sweat off but if this is your best then I have to forget that idea".

"All right then, try this on for size", Tenten said.

Tenten immediately rushed forward and jumped, she took out a scroll and unrolled it. She along with the scroll started spinning and a barrage of weapons rained upon Temari. Temari however stood at her place unscratched.

"No way! She stopped everything I threw at her, what is she hiding in that fan?" Tenten asked in a worried tone.

"Kakashi-nii? She's a wind user, isn't she?" Naruto asked, "If that is the case then this match is as good as over if Tenten can't use fire somehow".

Kakashi only nodded.

Temari laughed, "Take a good look. This is the first moon, there are two more. When you see all three, you know you have lost the match", she said.

"Then I guess I should make sure I don't see it", Tenten said.

Tenten took out a scroll and slammed her palm on it. She summoned a double bladed naginata and took a stance with it.

"Clever move but…useless", Temari said and took a stance using her fan as a staff like weapon.

Tenten and Temari rushed at each other and engaged in close combat. Tenten swung her weapon at Temari but Temari blocked it with her fan. Temari's fan was made of metal and their weapons were almost a match. Tenten kicked her weapon spinning it but Temari was fast enough to block the slash from beneath. Temari dragged her weapon on Tenten's keeping it pinned on the ground as she rushed at Tenten.

Tenten pulled it at the right moment throwing Temari off balance and swung at her. Temrai jumped away using Tenten's naginata as a stepping stone, she however received a cut on her left leg. They once more engaged in close combat and their blows mostly connected with each other's weapons. Soon it became very clear that Tenten was a bit better in using her weapon but Temari was also good enough to hold on her own proving that they were pretty much at a stalemate.

Once more Temari was able to pin Tenten's naginata on the ground and she immediately rushed at her side. Tenten swung at her side but Temari blocked it, she immediately slammed her fan on Tenten and sidestepped. Once more she revealed a moon of her fan and swung it, Tenten felt as if her back were grazed with some shuriken and was pushed forward.

"Is that all you've got? I must admit you are good at using ninja tools but you still can't beat me with that much", Temari said, "After all, I still haven't used my full power".

Tenten spun and faced Temari, Temari only stood there with her fan showing one purple moon.

_She is just…playing with me. All right then, time to kick it up a notch_, Tenten thought, _I was saving it for the finals but it's now or never_.

Tenten took out two scrolls and placed them in front of her. She made several had seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Rising Twin Dragons". Smokes filled the whole arena and two dragons made of pure smoke shot upwards, they started spiraling around each other. Tenten jumped in the centre between the dragons and started throwing weapons at Temari with amazing speed. A cloud of metal was moving close to Temari.

Temrai however seemed very confident, she smirked, "It doesn't matter how many you throw at me, it's all the same", she said and flipped her fan, opening it a bit more, "Moon number two".

Temari spun and swung her fan at the oncoming cloud of metal. They were all thrown back and fell on the ground. Tenten landed on the ground and once more jumped into the air. She pulled all of the weapons with chakra threads, lifting them into the air. Tenten once more threw all of her weapons at Temari. Temari opened her fan completely revealing the third and final moon as she swung her fan once more.

Tenten alongside her weapons were thrown back and fell on the ground. Tenten struggled and got up on her knees.

"Moon number three and you're out", Temari said and swung her fan as she cried, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe".

A powerful torrent of air that resembled a cyclone rushed towards Tenten devouring her. She cried in pain as she was cut all over her body. Once the air disappeared, Tenten started falling and Temari placed her fan where she was about to land. The metal part connected with Tenten's back and Tenten coughed out a bit blood.

"That wasn't much of a match…kind of boring", Temari said and looked at Naruto, "I hope the boys will at least be more entertaining.

"She is very good indeed to be able to throw every one of her attacks away…it's almost impossible to believe", Gai said.

"Well, that is the nature of a strong wind, Gai-san", Itachi said.

"That girl has excellent control over wind manipulation Naruto, perhaps even better than you", Kakashi said.

Naruto made no comment and only looked at Temari, _Her wind manipulation was pretty much flawless and perfect. It's really surprising for a cute girl like her to…wait, cute? Did I just say that? Bad Naruto! Bad!_

"Man, another win for the sand village…how embarrassing", Shikamaru said.

"Yeah well you better put some serious effort instead of slacking off if you don't want that to happen", Asuma said, "That goes for all you three".

"Winner of the sixth match is Temari", Hayate announced, "Without further ado, let us begin the next match".

The board revealed the names of the competitors for the next match, it was Sakura Haruno Vs Ino Yamanaka. Both of them looked excited to battle against each other and made their ways to the arena with haste.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you are my best friend, bill board brow", Ino teased.

"Huh, you always were more talk and less work…let's see if it helps you here, Ino-pig.", Sakura said.

"Begin", Hayate announced.

Sakura and Ino both rushed at each other, Sakura immediatedly threw a roundhouse kick but Ino ducked, evading the attack. Ino punched and Sakura blocked it, she ducked and did a low kick but Ino jumped evading it and did a double axe handle strike. Sakura blocked it as he kept her arms in an X manner and kicked at Ino but Ino used Sakura's leg to balance her and jump away.

"A very subtle difference but it seems Sakura is a bit better in taijutsu than Ino", Asuma said, "Not to worry however, Ino's got something up in her sleeve".

Itachi made no comment and only looked at the arena.

Ino and Sakura both rushed at each other as they threw several shuriken at each other, sparks flew as the metal projectiles collided. They once more engaged in close combat as they came close to each other. Ino once more threw a series of kunai blades and Sakura tried her best top evade or deflect them, she was successful in evading most of them but one of them dug into her knee.

Ino smirked and started making hand signs, Sakura immediately figured Ino was preparing the Yamanaka's trademark technique.

"Give it a rest, Ino. I know it only travels at a straight line", Sakura said, "It won't work".

"Let's see if you still can dodge it even with such an advantage at your side", Ino said.

Sakura smirked and was about to run when she felt as if her feet was planted, she looked down and saw that chakra threads were bound to her feet.

"Huh, you think you know about my technique more than I do? I know what the disadvantages are, that's why I had used wire strings on the kunais", Ino said, "The one on your knee also has one too, so running chakra along them stopped your leg's movements".

Ino cried, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer" and immediately slumped down. Sakura slowly walked towards the proctor and raised her hand.

"I, Sakura Haruno would like to say that I withdraw this match", Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Hayate asked.

Sakura only nodded.

"All right then, the winner of this match…Ino Yamanaka", Hayate said.

Sakura cried, "Release" and fell on her knees. Ino got up and walked towards Sakura.

"Sakura, I hope you don't hold it against me", Ino said and walked away.

Sakura sighed, _It's not you that I hold it against…I hate myself for being so useless_, she thought.

"All right, we'll move on to the next match", Hayate said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for showing such patience and still being with this story but I really do need to write canon stuff as I am actually writing canon only in my own twist and I want to actually make my story whole, forgive me if I bore you but I promise once this Chunin and Invasion Arcs are over you'll get some serious non-canon twist. One more thing, I do know how Eight Gates works, but I will change things a bit in my fanfic.**

* * *

Once more the screen started beeping and revealed the names of the competitors of the next match. It was Shikamaru Nara Vs Kin Tsuchi. They both made their ways to the arena.

"Begin", Hayate announced.

Shikamaru immediately made a seal and was about to use his shadow technique but Kin interrupted him, "You're not trying to use that stupid shadow thing again, are you?" she asked.

"Shut your mouth", Shikamaru said and once more made his seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Possession". His shadow shot forward and rushed at Kin's shadow but just as his and her shadows were about to connect she evaded by jumping sideways. The situation was worse for Shikamaru as the lights in the arena made his technique hard to complete and put Kin's shadow behind her in a safe position.

"Is that the only trick you know? If so, then this match is going to be a piece of cake", Kin said and threw several throwing needles.

Shikamaru however was fast enough to dodge them by ducking. He noticed the bells had some bells on them and smirked, "Oh please! As if you know lots…if you did, you wouldn't have even resorted to that old trick, the shadow senbons, isn't it? You're going to throw some regular senbons along with the ones you have bells attached to…I'll only concentrate on the ones you throw and I'll be open to your bell-less needles".

"You sure talk a lot brat", Kin said and threw several throwing needles, Shikamaru easily dodged them by sidestepping but to his surprise the noise of bells came from behind him. He looked back and saw the bells had wire strings attached to them, before he could react however Kin had thrown some throwing needles that dug into his right arm.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth and took the needles out. Kin however smirked and cried, "Ninja Art: Illusion Bell Needles". The place around Shikamaru started to fade and darken as the sound of the bells started echoing all over the place. With limited vision and hearing, Shikamaru tried to look for the source as he looked all around him, he had to stop the noise in any way. To Shikamaru's shock, Kin seemed to multiply in number and to make things worse Shikamaru felt as if he was losing his strength.

_This has to be an illusion…that sound wave…that must be what put me in this genjutsu_, Shikamaru thought and tried to dissipate the genjutsu by disrupting the chakra flow in his body.

"It's useless, little man. My needles are dipped in a special potion I created. It messes up your chakra control pretty bad, so you can't dissipate it and it's not just that, it also does the same with all of your senses and motor functions, rather nasty…won't you say little man?" Kin gloated.

"That girl…she is very good at creating potions and poisons I must say but still…to have that much knowledge, I wonder who taught her", Asuma said.

"You're not thinking Orochimaru, are you?" Kurenai asked.

"It's only a guess...for now but we did hear him establishing a village there", Asuma said.

Kin threw several throwing needles and they dug into Shikamaru's left shoulder, "Now then it's time to kill you slowly and painfully", she said but before she could actually throw anything she felt her movements were restricted, she couldn't even move her limbs at all.

Shikamaru smirked, "Looks like my lame Shadow Possession was a success after all", he said as he slowly got up.

"But…but how? I made sure you couldn't throw your technique", Kin said.

"You still haven't noticed huh? You sure are over-confident…check the wire strings you are holding, don't you find that very strange for it to cast a shadow? Specially such a thick one? Well, it's no surprise…I made sure to grab your attention", Shikamaru explained, "Your potion is good, it slipped my chakra control but didn't actually prevent me from casting it…explains the thick shadow".

"Heh! You are smart for a little man…I underestimated you but now we only mirror our movements, so what?" Kin asked, "What can you do to ensure your victory?"

"You're annoying…just shut up and watch", Shikamaru said and took out a shuriken, forcing Kin to take one out too. Kin was shocked to see Shikamaru adept to such a suicidal attempt but before she could even say anything Shikamaru threw a shuriken and Kin was forced to throw one too. Shikamaru leaned back and evaded the shuriken, Kin was about to do the same but she hit her head into the wall behind her and fainted.

"A wise shinobi carefully scouts the physical layout of the battle field and never loses the sight of his position on it…it turns out to be handy sometimes", Shikamaru said.

"Winner of the eight match Shikamaru Nara", Hayate announced.

The arena was cleared and the next match began, it was between Kiba Inuzuka Vs Rock Lee.

"All right, finally it's my turn", Lee said in a cheering tone.

"Go then my dear boy, show them the beauty of your youth", Gai said as he ruffled Lee's hair.

Lee jumped from the balcony and landed at the arena.

"This guy seems very good, be careful Kiba", Kurenai said.

"Don't sweat it Kurenai-sensei. I remember what Kabuto said about this guy", Kiba said as he started walking towards the arena, "I think I can take this guy on and beat him no problem".

"I will tell you once…give up or you will have to bear a lot of pain in this match", Lee said.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure? Or maybe you're afraid that I'm going to defeat you so you're trying to talk me down?" Kiba taunted.

"Very well, the flames of your youth shine brightly", Lee said and took a stance, "I will not hold back against such an opponent".

"Heh, thanks for the compliment…I guess. May the best shinobi win", Kiba said and took a stance. His nails grew and his canine teeth showed.

"Begin", Hayate announced.

Kiba rushed at Lee and swiped his hand, Lee however easily ducked and did a low spinning kick. Kiba lost his balance but flipped and recovered at the last second as he landed. Lee immediately threw an elbow strike which Kiba stopped and grabbed with his palms, Lee smirked and did a backhand strike with that hand throwing Kiba away.

"Heh, guess I underestimated you a bit. You really are good in taijutsu…but I will beat you", Kiba said and snapped his fingers, "Time to kick it up a notch".

Akamaru barked as he ran towards Kiba, he jumped and transformed into Kiba with elongated nails and canine teeth. They both engaged Lee in close combat but to Kurenai and Kiba's shock, Lee was evading every one of their blows by dodging and made it look extremely easy. Kiba and Akamaru both took a stance and threw smoke bombs at Lee which exploded, filling the arena with smoke.

"Lee won't be able to do much now, Gai-san", Kurenai said.

"Don't be so sure Kurenai-san, you haven't even seen half of what Lee can actually do", Gai said with a smirk on his face.

Kiba and the transformed Akamaru both immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang" and turned into something that resembled drills that rushed at Lee. Lee tried to evade the attacks with his senses but his view was obstructed and Kiba was taking full advantage of the smoke as he attacked Lee with predictable moves, moreover Kiba's speed had increased vastly for which Lee was having trouble evading.

Lee cried, "Hachimon: Kaimon! Open!" and his muscles bulged up a bit and his veins popped up a bit. His reflexes proved to be better now as Lee was able to evade the attacks more swiftly. Just as one came at him he ducked, slipping behind as he threw an upwards kick. The other drilling attack came at him and Lee tried to stop its advance by grabbing the attack on his palm, his palm was cut and bruised.

"Eight Gates, huh? How many did you teach him, Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"Can't reveal my secrets yet, Kakashi", Gai said with a smile.

"This little boy, this genin being able to open one of them is impressive but I hope you haven't gone overboard yet…for his sake at least", Kakashi said.

Gai made no comment but he held a grim expression on his face.

Lee however gritted his teeth to bear the pain, and formed a fist with his right hand as it glowed blue. He immediately punched the drilling attack with all the strength he could muster, he received several cuts on his fist but the drilling attack had stopped and fell down revealing a fallen Akamaru.

Kiba was thrown off balance by Lee's kick but he recovered in the air and saw Akamaru's situation, he howled in anger and cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang" as he started spinning once more, however unlike before the drilling attack looked as if it was dyed in pure blue chakra. It rushed at Lee and slammed into the ground but Lee was able to evade it at the last second, a small crater had formed and Kiba stood in middle, his fingers had extremely long nails made of pure chakra.

Kurenai gasped, "For Kiba to go that far…this battle sure has become a lot more serious that it was", she said.

Gai made no comment, _I know Lee still has much more he has to show but still…this year's shinobis are fine ones indeed…to push Lee so much_, he thought.

Kiba was about to attack once more but Lee appeared right in front of him and kicked Kiba with all the strength he could muster throwing Kiba on the air. Lee didn't stop and once more jumped, appearing right beneath Kiba. He immediately wrapped Kiba with his bandages and pile drove him into the ground head first with amazing speed but Lee had jumped away right before the impact and smokes filled the place as the collision took place.

When the smoke cleared, a very tired Lee was in a sitting position and was panting. Kiba and Akamaru were lying on the ground, both of them out cold.

"All right then, the winner of this match is Rock Lee", Hayate announced.

Kiba and Akamaru were taken to the infirmary, Gai insisted on Lee being checked up and Lee also went with them. The next match began shortly after, it was between Neji Hyuga and Gaara.

"I will win this match no matter what…for Hinata-sama's sake…I have to", Neji whispered to himself and made his way to the arena.

Gaara appeared right in front of Neji at the arena with a swirl of sand.

"Begin", Hayate announced and the match began.

Neji made a seal and cried, "Byakugan", veins popped around Neji's temples, Gaara made no move what so ever. Neji decided to observe his opponent and devise a plan instead of rushing in. What he saw shocked him.

_That chakra…what's going on? His chakra feels just as heavy as Menma and Naruto_, Neji thought, _And what's up with his chakra being all over his body, I can see the chakra points and veins but it's coated with some…hold on, that can be an armor…explains the chakra being smeared on him_.

"Uhh…I did tell you guys can begin, you know", Hayate said as not Neji or Gaara had made any moves.

"Hmph, I will make the first move then", Neji said and rushed forward. He threw open palmed strike but sand emerged from Gaara's gourd and blocked it. _I see, so his sand is also infused with his chakra, very well…now I have a way to engage him_, he thought and did a swiping strike with his right finger. The sand immediately fell to the Sand Team's surprise.

"How is that…possible?" Temari mumbled.

"I never thought I would live to see such a thing", Kankuro commented.

_Heh so Neji's using the same trick to cut Gaara's sand just like Hinata did with Karin's chains, these Hyugas are sure something_, Naruto thought.

Sand rose from beside and up Gaara, rushing at Neji. Neji immediately jumped and evaded the sand waves. Neji immediately ran at Gaara and did another strike and sand blocked it as it started to rush at Neji, he immediately flipped to Gaara's side and ran a horizontal strike with his free hand, Neji tried to hit Gaara with every way he could think of but sand emerged and blocked every one of his attack.

_What's going on? No matter how many sands I cut from his chakra, more seem to emerge. Just how much sand does that gourd of his holds?_ Neji thought between blows, _Maybe I should put more force and sharpen my blows_.

Neji's blows started to reach Gaara even more but they still couldn't make an impact on the said person. Gaara started moving his body a bit, but it was only sidestepping and such, he still hadn't moved from his position. Neji jumped and did a palm strike right at Gaara's shoulder and chin, cracks formed on them and a bit sand leaked. Gaara raised his hands and started swinging them, waves of sands started rushing at Neji.

_Finally I can do it, I just hope he uses all of his sands_, Neji thought, _I have to make sure this attack has enough to actually penetrate his armor of sand he is wearing_.

Neji cried, "Eight Trigrams: Air Palms" and did a thrust motion with his open hands. The sands were all pushed back and Neji ran at Gaara with his palms glowing bright blue. He threw an open palm strike with a scream at the middle of Gaara's chest and Gaara was thrown back. Neji panted a bit and saw Gaara slowly getting up as sand fell from his face, his chest had a giant crack running along it and several more on his whole body.

Gaara had a maniac like grin and his eyes danced like mad, sand once more encased him and shot at Neji. Neji evaded them like sand but in the end found himself cornered as sand was all around him, They shot at Neji and Neji immediately cried, "Eight Trigrams: Rotation". Neji started spinning ferociously and sand only deflected back from him. This attack made even Gaara widen his eyes.

Neji however didn't give any chance for Gaara to make a move and rushed in with all the speed he could manage. He cried, "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms" and started hitting Gaara all over his body with chakra enhanced finger strikes. Gaara's armor started crumbling but he couldn't do anything to prevent it as Neji's speed was immense. When Neji's attack finished, the last attack was strong enough to slam Gaara on a wall, forming a shallow hole on it.

Neji walked a bit away and gasped for breath, he was very exhausted. Hayate was about to announce Neji the winner but stopped as hands made of sand rushed at Neji. Neji sidestepped dodging some but was slammed into the wall by one and giant shuriken made of sand rushed at Neji. Neji once more tried to use his finger strikes to cut the sand but the amount was over whelming and he received deep cuts on his abdomen and shoulders.

"This match is already over, why isn't anyone intervening? Kakashi-nii? Gai-san?" Naruto asked.

"I…I can't stop Neji. He…he works way too hard…just like Lee…I can't dishonor him by intervening in this match. This match means too much for him", Gai said, "The Uchiha and Hyugas rivalry is way too much and for this exact reason Sasuke, Neji and Hinata all work too hard to shine their clan names".

"I know what you mean, Gai-san. Hinata is also very similar…although kind and understanding she would also work hard to make his family proud…sometimes too hard", Kurenai said.

"B-but…" Naruto mumbled.

"No matter what Naruto-kun, we tend to push our limits to the extreme…it is a friendly yet rival like relation between our clans", Itachi said, "There are some things…no matter how bad or harmful one has to do. Because of that people grow stronger not just physically but mentally".

"No matter how I look at it…this looks nothing but torture, Itachi-sensei", Sakura said.

"I don't care...this has gone way beyond that", Naruto said and jumped over the railing.

Neji screamed in pure pain as he was being slammed into the wall and the floor consecutively. Neji was wounded very badly and Gaara's attacks only did worse for Neji. Neji tried to move away by crawling but sand seemed to be everywhere to only torture him. Sand encased his limbs and Gaara was about to do a crushing like motion with his hand.

Gai immediately jumped over and swiped the sands away just as Neji's limbs were about to be crushed while Naruto rushed at Gaara and delivered a shoulder slam on Gaara's abdomen, pushing him away. Kankuro and Temari were astonished and took a moment to actually understand what Naruto did, when they did realize they moved right in front of Gaara.

"Naruto Namikaze, how dare you intervene in a match? You can be disqualified for such actions", Hayate said in a angry tone.

"Oh please! Go right for it. You call this a match? Neji tried everything at first half of the match and that was fair and now…that guy was only torturing Neji now", Naruto roared, "I thought you said you might intervene to save lives…he might have killed Neji".

"I…just couldn't Naruto, he was…" Hayate couldn't finish.

"It's alright proctor, I as Neji Hyuga's sensei forfeit this match…I was only a bit late to speak up, I am thankful to Naruto-kun for actually doing this", Gai said.

"Very well, the winner of this match is Gaara", Hayate said.

"Tell me…why do you even care?" Gaara asked.

"Because he is my comrade", Naruto replied.

Naruto's eyes flared with red irises and slit pupils but immediately turned back as Naruto calmed himself down. Gaara laughed a bit and Temari, Kankuro and Team Sand's sensei looked a bit terrified, "You're next, Hokage-brat", Gaara said as he walked away.

"So pathetic of me…I couldn't even win", Neji mumbled.

"Neji, I always stand proud mostly of Lee because of his efforts even though he's such a failure", Gai said, "I don't know about your family but today I stand proud only for you…and your action. You were splendid in there".

"Thanks, Gai-sensei and you too, Naruto-san", Neji said and closed his eyes.

The paramedics carried Neji away, "You took a wise decision Gai-san, his injuries are bad as they are, if they went a bit longer, Neji-kun might had to halt his ninja career for good", one of them said before leaving.

The next match followed shortly. It was Chouji Akimichi Vs Dosu Kinuta. Asuma tried to bribe with a treat at Yakiniku Q which got Chouji fired up in no time. Dosu however was very pleased to get Chouji as his opponent, after all he knew what Chouji could do. Hayete gave them permission to begin the match.

Dosu rolled his right hand and revealed his melodic arm. Chouji slapped the sign of his t-shirt and had wire strings with kunai blades running along his body. He cried, "Ninja Art: Expansion" and his size increased, he immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Spiked Human Boulder" and turned into a ball with giant spike on.

Chouji rushed at Dosu but Dosu easily evaded the ball like attack by jumping, resulting Chouji being stuck into the wall. Dosu cried as he made a seal, "Ninja Art: Resonating Echo Drill" and slammed his palm on Chouji's being. Sound waves echoed through Chouji's whole being and Chouji returned to his usual size, the wind being knocked out of him.

"The winner is Dosu Kinuta", Hayate announced, "And with that match the preliminary round is now finished".

The winners all stood at the arena and took a slip of paper each. Gai took one for Lee and Kakashi took one for Menma. Hiruzen explained how the exmas would take place and the one month gap. After that, Ibiki revealed everyone's line-up on the final exams.

Shikamaru Nara Vs Temari

Shino Aburame Vs Kankuro

Menma Uzumaki Vs Dosu Kinuta

Naruto Namikaze Vs Rock Lee

Ino Yamanaka Vs Gaara.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review and don't worry about Gaara Vs Ino, it will work out.**

**[At Leaf Hospital]**

"Hey can you tell me where Menma Uzumaki's room is?" Naruto asked a receptionist.

"Sorry, no visitors allowed in that room", the receptionist politely replied.

"No visitors? But why is that?" Naruto asked.

"I wish I could tell you but I myself don't know the details. I was told that none was to enter that room other than Jounin or higher", she said.

"Hey Naruto! I heard you are paired up to fight against Rock Lee", Kakashi said as he walkied towards Naruto.

"Um yeah but…is something wrong with Menma?" Naruto asked, "I mean they aren't even letting me in".

"Well, how about we go and meet up with Jiraiya-sama? I'll tell you everything there", Kakashi said, "Besides you said you needed to check your seal?"

"Uh…okay, let's get going", Naruto said.

Kakashi and Naruto both made their ways to a clearing that had a small canal running along side of it. Jiraiya was sitting at the middle with crossing legs and had his hands doing a ram seal.

"Hello, Naruto. I hear you are having a bit trouble with using a certain someone's power?" Jiraiya said as he opened his eyes.

"Uh…what's up with the monk like posture?" Naruto asked.

"Oh it's nothing, just practicing some of my old techniques. Never mind that, take off your shirt and show us the seal", Jiraiya said.

Naruto complied and started building up chakra, a crimson tattoo flared into life on Naruto's abdomen and a magamata shaped tattoo lit on Naruto's right side of his chest. The magamata however looked as if bleeding or shedding tears of blood.

"I see, this magamata corresponds to the number of tails you posses while the mark on your abdomen shows of the seal", Jiraiya said, "But I don't see anything wrong with the seal itself that should give you trouble using chakra".

"Well, I should have two then…I defeated the second fox guardian at the forest of death", Naruto said.

"You took that much risk Naruto? And you tried to contact the fox without telling any of us…what's wrong with you?" Kakashi asked, his voice had a tint of anger.

"I am sorry Kakashi-nii, it's just that…the situation was dire and it was the only way", Naruto said.

"Ah yes, your encounter with Orochimaru, how about you start from the beginning? What happened at the forest? Maybe that will help me resolve your problem", Jiraiya said, "And about having one magamata, you see the fox was divided into two portions…one was left intact while the other was divided into nine portions, so in reality you only possess one tail's power of the Nine-Tail fox".

Naruto explained everything that happened at the forest, hearing a fatherly voice, his use of the fox's power without feeling the hatred or anger, Menma's use of cursed seal.

"How can he hear Mianto-sensei's voice, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know for sure Kakashi but maybe…Kushina and Minato sealed a bit of their chakra in this seal", Jiraiya said and sighed, "Those two could do almost anything with fuinjutsu".

Naruto looked down.

"Well, so what do you suppose is the problem that is making Naruto's chakra control falter?" Kakashi asked, he had to avert Naruto from his parents' subject lest he felt too depressed.

"Well…err", Jiraiya tried to regain his composure, "Maybe the fox is actually causing this…so I suppose you should contact the fox. So, get going".

"Well, okay", Naruto said and took a sitting position himself.

"Shouldn't we at least bring Yamato-san, Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I will be able to manage just fine", Jiraiya assured him.

"All right, I guess I will stay here too then", Kakashi said and leaned on a tree, "Good luck, Naruto".

"Before you begin Naruto, I just want to say something", Jiraiya said, "Fighting and forcing only gives birth to hatred".

"That's a weird talk but I…uhh…thank you for your wisdom filled words", Naruto said and closed his eyes.

When Naruto did open his eyes, he found himself in his mindscape where everything floated. He was in front of the tower and two magamatas were burning on the giant seal, he slammed his palm on the seal after he bit his thumb. Again, a floating road formed and Gerotora appeared with a poof of smoke.

"**Yo, Naruto. Here for another tail?**" Gerotora asked.

"Hey, Gerotora…yeah that and he kind of messed up my chakra control so I decided to pay him a visit", Naruto said.

"**Oh well, your seal was a twin edged sword. I hope you will be successful in your endeavor**", Gerotora said, "**However Naruto, I want to ask you something**".

"Sure, go on. What's up?" Naruto said.

"**How do you view Tailed Beasts? And the nine-tailed fox?**" Gerotora asked, "**Do you hate him for killing your parents?**"

Naruto sighed, "What's up with all these ethical talks you and Pervy Sage are going on about? Well…I can't say I don't blame him…cause I do but I won't judge without hearing the whole story", he said, "Besides, as if he'd ever need to explain things to me…he's said to be the all powerful Nine-Tails so I think I don't have to sweat it".

"**Even the Tailed Beasts have feelings, Naruto**", Gerotora said in a low tone.

Once Naruto reached the place, he unlocked the seal and a fox slowly walked forward. It was pure orange and walked on two. It wore gauntlets on it's hands that had swollen fist and wore a spaulder on it's left shoulder, it also wore shin guard like greaves that showed it's clawed feet. Three bone like spikes on it's back glowed pure crimson and it wore a black cloth piece on his head. All of it's armor were carved out of bones and emanated red smoke like chakra.

"**So the whizz kid Namikaze shows up to clash blades with me, huh?**" The fox mocked, "**Well, I guess the Nine-Tails is going to be disappointed, after all, I will kill you here…brutally**".

Naruto whistled, "Tough words…hey, what's up with you and all these bones? You guys find it edible like dogs? The last guy I fought was made of it", he said, "Oh well, at least you look a bit decent in comparison I guess".

"**Silence! Imbecile child, you dare mock me?**" the fox roared.

"Well excuse me for stating the obvious", Naruto taunted.

"**The Nine-Tails has blessed me with some of it's Yin chakra…boosting all of my powers, defeating me will be quite difficult if not impossible**", the Fox said.

"Well then come on, bring it on!" Naruto said and took out two kunai knives. He flowed his chakra through them and they glowed crimson, their appearance was similar to machetes. Naruto ran at the fox and swung his kunai blades. Claws extended from the Fox's gauntlets and the kunai blades and claws locked in a clash.

"**Rejoice these moments where you can fight par on par with me even if it's for a while…because I will destroy you**", the fox said, it's voice had glee in it.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the fox started to put more pressure on Naruto. Naruto was almost on his knees, after all the fox was much stronger than him. Naruto ducked and slid downwards. As he reached behind the fox he swung his kunai as he spun but the fox blocked it with it's hand as it spun to face Naruto locking their weapons in a clash once more.

"**Tell me boy, what do you intend to do with my power? Why do you want it so much? Is it to live or to fight?**" the fox asked.

"What kind of question is that?", Naruto asked and just as the fox gave more pressure he let go of his kunai blades, he jumped immediately and kicked the kunai blades putting a good force that made them dig into the fox's hands while he was able to gain some distance in the process. The fox took them out and looked at Naruto who had recovered in air while making seals with his hands. Naruto cried just as he landed, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets".

The fox rushed at Naruto while bullets of wind shot past it, most of them piercing through the fox's being, the fox roared and didn't stop it's advance. It threw a punch and Naruto ducked, the fox swung it's hand down as claws extended from his knuckles. Naruto however stopped it by grabbing it's arm with his palm. The fox tried to plunge his other hand into Naruto and Naruto parried it with a kunai.

Naruto immediately threw a kick on the fox's chest, pushing it away and made some seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", he cried. Several waves of crescent shaped wind blades that intersected with each other slammed into the fox and the fox had a deep cut on its chest accompanied by several small ones around it. The fox started to get up.

Naruto however didn't give any chance for the fox to attack and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone", he cried. A good amount of clones appeared surrounding the fox, they started throwing wind infused shuriken as Naruto made some seals, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", he cried. A cloud of metal rained upon the fox.

The fox cried, "**Chakra Barrier**", just as the projectiles were able to make impact on it and a red sphere formed around the fox. Naruto's attacks didn't make a single scratch and all of them fell down when they made contact to the sphere. The sphere exploded and all of his clones dispelled and Naruto himself felt as if he received some burns.

"What the hell was that? What do I…?" Naruto couldn't finish.

The fox rushed forward with amazing speed and threw a punch. Naruto side stepped at the last moment and only received a small cut on his cheek from the fox's claws, it immediately swung it hand at him and Naruto stopped it's attack by grabbing it's arm. The fox smirked and did a knee strike followed by another on Naruto's gut.

Naruto coughed, his eyes widened and his face held shock, seeing the power behind the blows. The fox head butted into Naruto's head and grabbed him by the hair, lifting him into the air. Small red and blue balls of chakra started gathering on its palm, forming into a pitch black sphere.

"**You dare think that simple ninja techniques like those can compete with the power of a Tailed Beast? Even if it's a mere fraction you dare to think that you can beat me like that?**" the fox asked and drew his hand back a bit before thrusting the ball into Naruto's abdomen. Naruto was thrown into the air and a bit later, the sphere exploded, resulting an explosion of crimson chakra.

Naruto fell on the ground, his body had several injuries on it. Naruto tried but moving his muscles proved to be an impossible task. Naruto tried to call upon the power of the fox he had control upon but nothing happened.

"**Someone with such a mindset, someone being that weak…can never have the power of a tailed beast**", the fox said, "**No matter how sharp…an untended sword will fail to obey it's wielder's will. The time has come for you to bid farewell, Namikaze**".

_Gaah! I didn't want to resort to this but I've got no choice_, Naruto thought and aimed his palm at the fox, _Come on! Think of something…anything to restrain this fox_. He tried to call upon the power he was given over the realm and to his surprise, golden chains attached to olden kunai blades shot at the fox from his palms.

The chakra chains went through the fox and dug into a wall, making the fox stick on it as well. Naruto tried to steal some of the fox's chakra through his chakra chains and crimson chakra flowed from the fox to Naruto through the chains. The fox tried to resist as Naruto was starting to suck it's chakra dry and finally managed to break free.

Naruto was surprised at how strong the fox was, he slowly got up as he felt much better after taking some of the fox's chakra, "Wow, I acknowledge you fox…your power is seriously something, no wonder I was able to beat Orochimaru, but I am sorry I don't plan on dying here", he said and screamed. Red chakra emanated from him like smoke accompanied by red sparks around him and red veins popped up on his face.

"**I don't know if that is the case but I apologize if I forced and did something I wasn't supposed to, it was thanks to your power…I was able to protect my friends**", Naruto said, his voice deep and echoing, "**Thank you for helping me fox and I promise…I won't use your power only on a whim**".

"**As if some sweet talks can grant you the power of the great Nine-Tails**", the fox said and ran forward. Naruto himself ran at the fox and just as the fox threw punch at him, Naruto ducked and grabbed both of its arms. Naruto did a head butt on the fox as he jumped followed by a double axe handle, the fox tried to do a knee strike and Naruto kicked at its knee, doing a knee strike himself on its abdomen throwing it away.

"**H-how…can you suddenly…use that form in here?**" the fox asked.

Naruto however didn't stop and appeared right in front of it, doing a low spinning kick followed by an elbow strike at the fox's back and an upwards kick. Naruto took out two shuriken and immediately crimson chakra flowed in them, Naruto started throwing several of them at the fox and all of them looked like giant fan blades.

The fox put his hands in an X manner and cried, "**Chakra Barrier**". Once more a red sphere formed around the fox but unlike the last time, the shuriken were actually starting to cut through the sphere, it shattered and Naruto appeared right on the fox delivering a kick and a punch at the same time. The fox was slammed into the ground and Naruto landed on it swiftly.

A crimson bladed scabbard that very much looked like a bladed tonfa started to form on Naruto's left hand, a sword was sheathed in it. He grabbed the hilt of it, pulling out a bloody crimson katana and lunged at the fox with the sword drawn in front of him, Naruto plunged it deep into the fallen fox just as he reached it. The fox chuckled, "**I see, the Nine-tails has decided that you be given another chance**", it said as it started to fade, "**So be it, I hope you shall find your way to being your true self, Hagoromo-san**".

Naruto started swinging his katana, practicing some of his moves, _What's going on? This sword and this scabbard…they feel much lighter and I can use them much more freely. And what did it mean by Hagoromo?_ Naruto thought between swings. He summoned the scabbard and put it in, the sword faded and his own red aura faded. He felt as if he had heard a woman whisper, he looked all around him but found no one.

Naruto was about to investigate even further when the area started to collapse, he knew he was out of time and made his way into the cage, a door like object shone and Naruto went into nothing but black, when Naruto opened his eyes and found himself with Jiraiya and Kakashi, he was lying on the ground. Naruto got up with a groan and ran his hand through his hair.

"I think I understand a bit about what you said, Pervy Sage…thank you, I think I understand things a bit clearly", Naruto said.

"See, I am not all about pervert, so I think you should call me something else, perhaps the great and wise Jiraiya-sama", Jiraiya joked.

"No way in hell, you still are a perv…super pervert", Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Naruto both laughed.

"So care to elaborate what happened in there?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh nothing much Kakashi-nii, I opened a cage, fought a fox and won", Naruto said and explained everything that took place in his mindscape, "But…you know there was something…weird, it called me Hagoromo and that it hoped I would find my way of being my true self".

"Hagoromo? Who is that?" Kakashi asked, "You have any idea Jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya shook his head in negative, "No idea Kakashi, I will look into it. But now, you can use your chakra perfectly right?" he asked.

"Yep and not just that, the tailed beast state is actually more comfortable now…I don't have to hold back a flood of anger and the sword itself feels much easier to use", Naruto said.

"Well then, how about you show us your new powers? Maybe we can help you control it even better", Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and clapped his hands together as he started screaming, Kakashi revealed his sharingan and took a fighting stance. Naruto was surrounded by a red sphere and red chakra started emanating from his body like smoke accompanied by sparks. His scabbard formed, attached to his left arm and the sphere broke. Naruto's steps were leaving a fiery trail of foot prints on the ground.

"**Let's go, Kakashi-nii**", Naruto said and ran at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded, he seemed to give very slow response and Naruto decided to use only his fists and blunt force, he punched Kakashi's chest followed by a knee strike, Kakashi was able to block the attack by doing a knee strike himself and their knees locked but Kakashi felt Naruto's blow had stronger force behind it. Naruto however did another knee strike followed by an uppercut.

Kakashi was thrown behind and before he could even make any move, Naruto appeared in front of him and unleashed a flurry of kicks on Kakashi. Kakashi tried to block Naruto's punches but failed at blocking most of them and was thrown back even further. Naruto immediately canceled his state and Kakashi fell on the ground, "Okay, what's going on? You are just acting like a sitting duck, why won't you defend?" he asked.

"I would…if I could…do it", Kakashi said between taking deep breaths, he tried to get up and felt as if he had just fought with Gai, "That state…is seriously something".

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yep it sure is Kakashi", Jiraiya said, "Naruto, why don't you describe your experience while you are in that state?"

"Well, the more tails I gain control upon, it feels as if time slows…a bit, it's just a theory but I mean I can easily deal more blows and such".

"Slow, huh? I think I understand how your tailed beast state works. You see it wasn't that the time slowed or we did, it's just that you were fast…very fast", Jiraiya said, "My theory is you gain more strength, endurance and everything but your speed increases drastically while in that state".

"Yeah, even I had trouble catching him completely with my sharingan and defending against was very much difficult…I felt as if I was fighting Gai in his Eight Gates state", Kakashi said, "Jiraiya-sama's theory is the only thing that puts things together.

"Wait, so I can actually do something similar like Lee?" Naruto asked in glee.

"Not exactly, it may be even better or not", Jiraiya said, "Kakashi, his power is similar to Eight Gates but there's a good difference…one of them is, healing factor".

"Healing factor?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, you said your injuries were healed while you fought the fox in that state?" Jiraiya said, "I think this healing factor is one of them, I think you never noticed all these before but now it's on a noticeable scale".

"An Eight Gates state without the consequences…that's a huge amount of power", Kakashi said, "If Naruto can…"

"That's the question I have in my mind, maybe Naruto can gain tenfold the power of a shinobi who has opened all of the Eight Gates and with his other abilities, he might just be invincible", Jiraiya said, "However my question remains…if he can control…tame the Nine-Tails".

"Yeah, that is something to think. I don't think the Nine-Tails will just give him this power", Kakashi said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I don't plan on relying on the Tailed Beast state's power in every matter…it will be a last resort. I intend to work hard and achieve strength on my own, so I will", Naruto said.

"Atta boy, Naruto. Well on another note, it's not the full Tailed Beast state you can use…but it does trigger it's power", Jiraiya said, "It should have another name".

"Trigger the fox's power eh?" Naruto asked, "How about Tailed Beast Trigger?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review.**

* * *

"Well everything's good and all, so when are we going to train, Kakashi-nii? And what's up with Menma?" Naruto asked, "Will he be alright?"

"Well as I said before, he is being guarded by the ANBU", Kakashi said, "And as for training, Jiraiya-sama has decided to over look your training from now on".

"Eeeh? Already? Wow, pervy sage's going to teach me, this sure will be awesome", Naruto said, "All right you two! What are you guys waiting for? Let's start this already".

"Good luck Naruto…it's only going to be Jiraiya-sama who's going to teach you, he will be taking you as his apprentice", Kakashi said, "I leave him in your care, Jiraiya-sama".

Naruto finally looked a bit sad, he was excited to train under and learn from the man that taught his own father, the Fourth Hokage but leaving Kakashi itself felt very painful.

"Now I feel like I am kidnapping you from Kakashi", Jiraiya pouted.

"Hey Naruto, don't look that sad. It's not like you're leaving me forever, we still are going to have spars and missions but Jiraiya-sama is the best teacher out there…I guarantee it", Kakashi said, "You'll learn some serious cool stuffs that even I can't copy".

"I know, I don't doubt pervy sage's abilities but…" Naruto didn't finish.

"Naruto, work hard and learn so you can make me even more proud, okay?" Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded and Kakashi left after wishing both of them good luck.

**[At Leaf Hospital]**

The door to Menma's room was open, the ANBU that were guarding were lying on the ground, all of them dead. Kabuto slowly walked toward Menma.

Labuto sighed, "The circumstances could have been better but we finally meet again, Menma-kun", he said and ran his hand through Menma's hair. Kabuto then took out a scalpel, cutting and tearing Menma's shirt. He gasped when he saw the cursed mark, it had a ripple like pattern and a snake's head on it, eight serpent like tattoos surrounded it.

"What…what is this? How can the cursed mark put on him change in appearance?" Kabuto asked his self.

"Don't try anything else, Kabuto Yakushi", Kakashi's voice floated.

"Well well Kakashi-san, hiding in the shadows and striking, that's just like you", Kabuto said.

"You make it sound like it's what a coward would do", Kakashi said, "And trust me, the only coward here is you".

"Oh? Big words…are you sure you can take me on?" Kabuto asked and took out a curved kunai blade.

"Well I can see you aren't just a genin, maybe Orochimaru's puppets is the right name for you", Kakashi said.

"Don't push your luck, Kakashi-san. You may be one of Leaf's finest but this situation…is in my favor", Kabuto said and pointed his blade at Menma's throat.

Kakashi immediately rushed at Kabuto just as Kabuto was about to make a move and delivered a kick, he immediately pushed Kabuto's hand at his throat, plunging the curved kunai in Kabuto's larynx. One of the ANBU got up and rushed at Kakashi's side with drawn tanto. Kakashi sidestepped and took out a kunai blade, their blades clashed.

In that confusion another ANBU got up and jumped through the wall after breaking it. The ANBU that was engaged in combat with Kakashi slumped down and Kakashi saw Kabuto grinning at him.

"That technique…it must be the Dead Soul", Kakashi said and punched the ground, "I can't believe I fell for that and lost him". Kakashi got up, "What was he doing here?" he asked himself and looked at Menma's seal, "What the…?"

**[With Naruto]**

Jiraiya sighed looking at Naruto, "I wanted to teach you these techniques later but I guess seeing you like that, I have to bring out the big guns", he said.

"Hey I didn't mean to offend you, it's just…well, I consider him brother and all", Naruto said.

"All right, kiddo I got ya", Jiraiya said, "Now I will show you a killer technique, if you can master it then I will reward you with one of my prized techniques, your father Minato handed this technique to me".

"Oh okay", Naruto said.

Jiraiya made some hand signs and slammed his right palm on the ground, "Ninja Art: Summoning", he cried. A frog appeared that was twice the size of Jiraiya where Jiraiya stood and Jiraiya himself stood on the toad as he stroke a pose, "So what do you think?" he asked, "Your father was also held a summoning contract with the toads".

"Sounds nice to me", Naruto said and bit his thumb, "Let's get started".

The frog that Jiraiya stood upon had a scroll that on his mouth wrapped by it's tongue, it landed the scroll and unrolled it, Naruto read the name of the last person that had signed it, it read Minato Namikaze. Naruto wrote his name beside his father's and pressed his fingers beneath his name. The frog took the scroll once more on its mouth.

"All right, you know the seals, why don't you try executing this summoning?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto immediately made the seals and slammed his palm on the ground, a tadpole appeared and Naruto, Jiraiya even the toad that Jiraiya stood upon sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe, so what next?" Naruto asked a bit dumbly as he scratched the behind of his head.

Jiraiya face palmed, "Concentrate Naruto, unlike your other techniques where you need fine control, you actually need to put some serious amount of chakra in this technique and maintain your hold on it at the same time", he said.

"All right, so I guess I will try to throw in as much as I can…I just hope I can maintain it", Naruto said.

"Don't worry, we still have lots of time, using a Tailed Beast's chakra is quite difficult, take your time", Jiraiya said, "Maybe I should visit a hot spring…is there any place girls bathe in this wilderness?"

"Geez, pervy sage…just stay here, you might end up getting beaten up again", Naruto said, "Maybe I should use my clones to help".

"Uhh…not a bad idea but I suggest you don't push it, I mean not because of the fatigue but I don't want you to summon the whole toad family here", Jiraiya said, "Five should do well, replace them once they dispel and as you feel you are gaining more control, decrease the amount and finally use none, got it?"

"Well I don't know if you go and check on girls I might actually end up summoning the whole toad family here", Naruto threatened.

"You sure are a fun killer", Jiraiya said, "All right I guess I will stay…for a while".

As Naruto was immersed in training, Jiraiya switched places with a shadow clone and left. Naruto was practicing with his clones while Jiraiya's shadow clone suggested various methods, Naruto however didn't have too much of a luck, he was able to summon a toad but it was very little in size, perhaps the size of his foot.

_What's up with that old pervert? Usually he should have complained but he is just over looking my training_, Naruto thought, _I think this guy is a shadow clone, well only one way to find out_.

Naruto in between summoning took out a kunai blade and threw it at Jiraiya with the most unexpected way he could think of, Jiraiya only moved his head at a side and was able to grab the kunai by it's hilt, "Now now Naruto, I don't think you should raise your blade on your teacher just yet", he said.

"Oh well, clone or not you do have his reflexes and stuff", Naruto said.

"What do you mean by clone or not? You didn't know I was a clone?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his in negative.

"Gaaah! You're sadistic, you know that?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto chucked, "Well at least now I know you ditched me", he said, "Think of it was compensation for that".

Jiraiya laughed too. Naruto and Jiraiya decided to rest for that day as the sun had set and went home. Naruto decided to walk around the village to find something interesting, he was walking on a street when he found a sad Temari walking alone.

_Hey that's Temari-san. I should go and talk to her…maybe she can help me better my wind manipulation_, Naruto thought, _But wait? Will she actually help me? I mean she is from another village and her team members or she herself might end up having to fight against me_.

Naruto was debating whether he should approach her or not and saw Temari walking towards him, "Hey, Naruto-kun", she said and waved.

Naruto walked towards her, "Ah hello, Temari-san, congratulations on your victory. You were very impressive", he commended.

"Thanks, I must say for a Leaf genin you aren't some slouch", Temari said, "Your match was really exciting".

Naruto laughed, "Thanks a lot Temari-san", he said and both of them then became quite, having no other topic to talk about, Naruto still was debating whether he should ask her for some tips, he opened his mouth and words came out of his mouth which he didn't even intend to say, "Hey, uh did you have dinner? I am going to the shopping district to grab one".

And to Naruto's surprise, "Sure I guess a dinner won't hurt, although you're buying", she said and started walking.

"Eeh? I never said that", Naruto protested but Temari said nothing nor did she stop, "Gaah! Fine, my treat it is", he said and walked side by side with Temari after catching up to her.

"So you have anything on your mind what you want to eat?" Teamri asked.

"Not exactly, anything will work", Naruto said, "Hey that shop looks new, want to try that out?"

"Ichiraku Ramen…huh, okay", Teamri agreed.

They both made their ways to that stand and ordered two ramen, they ate and talked for a while, Naruto finally gathered his courage and asked, "Hey Temari-san, can I bother you for something?"

"What's up?" Temari asked.

"Well since you have such fine control over wind manipulation, I was thinking if I could ask for some tips", Naruto said.

"You know, we might end up fighting against each other or you might face my team-mates, should I really help?" Teamri teased, "Oh well, no matter. I want you to be your best if I face you. Let's go somewhere big and quite".

"Thanks a lot, I want to show you a place where I go everyday, it's my favorite", Naruto said, "You're going to love it".

Naruto and Temari made their ways to the Hokage monument and they sat on the Fourth Hokage's head, Temari gave Naruto some tips and then once more the awkward silence reigned, "Whenever I sit here, I feel like I am the closest to him", Naruto said breaking the silence.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Temari asked.

"Well, I do kinda wish he was here with me but he had a job to do, protecting the lives of this villagers", Naruto said, "That's why I want to be a Hokage too, so that I can be the same tree that protects this village just like him".

"That's inspirational, Naruto-kun", Temari said, "I…I want to ask you something".

"Sure go ahead", Naruto said.

"Say you had to do something you didn't want to do but you had to…for the sake of village?" Temari asked.

"Such as?" Naruto asked back.

"Umm…say, a bandit group gathered enough military power to be a potential threat to the Hidden Leaf and you are given the task of eliminating everyone", Temari said, "And say that those bandits, their population consisted of civilians too. What would you do? Abandon your mission or kill everyone?"

"Well, that's a tough question but…I would only take out potential threats, not everyone", Naruto said.

"And what if the future generation took on the mantle of revenge?" Temari asked.

"That's a risk I'd take", Naruto said, "Bloodshed for no reason brings nothing but chaos".

Temari and Naruto talked a bit more, and the duo finally realized it was getting very late. Naruto walked Temari to her hotel.

"Well then, this is it", Naruto said, "Thanks a lot for your time".

"Don't sweat it, I had fun with you too", Teamri said, "Umm, Naruto-kun? If I do something…that might hurt you, please forgive me".

Naruto once more laughed, "That's a weird thing to say but okay, well I'm off to home. See you", he said and started walking to his home.

"Take care", Temari said and looked at Naruto who slowly faded, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Awh was that your boy friend, Temari?" Kankuro asked as he came into view from shadows.

"Put a lid on it, Kankuro", Temari said and was about to get in.

"Sis, don't forget why we are here", Kankuro said, "And keep your distance from that Namikaze, Gaara…he wants that blonde's blood".

Temari clutched her fists and walked away, Kankuro sighed and followed.

**[At Hiruzen's home]**

"Are you sure Kabuto didn't do anything?" Hiruzen asked, "Have you asked Anko if she had anything to do with this?"

Kakashi nodded, "Kabuto couldn't…he didn't have enough time and I checked on Anko, she herself was surprised when she saw this", he said.

"I don't understand, no matter what the origin it is similar to a tailed beast. That seal couldn't have changed unless being tampered from outside", Jiraiya said.

"Interesting development, Kabuto's action and Jiraiya's spy networks only manage to convince me Orochimaru might attack this village, I wonder how", Hiruzen said, "He would need a good amount of manpower…well never mind that. Kakashi, I want you to look into the seal and help Menma control it's power".

"I doubt this will work, Hokage-sama", Kakashi said, "We should take more steps to ensure the seal will stay shut".

"We tried that, Kakashi. The boy wishes to master the power given to him, he didn't actually want this burden placed on him", Hiruzen said, "I suggest you teach him to control it instead of him using it with his negative emotions".

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I may not be as good as Minato but I do have a fair amount of knowledge in fuinjutsu and juinjutsu", Jiraiya said, "And if you care, I think you should take care of Menma while you train for your Mangekyou".

"All right, I guess I will put my faith on your wisdom", Kakashi said, "If you think it's alright, perhaps I should bring Anko along?"

Hiruzen nodded.

Just then Naruto walked in, his mood certainly was good.

"Ahh, my dear no talented student returns", Jiraiya said, "So how was the date?"

"Date?" Kakashi asked.

"Cut me some slack, I managed to summon a tadpole. Hey wait a sec, you know about that pervy sage? Damn it! Now you're never going to let me live through that, will you?" Naruto asked.

"What date? You're dating, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"It's nothing Kakashi-nii, I was just going out to grab some dinner when I bumped into Temari from the sand", Naruto said, "Pervy sage's just exaggerating, we only had dinner that's all".

"Oh? And what about the hokage monument?" Jiraiya teased.

"Umm…th-that…it was training", Naruto mumbled, "Tips…for wind manipulation".

Jiraiya laughed, "Good choice kid, good choice. Now go and get some sleep", he said.

"Now I feel totally ignored", Kakashi said and sighed, "Kids sure grow fast. Oy Naruto? Wait up".

"What's up, Kakashi-nii?" Naruto asked as he halted his advance.

"Well, I am about to leave the village for a while to train, perhaps we will meet just before the exam day", Kakashi said.

"That long? Can't you do it here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can't control that technique very well so I think being away from here will be safe" Kakashi said, "Stay out of trouble while I am gone and take care, ok?"

Naruto nodded and Kakashi ruffled his hair before walked away with a bag on his back.

**{Next Day}**

Naruto created four clones to aid him in summoning while her created twenty to better his chakra control, Naruto finally was making some progress and managed to summon Gama wearing battle attire after working for two hours.

"Oh yeah, finally! I summoned a fighting toad", Naruto said as he jumped happily, "And it's just what you do".

Jiraiya clapped, "Hmm, that's very impressive I must admit…but, you Naruto, are capable of so much more", he said and decided to get his work done by teasing, "With the power you have, you should do as good as me…or in other words, summon the boss. Well maybe I expected a bit too much out of you".

"Why you…" Naruto once more practiced and after a while actually managed to summon Gamabunta, the toad boss of mount Myouboku. Jiraiya immediately ran away as Bunta appeared and he didn't accept Naruto at the first. Naruto however was able to pursue him at the end of the day by completing Bunta's challenges, proving he was at least worth of being a minion of Bunta. Naruto soon collapsed as fatigue caught up to him.

"Jiraiya, come out", Bunta said, "I know you're around here somewhere".

"Hey, bunta. How you been?" Jiraiya asked.

"So this is him, huh? Minato's son, huh?" Bunta said.

Jiraiya nodded.

"I suggest you take him to his home, he needs rest. I am fully aware that this child was able to summon me all by himself", Bunta said and started walking, "Take good care of him, Jiraiya", Bunta left with a cloud of smoke.

**{Next Day}**

"All right Naruto, as I promised I'll show you the technique Minato taught me", Jiraiya said and put his palm in front of him and a blue sphere started to form on it, "Rasengan", Jiraiya cried as a he slammed the blue sphere on a rock, the stone's surface cracked as it dug beneath, forming a crater and soon exploded into little chunks.

"Wow, that was so cool. So this is the technique father invented?" Naruto asked with glee in his voice.

"Yep, he taught me this and I myself needed three months to actually learn it", Jiraiya said and handed him a water balloon, he held one on his hand too, "Watch closely, pay attention to every detail", he said as the ball started to look bulkier and bulkier by the second and popped, "Now you try it".

Naruto tried to release a stream of chakra and spin it, but it wasn't enough to burst the ball open, "Yep, this sure is tougher than it looks, I can use clones to master this, right?" he asked and received a positive nod. Naruto created twenty clones to aid him in mastering the first step of this A-rank technique.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review…I really need your opinion.**

* * *

Two days was what it took for Naruto to master the first phase of learning the Rasengan and Jiraiya had moved on to the second phase where Naruto was supposed to pop a rubber ball. This time Naruto easily popped it with relative ease to Jiraiya's surprise and they moved onto the final stage which proved to be the most difficult and almost seemed impossible. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't just maintain the power and the rotation in a stable sphere.

Naruto tried to use a shadow clone to aid him in creating one but once more, it only exploded right on his face. Jiraiya was also surprised, although a bit difficult but Naruto should have managed to master the Rasengan as he was able to do the first two steps. He observed Naruto's training and thought for a while until he finally decided to try something.

"Naruto, come here", Jiraiya gestured Naruto towards him and put his arm in front of Naruto, "Now try to maintain the sphere as I supply the chakra, ok?"

Jiraiya released a stream of chakra on his palm and Naruto managed to balance it just fine, creating a perfect blue sphere.

"Hmm, so it was just as I thought", Jiraiya said, "All right! I think I can do something about that".

"What? What was just as you thought?" Naruto asked.

"Well you see, the fox and your chakra are merging, you are aware of that, right?" Jiraiya asked, "The more tails you gain, the more of it's chakra becomes yours but yours also becomes his, it's a two street way".

"Uh-huh, so the fox is preventing me to use that technique?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly, it's just that your chakra is a bit…how do I put it? Aah…a bit stronger that average, yes", Jiraiya said, "Explains how you were able to pop the rubber balloon with such ease".

"So what can I do to learn Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"It's pretty simple, Naruto. Your power…is way too much for the sphere to actually hold it, I suggest you reinforce it even more", Jiraiya said, "Also expand the size of it…kind of a bigger version of mine, that should do the trick".

With that advice, Naruto once more trained and after three days finally started to make progress, he was able to create a sphere with a clone and it was almost one-third of his whole body. The force behind the attack was immense and the sphere itself was three times bigger than Jiraiya's.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

"Impressive Naruto, you finally managed to learn the Rasengan and it's even better than mine I have to admit", JIraiya said, "However if you need a clone to use this trick, it will pretty much never work. You're too slow".

That got Naruto motivated, he worked and pushed himself even harder and after a week, finally managed to create it without any help from his clones. Naruto was really thankful for his chakra reserves and shadow clone technique as those sped up his training a lot after all.

After that was done, Jiraiya focused on Naruto's taijutsu. He told Naruto to work on speed as it was what Naruto specialized in and to approach his opponents in a more precise and direct manner instead of showing off while he used his shadow clones to the fullest of his extent. Time passed by as Naruto was trained in every way Jiraiya could think of.

Naruto tried to use Rasengan while his Tailed Beast Trigger was active when he was free but it proved impossible to execute any chakra based attack and managed to harm himself a bit.

"Hey, pervy sage? Why can't I use any chakra based attack while I am in Trigger state?" Naruto asked, "And I almost managed to use Rasengan".

"You see Naruto, Trigger and Tailed Beast State…in these two forms you are only able to use the power and the abilities of the Tailed Beast you hold", Jiraiya said, "The reason you were able to use Rasengan as it was actually based on a Tailed Beast skill, the Tailed Beast Bomb. So, you were actually preparing a mini version of that".

"So, why couldn't I actually do that mini Tailed Beast Bomb?" Naruto asked.

Well, it is a technique you can only use if you have full acknowledgement of your Tailed Beast, if not you won't be able to control the chakra", Jiraiya replied, "Listen, you have been working for a good deal of days, I suggest you take rest for a day or two".

Naruto agreed.

**{Next Day}**

Naruto was wandering on the streets of Leaf, _I wonder what I should do, I thought having some free time would be good but now that I have got it, I am just bored_, he thought, _Maybe I should find Sasuke, he's bound to have something_.

With that thought Naruto made his way towards the Uchiha compound, he found Mikoto in her garden and with some other women. Before Naruto could say anything Mikoto noticed Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun", Mikoto said, "Here to visit Sasuke?"

"Yes, Mikoto-san…is he here?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, dear but Sasuke's out with his big brother, doing some training", Mikoto said, "If they do come, I'll send Sasuke for you".

"Thanks, Mikoto-san", Naruto bowed and started walking.

"Oh by the way Naruto-kun, good luck on your finals, Sasuke is very excited to see your match", Mikoto said, "We will all cheer for you".

Naruto left, Damn_! No Sasuke…now what? What to do? Maybe I should check out the village?_ Naruto thought, _Nah! I've doing that…nothing is happening, maybe I should visit the guys at the hospital_.

Naruto made his way towards the hospital and first visited Karin and Hinata. They both looked happy seeing Naruto. The three talked for a while and Naruto learned that Menma had already left and went to train with Kakashi, Karin and Hinata would be discharged one week before the finals, they both wished Naruto good luck and he left their room.

Naruto was walking to Neji's room and heard Lee's voice.

"What are you doing here?" Lee asked in a stern voice.

Naruto walked in and found Gaara in the room and sand all over Neji's bed, "What's going on here? What are you doing with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I am here to kill him", Gaara said in a monotone tone.

"But why? You already beat him once…you have a personal grudge against him or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, I have not a thing against him, it's just that I want to kill him that's all", Gaara replied, "I have to…prove my existence".

"If you think I will watch as you harm my friend, you are making a mistake", Lee said.

"If you two don't step out of the way, I have to kill you two as well", Gaara threatened, his voice still monotone.

"Care to try?" Naruto asked.

"I have heard that you are as strong as a demon, I want to see that for myself", Lee said.

Naruto chucked hearing that, "He can act like one as long as he wants, I've got the real thing inside", he said as he slapped his left chest.

"I see, yes…I felt the power of it some days ago. Yours is as real as mine", Gaara said, "I…I was born with it…as a killer…to live as one. I am to live solely for myself, love myself and live to only kill and my mother…wants your blood".

Sand started to flow from Gaara's gourd and rushed at Naruto and Lee. A blue sphere started to form on Naruto's palm and he was about to rush in just as Gai and Hizashi came into the room. Gai slapped the sand away and Naruto immediately cancelled his rasengan.

"Save it…both of you, for the finals", Hizashi said and walked to Neji.

Gai said nothing and only stood as Gaara grabbed his head and walked away groaning. Naruto left and decided to look for Temari, he found her with Kankuro at a park.

"Temari-san, can I please talk with you?" Naruto asked.

"Uuh…sure, what's going on?" Temari asked back.

"No, not here. Somewhere a bit private...please", Naruto replied.

"Hey, what's going on? What do you want with my sister?" Kankuro asked.

"I…I need to talk to her", Naruto said in a low tone.

Kankuro was about to say something but Temari interrupted, "Kankuro it's enough, you don't have to worry. Go on Naruto-kun, I will meet you at your favorite place once I have taken care of some business", she said.

Naruto went to the Hokage monument and after a while Temari came into view.

"So how can I be of service to the son of the Yellow Flash?" Temari asked in a joking tone, she looked at Naruto seeing he had a serious expression on his face, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Your brother…Gaara, is he…a jinchuuriki? Does he have a tailed beast…Shukaku…in him?" Naruto asked.

"H-how do you know that? Did Ga-Gaara tell you?" the ever confident Temari finally stuttered a bit.

Naruto nodded and Temari sighed, "Well then you already know that it's true. My brother…holds the one-tailed raccoon, Shukaku in him", she said.

"You guys seem pretty normal, then…why is he…so much after blood?" Naruto asked.

Temari sighed, "I don't know if I should tell you…but then again, no one has even bothered or cared to know about Gaara", she said, Gaara wasn't this…sadistic before, our village people made him what he is today".

Naruto looked down, his eyes had a sad expression, "Go on", he said in a low tone.

"Everyone looked at Gaara like he was some kind of disease, the kids his age didn't come close to him and the adults…" Temari stopped for a moment, "Even our own father, the Kazekage hardly acknowledges him as his son".

"If that is the case…then…then why are you two so distant from him? Couldn't you at least have changed him?" Naruto asked.

Temari gave a dry laugh, "I tried Naruto-kun, me and Kankuro both. At first, things were fine between us siblings and we had an uncle named Yashumaru. He loved Gaara the most and one day even he died betraying Gaara's feelings", she said.

"Betraying? What did he do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know exactly but I heard that Yashumaru tried to kill Gaara", Temari said, "For what reason is yet unknown to us".

"I see, thank you…for sharing your secrets with me", Naruto said.

"Don't bother, as I said, hardly anyone even wants to walk beside Gaara let alone know him", Temari said and got up, "Can I tell you something? I know you're strong…but if you face Gaara please forfeit the match".

"You're leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I have some things I need to attend to. Take care", Temari said and walked away.

Naruto once more was all alone on his father's head, his thoughts surrounding Gaara, _Can it be possible for me to actually become like that? That guy…he's just like me, housing a tailed beast in…if I didn't haver Kakashi-nii, pervy sage and Hokage-jiji…then I would be just like that? The villagers here still look at me as if…I killed my own parents but I still have some people to care for me. He had no one…to support him, to just be with him and he came up with that answer…kill in order to live_, he thought.

Night fell and he still didn't return home, Jiraiya came to fetch him but seeing him like that Jiraiya sat beside Naruto.

"Heya kiddo, what's wrong? What's with that look, your girlfriend broke up with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Huh? Oh pervy sage? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked and avoided Jiraiya's question.

"Well, you had no intention in showing up at home so I decided to find you", Jiraiya said, "So…is anything wrong?"

"No pervy sage it's nothing to worry about", Naruto said.

"Come on Naruto, no need to hide. You can tell me at least of all the people", Jiraiya said.

Naruto sighed, "It's about this Gaara guy from the sand…he's a jinchuuriki", Naruto said and told him everything that took place.

"I see, well a jinchuuriki is never treated well Naruto. You should know that better than me, what happened with him isn't fair but then again, life itself isn't fair", Jiraiya said, "And Naruto, never think that your parents hated you even a bit…or had forsaken you to live such a painful life".

"I know pervy sage…I know", Naruto said, "I don't hate them, I won't…they are my parents after all".

"You know what they said before they passed on, Naruto? Kushina told you to bathe every day, have trust worthy friends and eat your vegetables", Jiraiya laughed a bit and saw Naruto looking downwards, "And Minato…it was Minato who caused you all this pain…he never even asked you for your forgiveness because it was too much to ask".

Small tears fell from Naruto's eyes and he started sniffing, "And…what did they say then?"

"Minato said…that he'd believed in you, that you would be the only one to actually understand and use the power of the Nine-Tails…for greater good and it will help you whenever you were in a pinch", Jiraiya said, "They both wanted do so much with you and they apologized for leaving you like this".

Naruto finally showed his crying, he was crying hard but had nothing to say, Jiraiya placed Naruto's head on his chest, "It's alright Naruto, sometimes it's good to cry...you are a human after all, not what the villagers thing…after all these tears are a gift that only those who have feelings have", he said.

"Thank you, pervy sage…for doing so much", Naruto said as he hugged Jiraiya, "It wasn't necessary for you…but you did, thanks a lot for caring".

"Awh all right godson, come on! Let's get to the village and do something wild", Jiraiya said as he got up. He and Naruto walked to their destination, the hot springs.

Jiraiya trained Naruto till the day before the exam, thanks to Jiraiya's training he was faster, stronger and could use the power of the Nine-Tails even better. And just like that, the day of the exam came. The streets were filled with people who had come to see the finals, feudal lords and various people of importance including.

Kakashi and Jiraiya were walking with Naruto to the stadium, Naruto went in through the main gate and Kakashi and Jiraiya went away. Naruto looked around as he joined the other Genins who stood at the middle of the arena. The stadium was filled with spectators, they cheered for every one of the candidates but it was obvious most of them supported their own village Leaf and most of the people were very eager to see the heir of the Yellow Flash in action.

"Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming to Leaf to see this year's final round of Chunin exam", Hiruzen's voice boomed all over the stadium, "Please do enjoy as the eight candidates fight to prove themselves worthy of the title Chuunin".

"All right, listen up. The terrain is different but the rules are just like before, no rules. A match won't stop until one acknowledges defeat or dies", Genma said, "Also I can step in and stop a match at any moment should I deem a candidate unable to continue…now then Menma Uzumaki and Dosu Kinuta stay, the rest of you may wait in the upper area".

Everyone took their positions on the upper area as Genma was about to begin the match.

Dosu's appearance had changed drastically in one month. Instead of wearing bandages and poncho, he wore a sleeveless silver gi, showing his muscles and wore melodic gauntlets on both arms. He wore a mask on his face that covered everything other than his eyes, his skin had changed to a darker tone and the irises of his eyes were golden.

Those who saw Dosu before were shocked art seeing Dosu's new appearance, Menma however looked unfazed. Just as Genma gave them permission, Menma shot forward at Dosu. He tried to do a roundhouse kick but Dosu blocked it with the back of his hand, before Dosu could use his sound wave attack, Menma threw another punch. Dosu however caught it with his palm and threw him back, Menma immediately flipped and did an axe kick.

This Dosu couldn't evade and was hit with, Menma was about to deliver another blow with his knee but just as his knee was about to connect Dosu's head immediately turned into vapor. Menma was caught off guard and Dosu did a thrust motion with his palms and cried as his head started forming once more, "Ninja Art: Slicing Sound Wave", throwing blast of air at Menma.

Menma was thrown back, he recovered as he flipped in the air and did a thrust motion with his palm himself, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", he cried. Golden chain shot from his palms and rushed at Dosu. Dosu sidestepped, evading most of the chains but some did graze past his hand, he grabbed the chains and pulled Menma at him. Menma took this chance and flipped once more putting his legs in front as he was being rushed at Dosu.

Just as the kick was about to land, Dosu turned into smoke that surrounded Menma. Menma immediately made seals as he recovered, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough", he cried, blowing the smoke away. The smoke gathered on the other side of the stadium, it solidified and turned into Dosu.

_This guy…I thought he only had sound ability but now, he's got a bunch of techniques. I have to take care of his smoke evasion_, Menma thought, _Not to mention he has more strength than I do, oh well time to let the mark do it's charm_.

Black marks started to crawn on Menma's skin and purple chakra spiraled around him, he shot forward at Dosu and engaged at close combat. Their blows connected and it showed that both of them were at a stalemate until Menma pushed himself harder, delivering several blows on Dosu. Dosu used his smoke transformation to his fullest to defeat Menma but it seemed Menma's reflexes had gotten much better.

Another kick hit which Dosu tried to block by putting his hands in an X-manner. Menma cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", throwing several chains and Dosu turned into smoke. Menma smirked and cried, "Explode". Explosions occurred all around where Dosu was, Menma's last attack had thrown Dosu right where Menma had thrown explosive tag attached kunai blades.

When the smoke cleared, Dosu appeared and he had burn injuries all over his body.

"Now then, are you still in the mood to play or will you fight seriously?" Menma taunted.

Dosu only roared in reply and purple chakra spiraled around him as his whole eye, including his scleras glowed pure golden.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Please please guys leave a review. I have said once and I am saying again I will change the Eight Gates a bit so don't complain this happened in the manga and that happened in anime. This is my fanfic so I am indulged to a few changes. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Dosu immediately made a seal and cried, "Water Style: Pillar Encirclement", pillars of water shot from the ground surrounding around Dosu, Menma threw several shuriken on his way but they halted and fell down just as they made contact with the water. Menma ran forward and once more Dosu cried, "Water Style: Water Fang Bullet". Drill like water projectiles shot at Menma from the water pillars.

Menma side stepped dodging the first and shot a chakra chain which pierced through one more and Menma started moving more as he jumped and dodged as Dosu laughed maniacally. "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", Menme'a voice came from the shadows and the Menma in front of Dosu faded, proving it was nothing but a cheap clone. Several of the chakra chains managed to went through the water defense and pierce Dosu.

Menma emerged from the shadows and cried as he stood on all four, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer", a giant purple snake shot from Menma's mouth to Dosu, slamming onto him. It coiled and constricted around him, Menma smirked as victory seemed to be his at last. Zaku however made a seal, "Water Style: Acid Stream", he cried and shot forward a stream of acid from his mouth at the snake. It dispelled just as the acid rained on it and Dosu once more shot his acid stream, this time at Menma.

Menma immediately started evading the acid streams by using all of his limbs into jumping and dodging. He threw several shuriken but all of them were melted by Dosu's acid, Menma however was able to retreat to a safe distance after a bit struggle. Dosu rushed forward, he was acting like a maniac, it was as if he was blinded by rage and hatred.

Dosu tried to do a double axe handle and Menma stopped his advance by grabbing his hands, acid shot from his mouth and Menma ducked immediately and kicked back to avoid the fatal attack, a few sprinkles however fell on Menma's left hand and several burn like mark appeared on it. Menma gritted his teeth to bear the pain and did an elbow strike, throwing him a good distance away. He immediately rushed at Dosu and did an upwards scissor kick.

"Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes", Menma cried and purple snakes emerged from his right sleeve, they formed into a drill and Menma did a thrust motion with it on Dosu's back, throwing him up even further. Menma slammed his palms on the ground and cried, "Secret Art: Chakra Chains", golden chains shot from all around the stadium's wall and pierced Dosu all over his body just as he was about to fall on the ground.

The match was pretty much over as Dosu's movements were restricted, Menma however grabbed his left hand and snakes came out of his left sleeve, they bit on Menma's wrist and the back side of his wrist. Purple and black chakra formed onto his palm, taking the shape of a sphere with two rings around it. He cried, "Rasenringu" and rushed forward with immense speed, piercing Dosu's chest and still kept going.

Menma let go and Dosu was pushed back, the technique on Dosu's chest immediately exploded. Menma panted as he tried to get hold of himself, the last technique did take quite a bit out of him. He for some reason had a desire to fight even more, the voice inside kept telling him to ravage, annihilate his opponent. He slowly walked towards Dosu's unconscious body, if he was breathing he had lots more he wanted to do.

"Enough, Menma Uzumaki", Genma said, "You are declared the winner of this match".

Genma's words snapped Menma out of the trance, he nodded and walked away. Dosu was carried away by the paramedics and the second match began.

"Naruto Namikaze and Rock Lee, come down", Genma said.

Rock Lee jumped from the waiting area and landed on the arena with one knee and other leg on the ground while he had his hands on two sides in a T manner. Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke right in front of Lee.

"You can get up now, you didn't have to bow down, you know?" Naruto taunted.

"Your mouth sure can throw a lot, Naruto-san. I hope your fist can do the same", Lee said as he got up.

The whole stadium echoed in cries and cheers, most of them for not Lee or Naruto but Namikaze. After all they were about to see the heir of the Yellow Flash in action.

"Begin", Genma said.

Naruto and Lee immediately shot forward. Lee threw a punch and Naruto ducked doing a low spinning kick. Lee immediately jumped, bringing his leg down for an axe kick. Naruto stopped it as he grabbed his leg and pushed back Lee's leg, throwing Lee off balance. Naruto immediately threw a knee strike on Lee's back and made some seals. Lee recovered and flipped into the air. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage" and exhaled several crescent shaped wind blades.

The blades intersected with one another and made contact on Lee's chest dealing several cuts and throwing him back. Lee got up and gritted his teeth.

"I have to admit, you are fast…faster than me in my normal state", Lee said, "Let's see how much can your speed do against my enhanced speed".

_I shouldn't use wind style when we are in close combat, I don't want to take any chances against this guy_, Naruto thought.

Naruto was in a stance with his left hand behind and right side front. He used his right hand, gesturing Lee to come and try to beat him. Lee cried, "Hachimon: Kaimon! Open!" and his muscles bulged up a bit. Naruto made the clone seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", ten clones came into existence. Lee ran at them and engaged in close combat. Punches and kicks made contact into each other and it seemed as it was Lee who was superior but after a while Naruto and his clones were fighting par on par and started to overpower Lee a bit.

Lee stopped another clone's punch and did a diving kick on its shoulder throwing it towards the other clones. Lee did a spinning kick and managed to get one Naruto clone into air, he immediately jumped and wrapped it with bandages. Naruto and his clones made seals for a technique, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets", all of them cried as Lee was spinning along the clone. Lee received several grazing and piercing attacks on his body, he had to make sure he didn't get a fatal hit but he never stopped.

Lee cried, "Primary Lotus" as he drove the clone into the mass of Narutos and jumped away. The attack made a shockwave and managed to destroy two clones. Smoke and dirt flew in the place and Lee rushed forward with drawn kunai blades, trying to destroy as much as clones he could. Lee however managed to kill only two clones in the confusion.

Lee panted as he saw how all the odds were against him. He once more cried, "Hachimon: Kyumon! Open!" and his body seemed to be even better. Naruto's clones were having trouble and Naruto once more created several shadow clones to aid in fighting against Lee. Lee's blows were harder and stronger, Naruto himself was having quite a trouble to actually dodge the blows. Lee grabbed one clone, throwing him into the air with a knee strike.

Lee grabbed the clone and wrapped with the bandage of his left hand, he threw an open palm thrust and a kick simultaneously as he cried, "Reverse Lotus" and threw the clone at Naruto. Once more this attack managed to destroy several clones in the process. Lee rushed forward and several wind infused shuriken were thrown at him. Naruto's voice floated, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" and the shuriken turned into an unstoppable cloud of wind infused metal.

Lee took out a tripartite nunchaku and flowed his chakra within, it shone bright blue and Lee swung it and using his superior reflexes tried to deflect and evade the shuriken with every bit of strength and speed he could muster. He managed to only avoid the fatal hits and had serious amount of cuts and bruises on his body. One of Naruto's clones threw a roundhouse kick which Lee dodged and grabbed the clone's leg, he threw it to another Naruto clone that was about to do a roundhouse kick.

Lee blocked a punch from one clone and found another Naruto deliver a punch to his gut followed by an uppercut, these blows he however couldn't evade as Naruto's sheer number hardly left any window to recover. Naruto's clones grabbed Lee's legs and brought him down, Naruto did a knee strike and did a open palm strike followed by a flurry of kicks that he unleashed on Lee. Lee was thrown back and fell down on the ground.

_No…I can't give up yet. I have to prove myself_, Lee thought as he got up, _I can be…a splendid ninja if I try hard enough_.

"This match should be over…but he still, Gai…how many gates can that genin open now?" Kakashi asked, his voice this time was stern.

Gai knew he had to answer the question, "Four Gates", he said shocking Kakashi.

"Four already? What were you thinking teaching him like that?" Kakashi asked, "I thought we weren't supposed to get our feelings involved in this".

"You don't have the right to say such things, Kakashi", Gai said, "After all, you teach everything you can to your students, especially Naruto-kun. You should know why I feel that way".

Kakashi stayed silent and only looked at the arena.

"You sure made me work a hell lot but I think this is where it stops", Naruto said and started walking away slowly. His clones were about to dispel themselves but Lee's movements stopped them.

"No, don't go…I still can do much more", Lee cried, "Hachimon: Seimon".

Lee's muscles bulged up a bit more and his skin turned red, veins popped on his face. Blue chakra spiraled around him and he started to glow a bit green. He rushed forward with double speed. Lee once more engaged in close combat with the clones, this time however he was easily overwhelming Naruto and his clone. Naruto's record of being unscratched against Lee broke as several blows landed upon Naruto who was thrown back quite a distance.

_With that sheer speed, he could easily execute devastating combos. He isn't…he is using relatively easy attacks_, Naruto thought, _His speed and strength must be pretty harmful to his body too. Perhaps, he is experiencing tunnel vision or something like that?_

Lee cried, "Mad Dance of Infinity", and rushed forward with blinding speed. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Mass Shadow Clone", creating a large amount of clones that almost filled the arena. Naruto decided to change his tactics and use his ninjutsu on close combat. Naruto's decision however proved wrong as it only managed to destroy his own clones while Lee himself was destroying the other clones with relative ease as his blows were very much impossible to intercept.

"Impossible…that much speed is hard to believe even when I see with my own eyes", Temari said.

As the number of clones thinned Naruto once more changed his tactics. Naruto's clones all attacked Lee at the same time hoping to close even a split second of window Lee could have. Naruto's initial plan worked and all of them started to hit Lee one by one, not letting Lee any second. Naruto's clones threw punches and Naruto did an elbow strike followed by a knee strike. He threw an open palm thrust and several crescent shaped kicks at Lee followed by an axe kick. He drew his hand back and did an uppercut followed by two upwards kick.

Naruto finished it off with a dive kick and a smashing punch on Lee's gut. Naruto slowly walked with the support of his clones. He gasped as he looked at Lee, the last move he did took a good toll on his body, after all landing thirteen strikes like that wasn't just a walk on the park.

Some of Naruto's clones went to Lee, to see if he was really down. Lee screamed "Hachimon: Shomon! Open!" as his body almost flared into green as his hair rose up, the place he got up and stood cracked. He rushed forward with amazing speed and kicked the real Naruto who was about to create more clones, his leg shone with bright blue chakra and his kick was so strong it appeared as if it had caught blue fire. Lee jumped into the air while his kick was still connected Naruto and spiraled into the air.

Lee did an axe kick driving Naruto right through the middle into the ground, his attack was so strong it burnt all the clones out of existence and Naruto himself received severe burns. Lee looked as his fallen opponent and Genma was about to call off this insane level of match but stopped when he heard a screamed. A sphere like explosion occurred around Naruto and red chakra flowed all over the stadium. Naruto stood at the middle, his trigger state activated.

"That chakra…that power…it's just like mine", Gaara said and laughed, "Yes…mother, his blood will be yours".

Temari and Kankuro both were shocked.

_Is Naruto-kun…a jinchuuriki too?_ Temari thought and looked at Naruto.

Dark red chakra emanated from Naruto's body and nine tail like chakra flowed behind Naruto. His injuries seemed to heal at a rapid rate. Most of the people looked at awe as Naruto harnseed the power of the fox to such a degree while some villagers were terrified, "**I think you are really worth of seeing my final technique. Come on then Bushy Brows, let's finish this at last**", Naruto's deep voice echoed.

Lee rushed forward and did a dive kick, once more his leg shined in bright blue fire like chakra on and he was about to kick Naruto with it. Naruto in trigger state easily predicted Lee's movement and rushed at Lee, his speed so much it almost looked as if he vanished. The places Naruto stepped it cracked and red fiery chakra trailed. Seconds before Lee's attack was about to impact Naruto canceled his state and created a blue sphere on his palm. Naruto slammed it on Lee's leg which clashed with Lee's burning attack.

"Leaf Blazing Gale", Lee cried.

"RASENGAN", Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto's attack exploded and their clash ended with Lee being thrown into the wall of the stadium, Naruto leaned on a tree as he gasped for air.

The crowd cheered for Naruto after showing such a display of power, Rock Lee was also praised very highly for his dedication to achieve so much at such a young age. Rock Lee was taken to the infirmary and Naruto was also asked to come. He however politely declined and was given a food pill, Naruto joined the fellow competitors on the stand. His friends all congratulated him.

"Congratulations, you were really impressive", Temari said.

"Thanks, that guy seriously knows how to pack a punch", Naruto said.

Gaara however looked at him, his eyes had a menacing look and he had a evil grin. He licked his lips and looked forward.

"All right, let us begin the next match then", Genma said, "Shino Aburame, Kankuro. Come down", Genma said.

Kankuro looked a bit worried and looked at Temari, she nodded.

"Proctor, I withdraw. So please advance to the next match", Kankuro said to Shino and many others' shock.

Genma sighed, "Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Shino Aburame wins by default", he said.

The crowd was displeased, many roared complaints. Temari jumped and glided towards Genma, she tried to look as if she was very eager to finish this match.

"Hey you, Shikamaru Nara. Come down here", Genma said.

Shikamaru himself looked a bit annoyed, "Awh what a drag! Why is it my turn so soon? And to top it off, my opponent's a girl once again", he said.

"Hey come on Shika! She's seriously strong, you know?" Naruto said, "Maybe you're gonna have fun".

"Don't give me that look. Most people here have come to see you anyway", Shikamaru said, "It's too bothersome, I think I will withd…"

Before Shikamaru could even finish, Naruto slapped his back, making him fall into the arena, "You're going to do just fine", he said, "Good luck to you too, Temari-san".

"Thanks", Temari said.

"Jerk", Shikamaru complained as he got up and saw Naruto with a grin.

"Begin", Genma said.

Temari rushed forward and tried to slam her folded fan on Shikamaru, he was however quick enough to dodge the move. Temari immediately unfolded it and swung at Shikamaru, throwing a wave of air and in that confusion Shikamaru took his place hiding. Temari immediately placed her fan in front of her and waited for Shikamaru to make a move.

"You know it's understandable to hide…I mean no matter how hard you think, you can't beat me", Temari taunted, "Let me help you a bit, give up and save both of us the trouble of kicking your ass".

Two kunai knives attached to explosive tags dug right in front of where Temari's fan was and she jumped up balancing herself with the fan, she flipped while in the air as she took out the fan. Several more explosive tag attached kunai blades were thrown at her, Temari dodged a bit and did a spinning motion with her fan.

All of the explosive tags exploded and Temari's wind seemed to only boost it. Temari seemed as if she was about to get burned but just as she landed a cyclone like wind exploded surrounding her and the flames died. Shikamaru once more took this chance and hid behind another tree.

"I know about the weakness of my style better than anyone else, if you know what I mean", Temari said, "You're going to have to try another trick if you want to beat me".

"You're right, that won't work…your defense is very good", Shikamaru tried to get her guard down by taunting, "After all, that is expected of a girl".

"Oh? So you underestimate me, huh? You're the one hiding", Temari said and swung her fan, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe".


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thank you for your kind review. Please please kindly review more. And if you think Naruto is too over powered, as the name suggests this story is about Naruto and to make him shine as I see fit. Sorry if I overdid it a bit.**

* * *

A sharp blade of wind was sent at Shikamaru and it cut through several branches of the tree but to Temari's surprise it passed right through Shikamaru, it was then she noticed a shadow coming at her. Temari started to jump and used her fan as she evaded the shadow, dodging it by inch until it could no longer reach her, she immediately marked and dug her fan into it.

"Now I see. So, that is your limit huh? You sure are fast on your toes, running and baiting me with your clone while you used your shadow technique", Temari said, "And to mask your clone's lack of shadow, it stood under the tree"

Shikamaru once more did nothing and leaned on the stadium wall as he looked at the clouds.

"What's wrong? I know you can manipulate any shadow you're in and I have measured the distance how long it can reach", Temari said, "Now then, anything else?"

"Oh well, looks like you got me", Shikamaru replied Temari and looked at the sky. He put his fingers in an "O" shape and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to beat his opponent. He was coming up short and the things he managed to come up with had very low chances of being successful.

"Well well, so you aren't just some lazy bum like I heard, you do have a bit fighting spirit in you", Temari said and once more swung her fan, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe", sending another wave of sharp wind. Shikamaru took out a kunai and once more took shelter behind a tree. He used wire strings and started throwing kunai blades from various places at Temari. Temari blocked some with her metal fan and evaded some by dodging.

A thin shadow rushed at Temari and to her surprise, the shadow broke the line and almost caught her shadow if she hadn't used her fan as a stand to balance and stand on with her fingers. She got down right in front of the shadow just as it once more retracted.

"You are pretty quick on your toes too I see", Shikamaru said.

"Now I see what you were doing. You weren't just hiding but actually waiting for the sun to go down", Temari said, "To make the wall's shadow longer. The longer the shadow the further your reach is, huh?"

"Temari, over your head", Kankuro screamed.

Temari looked at the sky, a kunai was attached to Shikamaru's jacket and headband and floated like a parachute. It made another shadow right in front of Temari and Shikamaru's shadow flowed in it and once more rushed at her. Temari once more jumped behind while looking at the shadow, evading it just as it almost touched her shadow. But once more, it reached it's limit and Temari stopped her evasion. She placed her fan in front of her, it's blade dig into the ground.

_The lower the sun gets, the more reach her gains with his shadow_, Temari thought, _I have to finish this fast. I should use a diversion with clones, making him think his technique worked and I will hit him, that way it should work._

Temari started to make hand seals but before she could execute it, she felt her movements were restricted.

"It was really a drag but my shadow possession finally worked", Shikamaru said with a grin, "Look behind you, I will let you", he twisted his torso a bit, "Your mistake was that you never took in I could use my technique underground".

Temari stood right in front of one of the holes Dosu made with his pillar technique, Shikamaru had used his shadow through one of the holes and caught her from behind.

_So all this time…this guy was actually playing me in his hands, that sack of clown outsmarted me_, Temari said with a shocked expression, _I really underestimated this guy_.

Shikamaru walked forward forcing Temari to do the same, he raised his hand up and forced Temari to do the same.

"Okay that's it. I give up", Shikamaru said shocking not only Temari but almost everyone present in the stadium.

"What did you just say?" Temari asked.

"Awh come on, I used up all my chakra trying to capture you with my shadow. Ten seconds is the best I can go for…after that, I have nothing", Shikamaru said, "I had thought of several scenarios and such but unlike some people I don't have monstrous chakra reserves to throw around the whole stadium".

"The winner is Temari", Genma announced.

Temari and Shikamaru both walked away.

"All right, we will begin the next match", Genma said, "Ino Yamanaka and Gaara, come down".

Ino walked down and Gaara appeared with a swirl of sand at the arena. Genma gave the permission to engage and Ino immediately jumped back. She started throwing kunai knives attached to explosive tags around Gaara which started exploding gradually and Gaara's sand emerged from his gourd to shield him. The sand immediately shot at Ino who jumped to dodge a swipe, just as Gaara's sand was about to reach her she jumped off the wall and evaded the sand.

Ino once more threw some tag attached kuna blades and sand rushed at Gaara's side, shielding him. Ino was much faster on her toes thanks to Asuma's training. She threw several kunai blades attached to small bags that dissolved into small pieces of paper surrounding Gaara. Ino immediately threw several kunai blades attached to explosive tags. A huge explosion occurred rocking the whole stadium. Ino mentally thanked Sakura and Naruto for creating such a technique with her.

When the smoke cleared Gaara's shield was down and Gaara himself had several cracks on his face. The explosion released a gas that messed up Gaara's chakra control a bit. Ino rushed forward at a straight line as she made seals for her technique, "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer", she cried. Her technique might have been limited to straight line but she wasn't limited to being one place.

Asuma prayed that this technique would work, after all it took a lot to prepare such a stage. Naruto used to work with explosive seals and he managed to turn anything into bombs, Sakura worked to make the bag dissolve and throw the small pieces of paper all over an enemy while Ino supplied a scent which she created from a flower that messed the victim's chakra control for a short period of time.

To sand team's shock, Ino's technique worked. Gaara's body however made no movements, Ino was walking on a plane that had water on it which rose till Ino's knees. She walked forward and saw golden eyes looking at her. A giant raccoon made of sand walked forward that ranted about how it wanted to tear this invader, it demanded Ino's blood. Ino grabbed her head in pain as she felt a huge pain in her head. She was forced to cancel her technique.

Ino looked at Gaara, she was horrified at what Gaara had to bear. Gaara looked at her with a maniac like grin.

"I-I give up, I can't beat him", Ino said stuttering, "He…he really has a mo-monster inside him".

Genma spoke up, "All right then the winner is…"

"You're not going away that easily", Gaara said cutting Genma off. His face held a dark look and sand shot at Ino, "Time to release…"

Ino screamed as she evaded the sand attacks. Several leaf genins protested and Genma tried to stop Gaara. Naruto jumped from the stands and created a shadow clone that stood in front of Ino while the real Naruto threw himself at Gaara and did a shoulder slam throwing Gaara back.

"Proctor, call the next match. We would have to fight against one another sooner or later", Naruto said.

Gaara grinned and his eyes were filled with bloodlust, "Well then, come on Namikaze", he said and sand started surrounded Gaara. Gaara grabbed his head and groaned, "Pl-please mother, don't get so mad at me. His blood…I will get it for you and I am sure it will taste very good".

"This match is going to be dangerous, if two tailed beast clashes with one another we need to be ready to retreat as soon as possible" , Kankuro whispered to Temari.

Sand swipes shot at Naruto which he evaded by jumping and flipping and threw wind infused shuriken between his evasions. Gaara was forced to move and reinforce the sand that shielded him to evade the projectiles, he moved his hands swinging them in various motions and the sands seemed to gain more speed as they started to move even faster at Naruto. Naruto however still had superior speed and manage to evade Gaara's sand swipes. Naruto reached Gaara, his hand held a kunai blade that was infused with wind chakra and looked like machete.

Naruto spun and kicked his kunai blade at Gaara's shield followed by a roundhouse kick. Naruto immediately used his kunai on the sand as a stepping stone to stand on and did an axe kick. He immediately kicked off and landed right behind Gaara throwing a kick that threw Gaara away. Gaara's sand only managed to soften his landings as Naruto was much faster than the sand's abilities. Naruto ran around Gaara throwing several blows which connected to him to Gaara's annoyance. He however had no means of stopping Naruto's amazing fast blows.

Naruto passed through the sand barrier once more and threw a kick on Gaara, he grabbed Gaara's clothes and did a knee strike on his guts. Naruto cried, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone" and several clones appeared. Two clones rushed at Gaara and kicked Gaara from behind, throwing him at Naruto once more. Naruto delivered several crescent shaped kicks at Gaara followed by a flurry of kicks. He immediately did another axe kick as he drew his hand back and launched Gaara into the air with a bone crushing uppercut punch followed by two upwards kick.

Gaara's sand couldn't reach in time and Gaara tried to block the barrage of blows with the limited sand he had around him and the sand he wore as armor. Naruto finished it off with a diving kick and two of Naruto's clones created rasengan on their palms that was one third of Naruto's height. Gaara was thrown into the clones' rasengan and was thrown backwards. Naruto was still making hand seals while on the air and just as he landed he cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", throwing several crescent shaped waves that intersected into each other, they slammed into Gaara cutting him.

Gaara was slammed into the wall and when he got up, he screamed in agony seeing the blood that flowed through his chest, "Bl-blood? It's…it's my blood" Gaara screamed in pure fear, "Mother! Save me, Mother!"

Sand spiraled around Gaara and formed into a sphere around him as Gaara screamed grabbing his own head. Naruto's clones transformed into giant shuriken and Naruto infused the with wind chakra, throwing them at the sphere. The giant shuriken did dug into the sphere and Gaara's cry echoed, although is started to get deeper and deeper. Naruto understood Gaara was undergoing some kind of transformation, either Trigger or something even worse. Naruto made seals and was about to cry when he felt very sleepy for some reason.

Naruto knew he had enough chakra to stay wide awake and concluded it was a Genjutsu. He dispelled the illusion and looked around the stadium. The Hokage stand and the lookout tower were filled with clouds of smoke, sand ninjas were fighting against Leaf ANBU and Jounins all around the place. Naruto looked at Temari who had come to protect his brother, from Naruto. Kankuro and Baki also joined Temari.

"What are you two still doing in here? Can't you see the operation has already started?" Baki asked, his voice tinted anger, "Well no matter, your presence is good now that I have seen what some Genins are capable of. We must defend Gaara while he transforms".

"You are a fool to think everything will go according to your plan. And the mastermind of this scheme…is it your Kazekage or Orochimaru?" Itachi asked as he stood in front of Naruto with a drawn kunai, "Go for those three Naruto-kun, I will take care of this guy".

"So I get to fight the great Itachi Uchiha, huh? I certainly feel honored", Baki said.

"I don't because after all, at the end of this fight you will be nothing but just an addition to my list of wins", Itachi said as his eyes flared into sharingan, "I only hope you will be a good entertainment".

Baki and Itachi immediately engaged each other in combat.

**[With Naruto]**

"So this was what you meant, huh? A betrayeal?" Naruto asked.

Temari didn't even look at Naruto, "I am sorry but…for my village's sake, I have to. You yourself said you'd do the same", she said in a low tone.

"What do you know? You leaf people have cut us from everything and have reduced us to a lower village. We are only one of the five great nations in name…nothing else", Kankuro said.

"Very well, Temari-san. Do what you must and I will do what I must", Naruto said and ran forward.

Several balls of compressed air were thrown at Naruto which he evaded by only side-stepping, Kankuro was about to join in but before he could, flies made a wall between him and Naruto. Shino walked and stood in front.

"I will have my fight with you, one way or another", Shino said.

"All right then, come and get some", Kankuro said.

"Thanks, Shino", Naruto said. Shino only nodded.

**[At the Stand]**

Sakura, Ino, Karin, Hinata, Neji managed to dispel the genjutsu and awoke the others. Every one of the genins gathered at the stand to see the chaos that was taking place, several of them decided to join Naruto in order to aid him. Kiba, Sasuke and Menma were about to jump in while the others were about make their ways with the stairs.

"You guys! Stop now", Kakashi said as he kicked a sand ninja away and ran towards them, halting the genins' advance, "All of you Genins have a special assignment that needs to be done".

"But Kakashi-sensei, those guys are ganging up on Naruto", Sasuke said, "We have to help him".

The other genins also said similar things that supported Sasuke's opinion.

"Jiraiya-sama has been training Naruto for such a task for one month. He is fully prepared but if you join the fight you will only be a hindrance", Kakashi said and the genins looked frustrated, "If you truly want to help then do your duty".

"And what is that duty we must do, Kakashi-sensei?" Karin asked.

Kakashi took out a scroll, "Take this scroll. It holds special kunai blades which you are to place in seals that you need to find in the vicinity. Once you do, plunge one of the kunai blades into it and run your chakra through it. Once all of them have been placed a giant seal will appear that will teleport the civilians to the Hokage monument's safe house. This is an A-ranked mission that will be led by Shikamaru Nara, good luck", Kakashi said and joined Gai to fight against several Sound ninjas.

**[At the Lookout tower]**

Several kunai blades were launched at Raido who was beside Hiruzen, the blades went through his hand and dug into the wall. Hiruzen immediately got up and was about to tend to him but the Kazekage rushed at him with a drawn kunai from behind. Hiruzen managed to block the attack and the Kazekage immediately did a knee strike on Hiruzen's chin throwing him into the air. Hiruzen recovered as he flipped into the air and landed on the roof, the Kazekage followed.

The Kazekage's guards all took off their clothes revealing tunic wearing ninjas. They surrounded Hiruzen and the Kazekage in a square formation and slammed their palms on the roof as they cried, "Nina Art: Four Flames Formation". A purple barrier erected at front of the casters and connected into a box, while two little more appeared behind them making them inside another pyramid shaped barrier making the Sound Four untouchable. Some ANBU rushed and one ANBU tried to went through but he instantly turned into ash as he came in contact with the barrier.

"I see you've prepared in every way to force me in a corner. I must ask you, why are you doing such a regrettable action and with Orochimaru nonetheless? Your actions will result in futile deaths in both villages" Hiruzen said, "Whatever lies he has fed you please, do not pay heed to them and stop this invasion. I ask you to consider your decision, Kazekage-dono".

"It has gone way past that. You don't need to be so modest with me, I am leading an invasion against your village after all", Kazekage said in a mocking tone, "But I am a bit surprised that you still haven't recognized me. Perhaps it has been too long, Sarutobi-sensei?"

Hiruzen's eye widened, "You killed the Kazekage, Orochimaru? How low you have stooped to achieve your own selfish means. Never meeting you would have been too soon", Hiruzen said, "But you wouldn't even give me that privilege, would you? It saddens me to see you go to such lengths only to destroy the very place you called your home once!"

"Hah! This place was never my home once you announced that kid Minato as the Hokage. Well, that wasn't much meaningful anyways", Orochimaru said as he ripped the Kazekage's face off his head, revealing his white one, "After all, now that I have tasted a fraction of true power…Hokage is a very trivial matter to me now. I shall become the ultimate being".


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Guys perhaps asking for a review is too much? I hardly get more than two or three per chapter and I have at least more than 100 visitors. Please...I am not saying please for fun...please review. Some people just up and stops following or removing this story from their fav stories. If you do, just do tell me what you didn't like before you leave. I actually need to hear your opinion to make my story better.**

* * *

"I taught you a long time ago, becoming something like that in the path you walk is impossible", Hiruzen said, "Why have you taken such steps to attack Leaf? Is it because of Menma-kun?"

Orochimaru laughed, "Of course, Sarutobi-sensei. He is after all my perfect vessel and the way to achieving absolute power", he said, "I want to set the windmill in motion, I am just…too bored to wait for it to move and crushing Leaf…will be the first step".

"You will have to go over my dead corpse to fulfill your ambition, Orochimaru", Hiruzen said and took off his Hokage clothes, revealing ninja attire underneath. He immediately took a fighting stance.

Orochimaru followed Hiruzen's actions and revealed his own set of clothes beneath Kazekage robes. Hiruzen immediately threw shuriken and cried, "Ninja Art Shuriken Shadow Clone" turning the projectiles into a barrage of metal. Orochimaru's body twisted as he jumped into the air, he managed to evade the shuriken with ease and cried, "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes". Snakes lunged from his mouth at Hiruzen. It coiled around him, restricting his movements and bit his neck but to Orochimaru's surprise Hiruzen's figure turned into mud.

Hiruzen appeared behind Orochimaru and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". Two clones came into existence, one threw some shuriken while the other made seals and cried, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower", lighting up the thrown projectiles into fireballs. Hiruzen himself had made seals and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" and the fire infused shuriken turned into a barrage of flames. Orochimaru cried, "Ninja Art: Snake Bearer" and a snake lunged forward taking the blows.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs", Hiruzen cried, a giant dragon headed fire stream shot at Orochimaru slamming into him and exploded. The place where Hiruzen's attack made contact was very much destroyed, Orochimaru's body had several burn attacks. A hand reached from his mouth and Orochimaru came out of his own skin, his injury was fully healed. He had a smirk on his face and had his hands on a ram seal, "Ninja Art: Summoning-Reanimation". Two coffins shot from the roof and stood right in front of Orochimaru.

Just as the lid of the coffins dropped Hiruzen's eye widened in shock seeing the people that stood in them. In those coffins stood none other than but the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his younger brother, the second Hokage Tobiarama Senju themselves.

"It…can't be…those people are…" one of the ANBU said while stuttering.

"I wanted to summon Minato-kun and Kushina-chan too but Minato-kun's soul rests in the belly of the shinigami. I wonder why Kushina-chan couldn't be summoned. But it's no matter, these two are more than enough to cease your existence", Orochimaru said with prideful voice, "Now then Sarutobi-sensei, what will you do? What can you do against these opponents?"

"It's been a very long time, Saru", Hashirama spoke up.

"Oh, it's you. You've gotten so old, Sarutobi", Tobirama said.

"Never in my entire life did I ever imagine that I would have to face off my predecessors in such a manner…they look just like I remember. What a vile technique you have mastered, Orochimaru", Hiruzen said as he wiped a bit tear from his eyes, "And after that, you still dare to make mockery of the likes of heroes as Minato-kun and Kushina-chan…that sacrificed their lives to protect this village?"

"Brother, this seems to be the Reanimation technique I once invented. How insolent for that brat to use this technique against our own village", Tobirama said.

"So this technique…we are being forced to fight against Hiruzen?" Hashirama asked.

"Enough of the reminiscing, it's time we get started", Orochimaru said as he walked forward. His hand held two kunai blades attached to tags. He plunged the kunai blades into the back of their heads and smoke started emanating from their bodies.

**[With Shino]**

Kankuro laughed as he placed his bandaged bag beside him, "You clueless fools! You have no idea what you are in for. Imagine your worst nightmare come into reality", he said, "I suggest you take your precious Namikaze and leave if you want to survive".

"Oh? I am having a bit trouble picturing it. Why don't you just show it to me?" Shino said, "And as far as I am concerned, Naruto was more than capable of managing himself".

"I am not that monster, it's Gaara. If you're ever unlucky enough to even catch a glimpse of him when he changes, you will see", Kankuro said, "Well, I think I will be able to relieve you of such a terrifying sight, after all I will crush you here and now".

Kankuro pulled the cloth and the bag started spinning, revealing a clothed puppet underneath. Kankuro only moved his fingers and the puppet started moving his body with a chattering noise. Shino only put his hands in front of him and bugs started rushing from his sleeve, covering his arms and flied in such a manner it looked like dense smoke.

"I belong to the Leaf's Aburame clan. In a battle no matter how puny our opponent might me, we don't underestimate or mock them, we face them with full strength", Shino said.

**[With Naruto]**

Temari cried, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe" as she swung her fan, throwing several of the scythe shaped wind slashed at Naruto. Naruto jumped and flipped evading the scythes, he immediately made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". Two clones came into existence that started throwing wind infused shuriken. Temari swung her fan, throwing a strong gust to throw the shuriken off balance. One of Naruto's clone cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bulltes" and threw small bullet like wind blasts.

Temari placed her fan in front of her, hoping to block them but Naruto's attack did manage to do a bit damage to her fan. Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", sending his barrage of wind blades. Temari grabbed her fan and swung it as she cried, "Wind Style: Wind Scythe". Temari immediately shot forward and threw some kunai blades at Naruto, they hit spot on. Temari walked towards the fallen Naruto and it immediately turned into a log that had explosive tags attached to it.

Temari jumped back to evade the explosion and one Naruto clone came at her, throwing a kick. Temari managed to use block it's attack and it grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Before she could even make her next move, her hand that held the fan was kicked behind and another hand grabbed her hand pulling it on her right while a hand pushed her down. The clone that did kick her put a kunai on her throat.

The real Naruto walked toward her, he didn't even look at her and turned his back on her as he looked at the sand sphere, "Please Temari-san, retreat now. I don't want to hurt you in any way".

"I…I…" Temari was stopped as the sphere started cracking and balls of sand shot at Naruto. The Naruto clones forced Temari to do their will and evade the blows as they went to the stand. Naruto himself had dodged the balls and looked at the broken sphere. A monstrous figure rose from it.

**[With Shino]**

Kankuro's puppet shot forward as hidden blades erected from its wrists. Shino immediately jumped just as one of its hand landed where he stood a moment ago, the ground started to grow purple and Shino immediately figured the puppet must have had its blades dipped in a very strong poison. Once more the puppet rushed to impale Shino and Shino only evaded them by dodging. Kankuro pressed on and Shino was put on the defensive for a while.

Hidden scythe blades erected from its torso and it rushed at Shino, Shino immediately threw tow kunai knives that dug into its chest and head. It exploded into smoke and revealed to be a log, the real puppet almost hit him from behind. The puppet's jaw opened and two kunai blades shot at Shino that dig into his head. Shino turned into bugs and the kunai blades dropped. Shino came from right behind Kankuro and threw a punch. Kankuro dodged and jumped away.

A bomb shot from Kankuro's puppet's arm and Shino immediately did a thrust motion with his palms. Bugs shot from his sleeves and all of them took a wall like formation, the bomb exploded on impact and a poisonous gas spread all aroundShino. Shino jumped from the place but he felt weak on his knees, he concluded that he had inhaled some of the gas. Kankuro's puppet appeared behind Shino and a blade erected from its wrist. Shino looked back and the puppet drove its hand into Shino's chest only for Shino to turn into bugs once more.

Kankuro found Shino and smiled, he tried to send his puppet but for some unknown reason his hands felt jammed. Bugs came from the puppet's arm to Kankuro's shock and they even walked upon the chakra threads he used, making their ways to Kankuro.

"It's no use…my bugs…have bred inside your puppet", Shino said while panting, "And now, they will…suck your chakra out".

Kankuro immediately severed the threads and attached them to his puppet's head, it immediately detached and was coming at Shino. It's jaw widened and the pieces detached, revealing a drill shaped blade that erected from it's mouth but just as it was about to go through the fatigued Shino's head it stopped and dropped. Shino struggled and got up. Kankuro looked at his hands and saw bugs crawling on them, Shino had sent bugs that attacked Kaknuro from behind. Soon Kankuro's figure was lost in black as bugs crawled all over him, covering his body.

Shino fell down as the poison started to do its work, his victory over Kankuro took him to a life or death situation. Genma came and took Shino away, he knew who he had to bring the kid to. After all, he was given instructions if something like this did happen, seems the attack of Orochimaru's was expected after all. He didn't bother to touch Naruto, he was told to leave him to his own devices. Genma started running forward as Shino's temperature rose, he had to make it to Shibi.

**[With Naruto]**

The monstrous figure walked forward, his body was very bulky and was two times longer than Naruto in terms of height. His body was made of sand and had spike like sand on his back, elbows and knees. It had black marks all over its body, they originated from the chest that had a giant magamata shaped tattoo on the left side of its chest. It had a curved horn on its head and wielded a double edged spear with its right hand and a shield on its other hand.

"**You've sealed your fate to dual against me with such puny power, Namikaze**. **Now, cower as you feel the true power of a Tailed Beast**", Gaara's voice boomed, it was much deeper and had an angry tone to it.

"Damn, talk about complications", Naruto said, "Gaara, the way you're living is wrong".

"**Your blood! Mother wants your blood**", Gaara screamed.

Gaara rushed forward and did a thrust attack with his spear, Naruto however sidestepped just at the right time, evading it. He kicked off using the shield as a stepping stone and took out a kunai. He immediately flowed his chakra through and plunged it in the back of Gaara and Gaara drew his spear back to hit Naruto. Naruto grabbed it, balancing himself on it and a blue sphere started forming on his other palm. "Rasengan", Naruto cried as he slammed the sphere on Gaara's back. Gaara howled in pain and slammed his back on the wall of the stadium.

Naruto however had jumped away just as soon as he was done with his attack and landed on the ground, seeing Gaara's behavior he decided to play a hunch. He put his upper body in front and started clapping looking like as if he was calling a dog, "Come on!" he taunted hoping Gaara would lose to anger and be even more open to Naruto's attacks.

Gaara screamed and plunged his spear on the ground, sand exploded from beneath and started spreading. Naruto rushed forward and made the clone seal, "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone". Several clones came into existence and evaded the sand as they made their ways to Gaara. Naruto only ran at Gaara while his clones threw wind infused shuriken. One of the clones cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone" and sand rose from all sides to protect Gaara. Naruto smirked and jumped off the sand and a blue sphere started forming on his palm.

"Rasengan", Naruto cried as he slammed it on Gaara's shield.

The attack impacted and exploded, pushing Gaara a bit. The shield parted and Gaara's hand emerged, grabbing Naruto's hair. Gaara immediately plunged the spear into Naruto's abdomen and started to spin it while he grinned. Black marks crawled from Gaara's spear to Naruto's body. Naruto tried to enter his trigger state but for some reason he couldn't, he cried as the pain increased drastically.

**[With the Genins] **

The genins were almost done with placing the kunai blades, they were keeping a constant watch on Naruto and all of them were shocked at this turn of battle. Sasuke was shocked the most to see his best friend fall like that, he hardened his will to complete his mission. After all, the lives of the spectators that came depended on this mission's success, he would help Naruto just as this was done.

"I have reached the seal, Shikamaru. Awaiting for further instructions", Sasuke screamed as he plunged the tri-pronged kunai into a seal on the wall.

"All right guys, let's do this. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get to Naruto", Shikamaru screamed, "Now".

Everyone flowed their chakra through kunai blades, they started glowing blue but nothing happened after that.

"What's going on, Shikamaru? It isn't…" Menma couldn't finish.

A leaf ninja jumped right beside Sasuke, he had a small goatee and wore his headband in a manner that resembled bandana.

"Genma, Raido, I have reached the place", the man screamed, "Thank you for your co-operation. We will take it from here", he said to Sasuke.

"Can we please go to Naruto now?" Sasuke asked.

"Listen kid, joining that match is way beyond your power. I don't…." the man was interrupted.

"It's ok, Iwashi-san. Let them join", Genma's voice floated, "Maybe they can be of some sort of help and it will take a while for us to come. He needs any help he can get".

"Very well, you may go but do not attempt anything too reckless", Iwashi said and started making hand seals, "We shall get back as soon as we are done".

"Taking everyone wouldn't do any good. I suggest we take only those who can fight at the moment", Neji said.

Shikamaru nodded, "Sakura, Ino, Menma, Hinata you guys leave with them, help the ones there to guard. Karin, Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Tenten let's go", he said as he made his ways to the arena.

They were shocked to see what Naruto was going through.

"**Oh no, you will not interfere. I will crush Namikaze and eradicate his existence**", Gaara said and slammed his palm on the sand. Several skeletal figures rose up from the sand. They each held a curved dagger and had the head of a raccoon.

"Shit, this guy really is a monster", Kiba cursed.

"Well, we did ask for it. Might as well enjoy this", Shikamaru tried to joke, "Well guys, refrain from using taijutsu unless you must. We still don't have enough to even engage these guys freely".

Chirping noise echoed behind them and when they looked back, Sasuke had his sharingan active and his left hand glowed with blue sparks. Sasuke screamed, "Chidori" as he rushed forward with amazing speed, plunging his hand into one of the sand skeletal figures. It broke into pieces and Sasuke once more started making hand seals. Golden chains shot from the ground and went through several skeletal figures binding and restricting their movements. Kiba cried, "Ninja Art: Fang over Fang" and turned into spinning drill along Akamaru, they went all around the place as the smashed into several skeletal figures.

"Ninja Art: Spiked Human Boulder", Chouji cried as he slammed into several skeletal figures, his kunai blades dug into some cutting and destroying them. "Eight Trigrams: Rotation", Neji cried as several skeletal figures came at while some other was thrown at Neji, just as his attack landed the sand figures turned into nothing but dust. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower", Sasuke cried as he threw small fireballs at several at the sand creatures. "Ninja Art: Twin Rising Dragons", Tenten cried and a barrage of metal rained upon the skeletal figures.

Tenten just as she landed took a weapon from the ground and engaged the sand figures, she plunged her weapon into a sand figure and took another weapon blocking another's attack. She was pleased for a weapon fight, after all she was very good at using ninja tools. Sai cried, "Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll" and several lions shot at the sand creatures. Sasuke used his chidori once more and after the attack he became exhausted as he was very close to his limits. A skeleton came at Sasuke swinging it's dagger but Sasuke was very tired to engage and he slowly took out a kunai blade.

"Eight Trigrams: Air Palms", Neji's voice floated and the skeleton was pushed at Sasuke's kunai blade as it lost its balance. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms", he cried and engaged several sand figures, destroying them. Shikamaru tried to use his techniques but he was very low on chakra and failed to do anything, his analyses and tactics however made up for that as thanks to his thinking, everyone was still doing well. The monstrous figured Gaara's frustration was growing as he saw the genins destroy his created sand henchmen with ease.

"**You've proved yourselves to be more than just a simple bother you puny bugs**", Gaara said, "**I think I will need to get my hands dirty after all**".

Gaara took his spear out from Naruto's abdomen and got up, Gaara walked towards the Genin. Naruto coughed up blood as he tried to get up, he gritted his teeth and with quite a struggle managed to get up. Gaara seeing Naruto's actions was amused and decided to spare the genins…for now. Naruto punched his own palm and screamed, a red sphere like chakra was around Naruto and it exploded. Red chakra started emanating from him as he was finally able to activate his trigger state. His injuries started healing at a rapid rate and he walked towards Gaara leaving a trail of fiery footsteps.

"**Let's go WILD**", Naruto's deep voice echoed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Please review and if you people really think I need a proofreader or beta reader then I guess I will but I am a newbie here and don't exactly know how to get one. I would appreciate it if someone of you helped me in finding one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**[At Lookout Tower]**

Hashirama and Tobirama both rushed forward at Hiruzen, Tobirama threw several kunai blades and Hiruzen dodged to evade them. Hashirama threw a kick and Hiruzen blocked it with his hand. Hashirama immediately changed legs and threw a knee strike to Hiruzen, Hiruzen stopped it and ducked as he did a low spinning kick. Hashirama lost his balance and flipped behind as he recovered. Tobirama rushed and threw a punch, Hiruzen blocked it and Tobirama threw a kick. Hiruzen grabbed Tobirama's leg and spun him at Hashirama's direction.

Hiruzen immediately made some seals and cried, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs". A dragon head shaped fireball shot at the reanimated Hokage duo. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave", Tobirama's voice was heard and a huge wave intercepted the fiery dragon head. "Water Style: Surf Strike", Tobirama cried and rode the wave as he rushed at Hiruzen. Hiruzen made seals and cried, "Earth Style: Mud Wall" and hurled mud in front of him. A huge soil made of soil was made and Hiruzen stood atop it. Tobirama started running up the wall. Hiruzen took out a giant shuriken and threw it at Tobirama.

"Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone", Hiruzen cried after he made the seals and the number of the shuriken increased. Several of the giant shuriken dug into Tobirama's body and Hashirama's voice was heard, "Wood Style: Giant Tree Breaker". Giant tree branches shot at Hiruzen's wall and went through it, breaking it. "Water Style: Water Trumpet", Tobirama cried and a high pressurized stream of water was shot at the falling Hiruzen. Hiruzen used the falling pieces of his wall as stepping stones and evaded the jet of water.

Just as he landed Orochimaru cried, "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes" and snakes lunged at Hiruzen. Hiruzen took out a kunai and flowed wind chakra through it, he immediately cut through the heads of the snakes. "Wood Style: Forest Destruction", Hashirama cried and branches of tree emerged beneath Hiruzen. Hiruzen kicked off and used the braches to evade the sharp branches as he made seals, "Fire Style: Great Fireball", Hiruzen cried and he shot fire all around him. "Water Style: Water Dragon Missile", Tobirama cried and a dragon made of water shot at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen evaded the attack as used the branches to his advantage and Hashirama cried, "Wood Style: Deep Forest Creation". Trunks started to surface and emerge from the roof all over the place. The sheer amount of the trees were amazing and Hiruzen tried to maintain his posture as he used the kicked off from one to another. The trees were growing rapidly and it became difficult for Hiruzen to notice all of them, he immediately made seals and some of the branches managed to wrap around him, restricting his movements.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto rushed forward with blinding speed, Gaara was surprised as the speed was almost beyond his grasp of intercepting. Gaara still was in the game as the sand all around him helped him a bit to sense Naruto's movements. Red blur came right at him and Gaara plunged his spear in front of him, only for Naruto to duck and drag his scabbard on it while he made his way to Gaara. Gaara tried to bash Naruto with his shield but Naruto managed to get through it and kick it back, he immediately punched Gaara's face and kicked off. Reaching behind Gaara he did an elbow strike followed by an open palm strike.

Gaara was thrown back and Naruto charged his sword with his chakra as he drew his right side front and left side back. He took out his sword as he did a horizontal slash, a huge crescent like chakra slash was thrown at Gaara. The slash was black with red outline and just as it impacted into Gaara's back, Gaara was surrounded in a massive vortex of slashes. Naruto gave Gaara no time to recover and dashed forward with his sword, just as he reached Gaara he plunged his sword into Gaara. Gaara howled in pain and a sand explosion occurred, pushing Naruto away.

"**Damn**", Naruto cursed and recovered.

Naruto grabbed his sword and once more rushed at Gaara. Gaara immediately plunged his spear and once more sand skeletal figures rose up. Naruto sheathed his sword and punched the ground, sending a red shockwave all around him which made everyone other than Naruto lost their balance. Naruto immediately took out his sword as he dashed forward leaving the skeletal opponents in a trail of slashes. He looked back and all of the figures were chopped to pieces and turned to sand. Naruto looked at Gaara, his face had a smirk. Gaara was pissed, he roared and rushed forward.

Gaara did a thrust attack with his spear and Naruto sidestepped evading it. He pushed the spear away with the scabbard attached to his left hand and jumped. He kicked off the shield and plunged his sword into Gaara's wrist. Gaara bashed Naruto with his shield and Naruto used his legs to stop the attack, he took out his sword and landed on the ground. He imme He immediately unleashed a flurry of stabs upon Gaara's chest and did a palm thrust throwing Gaara away. Naruto once more sheathed his sword and dashed at Gaara, just as he did reached him he cancelled his state and a blue sphere formed on his palm.

"Rasengan", Naruto cried as he slammed the blue orb into Gaara's abdomen. It exploded violently and Gaara was pushed back as he crashed into the wall. Naruto panted, fatigue was starting to catch up to him. He looked at his friends, everyone seemed to be fine and in one piece. He started to make his way towards them but halted he heard some noises. He looked back and saw Gaara making feral like noises. Sand started to envelop him and Gaara's size started to increase rapidly.

"**I will not lose to a person like you. You will not cease my existence**", Gaara screamed as he made a seal, "**Sand Burial**".

**[With Hiruzen]**

Hiruzen slammed his palm on the closest surface he could reach and cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning". The monkey king Enma appeared with a cloud of smoke. Hashirama and Tobiramam rushed forward to prevent Emnm from helping Hiruzen to escape. Enma himself was shocked to see who his partner was fighting against. Just as Tobirama reached Enma, he jumped and immediately did a double axe handle on Tobirama sending him crashing through the branches and into the ground. Hashirama kicked and Enma intercepted it, he grabbed Hashirama's leg and pulled towards him.

Enma immediately did an elbow strike resulting Hashirama in the same outcome of his brother, Tobirama. Enma transformed into a black staff and impacted upon the braches that restricted Hiruzen's movements. The branches broke and just as Hiruzen was free he grabbed the staff and landed on a branch. Orochimaru pushed his own stomach and spewed out a sword with serrated blade before grabbing it. Hiruzen rushed forward and jumped as he did a thrust attack with his staff at Orochimaru. Orochimaru blocked it and pushed it away.

Hiruzen just as he landed swung his staff once more, Orochimaru was put on the defensive as Hiruzen's staff was stronger and said to be the hardest. Orochimaru evaded or blocked the blows until the reanimated Hokage duo engaged Hiruzen. Hashirama threw a low kick on Hiruzen throwing him off balance and Tobirama kicked the staff away, Hiruzen however attached some explosive tags on them without them noticing. Orochimaru ran at Hiruzen and punched him on his face several times, knocked him into the ground.

Orochimaru laughed, "Fighting three of us without Shadow Clone was a foolish thing to do…I am so disappointed. Well then again you don't even have the amount of chakra to execute it, do you? Look at you…the great professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi…is beneath my feet", he said.

A tear drop fell from Hiruzen's left eye, "Orochimaru…you fool", he said and kicked Orochimaru's leg. He immediately threw another kick on his face and a hand shot from the staff, grabbing his throat. Just as Enma tried to snap his neck, Orochimaru came out of his own skin as his previous melted into mud. Hiruzen kicked him back and made a seal, the explosive tags he had attached to the reanimated Hokage exploded. Hiruzen started making his seals.

"Forgive me, First Hokage-dono, Second Hokage-dono…and Naruto-kun", Hiruzen whispered.

"What's wrong, Sarutobi-sensei? You look so tired, need a nap?" Orochimaru mocked, "Look at you, age has caught up to you and you can't even protect your precious village now".

Orochimaru peeled the skin of face and revealed the face of a young woman. Hiruzen was shocked to see this act and asked, "What is this? Who the devil are you?"

The woman laughed, "You really have lost it, old man. Don't you recognize me? It's me…Orochimaru", she said as she grinned. She immediately broke into a evil laugh.

"I-It can't be…then…you have mastered that forbidden technique too? You're no longer a human…you're a demon" Hiruzen asked, "This is exactly why I never chose you for the Fourth Hokage, your mind and soul are twisted".

"Wood Style: Forest Destruction", Hashirama cried and branches shot at Hiruzen from all around him. Hiruzen cried, "Collaboration Art: Adamantine Prison Wall" and the staff multiplied, boxing Hiruzen into a lattice. Hashirama's attack couldn't even scratch Hiruzen and once the attack finished, Hiruzen grabbed Enma and the other staff exploded into smoke. Hashirama and Tobirama both rushed forward, Hiruzen made the clone seal and cried, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone". Two shadow clones came into existence and the real Hiruzen started making hand seals.

"Sealing Art: Reaper Death Seal", Hiruzen cried as he clapped his hands together. A translucent gaunt spectre that had two horns on its head appeared right behind Hiruzen. It had a tanto on its mouth, a prayer bead on its left hand and wore a large white garment.

**[With Naruto] **

Sand started to encase Naruto, Sasuke and several others threw shuriken but their attacks did nothing. They were watching in horror as Naruto was about to be crushed by Gaara's sand.

Itachi's voice floated, "Naruto-kun, it's done. You're good to go. Everyone else, fall back now".

Naruto immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Summoning", the sand exploded and revealed Naruto standing atop Gamabunta, the chief toad. Gaara was almost done with his transformation, his body resembled a giant raccoon that was tall as the stadium wall. Gaara's normal figure appeared at the beast's head. He cried, "**Playing Possum**" and slumped down. The raccoon laughed in a scary manner. The two giants' presence almost destroyed the whole stadium. Everyone had moved to a safe distance and watched the battle of massive beings.

"**Awh yeah! Finally I am free. Now what should I do first?**" Shukaku's voice boomed, "**I got it, kill the Namikaze brat! Here I come boy**".

"**The** **one time you call upon my help…and you ask for something like this?**" Gamabunta complained, "**I should be given an award for fighting against a tailed beast with a kid like you as my partner**".

"Ah-ha, so you do acknowledge me as your partner, I knew we would get along just fine", Naruto said, "Well leaving the jokes aside, what do you suppose we should do? This is the Shukaku after all".

"**You want me to go out of my way and clash with a tailed beast? Take a hike, kid**", Bunta said.

"Awh come on chief, don't be like that. Wait don't tell me…snakes are better than toads? Damn! I should have taken the snakes as my summoning partner", Naruto taunted Bunta hoping that'd get him worked up.

"**You dare to compare the toads with those puny snakes…and in front of the Toad Chief nonetheless**", Bunta said as he took out his tanto, "**Sit back and just watch the show, you're about to see the toad boss in action**".

Bunta spewed purple ball and it touched Shukaku's right hand, just as it did make contact it iimediately evaporated and Shukaku was having a but trouble using his right hand. Bunta immediately took out his tanto and drew it back. He leaped at Shukaku and did a slash, his attack cut right through the hand clean and he once more leaped away. Bunta sheathed his blade and Shukaku's hand dropped as it turned into sand. Shukaku took a deep breath and raised his left hand, he slapped his belly with it as he cried, "**Wind Style: Air Bullet**".

A high compressed wind ball was shot from its mouth and Bunta started making some seals, "**Water Style: Liquid Bullet**", he cried shooting giant water balls. Their techniques clashed and exploded, water rained violently all around the destroyed stadium. Bunta leaped once more, passing Shukaku. Shukaku once more cried as he slapped his stomach, "**Wind Style: Air Bullet**". Bunta once more cried, "**Water Style: Liquid Bullet**", once more their techniques exploded into each other and one more wind ball was thrown at Bunta which he couldn't stop. It exploded on him, knocking him down and injuring him a bit. Bunta got up as he recovered.

"Boss, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"**Yeah, I'll live but that was a lot of chakra he threw me at.** **Kid,** **it's time for barbecue. Use fire and wind, I'll supply oil**", Bunta said as he took a deep breath.

"Hey, wait I can't use fire style", Naruto said, "Gaah, explosive tags will have to do. Let's do it, I will wing it somehow".

Naruto took out kunai blades and attached explosive tags on them. Naruto placed his hands on Bunta and flowed his chakra in Bunta who immediately threw a high pressure stream of oil. Naruto threw his explosive attached kunai blades and flowed more wind in Bunta, making the oil as fast and sharp as he could. The explosives exploded catching the oil into fire which shot at Shukaku. Naruto cried, "Collaboration Art: Swirling Toad Flame Bomb" and the wind and fire infused oil was so strong that it made the upper sand of Shukaku turn into glass.

Shukaku roared in pain and Bunta looked at Naruto, gesturing not to stop. Bunta made a hand seal and Naruto once more flowed his wind chakra through, "Collaboration Art: Tempest Wave", he cried. Bunta immediately threw a high pressurized water stream that went through Shukaku. Naruto immediately cried, "Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Clone". A mass of Naruto appeared and all of them shot at Shukaku with a blue sphere on their palms. They cried, "Rasengan" as they slammed their attacks on the giant sand beast. Naruto jumped from Bunta's head and did a double axe hammer on Gaara.

Gaara awoke, his face held shock at the power of Naruto. The giant body of Shukaku started cracking and Gaara and Naruto both fell from the giant sand body. Gamabunta however dispelled into smoke as he had used up all his chakra in the fight. Both genin landed on the soft sand, completely drained out of chakra and got up for one last hit as they panted. They both walked forward but Naruto managed to punch him knocking Gaara into the ground. Naruto also fell.

**[With Hiruzen]**

"No matter what you do, it won't work. Everything is over", Orochimaru said, "I have won old man, the Leaf will fall".

"You are forgetting that Leaf is my home. As Hokage I am entrusted with the protection of my home", Hiruzen said, "If you want to destroy Leaf you will have to destroy me".Hiruzen wasH

Orochimaru made a seal, "Infinite Darkness", he cried and just as Hiruzen looked at his pupil, he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He looked around him and other than the shadow clones and the death god, he saw nothing. Hiruzen was punched at his face several times, he received some and managed to block the other hits.

"What nonsense. In the grand scheme of time you are just a trivial footnote in the brief history of a cluster of huts called Leaf. In time, the Hokage stone faces will crumble and be worn to nothing", Orochimaru said.

"You've never understood that it's far more than just a cluster of huts. In this village, every year shinobi are born and raised, they fight to protect this village…and what's precious to them", Hiruzen said, "We may not be tied by blood but these people…are what's precious to me…they are my family".

Orochimaru chuckled, "The pillar of your village, it's full of termites and rotting. I don't even have to knock you down, you are already falling", he said.

"And if I fall…you still will not succeed. I am only one of a long line, I carry the will of fire of the first and second…I am the Third Hokage of the Leaf", Hiruzen said, "You can't stop it by just killing me. No matter how much you target Leaf, a new and stronger Hokage will emerge who will inherit my will and become the pillar to protect the Leaf".

Hiruzen's shadow clones rushed forward, relying on their other senses than vision they managed to grab both of the reanimated Hokages. A hand that had cursed mark all over it ripped through Hiruzen's cloth at stomach and went through the reanimated ones, grabbing their souls and pulling them out of their bodies.

"Forgive us if you can, Sarutobi", Hashirama said as his body turned into pure white.

"We made your life a more difficult", Tobirama said as his body also turned into pure white.

"And forgive me, First Hokage-dono, Second Hokage-dono for doing this", Hiruzen said and cried, "Seal".


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: please review. Guess I have to answer some of your questions, if you guys think I need a beta reader then I will get one but I am a newbie here so I don't know how. I would appreciate it if you guys helped me to get one. As for Naruto's affinity, in manga I pretty much think Naruto has proved himself to be the Savior, still I will try and see if I can do anything about his affinity. But as you've noticed, jutsus are less involved here and you can see more sword fighting and taijutsu.**

* * *

The souls of the reanimated Hokages were sealed and their bodies crumbled revealing two dead sound shinobi. Hiruzen grabbed his staff and jumped at Orochimaru. Once more they engaged in close combat, their weapons clashed and sparks flew. Hiruzen managed to push Orochimaru back and threw Enma at him. Orochimaru cried, "Ninja Art: Striking Shadow Snakes" and shot forward snakes that grabbed the staff. Hiruzen however appeared right in front of Orochimaru and managed to grab him. The Death God's hand shot from his abdomen and grabbed Orochimaru's soul.

Orochimaru made a gesture and the snakes shot forward with blades coming from their mouth. Enma transformed and tried to stop them but he failed and the entire mass of sword wielding snakes pierced Hiruzen all over his being. Hiruzen coughed a bit blood and smiled at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's soul started being ripped away from his body and Orochiamru couldn't eve move a limb. The spectre figure finally became visible to Orochimaru and he saw it taking it's tanto in its hand. It cut through Orochimaru's soul and ate it.

"The seal is set…although I couldn't take you with me, I'll rest easy knowing all your knowledge and ability to cast a technique is gone. Your arms are useless now. Your foolish dream of destroying this village dies here", Hiruzen said as he slowly closed his eyes, "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village and once again, tree leaves will bud anew".

Oroichimaru cursed but Hiruzen couldn't hear anything. In front of him was a younger Orochimaru with sad looking eyes, Hiruzen cried as he looked at the boy. He fell down on the ground, his life was almost gone and he drifted off to eternal slumber with a smile on his face. Orochimaru looked at his own body, everything was as it was only his arms were purple. Orochimaru ordered the Sound Four to disable the barrier and all of them retreated.

**[With Naruto]**

"I've…had it…with you, what's your…problem?" Naruto asked as he dragged his body to Gaara, "You and I…we are so…alike and yet…so different. Please just…hear me out".

"No…stay away…don't come any closer…no…don't…you won't destroy my existence…you won't erase me", Gaara screamed.

"It's almost…unbearable, isn't it Gaara? The feeling…of being all alone. Everyone…looking at you with hate-filled eyes", Naruto said, his eyes had a sad look, "I've been there…that dark place but still I let others in…I had to, it's really hard…to trust but once you have something to fill that dark place…the pain it really lessens a lot".

"Why? Why would you let anyone in? Why fight for someone else?" Gaara asked, "If everyone hurt you, then why would you still give them a chance?"

"It's because…they rescued me…from myself. I never opened up…but there was this little happy idiot…who was amazed to see the daily chores I did", Naruto said as he remembered his best friend Sasuke, "He forced me…dragged me to places, to make…stupid friends and I didn't even notice…but one day…I was surrounded by people…who accepted me…just as I am…people I can trust with my life".

Kankuro and Temari both appeared and stood right in front of Gaara, Naruto's clones had let Temari go. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba rushed at Naruto, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and helped him to walk. Kankuro took Gaara on his shoulder.

"That…may be your case…but I…I never had anyone", Gaara said, "How can you…ask me to look at people like you do? How can I…do that?"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't be…so blind. Just look around you, you have those kinds of people too, you know? And as for friends, I'll be your friend. Hey Gaara, my name is Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you. I hope we can be good friends", he said.

Gaara laughed.

"I…I know it doesn't mean much…but still forgive me if you ever can, Naruto-kun", Temari said, "It's over, Kankuro. Let's go".

"But…Temari…Gaara…" Kankuro couldn't finish.

"She's right, it's over", Gaara said.

The sand siblings left, on their way Gaara said to Temari and Kankuro's shock, "Temari, Kankuro…I'm sorry…for everything" and fainted.

"That was quite a speech you gave", Sasuke said.

"I hope Hokage-jiji is alright. Isn't any Jounin or ANBU available?" Naruto asked, "What's happening there?"

Itachi kicked Baki back and looked at the lookout tower, "The barrier has dropped, Kakashi-san, Gai-san. We must reach Hokage-sama", Itachi said and his eyes changed into his Mangekyou, "The fun is over, time for you to die".

"Itachi leave that fool. Let's go", Kakashi said.

"Guys please, take me to the old man", Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi hesitated and took him on his back. Itachi and Gai ran beside Kakashi as they made their ways to the lookout tower. All the jounins, proctors, Jiraiya along several ANBU were there, Kakashi walked past the crowd and Naruto gasped when he saw the dead body of Hiruzen.

"Hokage-jiji…" Naruto mumbled, his voice was so low it was barely a whisper. He was after all the one who helped him to drive the loneliness away. Naruto looked down and hid his eyes with his bangs. "H-his…headband…can I please…have it?" he asked as he raised his right hand.

No one made any noise, Asuma nodded. Jiraiya walked towards Hiruzen, he unfolded the headband from his hood and gave it to Naruto. Naruto grabbed it and hid his face on Kakashi's shoulder. A funeral was held at the honor of Hiruzen, everyone wore black and it rained throughout the whole day. Naruto however made no appearance and attended it from a distance, tears rolling from his eyes. It was a day of mourning and Hiruzen was in everyone's memories. Jiraiya spent most of the day sitting on the post which Hiruzen used to tie him to.

**(After some days-At a Secret Base)**

"This may have been a major setback but we mustn't lose the sight of our true objective", Kabuto said, "Once you have that sword in your grasp, you will become God".

"Yes, it's just as I predicted. Menma-kun will be my way to receive the perfect body", Orochimaru said, "Menma-kun is adapting to the seal better than even I had calculated, perhaps being influenced with it while he was still in the womb is responsible for that".

"If that is the case then what about his seal changing its appearance?" Kabuto asked.

"I don't know yet, Kabuto. I made Menma according to the writing of the tablet but it seems there's more than what meets the eye", Orochimaru said, "I need to acquire Menma-kun".

"What will you tell him? After all, he was the one who showed you the tablet", Kabuto said.

"You mean that imposter of Madara? I will not tell him anything…not yet, I still don't have enough information to understand that person", Orochimaru said, "And you know that I do not trust mystery".

**[At Leaf Village] **

Jiraiya was peeking at the bath house and after a while he heard some foot steps behind him. He looked back and saw Homura and Koharu walking towards him.

"What's with that long faces you two? From what I've heard the talks with Sand went off without a hitch", Jiriaya said, "So, what can I do for you two councilors?"

"Don't waste our time, Jiraiya. You know just as well as we do what we want", Homura said, "The sand has stated publicly that Orochimaru was responsible for all of this. At any rate, they have offered their complete surrender to the Leaf. So, their betrayal is of no point at the moment".

"For now we have no choice but to accept their surrender", Koharu said, "However, our own village has suffered an enormous amount of damage and to compensate for that we need you Jiraiya one of the Sannin to take the mantle of Hokage".

"Listen guys, being a Hokage isn't really up in my alley and if you really are bent on having a Sannin…you are forgetting Tsunade-hime", Jiraiya said, "You don't have to worry about finding her…I'll find her for you".

"Very well, we will give it some thought", Homura said, "You can take two or three Jounins or ANBU along if you wish".

"Well…I was thinking of a certain genin", Jiraiya said.

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was sitting in the training field with Sasuke, both of them leaning on a tree. The training ground was very much destroyed, several small craters surrounded them and kunai blades and shuriken laid embedded into the ground. Both were waiting for Menma and Karin to come with their lunch.

"Naruto how many days will this go on? You need to get your act together", Sasuke said, "Training like a mad man won't fix this. I bet even that Lee takes more brakes than you".

Naruto made no comment and only looked at the sky with half open eyes. The air ruffling his golden locks, his headband that was tied on his left arm sparkled as the sunlight fell on it.

Sasuke sighed, "It's been five days you haven't even returned home Naruto. Kakashi-san is worried for you", he said, "And what's up with this rice balls? You haven't eaten anything besides that…you like that ramen from Ichiraku right? Let's go there".

"No, Sasuke. I just don't feel like it right now", Naruto said, "Although at dinner I think I want some red bean paste with some rice balls".

"Is that so? Well then it's just too bad, after all you won't get to taste such good food anymore", a voice floated, "Damn those dumplings were just too good".

Naruto and Sasuke both looked back and saw a tall man leaning on another tree, he was sucking his own fingers. He wore a black cloak that had red cloud patterns on them and wore a blue headband that covered his ears. His headband suggested he was from the village hidden in the mist however it had a horizontal slash on the middle. His skin was pale green and his hair resembled a shark's fin, he had gill like facial markings under his eyes. He rested his elbow on a bandaged sword, there was a skull on the end of the hilt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kisame with cold silver blue eyes.

Kisame grinned even more showing his spiky teeth, "Those eyes…yes! You'll be a prey worth of my time Naruto Namikaze", he said, "And as for me, I am your hunter…Kisame Hoshigaki".

"Get set. I am going to** destroy you**", Naruto said, his voice started getting deeper and a echoing tone to it as red chakra started emanating on his figure. His irises were pure red with popped around his temples and face. He drew his left side back and spread his legs placing his right hand on the hilt of his sword that was sheathed into the attached scabbard on his arm. Kisame noticed Naruto's composure with his sword and immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword before running at Naruto. He immediately swung his sword at Naruto.

"**Showtime**", Naruto said and took out his sword with blinding speed. Naruto's slash cut Kisame's bandaged sword, some of the bandages were cut and several objects fell resembling spiked scales. Naruto however wasn't done and unleashed a barrage of omnipotent slashes. Kisame had to move his body with all the speed he could muster to evade the slashes and yet he was cut several times even losing some bits of flesh, he however was healing at a rapid rate. His sword was also losing its spiky scales but was growing them back too. After Naruto was finished with his attack, he looked very exhausted.

Naruto panted as the emanating chakra started fading until his trigger was deactivated. As for Kisame although he and his sword looked devastated, both he and his sword looked perfectly fine after a while to Naruto and Sasuke's shock.

"Just…what happened here?" Naruto asked.

"My sword sharkskin…it absorbs one's chakra ant turns it into my own", Kisame said, "Thanks to your chakra, I was able to heal myself or I was a goner".

"Damn it, I am going to have to butt in and join the fight Naruto", Sasuke said, "You can't do this on your own, he's too strong for that".

"No Sasuke, go now", Naruto said, "Get Kakashi-nii or some Jounin. I'll hold him off".

"Send a shadow clone Naruto. I am not going", Sasuke said

"Sasuke…damn it, just listen", Naruto argued.

"If you don't then it's your call, we'll just have to beat the chakra out of this guy together", Sasuke said.

A chuckle was heard, "Wow, they sure have raised you fine, Sasuke-kun. You are just like a lap dog of that Namikaze. Oh well, I can't expect any more of that Fuugaku anyways", a man said as he walked forward. He had brown hair tied in a high half ponytail, a couple strands of hair fell at his face's sides. His eyes were sharingan.

"That's…those eyes…wh-who are you?" Sasuke asked with shock filled eyes, "And how do you know my name?"

"Inabi…Inabi Uchiha, at your service", Inabi said as he bowed a bit.

"You…how dare you come back after what you did to the Leaf and the Uchiha?" Sasuke said, his voice was filled with anger.

"It's far better than being a lapdog like you are", Inabi threatened.

"Looks like you've got your own fight now, Sasuke", Naruto said.

Sasuke however made no comment. Anger was evident on his face and he looked at Inabi with pure hatred, his eyes flared into sharingan and he ran forward. He jumped and did a butterfly kick but Inabi easily managed to block both kicks, Sasuke threw a punch and Inabi merely caught it with his palm. Inabi pushed Sasuke's hand away and did a punch on Sasuke's gut before throwing Sasuke away. Sasuke flipped and made seals, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower", he cried as he landed. Although the attack was very unpredictable, Inabi managed to evade the small fireballs.

Inabi cried, "Fire Style: Great Fireball" and expelled a fireball at Sasuke. To his surprise, Sasuke made no move and the roaring orb went through him. Chirping noises of birds came from behind and when Inabi looked back, he saw Sasuke running at him with amazing speed, the palm of his left hand had blue sparks running on it. "Chidori", Sasuke screamed as he was about to slam it on Inabi but Inabi caught his hand with ease. Inabi did receive a bit burn on his hand but it was nothing comparing to the wound it would have done to him should Sasuke's attack did succeed. Inabi put pressure on Sasuke's hand and broke it, Sasuke screamed in pain.

Inabi however didn't finish and kicked him back, knocking him on a tree. He ran and grabbed Sasuke by the collar, pushing him against the tree, "This is the future of Uchiha? What a waste!" Inabi said and did an elbow strike on Sasuke's gut followed by several punches on his face, "You know, your brother prided with the power of these eyes. Your brother did a favor for me a few years back. I think I will return the favor", he said. Sasuke looked at his eyes, Inabi's eyes had changed to Mangekyou. "Tsukuyomi", Inabi whispered and Sasuke's conscious was thrown into a world or pure chaos. Sasuke screamed as he saw everyone he held dear being stabbed, tortured and burnt to ash while he was chained to a board.

**[With Naruto]**

Kisame ran at Naruto and swung his sword but Naruto dodged it and did a dropkick on Kisame's face throwing him a bit backwards. Naruto immediately launched several wind infused shuriken at Kisame's direction but Kisame only brought his sword in front of him, deflecting them. Naruto cried as he had finished making hand seals, "Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage", he expelled crescents of wind blade intersecting one another. "Water Style: Shark Bomb", Kisame cried and a shark made of water rushed at the fireball. Their attacks clashed and the water shark exploded violently.

Naruto cried, "Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets" and expelled several sharp wind bullets. Kisame couldn't evade all of them and had several deep cuts on his body. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone", Naruto cried and one clone emerged from the vapor. He did an axe kick which Kisame blocked with his sword, another came behind and did a roundhouse kick. Kisame however blocked that attack also. "Rasengan", Naruto screamed as he appeared from another side. Kisame was busy with Naruto's clones and didn't even notice Naruto whose attack impacted on his back and exploded, throwing Kisame a good distance away.

Naruto exhaled a deep breath, he had to prepare for his next tactic. Suddenly Sasuke's scream came from behind and looked back to see the torture Sasuke as put through.

"Now this is very rude, turning your back on your opponent when you haven't even ensured your victory", Kisame said, "Or did you really think that would be enough to defeat me?"

"Go blow yourself", Naruto said and once more took a fighting stance. Things weren't looking too good for the young ninja duo. Just as Naruto was about to make a move, chakra chains erupted from the ground and started spiraling around Kisame. Kisame jumped, evading the chains just as they were about to skewer him only to be rammed by giant snake.

"Nee-chan, get going. We can manage here for a while", Menma said, "Naruto, you can go and help Sasuke. Leave that guy to me"

"Hang in there you three, I'll get back with help as soon as I can", Karin said and ran away to gather the Jounins she could find. After all no matter how much she hated it she knew the fact that she hardly could even do anything if the attacking duo could beat Sasuke with that ease and give Naruto such a hard time.

"You are sure about this Menma?" Naruto asked, "He isn't your average chakra sucker, you know?"

"Don't worry about me, just…get to Sasuke", Menma said, "I will manage..somehow".

Naruto nodded.


End file.
